Cincuenta Sombras Liberadas de Shields
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Serena y Darien lo tienen todo: amor, pasión, intimidad, bienestar y un mundo de infinitas posibilidades. Pero cuando parece que la fuerza de su relación puede superar cualquier obstáculo, la fatalidad, el rencor y el destino se conjuran para hacer realidad los peores miedos de Serena.
1. Prólogo

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de "Cincuenta Sombras más Oscuras de Shields"**

.

**Cabe recordar que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

**.**

*****Advertencia***: Esta historia contiene mucho lemon, así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias, no lo leas**

* * *

_._

**PRÓLOGO**

_._

_—¡Mami! ¡Mami!_

_Mami está dormida en el suelo. Lleva mucho tiempo dormida. Le cepillo el pelo porque sé que le gusta. No se despierta. La sacudo. _

_¡Mami! Me duele el estómago. Tengo hambre. Él no está aquí. Tengo sed. En la cocina acerco una silla al fregadero y bebo. El agua me salpica el suéter azul. Mami sigue dormida. _

_¡Mami, despierta! Está muy quieta. Está fría. Busco mi mantita y cubro a mi mami, y yo me acuesto en la alfombra verde y pegajosa a su lado. _

_Mami sigue durmiendo. Tengo dos coches de juguete y hago carreras con ellos en el suelo en el que mami está durmiendo. Creo que mami está enferma. Busco algo para comer. Encuentro guisantes en el congelador. Están fríos. Me los como lentamente. Hacen que me duela el estómago. _

_Duermo al lado de mami. Ya no hay guisantes. En el congelador hay algo. Huele raro. Lo pruebo con la lengua y se me queda pegada. Me lo como lentamente. Sabe feo. Bebo un poco de agua. _

_Juego con mis coches y me duermo al lado de mami. Mami está muy fría y no se despierta. La puerta se abre de un golpe. Cubro a mami con la mantita. Él está aquí. _

_«Carajo. ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? Puta descerebrada… Mierda. Carajo. Fuera de mi camino, pedazo de mierda.» Me da una patada y me golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo. Me duele. Llama a alguien y se va. Cierra con llave. Me acuesto al lado de mami. Me duele la cabeza. _

_Una señora policía está aquí. No. No. No. No me toque. No me toque. No me toque. Quiero quedarme con mami. No. Aléjate de mí. La señora policía agarra mi mantita y me lleva. Grito. ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Quiero a mi mami. Las palabras se van. No puedo decirlas. Mami no puede oírme. No tengo palabras._

_._

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! —su voz es urgente y lo arranca de las profundidades de su pesadilla, de la profundidad desesperación—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Él se despierta y ella está inclinada sobre él, agarrándole los hombros y sacudiéndolo, con el rostro angustiado, los ojos celestes como platos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Sere. —Su voz es solo un susurro entrecortado. El sabor del miedo le llena la boca—. Estás aquí.

—Claro que estoy aquí.

—Tuve un sueño…

—Lo sé. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

—Sere. —Él dice su nombre en un suspiro y es como un talismán contra el pánico negro y asfixiante que le recorre el cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí. —Se acurruca a su lado, envolviéndolo, transmitiéndole su calor para que las sombras se alejen y el miedo desaparezca. Ella es el sol, la luz… y es suya.

—No quiero que volvamos a pelear, por favor. —Tiene la voz ronca cuando la rodea con los brazos.

—Está bien.

—Los votos. No obedecer. Puedo hacerlo. Encontraremos la manera. —Las palabras salen apresuradamente de su boca en una mezcla de emoción, confusión y ansiedad.

—Sí, la encontraremos. Siempre encontraremos la manera —susurra ella y le cubre los labios con los suyos, silenciándolo y devolviéndolo al presente.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

.

Levanto la vista para mirar a través de las rendijas de la sombrilla de brezo y admiro el más azul de los cielos, un azul veraniego, mediterráneo. Suspiro satisfecha. Darien está a mi lado, tirado en una tumbona. Mi marido, mi sexy y guapísimo marido, sin camisa y con unos vaqueros cortados, está leyendo un libro que predice la caída del sistema bancario occidental. Sin duda se trata de una lectura absorbente porque jamás lo había visto tan quieto. Ahora mismo parece más un estudiante que el presidente de una de las principales empresas privadas de Estados Unidos.

Son los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel y estamos tirados bajo el sol de la tarde en la playa del hotel Beach Plaza Monte Carlo en Mónaco, aunque en realidad no nos alojamos en él. Abro los ojos para buscar al_ Fair Lady_, que está anclado en el puerto. Nosotros estamos alojados en un yate de lujo, por supuesto. Construido en 1928, flota majestuosamente sobre las aguas, reinando sobre todos los demás barcos del puerto. Parece el juguete de cuerda de un niño. A Darien le encanta y sospecho que tiene la tentación de comprarlo. Los niños y sus juguetes…

Me acomodo en la tumbona y me pongo a escuchar la selección de música que puso Darien Shields en mi nuevo iPod y dormito bajo el sol del atardecer recordando su propuesta de matrimonio. Oh, esa maravillosa propuesta que me hizo en la casita del embarcadero… Casi puedo oler el aroma de las flores del prado…

.

-.-

.

—¿Podemos casarnos mañana? —me susurra Darien al oído.

Estoy echada sobre su pecho bajo la pérgola llena de flores de la casita del embarcadero, más que satisfecha después de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente.

—Mmm…

—¿Eso es un sí? —Reconozco en su voz cierta sorpresa y esperanza.

—Mmm.

—¿Un no?

—Mmm.

Siento que sonríe.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿está siendo incoherente?

Yo también sonrío.

—Mmm.

Se ríe y me abraza con fuerza, besándome en el pelo.

—En Las Vegas. Mañana. Está decidido.

Adormilada, levanto la cabeza.

—No creo que a mis padres les vaya a gustar mucho eso.

Recorre con las yemas de los dedos mi espalda desnuda, arriba y abajo, acariciándome con suavidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Serena? ¿Las Vegas? ¿Una gran boda por todo lo alto? Dime.

—Una gran boda no… Solo los amigos y la familia. —Levanto la vista para mirarlo, emocionada por la silenciosa súplica que veo en sus brillantes ojos azules. ¿Qué es lo que quiere él?

—Muy bien —asiente—. ¿Dónde?

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Podemos hacerlo aquí? —pregunta vacilante.

—¿En casa de tus padres? ¿No les importará?

Ríe entre dientes.

—Mi madre estará encantada.

—Bueno, entonces aquí. Seguro que mis padres también lo preferirán.

Darien me acaricia el pelo. ¿Podría ser más feliz?

—Bien, ya tenemos el dónde. Ahora falta el cuándo.

—Deberías preguntarle a tu madre.

—Mmm. —La sonrisa de Darien desaparece—. Le daré un mes como mucho. Te deseo demasiado como para esperar más.

—Darien, pero si ya me tienes. Ya me has tenido durante algún tiempo. Pero me parece bien, un mes.

Le doy un beso en el pecho, un beso suave y casto, y lo miro sonriéndole.

.

-.-

.

—Te vas a quemar —me susurra Darien al oído, despertándome bruscamente de mi siesta.

—Solo de deseo por ti. —Le dedico la más dulce de las sonrisas. El sol de la tarde se ha desplazado y ahora estoy totalmente expuesta a sus rayos. Él sonríe y tira de mi tumbona con un movimiento rápido para ponerme bajo la sombrilla.

—Mejor lejos de este sol mediterráneo, señora Shields.

—Gracias por su altruismo, señor Shields.

—El placer es mío, señora Shields, pero no estoy siendo altruista en absoluto. Si te quemas, no voy a poder tocarte. —Levanta una ceja y sus ojos brillan divertidos. El corazón se me derrite—. Pero sospecho que ya lo sabes y que te estás riendo de mí.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—Sí, eso creo. Lo haces a menudo. Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti. —Se inclina y me da un beso, mordiéndome juguetón el labio inferior.

—Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras ponerme más protector solar —le digo haciendo un mohín muy cerca de sus labios.

—Señora Shields, me está usted proponiendo un trabajo sucio… pero es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. Levántese —me ordena con voz ronca.

Hago lo que me pide y con movimientos lentos y meticulosos de sus dedos fuertes y flexibles me cubre el cuerpo de protector solar.

—Eres hermosa. Soy un hombre afortunado —murmura mientras sus dedos se deslizan sobre pechos para extender el protector.

—Sí, lo es, señor Shields. —Lo miro tímidamente a través de las pestañas.

—La modestia le sienta bien, señora Shields. Voltéate. Voy a ponerte protector en la espalda.

Sonriendo, me doy la vuelta y él me desata la tira trasera del biquini obscenamente caro que llevo.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si hiciera topless como las demás mujeres de la playa? —le pregunto.

—Enojado —me dice sin dudarlo—. Ni siquiera me alegra que lleves tan poca cosa en este momento. —Se acerca a mí inclinándose y me susurra al oído—. No tientes a la suerte.

—¿Me está desafiando, señor Shields?

—No. Es una declaración de hecho, señora Shields.

Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza. Oh, Darien… mi posesivo y celoso obseso del control…

Cuando termina me da un azote en el trasero.

—Ya está, señorita.

Su BlackBerry, omnipresente y siempre encendida, empieza a vibrar. Frunzo el ceño y él sonríe.

—Solo para mis ojos, señora Shields. —Levanta una ceja en una juguetona advertencia, me da otro azote y vuelve a su tumbona para contestar la llamada.

La diosa que llevo dentro ronronea. Tal vez esta noche podamos hacer algún tipo de show solo para sus ojos. La diosa sonríe cómplice arqueando una ceja. Yo también sonrío por lo que estoy pensando y vuelvo a abandonarme a mi siesta.

.

-.-

.

—_Mam'selle? Un Perrier pour moi, un Coca-Cola light pour ma femme, s'il vous plaît. Et quelque chose à manger… laissez-moi voir la carte._

Mmm… El fluido francés de Darien me despierta. Parpadeo un par de veces debido a la luz del sol y cuando abro los ojos lo encuentro observándome mientras una chica joven uniformada se aleja con la bandeja en alto y una coleta alta y rubia oscilando provocativamente.

—¿Tienes sed? —me pregunta.

—Sí —murmuro todavía medio dormida.

—Podría pasarme todo el día mirándote. ¿Cansada?

Me ruborizo.

—No dormí mucho anoche.

—Yo tampoco. —Sonríe, deja la BlackBerry y se levanta. Los pantalones cortos se le caen un poco, de esa forma sugerente que tanto me gusta, dejando a la vista el bañador que lleva debajo. Después se quita los pantalones y las sandalias y pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos

—Ven a nadar conmigo. —Me tiende la mano y yo lo miro un poco aturdida—. ¿Nadamos? —repite ladeando un poco la cabeza y con una expresión divertida. Como no respondo, niega lentamente con la cabeza

—Creo que necesitas algo para despertarte. —De repente se lanza sobre mí y me levanta en brazos. Yo grito, más de sorpresa que de alarma.

—¡Darien! ¡Bájame! —le grito.

Él ríe.

—Solo cuando lleguemos al mar, nena.

Varias personas que toman el sol en la playa nos miran con ese desinterés divertido tan típico de los franceses, según acabo de descubrir, mientras Darien me lleva hasta el mar entre risas y empieza a sortear las olas.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—No te atreverás —le digo casi sin aliento mientras intento sofocar mis risas.

Él sonríe.

—Oh, Sere, nena, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos?

Me besa y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizar los dedos entre su pelo, agarrárselo con las dos manos y devolverle el beso invadiéndole la boca con mi lengua. Él inspira bruscamente y se aparta con la mirada ardiente pero cautelosa.

—Ya conozco tu juego —me susurra y se va hundiendo lentamente en el agua fresca y clara conmigo en brazos, mientras sus labios vuelven a encontrarse con los míos. El frío del mediterráneo se me olvida cuando envuelvo a mi marido con el cuerpo.

—Creí que querías nadar —le digo junto a su boca.

—Me distraes mucho… —Darien me roza el labio inferior con los dientes—. Pero no estoy seguro de querer que la buena gente de Montecarlo vea cómo mi esposa se abandona a la pasión.

Le rozo la mandíbula con los dientes, con su principio de barba cosquilleándome la lengua, sin importarme un comino la buena gente de Montecarlo.

—Sere —gime. Se enrolla mi coleta en la muñeca y tira con suavidad para inclinarmela cabeza hacia atrás y tener mejor acceso a mi cuello. Después me besa la oreja y va bajando lentamente.

—¿Quieres que te tome en el mar? —pregunta en un jadeo.

—Sí —susurro.

Darien se aparta un poco y me mira con los ojos ardientes, llenos de deseo, divertidos.

—Señora Shields, es usted insaciable y muy descarada. ¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado?

—Un monstruo hecho a tu medida. ¿Me querrías de alguna otra forma?

—Te querría de cualquier forma en que pudiera tenerte, ya lo sabes. Pero ahora no. No con público —dice señalando la orilla con la cabeza.

¿Qué?

Efectivamente, varias personas en la playa han abandonado su indiferencia y ahora nos observan con verdadero interés. De repente Darien me agarra por la cintura y me tira al aire, dejándome caer al agua y que me hunda bajo las olas hasta tocar la suave arena que hay en el fondo. Salgo a la superficie tosiendo, escupiendo y riendo.

—¡Darien! —lo regaño mirándolo fijamente. Creí que íbamos a hacer el amor en el agua… pero él ha vuelto a salirse con la suya. Se muerde el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Yo lo salpico y él me responde salpicándome también.

—Tenemos toda la noche —me dice sonriendo como un tonto—. Hasta luego, nena. —Se zambulle bajo el agua y vuelve a la superficie a un metro de donde estoy. Después, en una ágil y fluida voltereta, se aleja de la orilla. Y de mí.

¡Oh, Cincuenta! Siempre tan seductor y juguetón… Me protejo los ojos del sol con la mano mientras lo veo alejarse. Le gusta provocarme… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva? Mientras nado de vuelta a la orilla, contemplo mis opciones. En la zona de las tumbonas ya llegaron nuestras bebidas. Le doy un sorbo a mi Coca-Cola. Darien solo es un pequeño punto en la distancia.

Mmm… Me acuesto boca abajo y, tras pelearme un poco con los tirantes, me quito la parte de arriba del biquini y lo dejo caer despreocupadamente sobre la tumbona de Darien. Para que vea lo descarada que puedo ser, señor Shields… Cierro los ojos y dejo que el sol me caliente la piel y los huesos… El calor me relaja mientras mis pensamientos vuelven al día de mi boda.

.

—Puede besar a la novia —anuncia el reverendo Tohono.

Sonrío a mi flamante marido.

—Por fin eres mía —me susurra tirando de mí para rodearme con los brazos y darme un casto beso en los labios.

Estoy casada. Soy la señora de Darien Shields. Estoy borracha de felicidad.

—Te ves hermosa, Sere —murmura y sonríe con los ojos brillando de amor… y algo más, algo oscuro y lujurioso—. No dejes que nadie que no sea yo te quite ese vestido, ¿entendido? —Su sonrisa sube de temperatura mientras con las yemas de los dedos me acaricia la mejilla, haciéndome hervir la sangre.

Dios mío… ¿Cómo consigue hacerme esto, incluso aquí, con toda esta gente mirando?

Asiento en silencio. Vaya, espero que nadie nos haya oído. Por suerte el reverendo Tohono se ha alejado discretamente. Miro a la multitud allí reunida vestida con sus mejores galas… Mi madre, Kenji, Soichi y los Shields, todos aplaudiendo. Incluso Mina, mi dama de honor, que se ve impresionante con un vestido rosa pálido al lado del padrino de Darien: su hermano Armand. ¿Quién diría que Armand podría verse tan bien? Todos muestran radiantes sonrisas excepto Mitsuki, que está llorando discretamente cubriéndose con un delicado pañuelo blanco.

—¿Lista para la fiesta, señora Shields? —murmura Darien con una sonrisa tímida. Me derrito al verlo. Luce fabuloso en un sencillo esmoquin negro con chaleco y corbata plateados. Se le ve… muy elegante.

—Lista, como debe ser. —La cara se me ilumina con una sonrisa tonta.

Un poco más tarde, la fiesta está en su apogeo… Mamoru y Mitsuki se lucieron. Instalaron nuevamente la carpa y la decoraron en color rosa pálido, plata y marfil, dejando los lados abiertos con vistas a la bahía. Hemos tenido la suerte de tener un clima estupendo y ahora el sol de final de la tarde brilla sobre el agua. Hay una pista de baile en un extremo de la carpa y un buffet abundante en el otro.

Kenji y mi madre están bailando y riéndose juntos. Tengo una sensación agridulce al verlos así. Espero que Darien y yo duremos más; no sé qué haría si me dejara. Matrimonio apresurado, arrepentimiento asegurado. Ese dicho no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza.

Mina está a mi lado. Está preciosa con un vestido largo de seda. Me mira y frunce el ceño.

—Oye, se supone que hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida —me regaña.

—Lo es —le digo en voz baja.

—Oh, Sere, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás mirando a tu madre y a Kenji?

Asiento con aire triste.

—Son felices.

—Sí, felices separados.

—¿Te están entrando dudas? —me pregunta Mina alarmada.

—No, no, claro que no. Es sólo que… lo amo demasiado. —Me quedo petrificada, sin poder o sin querer expresar mis miedos.

—Sere, es obvio que te adora. Sé que tuvieron un comienzo muy poco convencional en su relación, pero yo he visto lo felices que han sido durante el último mes. —Me toma y me aprieta las manos—. Además, ya es demasiado tarde —añade con una sonrisa.

Sonrío. Mina siempre diciendo lo que no hace falta decir. Me atrae hacia ella para darme el Abrazo Especial de Mina Aino.

—Sere, vas a estar bien. Y si te hace daño alguna vez, aunque solo sea en un pelo de la cabeza, tendrá que responder ante mí. —Me suelta y le sonríe a alguien que hay detrás de mí.

—Hola, nena. —Darien me sorprende rodeándome con los brazos y me da un beso en la sien—. Mina —saluda. Sigue mostrándose algo frío con ella, aunque ya pasaron seis semanas.

—Hola otra vez, Darien. Voy a buscar al padrino, que es tu hombre preferido y también el mío. —Con una sonrisa para ambos se aleja para ir con Armand, que está bebiendo con el hermano de Mina, Nicolas, y nuestro amigo Seiya.

—Es hora de irnos —murmura Darien.

—¿Ya? Esta la primera fiesta a la que asisto en la que no me importa ser el centro de atención. —Me giro entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Lo mereces. Te ves impresionante, Serena.

—Tú también.

Me sonríe y su expresión sube de temperatura.

—Ese vestido tan hermoso te sienta bien.

—¿Este trapo viejo? —me ruborizo tímidamente y tiro un poco de ribete de fino encaje del vestido de novia sencillo y entallado que ha diseñado para mí la madre de Mina. Me encanta que el encaje caiga justo por debajo del hombro; queda recatado, pero seductor, espero.

Se inclina y me da un beso.

—Vámonos. No quiero compartirte con toda esta gente ni un minuto más.

—¿Podemos irnos de nuestra propia boda?

—Nena, es nuestra fiesta y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Hemos cortado el pastel. Y ahora mismo lo que quiero es raptarte para tenerte toda para mí.

Suelto una risita.

—Me tiene para toda la vida, señor Shields.

—Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, señora Shields.

—¡Oh, allí están! Par de tortolitos.

Gruño internamente… La madre de Mitsuki nos ha encontrado.

—Darien, querido… ¿Otro baile con tu abuela?

Darien frunce los labios.

—Por supuesto, abuela.

—Y tú, bella Serena, ve y haz feliz a un viejo: baila con Armando.

—¿Con quién, señora Chiba?

—Con el abuelo Chiba. Y creo que ya puedes llamarme abuela. Ahora ustedes dos tienen que poner cuanto antes manos a la obra para darme bisnietos. No voy a durar mucho tiempo. —Nos mira con una sonrisa tonta.

Darien la mira parpadeando, horrorizado.

—Vamos, abuela —dice tomándola apresuradamente de la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile. Me mira casi haciendo pucheros y pone los ojos en blanco—. Nos vemos, nena.

Mientras voy hacia donde está el abuelo Chiba, Seiya me aborda.

—No te voy a pedir otro baile. Creo que ya te he monopolizado demasiado en la pista de baile hasta ahora… Me alegro de verte feliz, pero te lo digo en serio, Sere. Estaré aquí… si me necesitas.

—Gracias, Seiya. Eres un buen amigo.

—Lo digo en serio. —Sus ojos oscuros brillan con sinceridad.

—Ya lo sé. Gracias de verdad, Seiya. Pero si me disculpas… Tengo una cita con un anciano.

Arruga la frente, confuso.

—El abuelo de Darien —aclaro.

Me sonríe.

—Buena suerte con eso, Sere. Y buena suerte con todo.

—Gracias, Seiya.

Después de mi baile con el siempre encantador abuelo de Darien, me quedo de pie junto a las cristaleras viendo como el sol se hunde lentamente por detrás de Seattle provocando sombras de color naranja y aguamarina en la bahía.

—Vamos —me insiste Darien.

—Tengo que cambiarme. —Le tomo la mano con intención de arrastrarlo hacia la cristalera y que suba las escaleras conmigo. Frunce el ceño sin comprender y tira suavemente de mi mano para detenerme.

—Creí que querías ser tú el que me quitara el vestido —le explico.

Se le iluminan los ojos.

—Cierto. —Me mira con una sonrisa lasciva—. Pero no te voy a desnudar aquí. Entonces no nos iríamos hasta… no sé… —dice agitando su mano de largos dedos. Deja la frase sin terminar pero el significado está más que claro.

Me ruborizo y le suelto la mano.

—Y no te sueltes el pelo —me murmura misteriosamente.

—Pero…

—Nada de «peros», Serena. Estás preciosa. Y quiero ser yo el que te desnude.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Guarda en tu bolsa de mano la ropa que te ibas a poner —me ordena—. La vas a necesitar. Artemis ya tiene tu maleta.

—Está bien.

¿Qué habrá planeado? No me ha dicho adónde vamos. De hecho, no creo que nadie sepa nada. Ni Rei ni Mina han conseguido sacarle la información. Me giro hacia mi madre y Mina.

—No me voy a cambiar.

—¿Qué? —dice mi madre.

—Darien no quiere que lo haga. —Me encojo de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ella arruga la frente.

—No prometiste obedecer —me recuerda con mucho tacto. Mina intenta hacer que su resoplido parezca una tos. La miro entornando los ojos. Ni ella ni mi madre tienen idea de la pelea que Darien y yo tuvimos por eso. No quiero resucitar esa discusión. Dios, mi Cincuenta Sombras se puede poner muy furioso a veces… y después tener pesadillas. El recuerdo me reafirma en mi decisión.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero le gusta mi vestido y quiero darle ese gusto.

Su expresión se suaviza. Mina pone los ojos en blanco y con mucha discreción se aleja para dejarnos solas.

—Te ves tan hermosa, hija. —Ikuko me coloca con cariño uno de los rizos que se me ha soltado y me acaricia la barbilla—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cielo… Vas a hacer muy feliz a Darien —me dice y me da un abrazo.

Oh, mamá…

—No lo puedo creer… Pareces tan madura ahora… Vas a empezar una nueva vida; solo tienes que recordar siempre que los hombres vienen de otro planeta. Así todo te irá bien.

Me río. Darien no es de otro planeta, es de otro universo. Si ella supiera…

—Gracias, mamá.

Kenji se acerca a nosotras sonriéndonos dulcemente.

—Hiciste una niña hermosa, Ikuko —dice con los ojos brillándo de orgullo. Se ve impecable con su esmoquin negro y el chaleco rosa pálido. Me emociono y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Oh, no… Hasta ahora había conseguido no llorar…

—Y tú la ayudaste a crecer y a ser lo que es, Kenji. —La voz de Ikuko suena nostálgica.

—Y amé cada momento del tiempo que pasé con ella. Eres una novia sensacional, Sere. —Kenji me coloca tras la oreja el mismo rizo suelto de antes.

—Oh, papá… —Intento contener un sollozo y él me abraza brevemente, un poco incómodo.

—Y vas a ser una esposa sensacional también —me susurra con voz ronca.

Cuando me suelta, Darien está a mi lado.

Kenji le estrecha la mano afectuosamente.

—Cuida de mi niña, Darien.

—Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, Kenji. Ikuko. —Saluda a mi padrastro con un movimiento de cabeza y le da un beso a mi madre.

El resto de los invitados han creado un largo pasillo humano con un arco formado por sus brazos extendidos para que pasemos por él hacia la salida de la casa.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Darien.

—Sí.

Me toma la mano y me guía bajo esos brazos estirados mientras los invitados nos gritan felicitaciones y deseos de buena suerte y nos tiran arroz. Al final del pasillo nos esperan Mitsuki y Mamoru con grandes sonrisas. Los dos nos abrazan y nos besan por turnos. Mitsuki está emocionada de nuevo. Nos despedimos rápidamente de ellos.

Artemis nos espera junto al Audi todoterreno. Darien se queda sosteniendo la puerta del coche para que yo entre, pero antes me giro y tiro el ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas hacia el grupo de mujeres jóvenes que se ha reunido. Rei lo atrapa al vuelo y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Cuando entro en el todoterreno riéndome por la audaz atrapada de Rei, Darien se agacha para ayudarme con la cola de mi vestido. Cuando ya estoy bien acomodada dentro, se voltea para despedirse de los invitados.

Artemis mantiene la puerta abierta para él.

—Felicitaciones, señor.

—Gracias, Artemis —responde Darien mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Cuanto Artemis entra, los invitados empiezan a tirar arroz al coche. Darien me toma la mano y me besa los nudillos.

—¿Todo bien hasta ahora, señora Shields?

—Hasta el momento todo fantástico, señor Shields. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al aeropuerto —dice con una sonrisa enigmática.

Mmm… ¿Qué estará planeando?

Artemis no se dirige a la terminal de salidas como yo esperaba, sino que cruza una puerta de seguridad y va directamente hacia la pista. ¿Qué? Y entonces lo veo: el jet de Darien con SHIELDS ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. escrito en el fuselaje con grandes letras azules.

—No me digas que volverás a hacer un uso personal de los bienes de la empresa.

—Oh, eso espero, Serena —me sonríe Darien.

Artemis detiene el Audi al pie de la escalinata que sube al avión y salta del coche para abrirle la puerta a Darien. Intercambian unas palabras y después Darien viene a abrirme la puerta. Y en vez de apartarse para dejarme espacio para salir, se inclina y me toma en brazos.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué haces? —chillo.

—Cargándote para cruzar el umbral —me dice.

—Oh…

Pero ¿no se supone que eso se hace en la casa?

Me sube por la escalinata sin esfuerzo y Artemis nos sigue llevando mi pequeña maleta. La deja en la entrada del avión y vuelve al Audi. Dentro de la cabina reconozco a Masanori, el piloto de Darien, con su uniforme.

—Bienvenido a bordo, señor. Señora Shields —nos saluda con una sonrisa.

Darien me baja al suelo y estrecha la mano de Masanori. De pie junto a Masanori hay una mujer de pelo oscuro de unos… ¿qué? ¿Treinta y pocos? Ella también lleva uniforme.

—Felicitaciones a los dos —continúa Masanori.

—Gracias, Masanori. Serena, ya conoces a Masanori. Va a ser nuestro capitán hoy. Y esta es la primera oficial Yumeno.

La chica se sonroja cuando Darien la presenta y parpadea muy rápido. Tengo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Otra mujer que está completamente cautivada por mi marido, que es demasiado guapo incluso para su propio bien.

—Encantada de conocerla —dice efusivamente Yumeno.

Le sonrío amablemente. Después de todo… él es mío.

—¿Todo listo? —les pregunta Darien a ambos mientras yo examino la cabina. El interior es de madera de arce clara y cuero color crema. Hay otra mujer joven en el otro extremo de la cabina, también vestida de uniforme; tiene el pelo castaño y es realmente guapa.

—Ya nos han dado todos los permisos. El tiempo va a ser bueno desde aquí hasta Boston.

¿Boston?

—¿Turbulencias?

—Antes de llegar a Boston no. Pero hay un frente sobre Shannon que podría darnos algún sobresalto.

¿Shannon, Irlanda?

—Ya veo. Bueno, espero dormir en medio de todo eso —dice Darien sin preocuparse lo más mínimo.

¿Dormir?

—Bien, vamos a prepararnos para despegar, señor —anuncia Masanori—. Los dejo en las capaces manos de Kiriko, nuestra azafata. —Darien mira en su dirección y frunce el ceño, pero después se vuelve hacia Masanori con una sonrisa.

—Excelente. —Me toma la mano y me lleva hasta uno de los lujosos asientos de cuero. Debe de haber unos doce en total—. Siéntate —dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y se desabrocha el chaleco de fino brocado. Nos sentamos en dos asientos individuales situados el uno frente al otro con una mesita reluciente entre nosotros.

—Bienvenidos a bordo, señor, señora. Y felicidades. —Kiriko ha aparecido junto a nosotros para ofrecernos una copa de champán rosado.

—Gracias —dice Darien. Ella nos sonríe educadamente y se retira a la cocina.

—Por una feliz vida de casados, Serena. —Darien levanta su copa y brindamos. El champán está delicioso.

—¿Bollinger? —pregunto.

—El mismo.

—La primera vez que lo probé lo bebí en tazas de té. —Sonrío.

—Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Tu graduación.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Ya no puedo contener mi curiosidad por más tiempo.

—Shannon —dice Darien con los ojos iluminados por el entusiasmo. Parece un niño pequeño.

—¿Irlanda? —¡Vamos a Irlanda!

—Para recargar combustible —añade, bromeando.

—¿Y después? —lo animo.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Darien!

—A Londres —dice mirándome fijamente para ver mi reacción.

Jadeo. Oh por Dios… Pensé que iríamos a algún sitio como Nueva York o Aspen, o incluso al Caribe. Casi no puedo creerlo. La ilusión de mi vida siempre ha sido visitar Inglaterra. Siento que una luz se enciende en mi interior: la luz incandescente de la felicidad.

—Después París.

¿Qué?

—Y finalmente el sur de Francia.

¡Wow!

—Sé que siempre has soñado con ir a Europa —me dice en voz baja—. Quiero hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad, Serena.

—Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad, Darien.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Shields —me susurra.

Oh, Dios mío…

—Abróchate el cinturón.

Le sonrío y hago lo que me dice.

Mientras el avión se encamina a la pista, nos bebemos el champán sonriéndonos tontamente. No puedo creerlo. A los veintidós años por fin voy a salir de Estados Unidos para ir a Europa, a Londres para ser más exactos.

Después de despegar Kiriko nos sirve más champán y nos prepara el banquete nupcial. Y que banquete: salmón ahumado seguido de perdiz asada con ensalada de judías verdes y patatas_ dauphinoise_, todo cocinado y servido por la muy eficiente Kiriko.

—¿Postre, señor Shields? —le pregunta.

Niega con la cabeza y se pasa un dedo por el labio inferior mientras me mira inquisitivamente con una expresión oscura e inescrutable.

—No, gracias —murmuro sin romper el contacto visual con él.

Cuando Kiriko se retira, sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa secreta.

—La verdad —vuelve a murmurar— es que había planeado que el postre fueras tú.

Oh… ¿aquí?

—Vamos —me dice levantándose y tendiéndome la mano. Me guía hasta la parte posterior de la cabina.

—Hay un baño aquí —dice señalando una pequeña puerta, luego me lleva por un corto pasillo hasta cruzar una puerta que hay al final.

Por Dios… un dormitorio. Esta habitación también es de madera de arce y está decorada en color crema. La cama matrimonial está cubierta de cojines de color dorado y marrón. Se ve muy cómoda.

Darien se voltea y me rodea con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarme.

—Vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas a diez mil metros de altitud. Es algo que nunca he hecho antes.

Santo Cielo… Otra primera vez. Me quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho… el club de las alturas. He oído hablar de él.

—Pero primero tengo que quitarte ese fabuloso vestido.

Le brillan los ojos con amor y algo más oscuro, algo que me encanta y que despierta a la diosa que llevo dentro. Empiezo a quedarme sin aliento.

—Date la vuelta. —Su voz es baja, autoritaria y tremendamente sexy.

¿Cómo puede una sola palabra encerrar tantas promesas? Obedezco gustosamente y sus manos suben hasta mi pelo. Me va quitando las horquillas, una tras otra. Sus dedos expertos acaban con la tarea rápidamente. El pelo me va cayendo sobre los hombros, rizo tras rizo, cubriéndome la espalda y sobre los pechos. Intento quedarme muy quieta y no retorcerme, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas su contacto. Después de este día tan largo y agotador, pero excitante, lo deseo, deseo todo de él.

—Tienes un pelo precioso, Sere. —Tiene la boca junto a mi oído y siento su aliento aunque no me toca con los labios. Cuando ya no me quedan horquillas, me peina un poco con los dedos y me masajea suavemente la cabeza.

Oh, Dios mío… Cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de la sensación. Sus dedos siguen recorriendo mi pelo y después me lo agarra y me inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer mi garganta.

—Eres mía —suspira. Me tira del lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes.

Yo dejo escapar un gemido.

—Silencio —me ordena.

Me aparta el pelo de los hombros y, siguiendo con un dedo el borde de encaje del vestido, recorre la parte alta de mi espalda de un hombro a otro. Me estremezco por la anticipación. Me da un beso tierno en la espalda justo encima del primer botón del vestido.

—Tan hermosa… —dice mientras me desabrocha con destreza el primer botón—. Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Con infinita lentitud me va desabrochando los botones uno a uno, bajando por toda la espalda—. Te amo tanto. —Va encadenando besos desde mi nuca hasta el extremo del hombro. Entre cada beso murmura una palabra—: Te. Deseo. Mucho. Quiero. Estar. Dentro. De. Ti. Eres. Mía.

Las palabras me resultan embriagadoras. Cierro los ojos y ladeo el cuello para facilitarle el acceso y voy cayendo cada vez más bajo el hechizo de Darien Shields, mi marido.

—Mía —repite en un susurro. Me va deslizando el vestido por los brazos hasta que cae a mis pies en una nube de seda marfil y encaje—. Date la vuelta —me pide de nuevo con la voz ronca.

Lo hago y él jadea.

Llevo puesto un corsé ajustado de seda de un tono rosáceo con liguero, bragas de encaje a juego y medias de seda blancas. Los ojos de Darien me recorren el cuerpo ávidamente, pero no dice nada. Se limita a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos por el deseo.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto en un susurro, consciente del tímido rubor que aparece en mis mejillas.

—Más que eso, nena. Te ves sensacional. Ven. —Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a desprenderme del vestido—. No te muevas —murmura, y sin apartar sus ojos cada vez más oscuros de los míos, recorre con el dedo medio la línea del corsé que bordea mis pechos. Mi respiración se acelera y él repite el recorrido sobre mis pechos. Ese dedo travieso está provocándome escalofríos por toda la espalda. Se detiene y gira el dedo índice en el aire indicándome que dé una vuelta.

Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

—Detente —dice. Estoy de espaldas a él, mirando a la cama. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo, apretándome contra él, y me acaricia el cuello. Muy suavemente me cubre los pechos con las manos y juguetea con ellos mientras hace círculos sobre mis pezones con los pulgares hasta que logra que presionen y tensen la tela del corsé—. Mía —me susurra.

—Tuya —jadeo yo.

Abandona mis pechos y recorre con las manos mi estómago, mi vientre y después sigue bajando por los muslos y pasa casi rozándome el sexo. Ahogo un gemido. Mete los dedos por debajo de las tiras del liguero y, con su destreza habitual, suelta las dos medias a la vez. Ahora sus manos se dirigen a mi trasero.

—Mía —repite con las manos extendidas sobre mis nalgas y las puntas de los dedos rozándo mi sexo.

—Ah.

—Silencio. —Las manos descienden por la parte posterior de mis muslos y desenganchan el liguero.

Se inclina y aparta la colcha de la cama.

—Siéntate.

Lo hago totalmente hipnotizada por sus palabras. Darien se arrodilla a mis pies y me quita con suavidad los zapatos blancos de novia de Jimmy Choo. Agarra la parte superior de mi media izquierda y la va deslizando por mi pierna lentamente, recorriendo la piel con el pulgar. Oh Dios… Repite el proceso con la otra media.

—Esto es como desenvolver mis regalos de Navidad. —Me sonríe y me mira a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras.

—Un regalo que ya tenías…

Frunce el ceño contrariado.

—Oh no, nena. Ahora eres mía de verdad.

—Darien, he sido tuya desde que te dije que sí. —Me inclino hacia él y rodeo con las manos esa cara que tanto amo—. Soy tuya. Siempre seré tuya, esposo mío. Pero ahora creo que llevas demasiada ropa. —Me inclino para besarlo y él viene a mi encuentro, me besa en los labios y me agarra la cabeza mientras enreda los dedos en mi pelo.

—Sere —jadea—. Mi Sere. —Sus exigentes labios se unen con los míos una vez más. Su lengua es invasivamente persuasiva.

—La ropa —susurro.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan mientras tiro del chaleco. A él le cuesta quitárselo, así que tiene que liberarme un momento. Se detiene y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de deseo.

—Déjame, por favor. —Mi voz suena suave y sensual. Quiero desnudar a mi marido, a mi Cincuenta.

Se sienta sobre los talones y yo me acerco para agarrarle la corbata (la corbata gris plateada, mi favorita), suelto el nudo lentamente y se la quito. Levanta la barbilla para dejarme desabrochar el botón superior de la camisa blanca. Cuando lo consigo, paso a los puños. Lleva unos gemelos de platino grabados con una S y una D entrelazadas: mi regalo de boda para él. Cuando se los quito, los toma de mis manos y cierra la suya sobre ellos. Le da un beso a esa mano y después se los guarda en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Qué romántico, señor Shields.

—Para usted, señora Shields, solo corazones y flores. Siempre.

Le tomo la mano y lo miro a través de las pestañas mientras le doy un beso a su sencilla alianza de platino. Gime y cierra los ojos.

—Sere —susurra, y mi nombre es como una oración.

Me ocupo del segundo botón y, repitiendo lo que él me hizo hace unos minutos, le doy un suave beso en el pecho después de desabrochar cada botón. Entre los besos voy intercalando palabras.

—Tú. Me. Haces. Muy. Feliz. Te. Amo.

Vuelve a gemir y en un rápido movimiento me agarra por la cintura y me sube a la cama. Él me acompaña un segundo después. Sus labios encuentran los míos y me rodea la cara con las manos para mantenerme quieta mientras nuestras lenguas se regodean la una de la otra. De repente Darien se aparta y se queda de rodillas, dejándome sin aliento y deseando más.

—Eres tan hermosa… esposa mía. —Me recorre las piernas con las manos y me agarra el pie izquierdo—. Tienes unas piernas preciosas. Quiero besar cada centímetro de ellas. Empezando por aquí. —Me da un beso en el dedo gordo y después me araña la yema de ese dedo con los dientes.

Todo lo que hay por debajo de mi cintura se estremece. Desliza la lengua por el arco del pie. Después empieza a morderme en el talón y va subiendo hasta el tobillo. Recorre el interior de mi pantorrilla dándome besos, unos besos suaves y húmedos. Me retuerzo bajo su cuerpo.

—Quieta, señora Shields —me advierte, y sin previo aviso me gira para dejarme boca abajo y continúa su viaje de placer recorriendo con la boca la parte posterior de las piernas, los muslos, el trasero… y entonces se detiene. Gimo.

—Por favor…

—Te quiero desnuda —murmura, y me va soltando lentamente el corsé, desabrochando los corchetes uno a uno. Cuando la prenda queda plana sobre la cama debajo de mi cuerpo, él desliza la lengua a lo largo de toda mi columna vertebral.

—Darien, por favor.

—¿Qué quiere, señora Shields? —Sus palabras son dulces y las oigo muy cerca de mi oído. Está casi tendido sobre mí. Puedo sentir su erección contra mis nalgas.

—A ti.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor, mi vida… —me susurra, y antes de darme cuenta ha vuelto a girarme y a ponerme boca arriba.

Se pone de pie rápidamente y en un movimiento de lo más eficiente se quita a la vez los pantalones y los bóxer y se queda gloriosamente desnudo, cerniéndose sobre mí, listo para lo que va a venir. La pequeña cabina queda eclipsada por su impresionante belleza, su deseo y su necesidad de tenerme. Se inclina y me quita las bragas. Después me mira.

—Mía —pronuncia.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Él me sonríe; una sonrisa lasciva, perversa y tentadora. Una sonrisa muy propia de mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Sube a cuatro patas a la cama y va recorriendo mi pierna derecha esta vez, llenándola de besos… Hasta que llega al vértice entre mis muslos. Me abre bien las piernas.

—Ah… esposa mía —susurra antes de poner la boca sobre mi piel. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa lengua tan hábil. Le agarro el pelo con las manos mientras mis caderas oscilan y se balancean. Me las sujeta para que me quede quieta, pero no detiene esa deliciosa tortura. Estoy cerca, tan cerca.

—Darien… —gimo con fuerza.

—Todavía no —jadea y asciende por mi cuerpo para hundirme la lengua en el ombligo.

—¡No! —¡Maldita sea! Siento su sonrisa contra mi vientre mientras continúa su viaje hacia el norte.

—Qué impaciente, señora Shields. Tenemos hasta que aterricemos en la isla Esmeralda. —Me va besando reverencialmente los pechos. Me agarra el pezón izquierdo entre los labios y tira de él. No deja de mirarme mientras me martiriza y sus ojos están tan oscuros como una tormenta tropical.

Oh, Dios… Se me había olvidado. Europa…

—Esposo. Te deseo. Por favor.

Se coloca sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo y descansando el peso en los codos. Me acaricia la nariz con la suya y yo recorro con las manos su espalda fuerte y flexible hasta llegar a su culo extraordinario.

—Señora Shields… esposa. Estoy aquí para complacerla. —Me roza con los labios—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Abre los ojos. Quiero verte.

—Darien… ah… —grito cuando entra lentamente en mi interior.

—Sere, oh, Sere… —jadea y empieza a moverse.

.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —grita Darien, despertándome de ese sueño tan agradable. Está de pie, mojado y hermoso, a los pies de mi tumbona mirándome fijamente.

¿Qué hice? Oh, no… Estoy boca arriba. No, no, no. Y él está furioso. Mierda. Está realmente furioso.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

De repente estoy totalmente despierta y mi sueño erótico completamente olvidado.

—Estaba acostada boca abajo… Debo de haberme girado mientras dormía —digo en mi defensa sin demasiado convencimiento.

Le arden los ojos por la furia. Se agacha, levanta la parte de arriba de mi biquini de su tumbona y me la tira.

—¡Póntelo! —ordena entre dientes.

—Darien, nadie me está mirando.

—Créeme. Te están mirando. ¡Estoy seguro que Artemis y el equipo de seguridad están disfrutando mucho del espectáculo! —gruñe.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre me olvido de ellos? Me cubro los pechos con las manos presa del pánico. Desde el sabotaje de_ Charlie Tango_, esos malditos guardias de seguridad nos siguen a todas partes como sombras.

—Y algún asqueroso paparazzi podría haberte hecho una foto también —continúa Darien—. ¿Quieres salir en la portada de la revista_ Star_, desnuda esta vez?

¡Mierda! ¡Los paparazzi! ¡Maldición! Intento ponerme apresuradamente el biquini, pero los dedos parece que no quieren responderme. Me estremezco. El recuerdo desagradable del asedio al que me sometieron los paparazzi al salir del edificio de Seattle Independent Publishing después de que se filtró nuestro compromiso me viene a la mente inoportunamente; todo parte del paquete de Darien Shields.

—_L'addition!(1)_ —grita Darien a una camarera que pasa—. Nos vamos —me dice.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Ahora.

Oh, mierda, mejor no discutir con él.

Se pone los pantalones, a pesar de tener el bañador empapado, y la camiseta gris. La camarera vuelve en un segundo con su tarjeta de crédito y la cuenta.

A regañadientes, me pongo el vestido de playa turquesa y las sandalias. Cuando se marcha la camarera, Darien toma su libro y su BlackBerry y oculta su furia detrás de sus gafas de sol espejadas de aviador. Echa chispas por la tensión y el enfado. El corazón se me cae a los pies. Todas las demás mujeres de la playa están en topless, no es un crimen tan grave. De hecho soy yo la que se ve rara con el biquini completo puesto. Suspiro interiormente, con el alma en el piso. Creí que Darien le vería el lado divertido o algo así… Tal vez si me hubiera quedado boca abajo… Pero ahora su sentido del humor se ha evaporado.

—Por favor, no te molestes conmigo —le susurro tomando el libro y la BlackBerry y metiéndolos en mi mochila.

—Demasiado tarde para eso —dice en voz baja, demasiado baja—. Vamos. —Me toma la mano y le hace una señal a Artemis y a sus dos compañeros, los agentes de seguridad franceses Philippe y Gaston. Por extraño que parezca, son gemelos idénticos. Han estado todo el tiempo vigilando la playa desde la terraza. ¿Por qué sigo olvidándome de ellos? ¿Cómo es posible? Artemis tiene una expresión imperturbable bajo las gafas oscuras. Mierda, él también está enojado conmigo. Todavía no me acostumbro a verlo vestido tan informal, con pantalones cortos y un polo negro.

Darien me lleva hasta el hotel, cruza el vestíbulo y después sale a la calle. Sigue en silencio, pensativo e irritado, y todo es por mi culpa. Artemis y su equipo nos siguen.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto tímidamente mirándolo.

—Volvemos al barco. —No me mira al decirlo.

No tengo ni idea de qué hora es. Deben de ser las cinco o seis de la tarde, creo. Cuando llegamos al puerto, Darien me lleva al muelle en el que están amarradas la lancha de motor y la moto acuática del_ Fair Lady_. Mientras Darien suelta las amarras de la moto acuática, yo le paso mi mochila a Artemis. Lo miro nerviosa, pero, igual que Darien, su expresión no me dice nada. Me sonrojo pensando en lo que vio en la playa.

—Póngase esto, señora Shields. —Artemis me pasa un chaleco salvavidas desde la lancha y yo me lo pongo obediente. ¿Por qué soy la única que lleva chaleco? Darien y Artemis intercambian una mirada. Vaya, ¿está enojado con Artemis también? Después Darien comprueba las cintas de mi chaleco, ajustando más la del medio.

—Así está mejor —murmura resentido, todavía sin mirarme. Mierda.

Sube con agilidad a la moto de agua y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir. Agarrándolo con fuerza, consigo sentarme detrás de él sin caerme al agua. Artemis y los gemelos suben a la lancha. Darien empuja con el pie la moto para separarla del muelle y esta se aleja flotando suavemente.

—Agárrate —me ordena y yo lo rodeo con los brazos. Esta es mi parte favorita de los viajes en moto acuática. Lo abrazo fuerte, con la nariz pegada a su espalda, recordando que hubo un tiempo en que no toleraba que lo tocara así. Huele bien… a Darien y a mar. ¿Me perdonas, Darien, por favor?

Él se pone tenso.

—Prepárate —dice, pero esta vez su tono es más suave. Le doy un beso en la espalda, apoyo la mejilla contra él y miro hacia el muelle, donde se ha congregado un grupo de turistas para ver el espectáculo.

Darien gira la llave en el contacto y la moto cobra vida con un rugido. Con un giro del acelerador, la moto arranca y sale del puerto deportivo a toda velocidad, cruzando el agua oscura y fría hacia el puerto donde está anclado el_ Fair Lady_. Me agarro más fuerte a Darien. Me encanta esto… ¡es tan emocionante! Sujetándome de esta forma noto todos los músculos del delgado cuerpo de Darien.

Artemis va a nuestro lado en la lancha. Darien lo mira y luego acelera de nuevo. Salimos disparados, saltando sobre la superficie del agua como una piedra lanzada con precisión experta. Artemis niega con la cabeza con una exasperación resignada y se dirige directamente a la embarcación, pero Darien pasa el_ Fair Lady_ y sigue hacia mar abierto.

El agua del mar nos salpica, el viento cálido me golpea la cara y me despeina la coleta, haciendo que mechones de mi pelo vuelen por todas partes. Esto es muy divertido. Tal vez la emoción del viaje en la moto acuática mejore el mal humor de Darien. No puedo ver su cara, pero sé que lo está pasando bien; libre, sin preocupaciones, actuando como una persona de su edad por una vez.

Gira en semicírculo y yo contemplo la costa: los barcos en el puerto deportivo y el mosaico de amarillo, blanco y color arena de las oficinas y apartamentos con las escarpadas montañas de fondo. Se ve algo desorganizado, nada que ver con los bloques siempre iguales a los que estoy acostumbrada, pero es muy pintoresco. Darien me mira por encima del hombro y veo la sombra de una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

—¿Otra vez? —me grita por encima del sonido del motor.

Asiento entusiasmada. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Gira el acelerador otra vez y le da una vuelta al_ Fair Lady_ a toda velocidad para después volver a mar abierto… y yo creo que me ha perdonado.

.

-.-

.

—Has tomado sol —me dice Darien con suavidad mientras me desata el chaleco. Ansiosa, intento adivinar cuál es su estado de ánimo. Estamos en cubierta a bordo del yate y uno de los camareros del barco aguarda cerca de pie y en silencio, esperando para recoger el chaleco. Darien se lo entrega.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —le pregunta el joven. Me encanta su acento francés. Darien lo mira, se quita las gafas y se las cuelga del cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —me pregunta.

—¿Lo necesito?

Él ladea la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Ha formulado la pregunta en voz baja.

—Ya sabes por qué.

Frunce el ceño como si estuviera sopesando algo en su mente.

Oh, ¿qué está pensando?

—Dos gin-tonics, por favor. Y algunos frutos secos y aceitunas —le dice al camarero, que asiente y desaparece rápidamente.

—¿Crees que voy a castigarte? —La voz de Darien es suave como la seda.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya pensaré algo. Tal vez después de tomarnos esas copas. —Eso es una amenaza sensual. Trago saliva y la diosa que llevo dentro entorna un poco los ojos en su tumbona, donde está intentando atrapar unos rayos con un reflector plateado desplegado junto a su cuello.

Darien frunce el ceño una vez más.

—¿Quieres que te castigue?

Pero ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Depende —murmuro sonrojándome.

—¿De qué? —Él oculta una sonrisa.

—De si quieres hacerme daño o no.

Aprieta los labios hasta formar una dura línea, todo rastro de humor olvidado. Se inclina y me da un beso en la frente.

—Serena, eres mi mujer, no mi sumisa. Nunca voy a querer hacerte daño. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Sólo… no te quites la ropa en público. No quiero verte desnuda en la prensa amarilla. Tú no quieres eso. Y estoy seguro de que tu madre y Kenji tampoco lo quieren.

¡Oh, Kenji! Dios mío, Kenji padece del corazón. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me reprendo mentalmente.

Aparece el camarero con las bebidas y los aperitivos, que coloca en la mesa de teca.

—Siéntate —ordena Darien.

Hago lo que me dice y me acomodo en una silla. Darien se sienta a mi lado y me pasa un gin-tonic.

—Salud, señora Shields.

—Salud, señor Shields. —Le doy un sorbo a la copa, que me sienta de maravilla. Me quita la sed y está frío y delicioso. Cuando miro a Darien, veo que me observa. Ahora es imposible saber de qué humor está. Es muy frustrante… No sé si sigue molesto conmigo, por eso despliego mi técnica de distracción patentada—. ¿De quién es este barco? —le pregunto.

—De un noble británico. Sir no sé qué. Su bisabuelo empezó con una tienda de comestibles. Su hija está casada con uno de los príncipes herederos de Europa.

Oh.

—¿Súper rico?

Darien de repente se muestra receloso.

—Sí.

—Como tú —murmuro.

—Sí.

Oh.

—Y como tú —susurra Darien y se mete una aceituna en la boca. Yo parpadeo rápidamente. Acaba de venirme a la mente una imagen de él con el esmoquin y el chaleco plateado; sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad al mirarme durante la ceremonia de matrimonio y decir esas palabras: «Todo lo que es mío, ahora es tuyo». Su voz recitando los votos resuena en mi memoria con total claridad.

¿Todo mío?. Santo cielo.

—Es raro. Pasar de nada a… —Hago un gesto con la mano para abarcar la opulencia de lo que me rodea—… a todo.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a ello.

Artemis aparece en cubierta.

—Señor, tiene una llamada.

Darien frunce el ceño pero toma la BlackBerry que le está tendiendo.

—Shields —dice y se levanta de donde está sentado para quedarse de pie en la proa del barco.

Miro hacia el mar y me desconecto de su conversación con Steven —creo—, su número dos. Soy rica… asquerosamente rica. Y no he hecho nada para ganar ese dinero… solo casarme con un hombre rico. Me estremezco cuando mi mente vuelve a nuestra conversación sobre el acuerdo prenupcial. Fue el domingo después de su cumpleaños. Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de un relajado desayuno. Armand, Mina, Mitsuki y yo estábamos debatiendo sobre los méritos del beicon en comparación con los de las salchichas mientras Mamoru y Darien leían el periódico del domingo…

.

-.-

.

—Mira esto —chilla Rei poniendo su ordenador en la mesa de la cocina delante de nosotros—. Hay un chisme en la página web del_ Seattle Nooz_ sobre tu compromiso, Darien.

—¿Ya? —pregunta Mitsuki sorprendida, luego frunce los labios cuando algo claramente desagradable le cruza por la mente.

Darien frunce el ceño.

Rei lee la columna en voz alta: «Ha llegado el rumor a la redacción de_ The Nooz_ de que al soltero más deseado de Seattle, Darien Shields, al fin le han echado el lazo y que ya suenan campanas de boda. Pero ¿quién es la más que afortunada elegida?_ The Nooz_ está tras su pista. ¡Seguro que ya estará leyendo el monstruoso acuerdo prenupcial que tendrá que firmar!».

Rei suelta una risita, pero se pone seria bruscamente cuando Darien la fulmina con la mirada. Se hace el silencio y la temperatura en la cocina de los Shields desciende a bajo cero.

¡Oh, no! ¿Un acuerdo prenupcial? Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Trago saliva y siento que toda la sangre ha abandonado mi cara. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora mismo, por favor! Darien se mueve incómodo en su silla y yo lo miro con aprensión.

—No —me dice.

—Darien… —dice suavemente Mamoru.

—No voy a discutir esto otra vez —le responde a Mamoru, que me mira nervioso y abre la boca para decir algo—. ¡No habrá acuerdo prenupcial! —dice Darien casi gritando y vuelve a su periódico, enojado, ignorando a todos los demás en la mesa. Todos me miran a mí, después a él… y luego a cualquier sitio excepto a nosotros.

—Darien —digo en un susurro—. Firmaré lo que tú o el señor Shields quieran que firme. —Por Dios, no sería la primera vez que me hiciera firmar algo.

Darien levanta la vista y me mira.

—¡No! —grita.

Yo me pongo pálida una vez más.

—Es para protegerte.

—Darien, Sere… Creo que deberían discutir esto en privado —nos aconseja Mitsuki. Mira a Mamoru y a Rei. Oh Dios, parece que ellos también están en problemas…

—Sere, esto no es por ti —intenta tranquilizarme Mamoru—. Y por favor, llámame Mamoru.

Darien le dedica una mirada fría a su padre con los ojos entornados y a mí se me cae el alma a los pies. Demonios… Está furioso.

De repente, todo el mundo empieza a hablar alegremente y Rei y Mina se levantan de un salto para recoger la mesa.

—Definitivamente prefiero las salchichas —exclama Armand.

Me quedo mirando mis dedos entrelazados. Mierda. Espero que el Sr. y la Sra. Shields no piensen que soy una cazafortunas. Darien extiende la mano y me agarra suavemente las dos manos con la suya.

—Basta.

¿Cómo puede saber lo que estoy pensando?

—No le hagas caso a mi padre —dice Darien con la voz tan baja que solo yo puedo oírlo—. Está muy molesto por lo de Beryl. Lo que dijo iba dirigido a mí. Desearía que mi madre hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada.

Sé que Darien todavía está resentido tras su charla de anoche con Mamoru sobre Beryl.

—Tiene razón, Darien. Tú eres muy rico y yo no aporto nada a este matrimonio excepto mis préstamos estudiantiles.

Darien me mira con los ojos sombríos.

—Serena, si me dejas te lo puedes llevar todo. Ya me dejaste una vez. Ya sé lo que se siente.

Oh, maldita sea…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —le susurro conmovida por la intensidad de sus palabras—. Pero… puede que seas tú el que quiera dejarme. —Solo de pensarlo me pone enferma.

Él resopla y niega con la cabeza, indignado.

—Darien, yo puedo hacer algo excepcionalmente estúpido y tú… —Bajo la vista otra vez hacia mis manos entrelazadas, siento una punzada de dolor y no puedo terminar la frase. Perder a Darien… Maldición.

—Basta. Déjalo ya. Este tema está cerrado, Sere. No lo discutiremos otra vez. No habrá acuerdo prenupcial. Ni ahora… ni nunca. —Me lanza una mirada definitiva que dice claramente «olvídalo ya» y que consigue que me calle. Después se vuelve hacia Mitsuki—. Mamá, ¿podemos celebrar la boda aquí?

.

-.-

.

No ha vuelto a mencionarlo. De hecho, en cada oportunidad que tiene no deja de repetirme hasta dónde llega su riqueza… y que también es mía. Me estremezco al recordar la locura de compras con Michiru Kaio —la asesora personal de compras de Neiman Marcus— a la que me empujó Darien para prepararme para la luna de miel. Solo mi biquini costó quinientos cuarenta dólares. Sé que es bonito, pero en serio… ¡es una cantidad ridícula de dinero por cuatro trozos de tela triangulares!

—Te acostumbrarás. —Darien interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando vuelve a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

—¿Me acostumbraré a qué?

—Al dinero —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Oh, Cincuenta, tal vez con el tiempo. Empujo el platito con almendras saladas y castañas hacia él.

—Su aperitivo, señor —digo con la cara más seria que puedo lograr, intentando incluir algo de humor en la conversación después de mis sombríos pensamientos y la metedura de pata del biquini.

Sonríe.

—Me gustaría que el aperitivo fueras tú. —Toma una almendra y los ojos le brillan perversos mientras disfruta de su ocurrencia. Se humedece los labios—. Bebe. Nos vamos a la cama.

¿Qué?

—Bebe —me dice y veo que se le están oscureciendo los ojos.

Oh, Dios mío. La mirada que me acaba de dedicar sería suficiente para provocar el calentamiento global por sí sola. Tomo mi copa de gin-tonic y me la bebo de un trago sin apartar mis ojos de él. Se queda con la boca abierta y alcanzo a ver la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes. Me sonríe lascivo. En un movimiento fluido se pone de pie y se inclina sobre mí, apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla.

—Te voy a convertir en un ejemplo. Vamos. No vayas al baño a hacer pis —me susurra al oído.

Doy un respingo. ¿Que no vaya a hacer pis? Qué grosero. Mi subconsciente, alarmada, levanta la vista del libro (_Obras completas de Charles Dickens_, volumen 1).

—No es lo que piensas. —Darien sonríe juguetón y me tiende la mano—. Confía en mí.

Se ve increíblemente sexy, ¿cómo podría resistirme?

—Está bien. —Le tomo la mano. La verdad es que le confiaría mi vida. ¿Qué habrá planeado? El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza por la anticipación.

Me lleva por la cubierta y a través de las puertas al salón principal, lleno de lujo en todos sus detalles, después por el estrecho pasillo, cruzando el comedor y bajando por las escaleras hasta el camarote principal.

Han limpiado el camarote y la cama está hecha. Es una habitación preciosa. Tiene dos escotillas, uno a babor y otro a estribor, y está elegantemente decorado con muebles de madera oscura de nogal, paredes de color crema y complementos rojos y dorados.

Darien me suelta la mano, se saca la camiseta por la cabeza y la tira a una silla. Después deja a un lado las sandalias y se quita los pantalones y el bañador en un solo movimiento. Oh, Dios… ¿Me cansaré alguna vez de verlo desnudo? Es guapísimo y todo mío. Su piel brilla (él también ha estado tomando sol), y el pelo, que ahora está más largo, le cae sobre la frente. Soy una chica muy, muy afortunada.

Me toma la barbilla y tira de mi labio inferior con el pulgar para que deje de mordérmelo y después me lo acaricia.

—Así está mejor. —Se da la vuelta y camina hasta el impresionante armario en el que guarda su ropa. Saca del cajón inferior dos pares de esposas de metal y un antifaz como los de las aerolíneas.

¡Esposas! Nunca hemos usado esposas. Le echo una mirada rápida y nerviosa a la cama. ¿Dónde demonios las va a enganchar? Se vuelve y me mira fijamente con los ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—Estas pueden hacerte daño. Se clavan en la piel si tiras con demasiada fuerza —dice levantando un par para que lo vea—. Pero tengo ganas de usarlas contigo ahora.

Vaya. Se me seca la boca.

—Toma —dice acercándose y pasándome uno de los pares—. ¿Quieres probarlas primero?

Son macizas y el metal está frío. Vagamente, espero no tener que llevar nunca un par de esas en la vida real.

Darien me observa atentamente.

—¿Dónde están las llaves? —Mi voz tiembla.

Abre la mano y en su palma aparece una pequeña llave metálica.

—Es la misma para los dos juegos. Bueno, de hecho, para todos los juegos.

¿Cuántos juegos tiene? No recuerdo haber visto ninguno en la cómoda del cuarto de juegos.

Me acaricia la mejilla con el dedo índice y va bajando hasta mi boca. Se acerca como si fuera a besarme.

—¿Quieres jugar? —me dice en voz baja y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirige hacia el sur cuando el deseo empieza a desperezarse en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Sí —jadeo.

Él sonríe.

—Bien. —Me da un beso muy ligero en la frente —. Vamos a necesitar una palabra de seguridad.

¿Qué?

—«Para» no será suficiente porque lo vas a decir varias veces, pero seguramente no querrás que lo haga. —Me acaricia la nariz con la suya, el único contacto entre nosotros.

El corazón se me acelera. Mierda… ¿Cómo puede ponerme así solo con palabras?

—Esto no va a doler. Pero va a ser intenso. Muy intenso, porque no voy a dejar que te muevas. ¿De acuerdo?

Oh, Dios mío. Eso suena excitante. Mi respiración se oye muy fuerte. Maldición, ya estoy jadeando. La diosa que llevo dentro tiene sus lentejuelas puestas y está empezando a bailar la rumba. Gracias a Dios que estoy casada con este hombre, de lo contrario esto sería muy embarazoso. Bajo la mirada y noto su erección.

—Está bien. —Apenas se oye mi voz cuando lo digo.

—Elige una palabra, Sere.

Oh…

—Una palabra de seguridad —repite en voz baja.

—Helado —digo jadeando.

—¿Helado? —pregunta divertido.

—Sí.

Sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás para mirarme.

—Interesante elección. Levanta los brazos.

Obedezco y Darien agarra el dobladillo de mi vestido playero, me lo quita por la cabeza y lo tira al suelo. Extiende la mano y le devuelvo las esposas. Pone los dos juegos en la mesita de noche junto con el antifaz y retira la colcha de la cama de un tirón, arrojándola luego al suelo.

—Date la vuelta.

Me giro y suelta la parte de arriba del biquini, dejándolo caer al suelo.

—Mañana te graparé esto a la piel —murmura. Después me quita la goma del pelo para soltarlo. Me lo agarra con una mano y tira suavemente para que dé un paso atrás hasta quedar contra su cuerpo. Contra su pecho. Y contra su erección.

Gimo cuando me ladea la cabeza y me besa el cuello.

—Has sido muy desobediente —me dice al oído provocándome estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

—Sí —respondo en un susurro.

—Mmm. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—Aprender a vivir con ello —digo en un jadeo. Sus besos suaves y lánguidos me están volviendo loca. Sonríe con la boca contra mi cuello.

—Ah, señora Shields. Usted siempre tan optimista.

Se endereza. Me divide con atención el pelo en tres mechones, me lo trenza lentamente y lo sujeta con la goma al final. Me tira un poco de la trenza y se acerca a mi oído.

—Voy a darle una lección —murmura.

Con un movimiento repentino me agarra de la cintura, se sienta en la cama y me pone sobre su regazo. En esta postura siento la presión de su erección contra mi vientre. Me golpea el trasero una vez, con fuerza. Grito y al instante estoy de espaldas en la cama y él me mira fijamente con sus ojos de un zafiro líquido. Estoy a punto de arder.

—¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? —Me roza el muslo con las puntas de los dedos de modo que siento un cosquilleo… en todas partes. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, se levanta de la cama y agarra los dos juegos de esposas. Me agarra la pierna izquierda y cierra una de las esposas alrededor de mi tobillo.

¡Oh!

Me levanta la pierna derecha y repite el proceso; ahora tengo un par de esposas colgando de cada tobillo. Sigo sin tener ni idea de dónde las va a enganchar.

—Siéntate —me ordena y yo obedezco inmediatamente—. Ahora abrázate las rodillas.

Parpadeo, subo las piernas hasta que quedan dobladas delante de mí y las rodeo con los brazos. Me toma la barbilla y me da un beso suave y húmedo en los labios antes de ponerme el antifaz sobre los ojos. No veo nada y solo oigo mi respiración acelerada y el sonido del agua chocando contra los costados del yate, que se mece suavemente en el mar.

Oh, Dios. Estoy muy excitada… ya.

—¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad, Serena?

—Helado.

—Bien.

Me toma la mano izquierda y cierra las esposas alrededor de la muñeca. Después repite el proceso con la derecha. Tengo la mano izquierda esposada al tobillo izquierdo y la mano derecha al tobillo derecho. No puedo estirar las piernas. Maldita sea…

—Ahora —dice Darien con un jadeo— te voy a follar hasta que grites.

¿Qué? Todo el aire abandona mi cuerpo.

Me agarra los dos tobillos y me empuja hacia atrás hasta que caigo de espaldas sobre la cama. No tengo más remedio que mantener las piernas flexionadas y las esposas me aprietan la piel si tiro de ellas. Tiene razón, se me clavan casi hasta el punto del dolor… Me siento muy rara, atada, indefensa y en un barco. Darien me separa los tobillos y gimo.

Me besa el interior de los muslos y quiero retorcerme, pero no puedo. No tengo posibilidad de mover las caderas. Mis pies están suspendidos en el aire. No puedo moverme.

—Tendrás que absorber todo el placer, Serena. No te muevas —murmura mientras sube por mi cuerpo y me besa a lo largo de la cintura de la parte de abajo del biquini. Suelta los cordones de ambos lados y el trocito de tela cae. Ahora estoy desnuda y a su merced. Me besa el vientre y me muerde el ombligo.

—Ah —suspiro. Esto va a ser duro… No tenía ni idea. Va subiendo con besos suaves y pequeños mordiscos hasta mis pechos.

—Shhh… —Intenta calmarme—. Eres tan hermosa, Sere.

Vuelvo a gruñir de frustración. Normalmente estaría moviendo las caderas, respondiendo a su contacto con un ritmo propio, pero no puedo moverme. Gimo y tiro de las esposas. El metal se me clava en la piel.

—¡Ahhh! —grito, aunque realmente no me importa.

—Me vuelves loco —me susurra—. Así que yo te voy a volver loca a ti.

Está sobre mí ahora, el peso apoyado en los codos, y centra su atención en mis pechos. Muerde, chupa, pellizca mis pezones entre los índices y los pulgares… todo para volverme loca. No se detiene. Es enloquecedor. Oh. Por favor. Su erección se aprieta contra mí.

—Darien… —le suplico, y siento su sonrisa triunfante contra mi piel.

—¿Quieres que haga que te corras así? —me pregunta contra mi pezón, haciendo que se endurezca un poco más—. Sabes que puedo. —Succiona el pezón con fuerza y yo grito, un relámpago de placer sale de mi pecho y va directo a mi entrepierna. Tiro indefensa de las esposas, abrumada por la sensación.

—Sí —gimo.

—Oh, nena, eso sería demasiado fácil.

—Oh… por favor.

—Shhh.

Sus dientes raspan mi barbilla mientras acerca sus labios a mi boca y yo suelto un grito ahogado. Me besa. Su hábil lengua me invade la boca saboreando, explorando, dominando, pero mi lengua responde a su desafío retorciéndose contra la suya. Sabe a ginebra fría y a Darien Shields, y huele a mar. Me toma la barbilla para sujetarme la cabeza.

—Espera, nena. Quiero que estés quieta —me susurra contra la boca.

—Quiero verte.

—Oh, no, Sere. Sentirás más así. —Y de una forma agónicamente lenta flexiona la cadera y entra parcialmente en mi interior. En otras circunstancias inclinaría la pelvis para ir a su encuentro, pero no puedo moverme. Él sale de mí.

—¡Ah! ¡Darien, por favor!

—¿Otra vez? —me tienta con la voz ronca.

—¡Darien!

Empuja un poco para volver a entrar y se retira a la vez que me besa y sus dedos me tiran del pezón. Es una sobrecarga de placer.

—¡No!

—¿Me deseas, Serena?

—Sí —gimo.

—Dímelo —murmura con la respiración trabajosa mientras vuelve a provocarme: dentro… y fuera.

—Te deseo —gimo—. Por favor.

Oigo un suspiro suave junto a mi oreja.

—Y me vas a tener, Serena.

Se yergue sobre las rodillas y entra bruscamente en mí. Grito inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y tirando de las esposas cuando me toca ese punto tan dulce. Soy toda sensaciones en todas partes; una dulce agonía, pero sigo sin poder moverme. Se sigue moviendo, haciendo círculos con sus caderas. Su movimiento se expande por todo mi interior.

—¿Por qué me desafías, Sere?

—Darien, para…

Vuelve a hacer ese círculo en mi interior, ignorando mi súplica, y luego sale muy despacio para volver a entrar con brusquedad.

—Dime por qué. —Habla con dificultad y me doy cuenta vagamente de que es porque tiene los dientes apretados.

Solo me sale un gemido incoherente… Esto es demasiado.

—Díme.

—Darien…

—Sere, necesito saberlo.

Vuelve a dar una embestida brusca, hundiéndose profundamente. La sensación es tan intensa… Me envuelve, forma espirales en las profundidades de mi vientre, en cada una de las extremidades y en los sitios donde se me clavan las esposas.

—¡No lo sé! —chillo—. ¡Porque puedo! ¡Porque te amo! Por favor, Darien.

Gruñe con fuerza y se hunde profundamente, una y otra vez, y otra y otra, y yo me pierdo intentando absorber el placer. Es alucinante… y el cuerpo… Quiero estirar las piernas para controlar el inminente orgasmo pero no puedo. Estoy indefensa. Soy suya, solo suya para que haga conmigo lo que él quiera… Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Es demasiado intenso. No puedo detenerlo. No quiero detenerlo… Quiero… Quiero… Oh, no, oh, no… esto es demasiado…

—Eso es —dice Darien—. ¡Siéntelo, nena!

Estallo a su alrededor, una y otra vez, sin parar, gritando a todo pulmón cuando el orgasmo me destroza y me quema como un incendio que lo consume todo. Estoy retorcida de una forma extraña, me caen lágrimas por la cara y siento que mi cuerpo late y se estremece.

Siento que Darien se arrodilla, todavía dentro de mí, y me incorpora sobre su regazo. Me agarra la cabeza con una mano y la espalda con la otra y se corre con violencia en mi interior. Mi cuerpo todavía sigue temblando por las últimas convulsiones. Es demoledor, agotador, es el infierno… y el cielo a la vez. Es el hedonismo elevado a la enésima potencia.

Darien me quita el antifaz y me besa. Me da besos en los ojos, en la nariz, en las mejillas. Besa mis lágrimas y me toma la cara entre las manos.

—Te amo, señora Shields —dice jadeando—. Aunque me hagas enojar, me siento tan vivo contigo… —No tengo energía suficiente para abrir los ojos o la boca para responder. Con mucho cuidado me echa en la cama y sale de mí.

Intento protestar pero no puedo. Se sube a la cama y me suelta las esposas. Cuando me libera, me masajea las muñecas y los tobillos y después se acuesta a mi lado otra vez, estrechándome en sus brazos. Estiro las piernas. Oh, Dios mío, se siente tan bien. Me siento bien. Ese fue, sin duda, el orgasmo más intenso que he experimentado en mi vida. Mmm… un polvo de castigo de Darien Shields… Cincuenta Sombras.

Debería portarme mal más a menudo.

.

Una necesidad urgente de mi vejiga me despierta. Al abrir los ojos me siento desorientada. Está oscuro afuera. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Londres? ¿París? Oh… en el barco. Siento el balanceo y oigo el ronroneo suave de los motores. Nos estamos moviendo. ¡Qué raro! Darien está a mi lado, trabajando en su portátil, vestido de manera informal con una camisa blanca de lino y unos pantalones chinos y descalzo. Todavía tiene el pelo húmedo y huelo el jabón de la ducha reciente en su cuerpo y el olor a Darien… Mmm.

—Hola —susurra mirándome con ojos tiernos.

—Hola —le sonrió sintiéndome tímida de repente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

—Una hora más o menos.

—¿Nos estamos moviendo?

—Pensé que como ayer salimos a cenar y fuimos al ballet y al casino, esta noche podíamos cenar a bordo. Una noche tranquila_ à deux_.(2)

Le sonrío.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—A Cannes.

—Está bien. —Me estiro porque me siento entumecida. Por mucho que me haya entrenado con Hayase, nada podía haberme preparado para lo de esta tarde.

Me levanto con cuidado, necesito ir al baño. Agarro mi bata de seda y me la pongo rápidamente. ¿Por qué me siento tan tímida? Siento los ojos de Darien sobre mí. Cuando lo miro, él vuelve a su ordenador con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras me lavo las manos distraídamente en el lavabo recordando la velada en el casino, se me abre la bata. Me quedo mirándome en el espejo, sorprendida.

Dios Santo, pero ¿qué me ha hecho?

.

.

* * *

.

(1) La cuenta!

(2) para dos

.

.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

Me miro horrorizada las marcas rojas que tengo alrededor de los pechos. ¡Chupetones! ¡Estoy llena de chupetones! Estoy casada con uno de los empresarios más respetados de Estados Unidos y me ha llenado el cuerpo de malditos chupetones… ¿Cómo no sentí cuando me las estaba haciendo? Me sonrojo. Sé perfectamente cómo: en esos momentos el señor Orgásmico estaba desplegando sus increíbles habilidades sexuales conmigo.

Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna y hace un gesto de desaprobación, mientras la diosa que llevo dentro duerme apaciblemente en su_ chaise-longue_, fuera de combate. Observo mi reflejo con la boca abierta. Tengo marcas rojas alrededor de las muñecas por las esposas.

Sin duda se volverán moretones. Examino mis tobillos; más hematomas. Maldita sea, parece como si hubiese sufrido un accidente.

Sigo mirándome, tratando de asimilar lo que veo. Mi cuerpo está tan diferente últimamente… Ha cambiado de forma sutil desde que lo conozco. Ahora estoy más delgada y en mejor forma y tengo el pelo brillante y bien cortado. Mis manos y mis pies están bien cuidados y llevo las cejas perfectamente depiladas. Por primera vez en mi vida voy bien arreglada (excepto por esas horribles marcas de mordiscos).

Pero no quiero pensar en tratamientos de belleza ahora mismo. Estoy demasiado enojada. ¿Cómo se atreve a marcarme así, como si fuera un adolescente? En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca me había dejado chupetones. Estoy horrible. Yo sé por qué me ha hecho esto. Maldito obseso del control. ¡Muy bien! Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos por debajo de su pequeño pecho. Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Salgo del baño y entro en el vestidor, evitando a propósito mirar en su dirección. Me quito la bata y me pongo un pantalón de chándal y una camisola. Me suelto la trenza, tomo un cepillo del tocador y me peino para quitarme los nudos.

—Serena —me llama Darien y noto ansiedad en su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

Lo ignoro. ¿Que si estoy bien? Pues no, no estoy bien. Después de lo que me ha hecho, dudo que pueda ponerme un traje de baño, y mucho menos uno de esos biquinis ridículamente caros durante el resto de la luna de miel. Pensar eso me enfurece. ¿Cómo se atreve? Que si estoy bien… Me hierve la sangre. ¡Yo también puedo comportarme como una adolescente! Regreso al dormitorio, le tiro el cepillo, me giro y salgo, no sin antes ver su expresión asombrada y su rápida reacción de levantar el brazo para protegerse la cabeza, lo que provoca que el cepillo rebote inútilmente contra su antebrazo y aterrice en la cama.

Salgo del camarote hecha una furia, subo por las escaleras y salgo a la cubierta para dirigirme a la proa. Necesito un poco de espacio para calmarme. Está oscuro pero el aire es cálido. La brisa cálida huele a Mediterráneo y a los jazmines y buganvillas de la costa. El_ Fair Lady_ surca sin esfuerzo el tranquilo mar color cobalto mientras yo apoyo los codos sobre la barandilla de madera, mirando la costa lejana en la que parpadean y titilan unas luces diminutas. Inspiro hondo despacio y empiezo a calmarme lentamente. Siento su presencia detrás de mí antes de oírle.

—Estás enojada conmigo —susurra.

—No me digas, Sherlock.

—¿Qué tan enojada?

—Del uno a diez, creo que cincuenta. Muy apropiado, ¿verdad?

—Tan enojada… —Suena sorprendido e impresionado a la vez.

—Sí. A punto de llegar a la violencia —le digo con los dientes apretados.

Se queda callado, yo me volteo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Él me devuelve la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos. Sé por su expresión y porque no ha intentado tocarme, que no está muy seguro del terreno que pisa.

—Darien, tienes que dejar de intentar corregirme a tu manera. Ya dejaste claro cuál era el problema en la playa. Y de una forma muy eficaz, por lo que recuerdo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, me aseguro que no vuelvas a quitarte la parte de arriba del biquini —dice en voz baja e irascible.

¿Y eso justifica lo que me ha hecho? Lo miro fijamente.

—No me gusta que me dejes marcas. Al menos, no tantas. ¡Eso es un límite infranqueable! —le digo con furia.

—Y a mí no me gusta que te quites la ropa en público. Eso es un límite infranqueable para mí —gruñe.

—Creo que eso ya había quedado claro —respondo con los dientes apretados—. ¡Mírame! —Me bajo el cuello de la camisola para que me vea la parte superior de los pechos.

Los ojos de Darien no abandonan mi cara y su expresión es cautelosa y vacilante. No está acostumbrado a verme así de enojada. ¿Es que no ve lo que me ha hecho? ¿No ve lo ridículo que está siendo? Quiero gritarle, pero me contengo. Es mejor no presionarlo demasiado, porque Dios sabe lo que haría. Al final suspira y me tiende las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto resignado y conciliador.

—De acuerdo —dice en un tono apaciguador—. Lo entiendo.

¡Aleluya!

—¡Bien!

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Lo siento. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. —Parece arrepentido… y ha utilizado las mismas palabras que yo le dije a él en la playa.

—A veces eres como un adolescente —lo regaño testaruda, pero ya no hay enojo en mi voz y él se da cuenta.

Se acerca y levanta lentamente la mano para colocarme el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Lo sé —reconoce en voz baja—. Tengo mucho que aprender.

Las palabras del doctor Flynn resuenan en mi cabeza: «Emocionalmente, Darien es un adolescente, Sere. Pasó totalmente de largo por esa fase de su vida. Ha canalizado todas sus energías en triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, y ha superado todas las expectativas. Ahora tiene que poner al día su universo emocional».

El corazón se me ablanda un poco.

—Los dos tenemos mucho que aprender. —Suspiro y cautelosamente levanto la mano para ponérsela sobre el corazón. No se aparta como lo hacía antes, pero se pone tenso. Cubre mi mano con la suya y sonríe tímidamente.

—Yo he aprendido que tiene usted un buen brazo y buena puntería, señora Shields. Si no lo veo no me lo creo. La subestimo constantemente y siempre me sorprende.

Levanto una ceja.

—Prácticas de tiro con Kenji. Sé lanzar y disparar directo a un objetivo, señor Shields. Haría bien en recordar eso.

—Intentaré hacerlo, señora Shields, o me aseguraré de que todos los objetos susceptibles de convertirse en proyectiles estén clavados y que no tenga acceso a ningún arma.

Sonríe.

Yo le respondo también con una sonrisa y entorno los ojos.

—Soy una chica con recursos.

—Cierto —susurra y me suelta la mano para abrazarme. Me atrae hacia él y hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Yo también lo rodeo con mis brazos, abrazándolo fuerte, y siento que la tensión abandona su cuerpo mientras me acaricia—. ¿Me has perdonado?

—¿Y tú a mí?

Siento su sonrisa.

—Sí —responde.

—Yo también.

Nos quedamos de pie abrazados y mi resentimiento queda atrás. Huele muy bien, adolescente o no. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme?

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta un momento después. Tengo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Sí. Estoy muerta de hambre. Toda esa… eh… actividad me ha abierto el apetito. Pero no voy vestida para cenar. —Seguro que en el comedor sería mal vista si aparezco con pantalón de chándal y camisola.

—A mí me parece que estás bien, Serena. Además, el barco es nuestro toda la semana. Podemos vestirnos como nos dé la gana. Digamos que hoy es el martes informal en la Cote D'Azur. De todos modos, pensé que podíamos cenar en la cubierta.

—Sí, me encantaría.

Me da un beso, un beso que dice «perdóname» con absoluta sinceridad, y después los dos caminamos de la mano hasta la proa, donde nos espera nuestra sopa de gazpacho.

.

El camarero nos sirve la_ crème brûlée_ y se retira discretamente.

—¿Por qué siempre me trenzas el pelo? —le pregunto a Darien por curiosidad. Estamos sentados el uno junto al otro en la mesa y tengo la pantorrilla enroscada con la suya. Estaba a punto de tomar la cucharita, pero se detiene un momento y frunce el ceño.

—No quiero que se te enrede con algo —me dice en voz baja y se queda perdido en sus pensamientos por un instante—. Es una costumbre, supongo —añade como pensando en voz alta. De repente frunce el ceño, abre mucho los ojos y las pupilas se le dilatan alarmadas.

¿Qué habrá recordado? Es algo doloroso, algún recuerdo de su primera infancia, supongo. No quiero recordarle eso. Me acerco y le pongo el dedo índice sobre los labios.

—No importa. No necesito saberlo. Solo tenía curiosidad. —Le dedico una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora. Sigue con la mirada perdida, pero poco después se relaja visiblemente con alivio evidente. Me inclino y le beso la comisura de la boca—. Te amo —susurro. Él me dedica esa sonrisa dolorosamente tímida y yo me derrito—. Siempre te amaré, Darien.

—Y yo a ti —responde con un hilo de voz.

—¿A pesar de que sea desobediente? —Alzo una ceja.

—Precisamente porque lo eres, Serena. —Me sonríe.

Rompo con la cucharita la capa de azúcar quemado del postre y niego con la cabeza. ¿Alguna vez entenderé a este hombre? Mmm… Esta_ crème brûlée_ está deliciosa.

.

Cuando el camarero retira los platos del postre, Darien toma la botella de vino rosado y me rellena la copa. Compruebo que estamos solos y le pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa con eso de no ir al baño?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —me pregunta con una media sonrisa y los ojos iluminados por un brillo lujurioso.

—¿Quiero? —Lo miro a través de las pestañas y le doy un sorbo al vino.

—Cuanto más llena tengas la vejiga, más intenso será el orgasmo, Sere.

Me ruborizo.

—Oh! Ya veo. —Santo cielo… Eso explica muchas cosas.

Él sonríe y parece saber mucho más de lo que dice. ¿Siempre estaré un paso detrás del señor Experto en Sexo?

—Eh, bueno… —Busco desesperadamente a mi alrededor algo que me permita cambiar de tema. Él se compadece de mí.

—¿Qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche? —Ladea la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa torcida.

Lo que tú quieras, Darien… ¿Probar esa teoría otra vez? Me encojo de hombros.

—Yo sé lo que quiero hacer —susurra. Toma su copa de vino, se levanta y me tiende la mano—. Ven.

Tomo su mano y me lleva al salón principal.

Su iPod está conectado a los altavoces que hay encima del aparador. Lo enciende y escoge una canción.

—Baila conmigo —dice atrayéndome hacia sus brazos.

—Si insistes…

—Insisto, señora Shields.

Empieza una melodía provocativa y cursi. ¿Es un ritmo latino? Darien me sonríe y empieza a moverse, arrastrándome con su ritmo y desplazándome por todo el salón.

Un hombre con la voz como caramelo fundido empieza a cantar. Es una canción que me suena, pero no la reconozco. Darien me inclina hacia atrás y suelto un grito por la sorpresa y me río. Él sonríe con los ojos llenos de diversión. Luego me levanta de nuevo y me hace girar bajo su brazo.

—Bailas muy bien… —le comento—. Parece como si yo supiera bailar.

Sonríe enigmático pero no dice nada y me pregunto si será porque está pensando en ella… En la señora Robinson, la mujer que le enseñó a bailar… y a follar. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Darien no la ha mencionado desde su cumpleaños, y por lo que sé, su relación de negocios ha terminado. Pero de mala gana, tengo que admitir… que fue una buena maestra.

Vuelve a inclinarme y me da un suave beso en los labios.

—«I'd miss your love…» —tarareo la letra de la canción.

—«I'd more than miss your love…» —me dice a la vez que me hace girar de nuevo. Me canta bajito al oído y me derrite por dentro.

La canción termina y Darien me mira con los ojos oscuros y ardientes, ya sin rastro de humor. Me quedo sin aliento.

—¿Quieres venir a la cama conmigo? —me dice en un murmullo. Es una súplica sincera que me ablanda el corazón.

Darien, ya te dije «sí, acepto» hace dos semanas y media… Pero sé que esta su forma de pedir disculpas y de asegurarse de que todo está bien entre los dos después de nuestra discusión.

.

Cuando despierto el sol entra por las escotillas y su reflejo en el agua se proyecta en el techo del camarote formando brillantes dibujos caprichosos. A Darien no se le ve por ninguna parte. Me estiro y sonrío. Mmm… Me apunto para tener sexo de castigo y después sexo de reconciliación cualquier día. Es como acostarse con dos hombres diferentes: el Darien furioso y el Darien dulce que intenta compensarme de todas las formas posibles. Es difícil decidir cuál de los dos me gusta más.

Me levanto y voy al baño. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro dentro a Darien afeitándose desnudo, solo cubierto con una toalla en la cintura. Se gira y me sonríe; no le importa que lo haya interrumpido. He descubierto que Darien nunca cierra la puerta con seguro si es la única persona en la habitación; no tengo idea de por qué lo hace pero tampoco quiero pensar en eso.

—Buenos días, señora Shields —me dice, irradiando su buen estado de ánimo.

—Buenos días a ti también. —Le sonrío y me quedo mirándolo mientras se afeita. Me encanta. Levanta la barbilla y se afeita por debajo con pasadas largas y deliberadas. Sin darme cuenta me pongo a imitar sus movimientos. Tiro del labio superior hacia abajo igual que hace él para afeitarse la hendidura. Se gira y se ríe de lo que estoy haciendo, todavía con la mitad de la cara cubierta de jabón de afeitar.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? —me pregunta.

Oh, Darien, podría quedarme mirándote durante horas.

—Es uno de mis favoritos —le digo y él se inclina y me da un beso rápido, manchándome la cara de jabón.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo? —me dice en un susurro malicioso y me señala la máquina de afeitar.

Frunzo los labios.

—No —le contesto fingiendo estar de mal humor—. La próxima vez me haré la cera.

Recuerdo lo bien que se la pasó Darien en Londres cuando descubrió que, durante una de sus reuniones en la ciudad, yo me había entretenido afeitándome todo el vello púbico por pura curiosidad. Pero claro, mi forma de afeitarme no cumplía con los rigurosos estándares del señor Exigente…

.

-.-

.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —exclama Darien.

No puede evitar poner una expresión de horrorizada diversión. Se sienta en la cama de la suite del Brown's Hotel, cerca de Piccadilly, enciende la luz de la mesita y me mira boquiabierto. Debe de ser medianoche. Me pongo del color de las sábanas del cuarto de juegos e intento tirar del camisón de seda para que no pueda ver. Me agarra la mano para detenerme.

—¡Sere!

—Yo… eh… me afeité.

—Ya veo. Pero ¿por qué? —Está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza?

—Oye —me dice bajito y me aparta la mano—, no te escondas. —Se está mordiendo el labio para no reírse—. Dime, ¿por qué? —Sus ojos bailan risueños. ¿Por qué le parece tan divertido?

—No te rías de mí.

—No me estoy riendo de ti. Lo siento, es que estoy… encantado —dice al fin.

—Oh…

—Dime. ¿Por qué?

Inspiro hondo.

—Esta mañana, cuando te fuiste a la reunión, me estaba duchando y empecé a recordar todas tus normas.

Él parpadea. Ha desaparecido el humor de su expresión y ahora me mira cautelosamente.

—Las estaba repasando una por una y preguntándome cómo me sentía acerca de cada una de ellas, y me acordé del salón de belleza y pensé… que esto es lo que a ti te gustaría. Pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacérmelo con cera —confieso casi en un susurro.

Se me queda mirando con los ojos brillando, esta vez no con diversión por la locura que acabo de hacer, sino con amor.

—Oh, Sere —dice en un jadeo. Se acerca y me besa con ternura—. Me tienes cautivado —murmura junto a mis labios y me besa otra vez, tomándome la cara con las manos.

Un momento después se aparta y se apoya en un codo. La diversión ha vuelto.

—Creo que tengo que hacer una inspección exhaustiva de su trabajo, señora Shields.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Me tapo para proteger esa zona recientemente deforestada.

—Oh, no lo hagas, Serena. —Me toma las manos y las aparta. Se acerca con agilidad y en un segundo lo tengo entre las piernas, agarrándome las manos a los costados. Me lanza una mirada ardiente que podría prender fuego a la madera seca, se inclina y pega los labios a mi vientre desnudo para seguir bajando directamente hacia mi sexo. Me retuerzo contra su piel, resignada a mi destino—. Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Darien me da un beso en un sitio que hasta esta mañana estaba cubierto por el vello púbico y me araña con la incipiente barba de su mentón.

—¡Oh! —exclamo. Wow… qué sensible.

Los ojos de Darien me miran con intensidad, llenos de una necesidad lujuriosa.

—Creo que te dejaste un poquito —dice y tira suavemente del vello que hay en un punto bastante inaccesible.

—Oh… maldición. —Espero que eso ponga fin a ese escrutinio francamente indiscreto.

—Tengo una idea. —Salta desnudo de la cama y va al baño.

Pero ¿qué diablos está haciendo? Vuelve poco después con un vaso de agua, mi máquina de afeitar, su brocha, jabón de afeitar y una toalla. Pone el agua, la brocha, el jabón y la máquina en la mesita de noche y me mira con la toalla en la mano.

¡Oh, no! Mi subconsciente cierra de golpe las_ Obras completas de Charles Dickens_, salta del sofá y pone los brazos en jarras.

—¡No, no y no! —chillo.

—Señora Shields, si se hace algo, mejor hacerlo bien. Levanta las caderas. —Sus ojos son del color azul del inmenso mar.

—¡Darien! No me vas a afeitar.

Ladea la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no?

Me ruborizo… ¿no es obvio?

—Porque… es demasiado…

—¿Íntimo? —termina mi frase—. Sere, me encanta la intimidad contigo, ya lo sabes. Además, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no sé por qué te pones pudorosa ahora. Conozco esa parte de tu cuerpo mejor que tú.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Pero qué arrogante. Aunque es cierto que lo conoce bien, pero aun así…

—¡No está bien! —Sueno remilgada y llorona.

—Claro que está bien… y es excitante.

¿Excitante? ¿En serio?

—¿Esto te excita? —No puedo evitar el tono de asombro.

Él ríe burlón.

—¿No te das cuenta? —pregunta señalando su erección con la cabeza—. Quiero afeitarte —me susurra.

Oh, qué demonios… Me recuesto y me tapo la cara con un brazo; no quiero mirar.

—Si eso te hace feliz, Darien, hazlo. Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías? —le digo a la vez que levanto las caderas y él coloca la toalla bajo mi trasero. Me da un beso en la parte interior del muslo.

—Oh nena, cuánta razón tienes.

Oigo el ruido del agua cuando moja la brocha en el vaso y después el susurro de la brocha al impregnarla de jabón. Me agarra el tobillo izquierdo y me abre las piernas. La cama se hunde cuando se sienta entre ellas.

—Ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de atarte —me dice.

—Prometo quedarme quieta.

—Bien.

Doy un respingo cuando me pasa la brocha llena de jabón sobre el hueso púbico. Está tibia. El agua del vaso debe de estar caliente. Me retuerzo un poco. Me hace cosquillas… pero me gusta.

—No te muevas —me ordena Darien y vuelve a pasar la brocha—. O te ataré —añade en tono amenazante y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —le pregunto cuándo va a coger la máquina.

—No.

—Oh. Qué bien. —Sonrío.

—Otra primera vez, señora Shields.

—Mmm. Me gustan las primeras veces.

—A mí también. Aquí vamos. —Con una suavidad que me sorprende pasa la maquina por esa piel tan sensible—. Quédate quieta —dice en un tono distraído y sé que es porque está muy concentrado en lo que tiene entre manos. Solo tarda unos minutos. Después toma la toalla y me quita con ella el jabón sobrante—. Listo. Ahora está mejor —dice para sí. Yo levanto el brazo para mirarlo y él se sienta para admirar su obra.

—¿Contento? —le pregunto con voz ronca.

—Mucho. —Me sonríe con malicia y desliza lentamente un dedo en mi interior.

.

-.-

.

—Pero fue divertido —dice con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—Tal vez para ti. —Intento hacer un puchero, pero tengo que reconocer que tiene razón. Fue… excitante.

—Me parece recordar que lo que pasó después fue muy satisfactorio.

Darien vuelve a su afeitado. Yo me miro los dedos. Sí que lo fue. No tenía idea de que la ausencia de vello púbico podía hacer que fuera tan diferente.

—Hey, sólo estoy bromeando. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los esposos cuando están perdidamente enamorados de sus esposas? —Darien me levanta la barbilla y me mira. Sus ojos están llenos de aprensión mientras intenta leer mi expresión.

Mmm… Llegó el momento de la revancha.

—Siéntate —le ordeno.

Él se me queda mirando sin comprender. Lo empujo suavemente para que se siente en el único taburete blanco que hay en el baño. Obedece, perplejo, y yo le quito la máquina.

—Sere… —empieza a decir cuando se da cuenta de mis intenciones. Yo me acerco y lo beso.

—Echa atrás la cabeza —le pido.

Él duda.

—Ojo por ojo, señor Shields.

Se me queda mirando con una incredulidad divertida y a la vez cauta.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —me pregunta con voz grave. Niego con la cabeza de una forma deliberadamente lenta, intentando parecer lo más seria posible. Él cierra los ojos, niega también y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

Vaya, me va a dejar que lo afeite. Deslizo la mano entre el pelo húmedo de su frente y se lo agarro para que no se mueva. Él cierra los párpados con fuerza mientras inhala, abriendo un poco los labios. Muy despacio, le paso la maquina subiendo por el cuello hasta la barbilla, dejando al descubierto un camino de piel. Darien exhala.

—¿Creías que iba a hacerte daño?

—Nunca sé lo que vas a hacer, Sere, pero no… No intencionalmente al menos.

Vuelvo a pasar la máquina por su cuello, ensanchando la franja de piel sin jabón.

—Nunca te haría daño intencionalmente, Darien.

Abre los ojos y me rodea con los brazos mientras le paso la máquina con cuidado por la mejilla hasta el final de una de las patillas.

—Lo sé —me dice girando la cara para que pueda afeitarle el resto de la mejilla. Tras dos pasadas más termino.

—Todo listo, y no derramé ni una gota de sangre —declaro sonriendo orgullosa.

Sube la mano por mi pierna, arrastrando mi camisón hasta el muslo, y me levanta para ponerme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Mantengo el equilibrio apoyando las manos en sus brazos musculosos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte hoy?

—A tomar sol no, ¿verdad? —le digo arqueando una ceja mordaz.

Se humedece los labios en un gesto nervioso.

—No, hoy no tomaremos sol. Tal vez preferirías hacer otra cosa.

—Bueno, como estoy llena de los chupetones que me has hecho, lo que me impide absolutamente cualquier actividad con poca ropa, ¿por qué no?

Decide sabiamente ignorar mi tono.

—Hay que conducir un buen trecho, pero por lo que he leído, vale la pena visitarlo. Mi padre también me recomendó que fuéramos. Es un pueblito en lo alto de una colina que se llama Saint Paul de Vence. Hay unas cuantas galerías en el pueblo. Pensé que podríamos comprar algún cuadro o alguna escultura para la casa nueva, si encontramos algo que nos guste.

Me inclino un poco hacia atrás y lo miro. Arte… Quiere comprar obras de arte. ¿Cómo voy a comprar yo arte?

—¿Qué? —me pregunta.

—Yo no sé nada de arte, Darien.

Él se encoge de hombros y me sonríe indulgente.

—Solo vamos a comprar lo que nos guste. No estamos hablando de inversiones.

¿Inversiones? Oh…

—¿Qué? —repite.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que solo hemos visto los dibujos de la arquitecta… Pero no tiene nada de malo mirar, y además parece que es un pueblo medieval con mucho encanto.

Oh, la arquitecta. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordármela…? Haruka Tenoh, una amiga de Armand que ya reformó la casa de Darien en Aspen. Durante las reuniones para revisar los planos ha estado pegada a Darien como una lapa.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —quiere saber Darien. Niego con la cabeza—. Dímelo —insiste.

¿Cómo le voy a decir que no me gusta Haruka? Mi disgusto es irracional. No quiero ser la típica esposa celosa.

—¿No seguirás enojada por lo que hice ayer? —Suspira y entierra la cara entre mis pechos.

—No. Tengo hambre —le digo sabiendo que eso lo distraerá del interrogatorio.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Me baja de su regazo y se pone de pie.

.

Saint—Paul—de—Vence es un pueblo medieval fortificado situado en la cumbre de una colina, uno de los lugares más pintorescos que he visto en mi vida. Paseo con Darien por las estrechas calles adoquinadas con la mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cortos. Artemis y Gaston o Philippe (no puedo diferenciarlos) caminan detrás de nosotros. Pasamos por una plaza cubierta de árboles en la que tres ancianos, uno de ellos llevando una boina tradicional a pesar del calor, juegan a la petanca. El lugar está bastante lleno de turistas, pero me siento cómoda rodeada por el brazo de Darien. Hay tantas cosas que ver: estrechos callejones y pasajes que llevan a patios con intrincadas fuentes de piedra, esculturas antiguas y modernas y pequeñas tiendas y boutiques fascinantes.

En la primera galería Darien mira distraído unas fotografías eróticas chupando el brazo de sus gafas de aviador. Son obra de Florence D'Elle; mujeres desnudas en diferentes poses.

—No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente —murmuro con desaprobación. Me hacen pensar en la caja de fotografías que encontré en el armario de Darien (ahora nuestro armario). Me pregunto si llegó a destruirlas.

—Yo tampoco —dice Darien sonriéndome. Me toma la mano y pasamos al siguiente artista. Sin darme cuenta me pregunto si debería dejar que me tomara fotos. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente en señal de aprobación.

La siguiente exposición es de una pintora especializada en arte figurativo: frutas y verduras muy detalladas y con unos colores impresionantes.

—Me gustan esos —digo señalando tres cuadros de pimientos—. Me recuerdan a ti cortando verduras en mi apartamento. —Río. La comisura de la boca de Darien se eleva cuando intenta, sin éxito, ocultar su diversión.

—Creo que lo hice bastante bien —murmura—. Solo soy un poco lento, eso es todo. —Me abraza—. Además, me estabas distrayendo. ¿Dónde los pondrías?

—¿Qué?

Darien me acaricia la oreja con la nariz.

—Los cuadros… ¿Dónde los pondrías? —Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y la sensación me llega hasta la entrepierna.

—En la cocina —respondo.

—Mmm. Buena idea, señora Shields.

Miro el precio. Cinco mil euros cada uno. ¡Dios mío!

—¡Son muy caros! —exclamo.

—¿Y qué? —Vuelve a acariciarme—. Acostúmbrate, Sere. —Me suelta y se acerca al mostrador, donde una mujer joven vestida completamente de blanco lo mira con la boca abierta. Estoy a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero prefiero centrar mi atención en los cuadros. Cinco mil euros, por Dios.

.

Acabamos de terminar de comer y nos estamos relajando tomando café en el Hotel Le Saint Paul. La vista de la campiña circundante es magnífica. Viñas y campos de girasoles forman un mosaico en la llanura salpicado aquí y allá por bonitas granjas francesas. Es un día precioso, así que desde donde estamos se puede ver todo el camino hasta el mar, que brilla en el horizonte. Darien interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Me preguntaste por qué te trenzo el pelo —dice. Su tono me alarma. Parece… culpable.

—Sí. —Oh, mierda.

—La puta adicta al crack me dejaba jugar con su pelo, creo. Pero no sé si es un recuerdo o un sueño.

Oh, su madre biológica.

Me mira, pero su expresión es impenetrable. El corazón se me queda atravesado en la garganta. ¿Qué puedo decir cuando me cuenta cosas como esa?

—Me gusta que juegues con mi pelo —digo con tono vacilante.

Él me mira inseguro.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Es verdad. Le tomo la mano—. Creo que querías a tu madre biológica, Darien.

Él abre mucho los ojos y se me queda mirando impasible, sin decir nada.

Maldita sea, ¿Fui demasiado lejos? Di algo, Cincuenta, por favor… Pero sigue en absoluto silencio, mirándome con esos ojos azules insondables mientras el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros. Parece perdido.

Mira mi mano agarrando la suya y frunce el ceño.

—Di algo —le pido en un susurro porque no puedo soportar el silencio ni un segundo más.

Niega con la cabeza y suspira.

—Vámonos. —Me suelta la mano y se pone de pie con expresión hosca. ¿Me pasé de la raya? No tengo idea. Se me cae el alma a los pies y no sé si decir algo más o dejarlo así. Me decido por lo último y lo sigo hacia la salida del restaurante obedientemente.

En una de las preciosas callejuelas estrechas me toma la mano.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

¡Oh, habla! Y no está furioso conmigo… Gracias a Dios. Suspiro aliviada y me encojo de hombros.

—Me alegro de que todavía me hables.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de toda esa mierda. Es pasado. Se acabó —responde en voz baja.

No, Darien, no se acabó. Ese pensamiento me entristece y por primera vez me pregunto si alguna vez terminará. Siempre será Cincuenta Sombras… Mi Cincuenta Sombras. ¿Quiero que cambie? No, la verdad es que no. Solo quiero que se sienta querido. Lo miro a hurtadillas y me tomo un momento para admirar su belleza cautivadora… Y es mío. No solo estoy encandilada por el atractivo de su preciosa cara y de su cuerpo; es lo que hay debajo de la perfección, su alma frágil y herida, lo que me atrae, lo que me acerca a él.

Me mira de esa forma medio divertida medio precavida y absolutamente sexy, y me rodea los hombros con el brazo. Después caminamos entre los turistas hacia el lugar donde Philippe/Gaston ha aparcado el espacioso Mercedes. Vuelvo a meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones cortos de Darien, encantada de que no esté enojado. Pero, honestamente ¿Qué niño de cuatro años no quiere a su madre, por muy mala madre que sea? Suspiro profundamente y lo abrazo más fuerte. Sé que detrás de nosotros va el equipo de seguridad y me pregunto distraídamente si habrán comido.

Darien se detiene frente de una pequeña joyería y mira el escaparate y después a mí. Me toma la mano libre y me pasa el pulgar por la marca roja de las esposas, que ya está desapareciendo, y la mira fijamente.

—No duele —le aseguro. Se retuerce para que saque la otra mano de su bolsillo, me toma también esa mano y la gira para examinarme la muñeca. El reloj Omega de platino que me regaló en el desayuno de nuestra primera mañana en Londres oculta la marca. La inscripción todavía me emociona.

.

**_Serena_**

**_Tú eres mi «más»_**

**_Mi amor, mi vida_**

**_Darien_**

.

A pesar de todo, de todas sus cincuenta sombras, mi marido es un romántico. Observo las leves marcas de mis muñecas. Pero también puede ser un poco salvaje a veces. Me suelta la mano izquierda y me toma la barbilla con los dedos para levantármela y analizar mi expresión con ojos preocupados.

—No me duelen —repito.

Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me da un suave beso de disculpa en la parte interna de la muñeca.

—Ven —dice, y entramos en la tienda.

.

—Toma. —Darien tiene abierta la pulsera de platino que acaba de comprar. Es exquisita, muy bellamente trabajada, con una filigrana con forma de flores abstractas con pequeños diamantes en el centro. Me la pone en la muñeca. Es ancha y oculta la marca roja. Y le ha costado treinta mil euros, creo, aunque no he podido seguir la conversación en francés con la vendedora. Nunca he usado algo tan caro—. Así está mejor —murmura.

—¿Mejor? —susurro mirándolo a los luminosos ojos azules, consciente de que la vendedora delgada como un palo nos mira celosa y con cara de desaprobación.

—Ya sabes por qué lo digo —me explica Darien inseguro.

—No necesito esto. —Sacudo la muñeca y la pulsera se mueve. Un rayo de la luz de la tarde que entra por el escaparate de la joyería se refleja en los diamantes, que despiden brillantes arcoíris y llenan de color las paredes de la tienda.

—Yo sí —dice con total sinceridad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesita esto? ¿Acaso se siente culpable? ¿Por qué? ¿Por las marcas? ¿Por su madre biológica? ¿Por no confiar en mí? Oh, Cincuenta…

—No, Darien, tú tampoco lo necesitas. Ya me has dado tantas cosas… Esta luna de miel tan mágica: Londres, París, la Costa Azul… Y a ti. Soy una chica con mucha suerte —le digo en un susurro y sus ojos se llenan de ternura.

—No, Serena. Yo soy el hombre afortunado.

—Gracias. —Me pongo de puntillas, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le doy un beso, no por regalarme la pulsera, sino por ser mío.

.

De vuelta en el coche está muy callado contemplando los campos de girasoles que siguen al sol en su recorrido por el cielo, disfrutando de su calor. Uno de los gemelos (creo que es Gaston) conduce y Artemis está sentado delante a su lado. Darien está rumiando algo. Le tomo la mano y se la aprieto un poco. Me mira y me suelta la mano para acariciarme la rodilla. Llevo una falda corta azul y blanca con vuelo y una camiseta ajustada sin mangas también azul. Darien se queda dudando y no sé si su mano va a subir por mi muslo o bajar por la pantorrilla. Me pongo tensa por la anticipación que me provoca el suave contacto de sus dedos y aguanto la respiración. ¿Qué va a hacer? Escoge ir hacia abajo y de repente me agarra el tobillo y se pone mi pie en el regazo. Giro sobre mi trasero para quedar de cara a él en el asiento trasero del coche.

—Quiero el otro también.

Miro nerviosamente a Artemis y a Gaston, que mantiene los ojos fijos en la carretera que tenemos por delante, y pongo el otro pie en su regazo. Con la mirada tranquila extiende la mano y pulsa un botón que hay en su puerta. Delante de nosotros sale de un panel una pantalla ligeramente tintada y empieza a cerrarse. Diez segundos después estamos solos. Wow… Ahora entiendo por qué la parte de atrás de este coche es tan amplia.

—Quiero ver tus tobillos —me explica Darien. Su mirada transmite ansiedad. ¿Las marcas de las esposas? Oh, pensé que ya habíamos hablado suficiente de eso. Si tengo marcas, quedan ocultas por las tiras de las sandalias. No recuerdo haber visto ninguna esta mañana. Me acaricia suavemente con el pulgar el empeine del pie derecho y eso hace que me retuerza un poco. Una sonrisa juguetea en sus labios mientras me suelta con destreza las tiras. Su sonrisa desaparece cuando se encuentra con las marcas rojas.

—No me duelen —le repito.

Me mira con expresión triste y la boca convertida en una fina línea. Asiente como si aceptara lo que digo y yo sacudo el pie para librarme de la sandalia, que cae al suelo. Pero sé que ya lo he perdido. Está distraído y melancólico otra vez, me acaricia el pie mecánicamente mientras mira por la ventanilla del coche.

—Oye, ¿qué esperabas? —le pregunto con dulzura.

Me mira y se encoge de hombros.

—No esperaba sentirme como me siento cuando veo esas marcas —me responde.

Oh… Reticente en un momento y comunicativo al siguiente. Cincuenta… ¿Cómo seré capaz de seguirlo?

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

Me mira con los ojos sombríos.

—Incómodo —dice en voz baja.

¡Oh, no! Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me acerco a él sin bajar los pies de su regazo. Quiero sentarme ahí y abrazarlo, y lo haría si solo estuviera Artemis en el asiento de delante. Pero saber que Gaston también está ahí me frena a pesar del cristal tintado. Si fuera un poco más oscuro… Le agarro las manos.

—Lo que no me gustan son los chupetones —le digo en un susurro—. Todo lo demás… lo que hiciste… —bajo la voz todavía más— con las esposas, eso me gustó. Bueno, algo más que gustarme. Fue alucinante. Puedes volver a hacer eso cuando quieras.

Se mueve en su asiento.

—¿Alucinante?

La diosa que llevo dentro levanta la vista de su libro de Jackie Collins, sorprendida.

—Sí —le digo sonriendo. Doblo los dedos de mis pies en su entrepierna y siento que empieza a endurecerse. Flexiono nuevamente los dedos del pie y escucho su repentina inhalación, y veo cómo se separan sus labios.

—Debería ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, señora Shields. —Su voz suena ronca y yo repito la flexión de mis dedos. Vuelve a inhalar y los ojos se le van oscureciendo a la vez que me agarra el tobillo a modo de advertencia. ¿Quiere que me detenga? ¿O que continúe? Se queda quieto bruscamente, frunce el ceño y saca del bolsillo la BlackBerry que va con él a todas partes para atender una llamada. Mira el reloj y frunce el ceño un poco más.

—Usui —contesta.

Mierda. El trabajo nos vuelve a interrumpir. Trato de retirar el pie, pero él me agarra el tobillo con más fuerza para evitarlo.

—¿En la sala del servidor? —dice incrédulo—. ¿Se activó el sistema de supresión de incendios?

¡Un incendio! Intento apartar de nuevo los pies de su regazo y esta vez me lo permite. Me siento correctamente, me abrocho el cinturón y jugueteo nerviosa con la pulsera de treinta mil euros. Darien vuelve a apretar el botón de la puerta y el cristal tintado baja.

—¿Hay algún herido? ¿Daños? Ya veo… ¿Cuándo? —Consulta otra vez su reloj y después se pasa los dedos por el pelo—. No. Ni los bomberos ni la policía. Todavía no.

Santo cielo ¿Un incendio? ¿En la oficina de Darien? Lo miro con la boca abierta y mi mente a mil por hora. Artemis se gira para poder oír la conversación.

—¿Eso hizo? Bien… Está bien. Quiero un informe detallado de los daños. Y una lista de todos los que tuvieron acceso en los últimos cinco días, incluyendo el personal de limpieza… Localiza a Saori y dile que me llame… Sí, parece que el argón fue eficaz. Vale su peso en oro…

¿Informe de daños? ¿Argón? Me suena lejanamente de alguna clase de química… Creo que es un elemento de la tabla periódica.

—Ya me doy cuenta de que es temprano… Infórmame por correo electrónico dentro de dos horas… No, necesito saberlo. Gracias por llamar. —Darien cuelga e inmediatamente marca otro número en la BlackBerry.

—Alfa… Bien… ¿Cuándo? —Darien vuelve a mirar el reloj—. Una hora… sí… Veinticuatro horas, siete días en el almacenamiento de datos externo… Bien. —Cuelga.

—Philippe, necesito estar a bordo en una hora.

—Sí, monsieur.

Mierda, es Philippe, no Gaston. El coche acelera. Darien me mira con una expresión inescrutable.

—¿Algún herido? —le pregunto.

Darien niega con la cabeza.

—Muy pocos daños. —Se acerca, me toma la mano y me la aprieta tranquilizadoramente—. No te preocupes por eso. Mi equipo se está ocupando de ello. —Y ahí está el presidente, al mando, ejerciendo el control, sin ponerse nervioso.

—¿Dónde fue el incendio?

—En la sala del servidor.

—¿En las oficinas de Shields Enterprises?

—Sí.

Me está dando respuestas recortadas, así que me doy cuenta de que no quiere hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué hubo tan pocos daños?

—La sala del servidor tiene un sistema de supresión de incendios muy sofisticado.

Por supuesto…

—Sere, por favor… no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupada —miento.

—No estamos seguros de que haya sido provocado —me dice afrontando directamente la razón de mi ansiedad.

Me llevo la mano a la garganta debido al miedo. Primero lo de_ Charlie Tango_ y ahora esto…

¿Qué será lo siguiente?

.

.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

Estoy inquieta. Darien lleva encerrado en el estudio del barco más de una hora. He intentado leer, ver la televisión, tomar el sol (completamente vestida…), pero no puedo relajarme y tampoco librarme de este nerviosismo. Después de ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, me quito la pulsera escandalosamente cara y voy en busca de Artemis.

—Señora Shields —me saluda levantando la vista de su novela de Anthony Burgess, sorprendido. Está sentado en la salita que hay junto al estudio de Darien.

—Me gustaría ir de compras.

—Sí, señora —dice poniéndose en pie.

—Quiero llevarme la moto acuática.

Se queda boquiabierto.

—Eh… —Frunce el ceño; no sabe qué decirme.

—No quiero molestar a Darien con esto.

Él contiene un suspiro.

—Señora Shields… Mmm… No creo que al señor Shields le guste eso y me gustaría conservar mi trabajo.

¡Oh, por todos los santos…! Tengo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en vez de eso, los entorno y suspiro profundamente para expresar, espero, la cantidad adecuada de indignación frustrada por no ser la dueña de mi propio destino. Pero no quiero que Darien se enfade con Artemis (ni conmigo, la verdad). Paso delante de él caminando confiadamente, llamo a la puerta del estudio y entro.

Darien está hablando por su Blackberry, inclinado sobre el escritorio de caoba. Levanta la vista.

—Saori, ¿puedes esperar un momento, por favor? —dice por el teléfono con expresión seria. Me mira educadamente expectante. Mierda. ¿Por qué siento como si acabara de entrar en el despacho del director? Este hombre me tuvo esposada ayer. Me niego a sentirme intimidada por él. Es mi esposo, maldita sea. Me enderezo y le muestro una amplia sonrisa.

—Me voy de compras. Me llevaré a alguien de seguridad conmigo.

—Bien, llévate a uno de los gemelos y también a Artemis —me dice. Lo que está pasando debe de ser serio porque no me hace ninguna objeción. Me quedo de pie mirándolo, preguntándome si puedo ayudar en algo—. ¿Algo más? —añade impaciente. Quiere que me vaya.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? —le pregunto.

Él me dedica una sonrisa dulce y tímida.

—No, nena, estoy bien. La tripulación se ocupará de mí.

—Está bien. —Quiero darle un beso. Demonios, puedo hacerlo… ¡Es mi esposo! Me acerco decidida y le doy un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo.

—Saori, te llamo luego —dice por el teléfono. Deja la BlackBerry en el escritorio, me acerca a él para abrazarme y me da un beso apasionado. Cuando me suelta, estoy sin aliento. Me mira con los ojos oscuros y llenos de deseo—. Me estás distrayendo. Necesito solucionar esto para poder volver a mi luna de miel. —Me recorre la cara con el dedo índice y me acaricia la barbilla, haciendo que levante la cabeza.

—Está bien. Lo siento.

—Por favor, no se disculpe Sra. Shields. Adoro tus distracciones. —Me da un beso en la comisura de la boca—. Ve a gastar dinero —dice liberándome.

—Lo haré. —Le sonrío y salgo del estudio. Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza y frunce los labios: _No le dijiste que querías llevarte la moto acuática_, me regaña con voz cantarina. La ignoro… ¡Arpía!

Artemis está esperando.

—Todo aclarado con el alto mando… ¿Podemos irnos? —Le sonrío intentando no mostrar sarcasmo en mi voz. Artemis no oculta su sonrisa de admiración.

—Después de usted, señora Shields.

.

Artemis me explica pacientemente los controles de la moto acuática y cómo conducirla. Transmite una especie de autoridad tranquila y amable; es un buen profesor. Estamos en la lancha de motor, meciéndonos en las tranquilas aguas del puerto junto al_ Fair Lady_. Gastón nos observa, su expresión oculta por las gafas de sol, y un miembro de la tripulación se ocupa de manejar la lancha. Vaya… Tengo a tres personas pendientes de mí solo porque quiero ir de compras. Es ridículo.

Me pongo el chaleco salvavidas y miro a Artemis con una sonrisa encantadora. Él me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir a la moto acuática.

—Átese la cinta de la llave del contacto a la muñeca, señora Shields. Si se cae, el motor se detendrá de forma automática —me explica.

—Está bien.

—¿Lista?

Asiento entusiasmada.

—Pulse el botón de encendido cuando esté a un metro y medio del barco. Nosotros la seguiremos.

—De acuerdo.

Empuja la moto para que se aparte de la lancha y me alejo flotando hacia al puerto. Cuando Artemis me da la señal, pulso el botón y el motor cobra vida con un rugido.

—¡Bien, señora Shields, poco a poco! —me grita Artemis.

Aprieto el acelerador. La moto acuática se lanza hacia delante y de repente se detiene. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo hace Darien para que parezca tan fácil? Lo intento de nuevo y de nuevo se detiene. ¡Mierda, mierda!

—¡Tiene que mantener la potencia, señora Shields!

—Sí, sí, sí… —murmuro entre dientes. Lo intento una vez más apretando la palanca muy suavemente y la moto vuelve a lanzarse hacia delante, pero esta vez sigue sin detenerse. ¡Sí! Y avanza un poco más. ¡Ja! ¡Sigue avanzando! Tengo ganas de gritar por la emoción, pero me controlo. Me voy alejando del yate hacia el puerto. Detrás de mí escucho el ruido ronco de la lancha. Aprieto el acelerador un poco más y la moto toma velocidad, deslizándose por el agua. Siento la brisa cálida en el pelo, la fina salpicadura del agua del mar y me siento libre. ¡Esto es genial! No me explico porque Darien nunca me deje conducirla. En vez de dirigirme a la orilla y acabar con la diversión, giro para rodear el majestuoso_ Fair Lady_. Wow… Esto es muy divertido. Ignoro a Artemis y al resto del equipo de seguridad que me sigue y aumento la velocidad una vez más mientras rodeo el barco. Cuando completo el circuito, veo a Darien en la cubierta. Creo que me mira con la boca abierta, pero desde esta distancia es difícil decirlo. Valientemente suelto una mano del manillar y lo saludo con entusiasmo. Parece petrificado, pero al final levanta la mano de una forma un poco rígida. No puedo distinguir su expresión, pero algo me dice que es mejor así. Terminada la vuelta decido dirigirme al puerto deportivo acelerando por el agua azul del Mediterráneo, que brilla bajo el sol de la tarde.

En el muelle espero a que Artemis se acerque a mí. Tiene la expresión lúgubre y se me cae el alma a los pies, aunque Gastón parece algo divertido. Me pregunto si habrá habido algún incidente que haya enturbiado las relaciones galo—americanas, pero en el fondo me doy cuenta de que seguramente el problema soy yo. Gastón salta de la lancha y ata las amarras mientras Artemis me hace señas para que me sitúe a un lado de la embarcación. Con mucho cuidado acerco la moto a la lancha y yo quedo a su altura. Su expresión se suaviza un poco.

—Apague el motor, señora Shields —me dice con tranquilidad estirándose para agarrar el manillar y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a pasar a la lancha.

Subo a bordo con agilidad, sorprendida de no haberme caído.

—Señora Shields —dice Artemis algo nervioso y sonrojándose—, al señor Shields no le ha gustado mucho que haya conducido la moto acuática. —Es evidente que está a punto de morirse de la vergüenza y me doy cuenta de que seguramente ha recibido una llamada enfurecida de Darien. Oh, mi pobre y patológicamente sobreprotector esposo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Sonrío a Artemis para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya veo. Bueno, Artemis, el señor Shields no está aquí y si no le gustó, estoy segura de que tendrá la cortesía de decírmelo en persona cuando vuelva a bordo.

Artemis hace una mueca.

—Está bien, señora Shields —me dice y me entrega el bolso.

Cuando bajo de la lancha veo el destello de una sonrisa reticente en los labios de Artemis y eso me da ganas de sonreír a mí también. Le tengo cariño a Artemis, pero no me gusta que me regañe… No es mi padre ni mi marido.

Mierda. Darien estará furioso… Y ya tiene suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse en este momento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Mientras estoy de pie en el muelle esperando a que Artemis baje de la lancha, siento que mi BlackBerry vibra dentro del bolso y lo saco. «Your Love Is King» de Sade es el tono de llamada que tiene Darien… y solo para Darien.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde.

—Volveré en la lancha. No te enfades.

Escucho su exclamación silenciosa de sorpresa.

—Mmm…

—Fue divertido —le susurro.

Suspira.

—Bueno, no quisiera estropearle la diversión, señora Shields. Pero tenga cuidado. Por favor.

Oh, Dios mío. ¡Me ha dado permiso para divertirme!

—Lo tendré. ¿Quieres algo de la ciudad?

—Solo a ti, de regreso en una sola pieza.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para cumplirlo, señor Shields.

—Me alegra oír eso, señora Shields.

—Nos proponemos complacer —le respondo con una sonrisa.

Oigo la sonrisa en su voz.

—Tengo otra llamada. Hasta luego, nena.

—Hasta luego, Darien.

Cuelga. Me parece que he evitado la crisis de la moto acuática. El coche me espera y Artemis tiene la puerta abierta esperándome. Le guiño un ojo mientras subo y él niega con la cabeza, divertido.

En el coche abro mi correo en la BlackBerry.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2011 16:55**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Gracias…**

_._

_Por no ser tan gruñón._

_._

_Tu amada esposa._

_xxx_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2011 16:59**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Intentando mantener la calma**

_._

_De nada._

_Vuelve en una sola pieza._

_Y no te lo estoy pidiendo._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Marido sobreprotector y presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír. Mi obseso del control…

¿Por qué quise venir de compras? Odio ir de compras. Pero en el fondo sé por qué y camino decidida por delante de Chanel, Gucci, Dior y las otras boutiques de diseñadores y al fin encuentro el antídoto a lo que me aqueja en una tiendecita para turistas llena a reventar. Es una pulsera de tobillo de plata con corazones y campanitas. Tintinea alegremente y solo cuesta cinco euros. Me la pongo tan pronto me la compro. Esta soy yo, estas son las cosas que me gustan. Inmediatamente me siento más cómoda. No quiero perder el contacto con la chica a la que le gustan esas cosas, nunca. En el fondo sé que no sólo estoy abrumada por Darien, sino también por lo rico que es. ¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a eso?

Artemis y Gastón me siguen diligentemente entre las multitudes de última hora de la tarde y no tardo en olvidarme de que están ahí. Quiero comprarle algo a Darien, algo que aleje su mente de lo que está pasando en Seattle. Pero ¿qué se le puede comprar a un hombre que lo tiene todo? Me detengo en una pequeña plaza moderna rodeada de tiendas y me pongo a estudiarlas una por una. Mientras miro una tienda de electrónica me viene a la mente nuestra visita a la galería unas horas antes y el día que visitamos el Louvre. Estábamos contemplando la_ Venus de Milo_ cuando Darien dijo algo que ahora resuena en mi cabeza: «Todos admiramos las formas femeninas. Nos encanta mirarlas ya sea en mármol, óleos, satén o películas».

Eso me da una idea, una un poco atrevida. Necesito ayuda para elegir lo más adecueado y solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme. Saco la BlackBerry de mi bolso con alguna dificultad y llamo a Seiya.

—¿Sí? —dice con voz adormilada.

—Seiya, soy Sere.

—¡Sere, hola! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? —Ahora suena más alerta; está preocupado.

—Estoy en Cannes, en el sur de Francia. Y estoy bien.

—En el sur de Francia, ¿eh? ¿En un hotel de lujo?

—Mmm… no. Estamos en un barco.

—¿Un barco?

—Uno grande… y lujoso —especifico con un suspiro.

—Ya veo. —Su tono se ha vuelto frío… Mierda, no debería haberlo llamado. Esto es lo último que necesito ahora mismo.

—Seiya, necesito tu consejo.

—¿Mi consejo? —Suena asombrado—. Claro —dice y esta vez suena mucho más amable. Le cuento mi plan.

.

Dos horas después, Artemis me ayuda a salir de la lancha y a subir por la escalerilla hasta la cubierta. Gastón está ayudando a los miembros de la tripulación con la moto acuática. A Darien no se le ve por ninguna parte y yo me escabullo al camarote para envolver su regalo, sintiendo un placer infantil.

—Estuviste fuera un buen rato. —Darien me sorprende justo cuando estoy poniendo el último pedazo de cinta. Me giro y lo encuentro de pie en el umbral de la puerta del camarote, mirándome fijamente. ¿Todavía estoy en problemas por la moto acuática? ¿O será por lo del incendio en la oficina?

—¿Todo bajo control en tu oficina? —le pregunto.

—Más o menos —dice y una expresión irritada cruza momentáneamente su cara.

—Hice algunas compras. —Espero que eso le mejore el humor y rezo para que esa irritación que veo no esté dirigida a mí. Me sonríe con ternura y sé que estamos bien.

—¿Qué compraste?

—Esto. —Pongo el pie sobre la cama y le enseño la pulsera de tobillo.

—Muy bonita —dice. Se acerca y roza las campanitas para que tintineen dulcemente junto a mi tobillo. Frunce el ceño y me roza con suavidad la marca roja, que hace que me cosquillee toda la pierna.

—Y esto. —Le tiendo la caja para intentar distraerlo.

—¿Para mí? —me pregunta sorprendido. Asiento tímidamente. Toma la caja y la agita un poco. Me dedica una sonrisa infantil y deslumbrante y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Se inclina, me toma la barbilla y me da un beso—. Gracias —me dice con una felicidad tímida.

—Pero si todavía no lo has abierto…

—Seguro que me encanta, sea lo que sea. —Me mira con los ojos brillantes—. No me hacen muchos regalos, ¿sabes?

—Es difícil comprarte algo. Lo tienes todo.

—Te tengo a ti.

—Es verdad. —Le sonrío. Oh, y qué verdad, Darien…

Desenvuelve el regalo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Una Nikon? —Me mira perplejo.

—Sé que tienes una cámara digital pequeña, pero esta es para… um… retratos y esas cosas. Viene con dos lentes.

Parpadea sin comprender.

—Hoy en la galería te gustaron mucho las fotos de Florence D'Elle. Y me acordé de lo que me dijiste en el Louvre. Y, bueno, también están esas otras fotografías… —Trago saliva y hago un esfuerzo por no pensar en las fotos que encontré en su armario.

Él contiene la respiración y abre mucho los ojos cuando comprende al fin. Sigo hablando de forma atropellada antes de que pierda toda la valentía.

—Pensé que tal vez… um… te gustaría tomar fotos… de mí.

—¿Fotos? ¿De ti? —Me mira con la boca abierta, ignorando la caja que tiene en el regazo.

Asiento intentando desesperadamente evaluar su reacción. Finalmente devuelve su atención a la caja y sigue con los dedos el contorno de la ilustración de la cámara que hay en la tapa con reverencia y fascinación.

¿Qué estará pensando? No es la reacción que esperaba y mi subconsciente me observa como si fuera un animal de granja domesticado. Darien nunca reacciona como yo espero. Levanta la vista de nuevo con los ojos llenos de… ¿qué? ¿Dolor?

—¿Por qué pensaste que podría querer algo así? —me pregunta desconcertado.

¡No, no, no! Dijiste que te iba a encantar…

—¿No lo quieres? —le pregunto negándome a escuchar a mi subconsciente, que se está cuestionando por qué alguien querría fotos eróticas de mí. Darien traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Parece tan perdido, tan confuso. Inspira profundamente.

—Para mí esas fotos siempre han sido una póliza de seguros, Sere. Sé que consideré a las mujeres como objetos durante mucho tiempo. —Hace una pausa incómoda.

—¿Y crees que tomarme fotos es… convertirme en un objeto a mí también? —Me quedo sin aire y pálida cuando toda la sangre abandona mi cara.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Estoy muy confundido —susurra. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo se ven perdidos y llenos de pura emoción.

Mierda. ¿Es por mí? ¿Por mis preguntas de antes sobre su madre biológica? ¿Por el incendio en la oficina?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunto en voz baja. Tengo la garganta atenazada por el pánico. Pensé que estaba feliz. Que los dos lo estábamos. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo feliz. No quiero confundirlo. ¿O sí? Mi mente empieza a funcionar a toda velocidad. No ha visto al doctor Furuhata en tres semanas. ¿Es eso? ¿Esa es la razón por la que está así? Mierda, ¿debería llamar a Furuhata? Pero en un momento posiblemente único de extraordinaria profundidad y claridad consigo entenderlo: el incendio,_ Charlie Tango_, la moto acuática… Está asustado. Tiene miedo por mí y verme esas marcas en la piel solo lo ha empeorado. Ha estado todo el día fijándose en ellas, sintiéndose mal, y no está acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo por su forma de infligir dolor. Solo pensarlo me provoca escalofríos.

Se encoge de hombros y una vez más sus ojos se van a mi muñeca, donde estaba la pulsera que me compró. ¡Bingo!

—Darien, estas marcas no importan —le aseguro levantando la muñeca y señalando la marca—. Me diste una palabra de seguridad. Mierda, Darien… Lo de ayer fue divertido. Lo disfruté. No te martirices con eso. Me gusta el sexo duro, ya te lo he dicho. —Me ruborizo hasta ponerme escarlata a la vez que intento sofocar el pánico que empiezo a sentir.

Me mira fijamente y no tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando. Tal vez esté sopesando mis palabras. Continúo tartamudeando un poco.

—¿Es por el incendio? ¿Crees que hay alguna conexión con lo de_ Charlie Tango_? ¿Por eso estás preocupado? Habla conmigo, Darien, por favor.

No aparta la mirada de mí pero tampoco dice nada y el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros otra vez, como esta misma tarde. ¡Maldita sea! No va a hablar conmigo, lo sé.

—No le des más vueltas a eso, Darien —lo regaño en voz baja y las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, removiendo un recuerdo del pasado reciente: lo que él me dijo acerca de su estúpido contrato. Extiendo la mano, tomo la caja de su regazo y la abro. Me observa pasivamente, como si fuera una criatura extraterrestre fascinante. Sé que el vendedor de la tienda, muy amablemente, ha dejado la cámara lista para usarla, así que la saco de la caja y le quito la tapa a la lente. Apunto la cámara hacia él y su hermosa cara llena de ansiedad queda justo en el centro del marco. Pulso el botón y lo mantengo presionado y diez fotos de la expresión alarmada de Darien quedan capturadas digitalmente para la posteridad.

—Pues yo te acabo de convertir en un objeto a ti —le digo volviendo a pulsar el obturador. En el último momento sus labios se curvan casi imperceptiblemente. Presiono de nuevo y esta vez está sonriendo… Una sonrisita, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Pulso el botón otra vez y veo que se relaja físicamente y hace un puchero, completamente falso, un ridículo puchero estilo_ Azul Acero de Zoolander_ y eso me hace reír. Oh, gracias a Dios. El señor Temperamental ha vuelto… Y nunca me he alegrado tanto de verlo.

—Creí que era un regalo para mí —dice malhumorado, aunque creo que es fingido.

—Bueno, se suponía que tenía que ser algo divertido, pero parece que es un símbolo de la opresión de la mujer —le respondo haciéndole más fotos y viendo en un primer plano como la diversión crece en su cara. Entonces sus ojos se oscurecen y su expresión se vuelve depredadora.

—¿Quieres sentirte oprimida? —susurra con una voz suave como la seda.

—No. Oprimida no… —murmuro a la vez que le hago otra foto.

—Yo podría oprimirla muy bien, señora Shields —me amenaza con voz ronca.

—Sé que puede, señor Shields. Y lo hace con frecuencia.

Su cara se pone triste. Mierda. Bajo la cámara y lo miro.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? —Mi voz rezuma frustración. ¡Dímelo!

No dice nada. ¡Arrrggg! Me saca de quicio. Me acerco la cámara al ojo otra vez.

—Dímelo —insisto.

—No pasa nada —dice y de repente desaparece del visor. En un movimiento rápido y ágil tira la caja de la cámara al suelo del camarote, me agarra, me empuja sobre la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¡Oye! —exclamo y le tomo más fotos mientras me sonríe con oscura resolución. Agarra la cámara por la lente y la fotógrafa se convierte en la fotografiada cuando me apunta con la Nikon y presiona el botón del disparador.

—Así que, ¿quiere que le tome fotos, señora Shields? —me dice divertido. De su cara no puedo ver más que el pelo alborotado y la amplia sonrisa de su boca bien delineada—. Bueno, para empezar, creo que deberías estar riéndote —continúa y me hace cosquillas sin piedad debajo las costillas, lo que hace que chille, me retuerza, me ría y le agarre la muñeca en un vano intento de detenerlo. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, renueva sus esfuerzos y vuelve a tomarme fotos.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —le grito.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gruñe y deja la cámara a un lado para poder torturarme con ambas manos.

—¡Darien! —protesto sin dejar de reírme y de resoplar. Nunca me había hecho cosquillas antes. ¡Ya, basta! Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado e intento escapar de debajo de su cuerpo y apartarle las manos sin dejar de reír, pero es implacable. No deja de sonreír, disfrutando de mi tormento.

—¡Darien, detente! —le suplico y se detiene de repente. Me toma las dos manos, me las sujeta a ambos lados de la cabeza y se inclina sobre mí. Estoy sin aliento, jadeando por la risa. Su respiración es tan agitada como la mía y me está mirando con… ¿qué? Mis pulmones dejan de funcionar. ¿Asombro? ¿Amor? ¿Veneración? Dios, esa mirada…

—Eres. Tan. Hermosa —dice entre jadeos.

Miro esa cara que tanto quiero hipnotizada por la intensidad de su mirada; es como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se inclina más, cierra los ojos y me besa, embelesado. Su respuesta despierta mi libido… Verlo así, anulado, por mí… Oh, Dios mío… Me suelta las manos y enrosca los dedos en mi pelo, manteniéndome donde estoy sin ejercer fuerza. Mi cuerpo se eleva y se llena de excitación en respuesta a su beso. Y de repente cambia la naturaleza del beso; ya no es dulce y lleno de veneración y admiración. Ahora se vuelve carnal, profundo, devorador… Su lengua me invade la boca, cogiendo y no dando, en un beso con un punto desesperado y necesitado. Mientras el deseo se va extendiendo por mi sangre, despertando a los músculos y los tendones a su paso, siento un escalofrío de alarma.

Oh, Cincuenta, ¿qué pasa?

Inspira bruscamente y gruñe.

—Oh, pero qué haces conmigo… —murmura, salvaje y perdido. Con un movimiento rápido se tumba sobre mí y me aprieta contra el colchón. Con una mano me coge la barbilla y con la otra me recorre el cuerpo, los pechos, la cintura, la cadera y el trasero. Vuelve a besarme y mete la pierna entre las mías, me levanta la rodilla y se aprieta contra mí, con la erección tensando su ropa y presionando contra mi sexo. Doy un respingo y gimo junto a sus labios, perdiendo la cabeza por la pasión. No hago caso a las alarmas distantes que suenan en el fondo de mi mente. Sé que me desea, que me necesita y cuando intenta comunicarse conmigo, esta es su forma preferida de expresión. Lo beso con total abandono, deslizando los dedos entre su pelo, cerrando las manos y aferrándome con fuerza. Sabe tan bien y huele a Darien, mi Darien.

De repente se detiene, se levanta y tira también de mí de modo que me quedo de pie delante de él, todavía perpleja. Me desabrocha el botón de los pantalones cortos y se arrodilla apresuradamente para bajármelos junto con las bragas de un tirón. Antes de que me dé tiempo a respirar de nuevo, estoy otra vez tirada sobre la cama debajo de él, que ya se está desabrochando la bragueta. Santo cielo, no se va a quitar la ropa ni a mí la camiseta. Me sujeta la cabeza y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo se introduce en mi interior con una embestida, haciendo que dé un grito, más de sorpresa que de ninguna otra cosa. Oigo el siseo de su respiración entre dientes.

—Siiií —susurra junto a mi oído.

Se queda quieto y después gira la cadera una vez para introducirse más adentro, haciéndome gemir.

—Te necesito —gruñe con la voz baja y ronca. Me roza la mandíbula con los dientes, mordiendo, succionando y después me besa otra vez con brusquedad. Lo rodeo con las piernas y los brazos, acunándolo y apretándolo contra mí, decidida a hacer desaparecer lo que sea que le preocupa.

Empieza a moverse una y otra vez, frenético, primitivo, desesperado. Antes de perderme en ese ritmo loco que ha establecido, me pregunto una vez más qué lo estará llevando a esto, qué le preocupa. Pero mi cuerpo toma el control y ahoga el pensamiento, acelerando y aumentando las sensaciones hasta que me inundan y voy al encuentro de cada embestida. Escucho su respiración difícil, trabajosa y feroz junto a mi oreja. Sé que está perdido en mí. Gimo en voz alta y jadeo. Esa necesidad que tiene de mí es muy erótica. Estoy llegando… llegando… y él me está llevando más allá, abrumándome, arrastrándome con él. Esto es lo que quiero. Lo quiero tanto… por él y por mí.

—Córrete conmigo —jadea y se eleva un poco de forma que tengo que soltarlo—. Abre los ojos —me ordena—. Necesito verte. —Su voz es urgente, implacable.

Parpadeo para abrir los ojos un momento y lo veo sobre mí: la cara tensa por la pasión, los ojos salvajes y brillantes. Su pasión y su amor son mi perdición y cuando siento llegar el orgasmo, echo atrás la cabeza y mi cuerpo late a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, Sere! —grita y se une a mi clímax, empujando hacia mi interior. Después se queda quieto y cae sobre mí. Rueda hacia un lado para que yo quede encima. Él sigue en mi interior. Cuando los efectos del orgasmo remiten y mi cuerpo se calma, quiero hacer un comentario sobre eso de ser convertida en objeto y oprimida, pero me muerdo la lengua porque no estoy segura de cuál es su estado de ánimo. Lo miro para examinarle la cara. Tiene los ojos cerrados y me rodea con los brazos, abrazándome fuerte. Le doy un beso en el pecho a través de la fina tela de su camisa de lino.

—Dime, Darien, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunto en voz baja y espero nerviosa a ver si ahora, saciado por el sexo, está dispuesto a contármelo. Siento que me abraza un poco más fuerte, pero esa es su única respuesta. No va a hablar.

La inspiración me surge de repente.

—Prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y en las alegrías y en las penas —le digo en un susurro.

Se queda petrificado. Solo abre mucho sus ojos insondables y me mira mientras sigo recitando los votos matrimoniales.

—Prometo amarte incondicionalmente, apoyarte para que consigas tus objetivos y tus sueños, honrarte y respetarte, reír y llorar contigo, compartir tus esperanzas y tus sueños y darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad. —Me detengo deseando que me hable. Sigue observándome con los labios abiertos, pero no dice nada—. Y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe —finalizo con un suspiro.

—Oh, Sere… —susurra y vuelve a moverse para que quedemos el uno al lado del otro, lo que rompe nuestro precioso contacto. Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos—. Prometo cuidarte y mantener en lo más profundo de mi corazón esta unión y a ti —susurra de nuevo, con la voz ronca—. Prometo amarte fielmente, renunciando a cualquier otra, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, independientemente de donde nos lleve la vida. Te protegeré, confiaré en ti y te respetaré. Compartiré contigo las alegrías y las penas y te consolaré en los momentos de necesidad. Prometo que te amaré y animaré tus esperanzas y tus sueños y procuraré que estés segura a mi lado. Todo lo que es mío, es tuyo ahora. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Su expresión se suaviza y me mira.

—No llores —murmura deteniendo una lágrima con el pulgar y enjugándomela.

—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? Por favor, Darien.

Cierra los ojos como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor.

—Prometí darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad. Por favor, no me hagas romper mis votos —le suplico.

Suspira y abre los ojos. Tiene la expresión sombría.

—Fue provocado —me dice sin más explicaciones. De repente parece tan joven y tan vulnerable…

Oh, mierda.

—Y mi mayor preocupación es que haya alguien detrás de mí. Y si están tras de mí… —Se detiene, incapaz de continuar.

—… Puede que me hagan daño a mí —termino. Él se queda pálido y veo que por fin he descubierto la raíz de su ansiedad. Le acaricio la cara—. Gracias —le digo.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por decírmelo.

Niega con la cabeza y la sombra de una sonrisa asoma a sus labios.

—Puede ser muy persuasiva, señora Shields.

—Y tú puedes estar tragándote todos sus sentimientos y preocupaciones hasta que revientes. Probablemente morirás de un infarto antes de cumplir los cuarenta si sigues así, y yo te quiero a mi lado por mucho más tiempo.

—Señora Shields, tú sí que me vas a matar. Al verte en la moto acuática… Casi me da un ataque al corazón. —Vuelve a tirarse en la cama, se tapa los ojos con el brazo y siento que se estremece.

—Darien, es solo una moto acuática. Hasta los niños conducen esas motos. ¿Te imaginas como será cuando vayamos a tu casa en Aspen y empiece a esquiar por primera vez?

Jadea y se gira para mirarme. Me dan ganas de reírme al ver la expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—Nuestra casa —dice al fin.

Lo ignoro.

—Soy adulta, Darien, y mucho más dura de lo que parezco. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender eso?

Se encoge de hombros y frunce los labios. Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabe la policía lo del incendio provocado?

—Sí —asegura con expresión seria.

—Bien.

—Vamos a reforzar la seguridad —me dice práctico.

—Entiendo. —Bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Todavía lleva los pantalones cortos y la camisa, y yo la camiseta. Aquí te atrapo, aquí te mato, un placer conocerla, señora… Pensar eso me hace reír.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta Darien.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Todavía estás vestido.

—Oh. —Se mira, después me mira a mí y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su cara—. Bueno, ya sabe lo difícil que me resulta mantener las manos lejos de usted, señora Shields… Sobre todo cuando te ríes como una colegiala.

Oh, sí, las cosquillas. Ah… Las cosquillas… Me muevo rápidamente y me coloco a horcajadas encima de él, pero se da cuenta inmediatamente de mis intenciones y me agarra las dos muñecas.

—No —me dice y lo dice en serio.

Hago un puchero, pero decido que no está preparado para eso.

—No, por favor —me pide—. No podría soportarlo. Nunca me hicieron cosquillas cuando era niño. —Se queda callado y yo relajo las manos para que no tenga necesidad de sujetarme—. Solía ver a Mamoru con Armand y Rei, haciéndoles cosquillas, y parecía muy divertido pero yo… yo…

Le pongo el dedo índice sobre los labios.

—Silencio, lo sé. —Le doy un suave beso en los labios, justo donde hace un segundo estaba mi dedo, y después me acurruco sobre su pecho. Ese dolor familiar empieza a crecer dentro de mí y surge una vez más la profunda compasión que siento en mi corazón por la infancia de Darien. Sé que haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre, porque lo amo demasiado.

Me rodea con los brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo, inhalando profundamente mientras me acaricia la espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos echados así, pero al final rompo el cómodo silencio que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Cuál ha sido la temporada más larga que has pasado sin ver al doctor Furuhata?

—Dos semanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes una necesidad irreprimible de hacerme cosquillas?

—No. —Río—. Creo que te ayuda.

Darien suelta una risa burlona.

—Más le vale. Le pago una buena suma de dinero para que lo haga. —Me aparta el pelo y me gira la cara para que lo mire. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Está preocupada por mi bienestar, señora Shields? —me pregunta.

—Una buena esposa se preocupa por el bienestar de su amado esposo, señor Shields —sentencio mordaz.

—¿Amado? —susurra, y la conmovedora pregunta queda en el aire entre los dos.

—Muy, muy amado. —Me acerco para besarlo y él me dedica una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Quieres desembarcar a comer, señora Shields?

—Quiero comer donde tú prefieras.

—Bien. —Sonríe—. Pues a bordo es donde puedo mantenerte a salvo. Gracias por el regalo. —Extiende la mano y agarra la cámara. Estira el brazo con ella en la mano y nos hace una foto a los dos abrazándonos después de las cosquillas, el sexo y la confesión.

—El placer es todo mío. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminan.

.

-.-

.

Paseamos por el opulento y dorado esplendor del Palacio de Versalles. Lo que una vez fue un modesto alojamiento para las cacerías, el Rey Sol lo transformó en un magnífico y fastuoso símbolo de poder, que, paradójicamente, antes de que acabara el siglo XVIII presenció la caída del último monarca absolutista.

La estancia más impresionante, por mucho, es el Salón de los Espejos. El sol de primera hora de la tarde entra a raudales por las ventanas del oeste, iluminando los espejos que se alinean uno tras otro en la pared oriental y arrancando destellos de las doradas hojas que lo decoran y de las enormes arañas de cristal. Es impresionante.

—Es interesante ver lo que creó un déspota megalómano al que le gustaba aislarse rodeado de esplendor —le digo a Darien, que está de pie a mi lado. Me mira y ladea la cabeza, observándome con humor.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señora Shields?

—Oh, era una simple observación, señor Shields. —Señalo con la mano lo que nos rodea. Sonriendo, me sigue hasta el centro de la sala, donde me detengo y admiro boquiabierta la vista: los espectaculares jardines que se reflejan en los espejos y el no menos espectacular Darien Shields, mi esposo, cuyo reflejo me mira con ojos brillantes y atrevidos.

—Yo construiría algo como esto para ti —me asegura—. Solo para ver cómo la luz hace brillar tu pelo como aquí y ahora. —Me coloca un mechón tras la oreja—. Pareces un ángel. —Me da un beso bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, me toma la mano y murmura—: Nosotros, los déspotas, hacemos esas cosas por las mujeres que amamos.

Me ruborizo ante su cumplido, le sonrío tímidamente y lo sigo por la enorme estancia.

.

-.-

.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Darien y da un sorbo a su café de después de cenar.

—En Versalles.

—Ostentoso, ¿no? —me dice sonriendo. Miro a mi alrededor, a la subestimada grandeza del comedor del_ Fair Lady_, y frunzo los labios—. Esto no es nada ostentoso —añade Darien, un poco a la defensiva.

—Lo sé. Es precioso. Es la mejor luna de miel que una chica podría desear.

—¿En serio? —me pregunta, sinceramente sorprendido y con su sonrisita tímida.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Solo nos quedan dos días. ¿Hay algo que quieras ver o hacer?

—Sólo estar contigo. —Se levanta de la mesa, la rodea y me besa en la frente.

—Bueno, ¿Podrás estar sin mí una hora? Necesito revisar mi correo para ver qué está pasando en casa.

—Claro —le digo sonriendo a la vez que intento ocultar mi decepción por tener que estar una hora sin él. ¿Es raro que quiera estar con él todo el tiempo?

Mi subconsciente aprieta los labios en una estrecha y poco atractiva línea, y asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Gracias por la cámara —me dice y se encamina al estudio.

.

En el camarote decido que yo también debería ponerme al día con mi correo y abro el portátil. Tengo un mensaje de mi madre y otro de Mina contándome los últimos chismes y preguntándome cómo va la luna de miel. Bueno, genial hasta que alguien decidió incendiar Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Cuando termino de responderle a mi madre, un correo de Mina entra en mi bandeja de entrada.

.

* * *

.

**De: Mina L. Aino**

**Fecha: 17 de agosto de 2011 11:45**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: ¡Oh, Dios mío!**

_._

_Sere, me acabo de enterar del incendio en la oficina de Darien._

_¿Crees que fue provocado?_

_._

_M xox_

_._

* * *

_._

¡Mina está conectada! Me lanzo a abrir mi nuevo juguete (Skype) para ver si está conectada. Escribo rápidamente un mensaje.

.

* * *

.

**_Sere:_**_ Hola, ¿estás ahí?_

**_Mina:_**_ ¡SÍ, Sere! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la luna de miel? ¿Viste mi correo? ¿Sabe Darien lo del incendio?_

**_Sere:_**_ Estoy bien. La luna de miel va genial. Sí, vi tu correo. Sí, Darien lo sabe._

**_Mina:_**_ Lo suponía. No se sabe mucho de lo que pasó. Y Armand no quiere contarme nada._

**_Sere:_**_ ¿Tratas de conseguir una historia, Mina?_

**_Mina:_**_ Qué bien me conoces…_

**_Sere:_**_ Darien tampoco me ha contado mucho._

**_Mina:_**_ ¡A Armand se lo contó Mitsuki!_

_._

* * *

_._

¡Oh, no! Estoy segura de que Darien no quiere que eso se difunda por todo Seattle. Intento mi técnica de distracción patentada para la tenaz Mina Aino.

.

* * *

.

**_Sere:_**_ ¿Cómo están Armand y Nicolas?_

**_Mina:_**_ A Nicolas lo aceptaron en el curso de psicología en Seattle para hacer su maestría. Armand es adorable._

**_Sere:_**_ Bien por Nicolas._

**_Mina: _**_¿Cómo está tu ex dominante favorito?_

**_Sere:_**_ ¡Mina!_

**_Mina:_**_ ¿Qué?_

**_Sere:_**_ ¡YA SABES QUÉ!_

**_Mina:_**_ Lo siento…_

**_Sere:_**_ Está bien. Más que bien. J_

**_Mina:_**_ Bueno, mientras tú seas feliz, yo soy feliz._

**_Sere:_**_ Soy completamente feliz._

**_Mina:_**_J Tengo que irme. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?_

**_Sere:_**_ No sé. Tendrás que comprobar si sigo conectada. ¡La diferencia horaria es una mierda!_

**_Mina:_**_ Sí, cierto. Te quiero, Sere._

**_Sere:_**_ Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego. x_

**_Mina:_**_ Hasta luego. ‹3_

_._

* * *

_._

Seguro que Mina sigue de cerca esta historia. Pongo los ojos en blanco y cierro Skype para que Darien no pueda ver ese chat. No le gustaría el comentario del ex dominante. Además no estoy segura de que se pueda decir que es ex…

Suspiro en voz alta. Mina lo sabe desde nuestra noche de borrachera tres semanas antes de la boda, cuando al fin sucumbí a las insistentes preguntas de Mina Aino. Fue un alivio contárselo a alguien al fin.

Miro el reloj. Ha pasado más o menos una hora desde la cena y ya empiezo a extrañar a mi esposo. Vuelvo a cubierta para ver si terminó lo que estaba haciendo.

.

-.-

.

Estoy en el Salón de los Espejos y Darien está de pie a mi lado, sonriéndome con amor y ternura. «Pareces un ángel.» Le sonrío, pero cuando miro al espejo estoy de pie sola y la sala es gris y no tiene ningún adorno. ¡No! Giro la cabeza para volver a ver su cara, pero ahora su sonrisa es triste y melancólica. Me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Después se voltea sin decir una palabra y se aleja lentamente. Sus pasos resuenan entre los espejos mientras cruza la enorme sala hacia las ornamentadas puertas dobles que hay al final. Un hombre solo, sin reflejo…

Y entonces me despierto, respirando con dificultad, ahogada por el pánico.

—Hey —me susurra desde la oscuridad a mi lado, con la voz llena de preocupación.

Oh, está aquí. Está a salvo. Me lleno de alivio.

—Oh, Darien… — murmuro, intentando que los latidos de mi corazón recuperen su velocidad normal. Me abraza y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo lágrimas corriéndome por la cara.

—Sere, ¿qué te ocurre? —Me acaricia la mejilla para limpiarme las lágrimas. Siento su angustia en esa pregunta.

—Nada. Una estúpida pesadilla.

Me besa la frente y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas para consolarme.

—Solo fue un mal sueño, nena. Estoy aquí. Yo te protegeré.

Me dejo envolver por su olor y me acurruco contra él intentando olvidar la pérdida y la devastación que sentí en mi sueño. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi miedo más profundo y oscuro es perderlo.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

.

Me desperezo buscando a Darien instintivamente, pero no está. ¡Mierda! Me despierto al instante y miro ansiosa por el camarote. Darien me está observando desde el pequeño sillón tapizado que hay junto a la cama. Se agacha y deja algo en el suelo. Después se acerca y se acuesta en la cama conmigo. Lleva unos vaqueros cortados y una camiseta gris.

—Hey, no te asustes. Todo está bien —me dice con voz suave y tranquilizadora, como si hablara con un animal acorralado.

Con ternura me aparta el pelo de la cara y me calmo al instante. Veo que intenta ocultar su propia preocupación, pero no lo consigue.

—Has estado muy nerviosa estos últimos días… —me dice con mirada seria.

—Estoy bien, Darien. —Le ofrezco la mejor de mis sonrisas porque no quiero que sepa lo preocupada que estoy por el incendio. Los dolorosos recuerdos sobre cómo me sentí cuando_ Charlie Tango_ fue saboteado y Darien desapareció (el enorme vacío, el dolor indescriptible) siguen encontrando la forma de salir a la superficie; esos recuerdos me persiguen y atormentan mi corazón. Sin dejar de sonreír trato de reprimirlos—. ¿Estabas viéndome dormir?

—Sí —responde—. Estabas hablando.

—¿Ah, sí?

Mierda. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Estás preocupada —añade con la mirada llena de angustia. ¿No hay nada que pueda ocultarle a este hombre? Se inclina y me besa entre las cejas—. Cuando frunces el ceño, te sale una V justo aquí. Es un sitio suave para darte un beso. No te preocupes, nena, yo te cuidaré.

—No estoy preocupada por mí. Es por ti —reconozco a regañadientes—. ¿Quién te cuida a ti?

—Yo soy lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente feo para cuidarme a mí mismo. Vamos. Levántate. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de volver a casa. —Me sonríe con una sonrisa amplia de niño grande que dice «sí, solo tengo veintiocho años» y me da un azote. Doy un respingo, sorprendida, y de repente me doy cuenta de que hoy volvemos a Seattle y me invade la melancolía. No quiero irme. Me ha encantado estar con él las veinticuatro horas todos los días y todavía no estoy preparada para compartirlo con sus empresas y su familia. Hemos tenido una luna de miel perfecta, con algunos altibajos, lo admito, pero eso es normal en una pareja recién casada, ¿no?

Pero Darien no puede contener su entusiasmo infantil y, a pesar de mis oscuros pensamientos, termina contagiándome. Cuando se levanta con agilidad de la cama lo sigo intrigada. ¿Qué tendrá en mente?

.

Darien me ata la llave a la muñeca.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

—Sí. —Darien me sonríe—. ¿No está demasiado apretado?

—No, está bien. ¿Por eso llevas chaleco salvavidas? —pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Sí.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Veo que tiene mucha confianza en mis habilidades para conducir, señor Shields.

—La misma de siempre, señora Shields.

—Está bien, no me sermonees.

Darien levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo, pero está sonriendo.

—No me atrevería.

—Sí, sí te atreverías y sí lo haces, aquí no podemos aparcar y ponernos a discutir en la acera.

—Muy buen punto, señora Shields. ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día discutiendo sus habilidades de conducción o nos vamos a divertir un rato?

—Muy buen punto, señor Shields.

Agarro el manillar de la moto acuática y me subo. Darien sube detrás de mí y empuja con la pierna para alejarnos del yate. Artemis y dos de los tripulantes nos miran divertidos. Mientras avanzamos flotando, Darien me rodea con los brazos y aprieta sus muslos contra los míos. Sí, eso es lo que a mí me gusta de este medio de transporte… Meto la llave en el contacto y pulso el botón de encendido. El motor cobra vida con un rugido.

—¿Listo? —le grito a Darien por encima del ruido.

—Todo lo que puedo estar —dice con la boca cerca de mi oído.

Aprieto el acelerador con suavidad y la moto se aleja del_ Fair Lady_ demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto. Darien me abraza más fuerte. Acelero un poco más y salimos disparados hacia delante. Me quedo encantada de que no nos quedemos parados al poco tiempo.

—¡Wow! —grita Darien desde atrás y la euforia en su voz es evidente. Pasamos a toda velocidad junto al yate en dirección a mar abierto. Estamos anclados fuera del Port de Plaisance frente a Saint-Claude-du-Var. El aeropuerto Nice Côte d'Azur se ve a lo lejos y parece construido en medio del Mediterráneo. He oído el ruido de los aviones al aterrizar desde que llegamos anoche. Decido que tenemos que mirar más de cerca.

Vamos a toda velocidad hacia allá, saltando sobre las olas. Me encanta y estoy emocionada porque Darien me haya dejado conducir. Todas las preocupaciones que he sentido los últimos dos días desaparecen mientras surcamos el agua hacia el aeropuerto.

—La próxima vez que hagamos esto, tendremos dos motos acuáticas —me grita Darien. Sonrío al pensar en hacer una carrera con él; suena emocionante.

Mientras cruzamos el fresco mar azul en dirección a lo que parece el final de una pista de aterrizaje, el estruendo de un jet que pasa justo por encima de nuestras cabezas preparándose para aterrizar me sobresalta. Suena tan alto que me entra el pánico y giro bruscamente a la vez que aprieto el acelerador pensando que es el freno.

—¡Sere! —grita Darien, pero es demasiado tarde. Salgo volando por encima de la moto con los brazos y las piernas sacudiéndose en el aire, arrastrando a Darien conmigo y aterrizando con un espectacular chapoteo.

Me sumerjo en el mar cristalino gritando y trago una buena cantidad de agua del Mediterráneo. El agua está fría a esta distancia de la costa, pero salgo de nuevo a la superficie en un segundo gracias al chaleco salvavidas. Tosiendo y escupiendo me quito el agua salada de los ojos y busco a Darien a mi alrededor. Ya está nadando hacia mí. La moto acuática flota inofensivamente a unos metros de nosotros con el motor en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —Sus ojos están llenos de pánico cuando llega hasta mí.

—Sí —digo con la voz ronca pero no puedo contener mi alegría. ¿Ves, Darien? Esto es lo peor que te puede pasar con una moto acuática. Me acerca a su cuerpo para abrazarme y después me agarra la cabeza entre las manos para examinar mi cara de cerca—. ¿Ves? No fue tan malo —le digo sonriendo en el agua.

Al final él también me sonríe, claramente aliviado.

—No, supongo que no. Pero estoy mojado —gruñe en un tono juguetón.

—Yo también estoy mojada.

—Me gustas mojada —afirma con una mirada lujuriosa.

—¡Darien! —lo regaño tratando de fingir justa indignación. Él sonríe, luciendo magnífico, y después se acerca y me da un apasionado beso. Cuando se aparta, estoy sin aliento. Sus ojos son más oscuros y acalorados, a pesar del frío del agua.

—Vamos. Regresemos. Ahora tenemos que ducharnos. Esta vez yo conduciré.

.

-.-

.

Holgazaneamos en la sala de espera de primera clase de British Airways en el aeropuerto de Heathrow a las afueras de Londres, esperando el vuelo de conexión que nos llevará de vuelta a Seattle. Darien está enfrascado en el_ Financial Times_. Yo saco su cámara porque tengo ganas de tomarle unas cuantas fotos. Se ve tan sexy con su característica camisa de lino blanca, los vaqueros y las gafas de aviador colgando de la abertura de la camisa… El flash de la cámara lo molesta. Parpadea un par de veces y me sonríe con su sonrisa tímida.

—¿Cómo está, señora Shields? —me pregunta.

—Triste por volver a casa —le digo—. Me gusta tenerte para mí sola.

Me toma la mano y se la lleva a los labios para darme un suave beso en los nudillos.

—A mí también.

—¿Pero? —le pregunto porque escuché esa palabra al final de su frase, aunque no llegó a pronunciarla.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Pero? —repite con aire de falsedad. Ladeo la cabeza y lo miro con la expresión de «dímelo» que he estado perfeccionando durante los dos últimos días. Suspira y deja el periódico.

—Quiero que atrapen a ese pirómano y que salga de nuestras vidas.

—Oh. —Me parece lógico, pero me sorprende su sinceridad.

—Voy a hacer que me traigan las pelotas de Alfa en una bandeja si permite que vuelva a pasar algo así.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al oír su tono amenazador. Me mira impasible y no sé si está intentando ser frívolo. Hago lo único que se me ocurre para rebajar la repentina tensión que hay entre nosotros: levanto la cámara y le tomo otra foto.

.

-.-

.

—Vamos, dormilona, ya llegamos —me susurra Darien.

—Mmm… —murmuro sin ganas de abandonar el sensual sueño que estaba teniendo: Darien y yo sobre un mantel de picnic en Kew Gardens.

Estoy tan cansada… Viajar es agotador, incluso en primera clase. Llevamos más de dieciocho horas de viaje. Estoy tan exhausta que he perdido la cuenta. Oigo que abren mi puerta y Darien se inclina sobre mí. Me desabrocha el cinturón y me levanta en brazos, despertándome del todo.

—Oye, puedo caminar —protesto todavía medio dormida.

Él ríe.

—Tengo que cargarte a través del umbral.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Y me vas a subir en brazos los treinta pisos? —lo desafío con una sonrisa.

—Señora Shields, me alegra comunicarle que ha engordado un poco.

—¿Qué?

Sonríe.

—Así que, si no te importa, usaremos el ascensor. —Entorna los ojos, aunque sé que está bromeando.

Artemis abre la puerta del vestíbulo del Escala y sonríe.

—Bienvenidos a casa, señor y señora Shields.

—Gracias, Artemis —le dice Darien.

Le dedico a Artemis una breve sonrisa y veo que vuelve al Audi, donde Malachite espera tras el volante.

—¿Dices en serio lo de que he engordado? —pregunto mirando fijamente a Darien.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y me acerca más a su pecho mientras me lleva por el vestíbulo.

—Un poco, pero no mucho —me asegura pero su cara se oscurece de repente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Intento mantener la alarma de mi voz bajo control.

—Recuperaste el peso que perdiste cuando me dejaste —dice en voz baja mientras llama al ascensor. Una expresión sombría cruza por su cara.

Esa angustia repentina y sorprendente me llega al corazón.

—Hey… —Le tomo la cara con las manos y deslizo los dedos entre su pelo, acercándolo a mí—. Si no me hubiera ido, ¿estarías aquí, así, ahora?

Sus ojos se funden y tomando el color de una nube de tormenta. Sonríe con su sonrisa tímida, mi sonrisa favorita.

—No —reconoce y entra en el ascensor conmigo aún en brazos. Se inclina y me besa suavemente—. No, señora Shields, no lo estaría. Pero sabría que puedo mantenerte a salvo porque no me desafiarías.

Parece un poco arrepentido… ¡Mierda!

—Me gusta desafiarte —aventuro poniéndolo a prueba.

—Lo sé. Y eso me hace tan… feliz. —Me sonríe a pesar de su desconcierto.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

—¿Aunque esté gorda?

Ríe.

—Aunque estés gorda.

Me besa de nuevo, más apasionadamente esta vez, y yo cierro las manos en su pelo, apretándolo contra mí. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en un baile lento y sensual. Cuando el ascensor suena y se detiene en el ático, los dos estamos sin aliento.

—Muy feliz —murmura.

Su sonrisa es más sombría ahora y sus ojos entornados ocultan una promesa lasciva. Sacude la cabeza para recuperar la compostura y me lleva hasta el vestíbulo.

—Bienvenida a casa, señora Shields. —Vuelve a besarme, más castamente, y me dedica la sonrisa patentada de Darien Shields. Los ojos le bailan de alegría.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Shields. —Yo también sonrío con el corazón lleno de felicidad.

Creía que Darien iba a bajarme, pero no. Me lleva a través del vestíbulo, por el pasillo hasta el salón, y después me deposita sobre la isla de la cocina, donde me quedo sentada con las piernas colgando. Toma dos copas de champán del armario de la cocina y una botella de champán frío de la nevera: Bollinger, nuestro favorito. Abre con destreza la botella sin derramar una gota, vierte el champán rosa pálido en las copas y me pasa una. Toma la otra, me abre las piernas y se acerca para quedarse de pie entre ellas.

—Por nosotros, señora Shields.

—Por nosotros, señor Shields —susurro consciente de mi sonrisa tímida. Brindamos y le doy un sorbo.

—Sé que estás cansada —me dice acariciándome la nariz con la suya—. Pero tengo muchas ganas de ir a la cama… y no para dormir. —Me besa la comisura de los labios—. Es nuestra primera noche aquí y ahora eres mía de verdad… —Su voz se va apagando mientras empieza a besarme la garganta. Es de noche en Seattle y estoy exhausta, pero el deseo empieza a despertarse en mi vientre y la diosa que llevo dentro ronronea.

.

Darien duerme plácidamente a mi lado mientras yo observo las franjas rosas y doradas del nuevo amanecer entrando por las enormes ventanas. Su brazo está cubriéndome los pechos y yo intento acompasar mi respiración con la suya para volver a dormirme, pero es imposible. Estoy completamente despierta; mi reloj interno lleva la hora de Greenwich y la mente me va a mil por hora.

Han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas tres semanas, a quién engaño, en los últimos tres meses, que me siento como en una nube. Ahora soy, la señora Serena Shields, casada con el millonario más delicioso, sexy, filántropo y absurdamente rico que pueda encontrar una mujer. ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo tan rápido?

Me giro para ponerme de lado y poder mirarlo. Sé que él me observa mientras duermo, pero yo rara vez tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Se ve tan joven y despreocupado cuando duerme, sus largas pestañas rozándole las mejillas, un principio de barba cubriéndole la mandíbula y sus labios bien definidos un poco separados; está relajado y respira profundamente. Quiero besarlo, meter mi lengua entre esos labios, rozar con los dedos esa áspera barba. Tengo que esforzarme para reprimir el impulso de tocarlo y perturbar su sueño. Mmm… Podría morder y chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna porque la he distraído en su lectura de su volumen 2 de las obras completas de Charles Dickens y me reprende mentalmente: _Deja en paz al pobre hombre, Sere_.

Regreso al trabajo el lunes. Nos queda el día de hoy para volver a adaptarnos a la rutina. Va a ser raro no ver a Darien durante todo el día después de pasar casi cada minuto juntos durante las últimas tres semanas. Me recuesto y miro al techo. Alguien podría pensar que pasar tanto tiempo juntos debe ser asfixiante, pero no es nuestro caso. Amé todos y cada uno de los minutos que compartí con él, incluso cuando discutimos. Cada minuto… excepto cuando nos enteramos del incendio en las oficinas de la empresa.

Se me hiela la sangre. ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño a Darien? Mi mente vuelve a intentar resolver el misterio. ¿Alguien del trabajo? ¿Una ex? ¿Un empleado descontento? No tengo idea y Darien no dice una palabra al respecto; solo me desvela la mínima información posible en un intento de protegerme. Suspiro. Mi caballero de la brillante armadura blanca y negra siempre tratando de protegerme. ¿Cómo conseguiré que se abra un poco más?

Se mueve y yo me quedo muy quieta porque no quiero despertarlo, pero mi buena intención tiene el efecto opuesto. ¡Maldición! Dos ojos azules me miran fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Vuelve a dormir. —Trato de sonreír con tranquilidad. Él se estira, se frota la cara y me sonríe.

—¿Jet lag? —me pregunta.

—¿Eso es lo que me pasa? No puedo dormir.

—Tengo el remedio universal justo aquí y solo para ti, nena. —Me sonríe como un niño y eso me hace poner los ojos en blanco y reírme al mismo tiempo. Un segundo después hundo los dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja y mis oscuros pensamientos quedan en el olvido.

.

Darien y yo vamos por la interestatal 5 hacia el norte en dirección al puente de la 520 en el Audi R8. Vamos a almorzar con sus padres, un almuerzo de bienvenida de domingo. Toda la familia estará allí, además de Mina y Nicolas. Será extraño estar acompañados después de estar tanto tiempo solos. Casi no he podido hablar con Darien esta mañana; se ha pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en su estudio mientras yo desempacaba. Me dijo que no tenía por qué hacerlo, que la señora Jones se encargaría de ello, pero todavía no me acostumbro a tener servicio doméstico. Distraída, acaricio la tapicería de cuero de la puerta para distraerme de mis pensamientos. Estoy de mal humor. ¿Será el jet lag? ¿el incendio?

—¿Me dejarías conducir? —le pregunto. Me sorprendo de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Claro. —Sonríe—. Lo mío es tuyo. Pero como le hagas una abolladura, te las verás conmigo en el cuarto rojo del dolor. —Me lanza una mirada rápida y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Oh! Lo miro con la boca abierta. ¿Es una broma?

—Bromeas… ¿Me castigarías por abollar tu coche? ¿Quieres más al coche que a mí? —me burlo.

—Casi casi —me dice mientras extiende la mano para darme un apretón en la rodilla—. Pero el coche no me calienta por las noches.

—Estoy segura de que eso se puede arreglar; podrías dormir en el coche —le advierto.

Darien ríe.

—¿No llevamos en casa ni un día y ya me estás echando? —Parece encantado. Lo miro y él me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Quiero enojarme con él, pero es imposible cuando está de buen humor. Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado más animado desde que salió del estudio esta mañana. Y me doy cuenta que estoy un poco quisquillosa porque tenemos que volver a la realidad y no sé si va a volver a ser el Darien reservado de antes de la luna de miel o conseguiré que siga siendo su nueva versión mejorada.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento? —le pregunto.

Vuelve a sonreírme.

—Porque esta conversación es tan… normal.

—¡Normal! —resoplo—. ¡No después de tres semanas de matrimonio! Seguro…

Su sonrisa desaparece.

—Estoy bromeando, Darien —me apresuro a decir porque no quiero estropear su buen humor. Me doy cuenta de la poca seguridad en sí mismo que demuestra tener a veces. Sospecho que siempre ha sido así, pero que ha ocultado esa inseguridad tras su fachada intimidatoria. Es muy fácil provocarlo, probablemente porque no está acostumbrado. Eso es una revelación para mí y vuelvo a sorprenderme de todo lo que nos queda por aprender el uno del otro—. No te preocupes, seguiré con el Saab —le digo y me giro para mirar por la ventanilla intentando alejar el mal humor.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—A veces eres tan frustrante, Sere… Dímelo.

Lo miro y le sonrío.

—Lo mismo se puede decir de usted, señor Shields.

Frunce el ceño.

—Lo estoy intentando —dice en voz baja.

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Sonrío y mi humor mejora un poco.

.

Mamoru se ve ridículo atendiendo la barbacoa con ese gorro de cocinero y el delantal que dice «Licencia para asar». Cada vez que lo miro no puedo evitar sonreír. De hecho mi humor ha mejorado considerablemente. Estamos todos sentados alrededor de una mesa en la terraza de la casa de la familia Shields, disfrutando del sol de finales de verano. Mitsuki y Rei están poniendo varias ensaladas en la mesa mientras Armand y Darien intercambian insultos amistosos y hablan de los planos de la nueva casa, y Nicolas y Mina no dejan de hacerme preguntas sobre la luna de miel. Darien no me ha soltado la mano y juguetea con mis anillos de boda y de compromiso.

—Si consigues finalizar los detalles de los planos con Haruka, tengo un hueco desde septiembre hasta mediados de noviembre. Puedo traer a todo el equipo y ponernos a trabajar en ello —le está diciendo Armand mientras estira el brazo y rodea los hombros de Mina, lo que la hace sonreír.

—Haruka tiene que venir mañana por la noche para hablar de los planos —responde Darien—. Espero que podamos terminar con eso entonces. —Se gira y me mira expectante.

Oh… eso es una novedad.

—Claro. —Le sonrío sobre todo porque está su familia delante, pero vuelvo a perder el buen humor repentinamente. ¿Por qué toma esas decisiones sin decírmelo? ¿O es por Haruka (toda caderas exuberantes, pechos grandes, ropa de diseñadores caros y perfume), que tiene la costumbre de sonreírle a mi marido demasiado provocativamente? Mi subconsciente me mira enojada: _Él no te ha dado motivos para estar celosa_. Mierda, hoy me siento como en una montaña rusa. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Sere —me llama Mina, interrumpiendo mis ensoñaciones—, ¿sigues en el sur de Francia o qué?

—Sí —le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Te ves muy bien —dice aunque frunce el ceño a la vez.

—A los dos se les ve genial —añade Mitsuki sonriendo mientras Armand rellena las copas.

—Por la feliz pareja. —Mamoru sonríe y levanta su copa y todos los que están sentados a la mesa se unen al brindis.

—Y felicidades a Nicolas por haber entrado en el programa de psicología en Seattle —interviene Rei orgullosamente. Le dedica una sonrisa de adoración y Nicolas le responde con otra. Me pregunto si habrá hecho algún avance con él. Es difícil saberlo…

Escucho las conversaciones de la mesa. Darien está explicando nuestro extenso itinerario de las últimas tres semanas, dándole algunos toques aquí y allá para pintarlo todavía más bonito. Suena relajado y parece tener controlada la situación, olvidando por un rato la preocupación por el pirómano. Por otro lado, parece que no puedo librarme de mi mal humor. Pico un poco de comida con el tenedor. Darien me dijo ayer que estaba gorda. _¡Él estaba bromeando!…_ Mi subconsciente vuelve a mirarme mal. Armand tira accidentalmente su copa al suelo, lo que sobresalta a todo el mundo y se produce un repentino brote de actividad para limpiarlo todo.

—Te voy a llevar a la casita del embarcadero a darte unos azotes si no dejas ya ese mal humor y te animas un poco —me susurra Darien.

Doy un respingo por la sorpresa, me giro y lo miro con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

—¡No te atreverías! —le digo entre dientes, pero en el fondo siento una excitación familiar que es más que bienvenida.

Darien levanta una ceja. Claro que lo haría. Miro a Mina, al otro lado de la mesa. Nos está observando con interés. Me vuelvo hacia Darien y entorno los ojos.

—Tendrás que atraparme primero… y llevo zapatillas —le advierto.

—Seguro que me divertiré intentándolo —asegura con una sonrisa pícara. Creo que sigue bromeando.

Me ruborizo. Y por raro que parezca, me siento algo mejor.

Cuando terminamos el postre, fresas con crema, empieza a llover de repente. Todos nos levantamos de un salto de la mesa para recoger los platos y las copas y llevarlas a la cocina.

—Qué bueno que el clima haya aguantado hasta después del almuerzo —dice Mitsuki encantada mientras se encamina a la habitación de atrás. Darien se sienta al brillante piano de pared negro, pisa suavemente el pedal y empieza a tocar una melodía que me resulta familiar pero que no logro ubicar inmediatamente.

Mitsuki me pregunta qué me pareció Saint Paul de Vence. Ella y Mamoru estuvieron allí hace años en su luna de miel y creo que eso es un buen augurio, al ver lo felices que están juntos. Mina y Armand están abrazados en uno de los grandes sofás llenos de cojines, mientras Nicolas, Rei y Mamoru están enfrascados en una conversación sobre psicología, creo.

De repente todos los Shields, como si fueran una sola persona, dejan de hablar y miran a Darien con la boca abierta.

¿Qué?

Darien está cantando en voz baja para sí mientras toca el piano. Se hace el silencio mientras todos nos esforzamos por escuchar su suave voz y la letra de «Wherever You Will Go». Yo lo he escuchado cantar antes, ¿ellos no? Se detiene de repente al darse cuenta del silencio sepulcral que se ha apoderado de la habitación. Mina me mira inquisitiva y yo me encojo de hombros. Darien se gira en la banqueta y frunce el ceño, avergonzado al percatarse de que es el centro de atención.

—Continúa —lo anima Mitsuki—. Nunca te he escuchado cantar, Darien. Nunca. —Ella lo mira maravillada.

Él la mira como ausente desde la banqueta del piano y, después de un momento, se encoge de hombros. Desvía su mirada nerviosamente hacia mí y luego hacia las cristaleras. El resto de las personas de la habitación empiezan a charlar de repente y yo me quedo observando a mi querido esposo.

Mitsuki me distrae al tomarme las manos y después sin previo aviso, darme un abrazo.

—¡Oh, querida niña! Gracias, gracias —me susurra de forma que solo yo puedo escucharla. Eso me produce un nudo en la garganta.

—Mmm… —Yo también la abrazo aunque no sé muy bien por qué me está dando las gracias. Mitsuki sonríe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me da un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué hice?

—Voy a preparar un poco té —me dice con voz quebrada por las ganas de llorar.

Me acerco a Darien, que ahora está de pie mirando por las cristaleras.

—Hola.

—Hola. —Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me atrae hacia él. Yo meto la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y ambos contemplamos la lluvia que cae afuera.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Asiento.

—Bien.

—Por cierto, tú si sabes cómo provocar el silencio en una habitación.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo —me dice y sonríe.

—En el trabajo sí, pero no aquí.

—Cierto, aquí no.

—¿Nadie te ha escuchado cantar? ¿Nunca?

—Parece que no —dice cortante—. ¿Nos vamos?

Lo observo tratando de evaluar su estado de ánimo. Su mirada es tierna y cálida, un poco desconcertada. Decido cambiar de tema.

—¿Vas a azotarme? —le susurro y de repente siento mariposas en el estómago. Tal vez eso sea lo que necesito, lo que he estado echando de menos.

Me mira y los ojos se le oscurecen.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero me gustaría jugar.

Miro nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor, pero nadie puede oírnos.

—Solo si se porta mal, señora Shields —me dice al oído.

¿Cómo se puede encerrar una promesa tan sensual en siete palabras?

—Veré que puedo hacer —le aseguro con una sonrisa.

.

Después de despedirnos nos dirigimos al coche.

—Toma. —Darien me tira las llaves del R8—. No me lo abolles o me voy a enojar mucho —añade con toda seriedad.

Se me seca la boca. ¿Me va a dejar conducir su coche? La diosa que llevo dentro se pone los guantes de conducir de cuero y los zapatos planos. _¡Oh, sí!_, grita.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunto perpleja.

—Sí. Y aprovecha antes de que cambie de opinión.

Creo que nunca había sonreído tanto en mi vida. Él pone los ojos en blanco y me abre la puerta del conductor para que pueda entrar. Arranco el motor antes de que le dé tiempo a llegar al lado del acompañante, así que se apresura a entrar.

—¿Impaciente, señora Shields? —pregunta con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Mucho.

Lentamente, salgo marcha atrás con cuidado y giro para enfilar la salida de la casa. Consigo no calarlo, lo que me sorprende incluso a mí. Vaya, qué sensible está el embrague. Conduzco cuidadosamente y cuando me acerco a la salida, veo por el retrovisor que Malachite y Neflyte suben al Audi todoterreno. No sabía que nuestra seguridad nos había acompañado hasta aquí. Me detengo antes de incorporarme a la carretera principal.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí —dice Darien tenso, lo que me indica que no está nada seguro. Oh, mi pobrecito Cincuenta… Quiero reírme de él y de mí; estoy nerviosa y entusiasmada.

Una pequeña parte de mí quiere perder a Malachite y a Neflyte solo por diversión. Compruebo que no viene nadie y al fin entro en la carretera con el R8. Darien se remueve en el asiento por la tensión y yo no puedo resistirme. La carretera está vacía. Piso el acelerador y salimos disparados hacia delante.

—¡Espera! ¡Sere! —grita Darien—. Más despacio… Nos vas a matar.

Suelto el acelerador inmediatamente. ¡Wow! ¡Este coche tiene potencia!

—Perdón —murmuro intentando parecer arrepentida, aunque no lo consigo. Darien sonríe para ocultar su alivio, creo.

—Bueno, eso cuenta como mal comportamiento —dice casualmente. Yo reduzco aún más la velocidad.

Miro por el retrovisor. No hay señales del todoterreno, solo se ve un coche oscuro con los cristales tintados detrás de nosotros. Me imagino a Malachite y a Neflyte nerviosos, intentando frenéticamente llegar hasta nosotros y no sé por qué eso me divierte. Pero como no quiero provocarle un ataque al corazón a mi marido, decido portarme bien y conducir tranquilamente, con una confianza creciente, hacia el puente de la 520.

De repente Darien suelta una palabrota y se esfuerza por sacar la BlackBerry del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—¿Qué? —contesta enojado a quien sea que está al otro lado de la línea—. No —dice y mira hacia atrás—. Sí, ella conduce.

Observo un segundo por el espejo retrovisor, pero no veo nada raro: solo una fila de coches que van detrás de nosotros. El todoterreno está unos cuatro coches por detrás y todos vamos conduciendo a ritmo constante.

—Ya veo. —Darien suspira y se frota la frente con los dedos; irradia tensión. Algo está mal—. Sí… No lo sé. —Me mira y se aparta el teléfono de la oreja—. No pasa nada. Sigue adelante —me dice con calma sonriéndome, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. ¡Mierda! Mi sistema se llena de adrenalina. Vuelve a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja—. Bien, en el puente. En cuanto lleguemos… Sí… Ahora lo pongo.

Coloca el teléfono en el soporte del altavoz y lo pone en modo manos libres.

—¿Qué ocurre, Darien?

—Tú sólo concéntrate en la carretera, nena —me dice en voz baja.

Vamos hacia la vía de acceso al puente de la 520, en dirección a Seattle. Cuando miro a Darien, él tiene la vista fija en la carretera.

—No quiero que te asustes —me dice con mucha calma—. Pero en cuanto estemos en el puente de la 520, quiero que aprietes el acelerador. Nos están siguiendo.

¿Siguiendo? Oh, Dios mío. Siento el corazón atravesado en la garganta, latiéndome con fuerza, se me eriza el vello y me cuesta respirar por el pánico. ¿Quién nos puede estar siguiendo? Vuelvo a mirar por el retrovisor y el coche oscuro que vi antes continúa detrás de nosotros. ¡Mierda! ¿Es ese? Intento ver algo detrás del parabrisas tintado para distinguir quién conduce, pero no logro ver nada.

—Mantén la vista en la carretera, nena —me dice Darien suavemente, nada que ver con el tono malhumorado que suele utilizar cuando yo conduzco.

¡Contrólate!, me regaño mentalmente para dominar el terror que amenaza con apoderarse de mí. ¿Se supone que quien quiera que nos esté siguiendo irá armado?… ¿Armado y tras Darien? ¡Mierda! Me invade una oleada de náuseas.

—¿Cómo sabes que nos están siguiendo? —Mi voz es un susurro entrecortado y chillón.

—El Dodge que tenemos detrás lleva matrículas falsas.

¿Cómo puede saber eso?

Pongo el intermitente cuando nos acercamos a la incorporación al puente. Es última hora de la tarde y aunque la lluvia ha cesado, la carretera está mojada. Por suerte el tráfico es bastante fluido.

La voz de Kenji resuena en mi cabeza recordándome algo que me dijo en una de mis muchas clases de autodefensa: «_Es el pánico lo que te puede matar o hacer que sufras heridas graves, Sere_». Inspiro hondo intentando controlar mi respiración. Quien quiera que nos esté siguiendo va por Darien. Cuando inspiro de nuevo profunda y tranquilizadoramente mi mente empieza a aclararse y el estómago se me asienta. Tengo que proteger a Darien. Quería conducir este coche y quería hacerlo muy rápido. Bueno, pues esta es mi oportunidad. Agarro con fuerza el volante y echo un último vistazo al retrovisor. El Dodge está más cerca.

Freno de repente, ignorando la mirada llena de pánico de Darien, e intento elegir bien el momento de entrada en el puente de la 520 con la intención de que el Dodge tenga que reducir la velocidad y detenerse para esperar un hueco en el tráfico antes de seguirnos. Cambio de marcha y piso a fondo. El R8 sale disparado hacia delante, haciéndonos a ambos chocar con el respaldo de los asientos. El velocímetro sube hasta los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

—Tranquila nena —dice Darien con calma, aunque estoy segura de que él todo menos tranquilo.

Serpenteo entre las dos hileras de tráfico como una ficha negra en un tablero de damas, esquivando eficazmente coches y camiones. En este puente estamos tan cerca del lago que es como si estuviera conduciendo sobre el agua. Ignoro a propósito las miradas furiosas o reprobatorias de los otros conductores. Darien se aprieta las manos en el regazo intentando quedarse lo más quieto posible, y a pesar de que tengo la mente funcionando a mil por hora, me pregunto si lo estará haciendo para no distraerme.

—Muy bien —dice en un susurro para animarme. Mira hacia atrás—. Ya no veo el Dodge.

—Estamos justo detrás del sudes, señor Shields. —La voz de Malachite llega desde el manos libres—. Está haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar su posición detrás de ustedes, señor. Nosotros vamos a intentar adelantar y colocarnos entre su coche y el Dodge.

¿Sudes? ¿Qué significa eso?

—De acuerdo. La señora Shields lo está haciendo muy bien. A esta velocidad y si el tráfico sigue siendo fluido, y por lo que veo lo está, saldremos del puente en pocos minutos.

—Bien, señor.

Pasamos rápidamente junto a la torre de control del puente y sé que ya pasamos la mitad del lago Washington. Compruebo la velocidad y veo que seguimos a ciento veinte.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sere —me dice Darien en un susurro y mira por la ventanilla de atrás del R8. Durante un momento fugaz su tono me recuerda al de nuestro primer encuentro en su cuarto de juegos, cuando me animaba pacientemente para que fuera colaborando en nuestra primera sesión. Ese pensamiento me distrae y lo aparto inmediatamente.

—¿Hacia dónde voy? —pregunto bastante tranquila. Ya tengo el control del coche. Da gusto conducirlo, tan suave y tan fácil de manejar que casi no creo la velocidad que llevamos. En este coche conducir a esta velocidad es muy sencillo.

—Diríjase a la interestatal 5, señora Shields, y después al sur. Queremos comprobar si el Dodge los sigue durante todo el camino —me dice Malachite por el manos libres. El semáforo del puente está verde, por suerte, y yo sigo adelante.

Miro nerviosamente a Darien y él me sonríe tranquilizador. Después su cara se pone seria.

—¡Mierda! —gruñe entre dientes.

Hay un atasco en cuanto salimos del puente y eso me obliga a frenar. Observo ansiosa por el espejo una vez más y creo ver el Dodge.

—¿Unos diez coches por detrás más o menos?

—Sí, lo veo —dice Darien echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor—. Me pregunto quién demonios será…

—Yo también. ¿Sabemos si el que conduce es un hombre? —pregunto al equipo de seguridad que me escucha a través de la BlackBerry.

—No, señora Shields. Puede ser un hombre o una mujer. Los cristales son demasiado oscuros.

—¿Una mujer? —pregunta Darien.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Tu señora Robinson? —sugiero sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Darien se pone tenso y quita la BlackBerry del soporte.

—No es mi señora Robinson —gruñe—. No he hablado con ella desde mi cumpleaños. Y Beryl no haría algo así; no es su estilo.

—¿Rubina?

—Está en Connecticut con sus padres. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Estás seguro?

Se queda pensando un momento.

—No, pero si hubiera huido, seguro que su familia se lo habría dicho al doctor Furuhata. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.

—Puede que solo sea un coche cualquiera.

—No voy a correr riesgos. No estando contigo —concluye. Vuelve a poner la BlackBerry en el soporte y recuperamos el contacto con el equipo de seguridad.

¡Oh, mierda! No quiero poner nervioso a Darien en estos momentos. Más tarde tal vez… Me muerdo la lengua. Por suerte el tráfico está disminuyendo un poco. Puedo acelerar hacia la intersección de Mountlake en dirección a la interestatal 5 y empiezo otra vez a zigzaguear entre los coches.

—¿Y si nos detiene la policía? —pregunto.

—Eso sería algo conveniente.

—Para mi licencia, no.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Oigo un humor inesperado en su voz.

Vuelvo a pisar el acelerador y alcanzo de nuevo los ciento veinte. Sí que tiene potencia este coche. Me encanta; es tan fácil. Acabo de llegar a los ciento treinta y cinco. Creo que nunca en mi vida he conducido tan rápido. Con suerte, mi escarabajo solo llegaba a ochenta.

—Ha evitado el tráfico y tomado velocidad —dice la voz incorpórea de Malachite, tranquila e informativa—. Va a ciento cuarenta.

¡Mierda! ¡Más rápido! Aprieto más el acelerador y el motor del coche ronronea al llegar a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora cuando nos acercamos a la intersección de la interestatal 5.

—Mantén la velocidad, Sere —me susurra Darien.

Freno un poco momentáneamente para incorporarme. La interestatal está bastante tranquila y consigo colocarme en el carril rápido en una fracción de segundo. Vuelvo a pisar el acelerador y el glorioso R8 toma velocidad y avanza por el carril izquierdo, en el que los demás mortales con menos suerte se apartan para dejarnos pasar. Si no estuviera asustada, lo estaría disfrutando.

—Ya va a ciento sesenta, señor.

—Sigue tras él —le ordena Darien a Malachite.

¡Mierda! Un camión aparece en el carril rápido y tengo que pisar el freno.

—¡Maldito idiota! —insulta Darien al conductor cuando salimos despedidos hacia delante en los asientos. Cómo agradezco llevar puesto el cinturón—. Adelanta, nena —me dice Darien con los dientes apretados.

Compruebo los retrovisores y cruzo tres carriles. Aceleramos para adelantar a vehículos más lentos y vuelvo a cruzar hacia el carril rápido.

—Buen movimiento, señora Shields —me dice Darien impresionado—. ¿Dónde está la policía cuando la necesitas?

—No quiero una multa, Darien —le digo concentrada en la autopista que tengo por delante—. ¿Te han puesto alguna multa por exceso de velocidad conduciendo este coche?

—No —dice, pero mirándolo rápidamente puedo ver su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te han detenido?

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Encanto. Todo se basa en el encanto, señora Shields. Ahora concéntrate. ¿Cómo va el Dodge, Malachite?

—Acaba de alcanzar los ciento setenta y cinco, señor —anuncia Malachite.

¡Dios mío! Vuelvo a notar el corazón en la boca. ¿Puedo conducir más rápido? Piso a fondo el acelerador y dejamos atrás más coches.

—Hazle una señal con las luces —me ordena Darien, porque tenemos delante a un Ford Mustang que no se aparta.

—Pero eso solo lo hacen los idiotas.

—¡Pues sé un poco idiota! —exclama.

Oh, de acuerdo…

—Um… ¿dónde están las luces?

—El indicador. Tíralo hacia ti.

El conductor del Mustang nos saca un dedo en un gesto no muy amable, pero se aparta. Paso a su lado como un rayo.

—Él es el idiota —dice Darien entre dientes—. Sal por Stewart —me ordena.

¡Sí, señor!

—Estamos tomando la salida a Stewart Street —le dice a Malachite.

—Vayan directamente al Escala, señor.

Freno, miro por los espejos, señales y después cruzo con una facilidad sorprendente los cuatro carriles de la autopista y salgo por la vía de salida. Ya en Stewart Street, nos dirigirnos al sur. La calle está tranquila y hay pocos vehículos. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Hemos tenido mucha suerte con el tráfico. Pero también el Dodge la ha tenido. No reduzcas la velocidad, Sere. Llévanos a casa.

—No recuerdo el camino —le digo sintiendo pánico de nuevo porque el Dodge sigue pisándonos los talones.

—Sigue hacia el sur por Stewart. Sigue hasta que te diga que gires. —Darien vuelve a parecer nervioso. Continúo a toda velocidad tres manzanas, pero el semáforo se pone amarillo al llegar a Yale Avenue.

—¡Sáltatelo, Sere! —grita Darien. Doy tal salto que piso a fondo el acelerador involuntariamente, lo que nos lanza de nuevo contra los asientos, y cruzamos sin frenar el semáforo que ya está en rojo.

—Está tomando Stewart —dice Malachite.

—No lo pierdas, Dark.

—¿Dark?

—Se apellida así.

Intento mirar a Darien y veo que me está mirando como si estuviera loca.

—¡La vista en la carretera! —exclama.

Ignoro su tono.

—Malachite Dark.

—¡Sí! —Suena irritado.

—Ah. —¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Ese hombre me ha estado siguiendo al trabajo seis semanas y ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo.

—Es mi nombre, señora —dice Malachite y me sobresalta aunque habla con la voz tranquila y monótona de siempre—. El Sudes está bajando por Stewart, señor. Vuelve a aumentar la velocidad.

—Vamos, Sere. Menos charla —gruñe Darien.

—Estamos parados en el primer semáforo de Stewart —nos informa Malachite.

—Sere, rápido, entra ahí —grita Darien señalando un aparcamiento subterráneo en el lado sur de Boren Avenue. Giro y las ruedas protestan con un chirrido cuando me desvío para entrar en el atestado aparcamiento.

—Da la vuelta, rápido —ordena Darien. Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo hacia el fondo, donde no se nos vea desde la calle—. ¡Ahí! —Darien me señala una plaza de aparcamiento. ¡Mierda! Quiere que aparque. ¡Maldita sea!— Sólo hazlo, maldición —dice.

Y así lo hago… perfectamente. Creo que es la única vez en mi vida que he logrado aparcar perfectamente.

—Estamos escondidos en el aparcamiento entre Stewart y Boren —le dice Darien a Malachite por la BlackBerry.

—De acuerdo, señor. —Malachite suena irritado—. Quédense donde están. Nosotros seguiremos al Sudes.

Darien se gira hacia mí y examina mi rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le digo en un susurro.

Darien sonríe.

—El que conduce el Dodge no puedo oírnos, ¿sabes?

Yo me echo a reír.

—Estamos pasando por la intersección de Stewart y Boren, señor. Veo el aparcamiento. El Sudes ha pasado de largo por donde están, señor.

Los dos nos relajamos a la vez por el alivio.

—Bien hecho, señora Shields. Condujiste de maravilla. —Darien me acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y yo doy un salto al sentir su contacto e inspiro bruscamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de quejarte de mi forma de conducir? —le pregunto. Ríe con una risa fuerte y catártica.

—No tanto como para decir eso.

—Gracias por dejarme conducir tu coche. Sobre todo en circunstancias tan emocionantes. —Intento desesperadamente que mi tono sea despreocupado.

—Tal vez yo debería conducir ahora.

—La verdad es que no creo que en este momento sea capaz de salir del coche para dejar que te sientes aquí. Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina. —De repente me estremezco y me pongo a temblar.

—Es la adrenalina, nena —me explica—. Lo hiciste increíblemente bien. Como siempre, me sorprendes Sere. Nunca me decepcionas.

Me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano con una expresión llena de amor, miedo, arrepentimiento… Tantas emociones a la vez… Sus palabras son mi perdición. Abrumada, un sollozo estrangulado escapa de mi garganta cerrada y empiezo a llorar.

—No, nena, no. Por favor, no llores. —Se acerca y, a pesar del espacio reducido, tira de mí para pasarme por encima del freno de mano y ponerme acurrucada sobre su regazo. Me acaricia el pelo y me lo aparta de la cara para besarme los ojos y las mejillas, y yo lo abrazo y sigo sollozando contra su cuello. Él hunde la nariz en mi pelo y también me abraza fuerte. Nos quedamos allí sentados, sin decir nada, solo abrazándonos.

La voz de Malachite nos sobresalta.

—El Sudes ha reducido la velocidad delante del Escala. Está examinando la intersección.

—Síguelo —ordena Darien.

Me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano y respiro hondo para calmarme.

—Usa mi camisa para limpiarte. —Darien me besa en la sien.

—Lo siento —murmuro avergonzada por llorar.

—¿Por qué? No tienes que hacerlo.

Vuelvo a limpiarme la nariz. Me toma la barbilla y me da un beso suave en los labios.

—Tus labios son tan suaves cuando lloras, mi hermosa y valiente chica… —me dice en un susurro.

—Bésame otra vez.

Darien se queda quieto con una mano en mi espalda y otra sobre mi trasero.

—Bésame —jadeo y veo cómo separa los labios a la vez que inspira bruscamente. Se inclina sobre mí, levanta la BlackBerry del soporte y la tira al asiento del conductor, junto a mis pies enfundados en sandalias. Después pone su boca sobre la mía, hunde la mano derecha entre mi pelo y con la izquierda me toma la cara. Su lengua invade mi boca y le doy la bienvenida. La adrenalina se convierte en lujuria que me despierta el cuerpo. Le sujeto el rostro y paso los dedos sobre sus patillas, disfrutando de su sabor. Gruñe bajo y grave desde el fondo de la garganta ante mi apasionada respuesta y a mí se me tensa el vientre por el deseo que siento. Su mano recorre mi cuerpo, rozándome el pecho, la cintura y bajando por mi trasero. Me muevo un poco.

—¡Ah! —exclama y se separa de mí sin aliento.

—¿Qué? —le susurro junto a los labios.

—Sere, estamos en un aparcamiento en Seattle.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, en este momento quiero follarte y tú estás intentando encontrar postura encima de mí… Es incómodo.

Al oír sus palabras crecen las espirales de mi interior y todos los músculos que tengo por debajo de la cintura se tensan una vez más.

—Fóllame entonces. —Lo beso en la comisura de la boca. Lo deseo. Ahora. Esa persecución en el coche fue excitante. Demasiado excitante. Aterradora. Y el miedo ha desencadenado mi libido. Se echa un poco atrás para mirarme con los ojos oscuros y entrecerrados.

—¿Aquí? —me pregunta con la voz ronca.

Se me seca la boca. ¿Cómo puede excitarme así con tan solo una palabra?

—Sí. Te deseo. Ahora.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira durante unos segundos.

—Señora Shields, es una descarada —me susurra después de lo que a mí me ha parecido una eternidad.

Me agarra la nuca con la mano que tiene enredada en mi pelo para mantenerme quieta y su boca cubre la mía una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. Con la otra mano me acaricia el cuerpo hasta llegar al trasero y sigue bajando hasta medio muslo. Cierro los dedos en su pelo largo.

—Cómo me alegra que lleves falda —dice mientras mete la mano por debajo de mi falda estampada azul y blanca para acariciarme el muslo.

Me retuerzo una vez más en su regazo y él suelta el aire bruscamente con los dientes apretados.

—No te muevas —gruñe. Me cubre el sexo con la mano y me quedo quieta inmediatamente. Me roza el clítoris con el pulgar y me quedo sin aliento cuando siento sacudidas de placer como descargas eléctricas en mi interior, muy, muy adentro—. Quieta —vuelve a susurrar y me besa otra vez mientras su pulgar empieza a trazar círculos por encima del fino encaje de mi ropa interior de diseñador. Lentamente mete dos dedos por debajo de mis bragas y los introduce en mi interior. Gimo y muevo las caderas para acercarlas a su mano.

—Por favor… —le suplico.

—Oh, señora Shields. Ya estás lista —dice metiendo y sacando los dedos despacio—. ¿Le excitó la persecución en el coche?

—Tú me excitas.

Me sonríe con una sonrisa traviesa y retira los dedos de repente, dejándome con las ganas. Coloca el brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y, tomándome por sorpresa, me levanta en el aire y me gira de forma que quedo mirando al parabrisas.

—Pon una pierna a cada lado de las mías —me ordena juntando sus piernas.

Obedezco y pongo los pies en el suelo, uno a cada lado de los suyos. Baja las manos por mis muslos y luego las vuelve a subir, arrastrando con ellas la falda.

—Pon las manos en mis rodillas, nena, e inclínate hacia delante. Levanta ese bonito trasero al aire. Cuidado con la cabeza.

¡Mierda! En serio vamos a hacerlo en un aparcamiento público. Echo un vistazo delante de nosotros y no veo a nadie, pero siento que me recorre un escalofrío. ¡Estoy un aparcamiento público! ¡Esto es tan excitante! Darien se mueve debajo de mí y oigo el inconfundible sonido de la cremallera de su bragueta. Me rodea la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano me aparta a un lado la bragas. Después me penetra con un solo movimiento rápido.

—¡Ah! —grito dejándome caer sobre él y él suelta el aire con los dientes apretados. Su brazo serpentea por mi cuerpo hasta mi cuello y me agarra por debajo de la barbilla. Extiende la mano sobre mi garganta, me empuja la cabeza hacia atrás y me obliga a girarla para poder besarme la garganta. Con la otra mano me agarra la cadera y empezamos a movernos a la vez.

Me levanto con los pies y él se introduce más en mi interior; dentro y fuera. La sensación es… Gimo con fuerza. En esta postura entra tan adentro… Con la mano izquierda sujeto el freno de mano y apoyo la derecha contra la puerta. Darien me agarra el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira hasta casi hacerme daño. Entra y sale una y otra vez. Yo subo y después me dejo caer y conseguimos establecer un ritmo. Me rodea el muslo con la mano por debajo de la falda hasta llegar al vértice entre mis muslos y con los dedos me acaricia suavemente el clítoris a través de la fina tela de mi ropa interior.

—¡Ah!

—¡Rápido, Sere! —jadea junto a mi oído con los dientes apretados. Su otra mano sigue en mi cuello, por debajo de la barbilla—. Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido, Sere —me dice a la vez que aumenta la presión de los dedos sobre mi sexo.

—¡Ah! —Siento el familiar aumento del placer en mi interior, cada vez más profundo.

—Vamos, nena —dice junto a mi oído—. Quiero escucharte.

Gimo. Soy toda sensaciones, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados: su voz en mi oído, su aliento en mi cuello y el placer saliendo del lugar donde está excitando mi cuerpo con los dedos y donde me embiste en lo más profundo. Estoy perdida. Mi cuerpo toma el control, buscando desesperadamente la liberación.

—Sí… —susurra Darien en mi oído. Abro los ojos y veo la tapicería del techo del R8. Los cierro con fuerza un segundo después y me abandono al orgasmo—. Oh, Sere —murmura encantado. Me rodea con los brazos, se hunde en mí una vez más y se queda inmóvil mientras eyacula en lo más profundo de mi interior.

Me acaricia la mandíbula con la nariz mientras me da suaves besos en la garganta, la mejilla y la sien. Yo me recuesto sobre él y él apoya la cabeza contra mi cuello.

—¿Ya alivió toda la tensión, señora Shields? —Darien me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja otra vez y tira. Tengo el cuerpo muerto, totalmente exhausto, y solo puedo soltar un gemido. Siento que sonríe contra mi piel—. Yo, por mi parte, puedo decir que me he liberado de la mía —dice levantándome de su regazo—. ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?

—Sí —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Eres una criatura lujuriosa… No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan exhibicionista.

Me siento inmediatamente, alarmada. Él se pone tenso.

—Nadie nos está observando, ¿verdad? —Examino ansiosa el aparcamiento.

—¿Crees que iba a dejar que alguien viera cómo se corre mi esposa? —Me acaricia la espalda con la mano para calmarme, pero el tono de su voz hace que me estremezca.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo fijamente y le sonrío con picardía.

—¡Sexo en el coche! —exclamo.

Me sonríe en respuesta y me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Regresemos. Yo conduzco.

Abre la puerta para que pueda bajarme de su regazo y salir al aparcamiento. Cuando lo miro veo que se está abrochando la bragueta. Sale afuera conmigo y espera sujetando la puerta hasta que vuelvo a entrar. Va rápidamente al otro lado, al asiento del conductor, sube al coche conmigo, toma la BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—¿Dónde está Malachite? —pregunta—. ¿Y el Dodge? ¿Cómo es que no está Malachite contigo?

Escucha con atención a Neflyte, supongo.

—¿Ella? —exclama—. Síganla. —Darien cuelga y me mira.

¡Ella! ¿Quién conducía el coche? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Beryl? ¿Rubina?

—¿El Dodge lo conducía una mujer?

—Eso parece —me dice en voz baja. Su boca se ha convertido en una fina línea furiosa—. Te llevaré a casa —anuncia. Arranca el motor del R8 con un rugido y da marcha atrás para salir.

—¿Dónde está la… Sudes? ¿Y qué significa eso, por cierto? Suena muy BDSM…

Darien sonríe brevemente y sale del aparcamiento hacia Stewart Street.

—Sudes significa «Sujeto desconocido». Neflyte es un ex agente del FBI.

—¿Del FBI?

—No preguntes —dice Darien negando con la cabeza. Es obvio que está inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno,¿dónde está la Sudes femenina?

—En la interestatal 5, en dirección sur. —Me mira con ojos preocupados.

Por Dios… De apasionado a tranquilo y después a ansioso en solo unos instantes. Extiendo la mano y le acaricio el muslo, pasando los dedos juguetonamente por la costura interior de sus vaqueros esperando que eso le mejore el humor. Aparta una mano del volante y detiene el lento ascenso de mi mano.

—No —me dice—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí sanos y salvos. No querrás que tenga un accidente a tres cuadras de casa… —Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me da un beso en el dedo índice para suavizar su respuesta. Tranquilo, sereno, autoritario… Mi Cincuenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hace sentir de nuevo como una niña caprichosa. Le suelto la mano y me quedo sentada en silencio un momento.

—¿Una mujer?

—Parece que sí. —Suspira, entra en el garaje subterráneo del Escala y pulsa los botones del código de acceso en la consola de seguridad. La puerta se abre, entra y aparca sin dificultad el R8 en su plaza asignada.

—Me gusta mucho este coche —le digo.

—A mí también. Y me gusta cómo lo conduces… Y también cómo lograste no hacerle ningún daño.

—Puedes comprarme uno para mi cumpleaños —le digo sonriendo.

Darien se queda con la boca abierta mientras salgo del coche.

—Uno blanco, creo —añado a la vez que me agacho y le sonrío.

Él también sonríe.

—Serena Shields, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Cierro la puerta y voy hasta el extremo del coche para esperarlo. Él baja, mirándome con esa mirada… esa mirada que despierta algo que hay dentro de mí, muy en el fondo. Conozco bien esa mirada. Cuando ya está delante de mí, se inclina y me susurra:

—A ti te gusta el coche. A mí me gusta el coche. Te he follado dentro de él… Tal vez debería follarte también sobre él.

Doy un respingo. Pero un brillante BMW plateado entra en el garaje en ese momento. Darien lo mira ansioso, luego irritado y sonríe hacia mí.

—Pero parece que tenemos compañía. Vamos. —Me toma la mano y me lleva hacia el ascensor del garaje. Llama al ascensor y, mientras esperamos, nos alcanza el dueño del BMW. Es joven, vestido de manera informal, y tiene el pelo oscuro y cortado en capas. Parece que trabaja en medios de comunicación.

—Hola —nos dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Darien me rodea con el brazo y asiente educadamente.

—Acabo de mudarme. Apartamento dieciséis.

—Hola —le respondo devolviéndola la sonrisa. Tiene unos ojos marrones amables.

El ascensor llega y entramos. Darien me mira con una expresión inescrutable.

—Eres Darien Shields —dice el joven.

Darien lo mira con una sonrisa tensa.

—Kamoi Lee —se presenta tendiéndole la mano. Darien se la estrecha a regañadientes—. ¿Qué piso? —pregunta Kamoi.

—Tengo que introducir un código.

—Oh.

—Penthouse.

—Oh. —Kamoi sonríe—. Por supuesto. —Él pulsa el botón del octavo piso y las puertas se cierran—. La señora Shields, supongo.

—Sí —le respondo con una sonrisa educada y nos estrechamos las manos. Kamoi se sonroja porque se me queda mirando un segundo más de lo necesario. Yo también me ruborizo y Darien me aprieta contra él.

—¿Cuándo te mudaste? —le pregunto.

—El fin de semana pasado. Me encanta este sitio.

Se produce una pausa incómoda antes de que el ascensor se detenga en el piso de Kamoi.

—Fue un placer conocerlos —dice y parece aliviado al salir. Las puertas se cierran en silencio tras él. Darien introduce el código y el ascensor vuelve a subir.

—Parece agradable —le digo—. No había conocido antes a ninguno de los vecinos.

Darien frunce el ceño.

—Yo lo prefiero así.

—Eso es porque eres un ermitaño. Me pareció simpático.

—¿Un ermitaño?

—Ermitaño. Encerrado en tu torre de marfil —le digo con naturalidad y sus labios se curvan un poco, divertidos.

—Nuestra torre de marfil. Y creo que tenemos que añadir otro nombre a su lista de admiradores, señora Shields.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Darien, tú crees que todo el mundo es mi admirador.

—¿Acabas de ponerme los ojos en blanco?

Se me acelera el pulso.

—Claro que sí —le susurro casi sin respiración.

Ladea la cabeza con una expresión ardiente, arrogante y divertida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—Algo rudo.

Él parpadea para ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Duro?

—Por favor.

—¿Quieres más?

Asiento lentamente. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ya estamos en casa.

—¿Qué tan rudo? —Jadea y sus ojos se oscurecen.

Lo miro sin decir nada. Cierra los ojos un momento y después me toma la mano y tira de mí hacia el vestíbulo.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas dobles, nos encontramos a Malachite de pie en el pasillo, mirándonos expectante.

—Malachite, quiero un informe dentro de una hora —dice Darien.

—Sí, señor. —Se gira y se dirige a la oficina de Artemis.

¡Tenemos una hora!

Darien me mira otra vez.

—¿Rudo?

Yo asiento.

—Bien, señora Shields. Creo que está con suerte. Hoy estoy atendiendo peticiones.

.

.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —me susurra Darien con una mirada expectante. Me encojo de hombros; de repente me siento nerviosa y estoy casi sin respiración. No sé si es por la persecución, la adrenalina, el mal humor de antes… No lo entiendo, pero ahora quiero esto y lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Una expresión perpleja aparece en la cara de Darien—. ¿Sexo pervertido? —me pregunta y sus palabras me parecen una suave caricia.

Asiento y noto que la cara me arde. ¿Por qué me da vergüenza? Ya he tenido todo tipo de sexo pervertido con este hombre. ¡Es mi marido, maldita sea! ¿Estoy avergonzada por querer esto y me da vergüenza admitirlo? Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente como diciendo: _Deja de pensar tanto las cosas_.

—¿Tengo carta blanca? —Hace la pregunta en un susurro, mirándome como si intentara leerme la mente.

¿Carta blanca? Dios mío, ¿qué implica eso?

—Sí —asiento nerviosa y la excitación empieza a crecer en mí. Él sonríe lentamente con una sonrisa sexy.

—Ven —me dice y tira de mí hacia la escalera. Su intención es clara. ¡El cuarto de juegos!. La diosa que llevo dentro se despierta de su sueño post-sexo R8 con los ojos abiertos y muchas ganas de ir.

Al llegar al final de la escalera me suelta la mano y abre la puerta del cuarto de juegos. La llave está en el llavero de «SI SEATTLE» que le regalé no hace mucho tiempo.

—Después de usted, señora Shields —me dice abriendo la puerta.

El olor del cuarto de juegos ya me resulta familiar: cuero, madera y cera de muebles. Me sonrojo sabiendo que la señora Moon ha debido de estar limpiando allí cuando estábamos de luna de miel. Al entrar Darien enciende las luces y las paredes rojo oscuro quedan iluminadas con una luz suave y difusa. Me quedo de pie mirándolo; la anticipación ya corre por mis venas.

¿Qué va a hacer? Cierra la puerta con llave y se gira. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado me mira pensativo y después niega con la cabeza divertido.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena? —me pregunta.

—A ti —le respondo en un jadeo.

Sonríe.

—Ya me tienes. Me tienes desde el momento que te caíste al entrar en mi despacho.

—Entonces sorpréndame, señor Shields.

Su media sonrisa oculta su diversión y su expresión encierra una promesa lujuriosa.

—Como usted quiera, señora Shields. —Cruza los brazos y se lleva el dedo índice a los labios mientras me mira de arriba abajo—. Creo que vamos a empezar deshaciéndonos de tu ropa. Se acerca. Agarra mi chaqueta vaquera por delante, me la abre y me la quita por los hombros hasta que cae al suelo. Después agarra el dobladillo de mi camiseta negra.

—Levanta los brazos.

Obedezco y me la quita por la cabeza. Se inclina para darme un suave beso en los labios. Sus ojos brillan con una fascinante mezcla de lujuria y amor. La camiseta termina en el suelo junto a mi chaqueta.

—Toma —le susurro mirándolo nerviosa; me quito la goma del pelo de la muñeca y se la tiendo. Él se queda quieto y brevemente abre mucho los ojos. Por fin me agarra la goma.

—Date la vuelta —me ordena.

Aliviada, me sonrío a mí misma y obedezco inmediatamente. Parece que hemos superado un pequeño obstáculo. Me recoge el pelo y me lo trenza rápida y hábilmente antes de sujetármelo con la goma. Tira de la trenza para que incline la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bien pensado, señora Shields —me susurra al oído y después me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. Ahora voltéate y quítate la falda. Déjala caer al suelo.

Me suelta y da unos pasos atrás. Yo me volteo para mirarlo. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos me desabrocho la cinturilla de la falda y bajo la cremallera. El vuelo de la falda flota y cae al suelo, rodeándome los pies.

—Sal de tu falda —ordena y yo obedientemente doy un paso hacia él. Él se arrodilla rápidamente delante de mí y me agarra el tobillo derecho. Con destreza me suelta una sandalia y después la otra mientras yo mantengo el equilibrio apoyando una mano en la pared bajo los ganchos que usa para colgar los látigos, las fustas y las palas. En este momento las únicas herramientas que hay allí son el látigo de colas y la fusta de montar. Los miro con curiosidad. ¿Va a utilizarlos?

Una vez sin zapatos, ya solo me queda puesto el conjunto de sujetador y bragas de encaje. Darien se sienta en los talones y me mira.

—Usted es un paisaje que vale la pena admirar, señora Shields. —Se arrodilla, me agarra las caderas y me atrae hacia él para hundir la nariz en mi entrepierna—. Y hueles a ti, a mí y a sexo —dice inspirando hondo—. Es embriagador.

Me da un beso por encima de la tela de las bragas y yo lo miro con la boca abierta por lo que dijo. Mi interior se está convirtiendo en líquido. Es tan… travieso. Recoge mi ropa y mis sandalias y se pone de pie con un movimiento rápido y grácil, como un atleta.

—Ve y quédate de pie junto a la mesa —me dice con calma señalando con la barbilla.

Se gira y camina hacia la cómoda que encierra todas las maravillas. Me mira y me sonríe.

—Contra la pared —me ordena—. Así no sabrás lo que estoy planeando. Estoy aquí para complacerla, señora Shields, y usted quería una sorpresa.

Me giro para darle la espalda y escucho con atención; mis oídos de repente captan hasta los sonidos más leves. Es bueno en esto: alimenta mis expectativas y aviva mi deseo haciéndome esperar. Escucho cómo mete mi ropa y creo que mis zapatos también en la cómoda. Ahora percibo el inconfundible sonido de sus zapatos al caer al suelo, primero uno y después el otro. Mmm… Me encanta el Darien descalzo. Un momento después lo oigo abrir un cajón.

¡Juguetes! Oh, me encanta, me encanta esta anticipación. El cajón se cierra y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo el sonido de un cajón puede convertirme en un flan que no deja de temblar? No tiene sentido. El siseo sutil del equipo de sonido al cobrar vida me avisa de que va a haber un interludio musical. Empieza a oírse una música de piano, apagada y suave, y un coro triste llena la habitación. No conozco esta canción. Al piano se le une una guitarra eléctrica. ¿Qué es esto? Empieza a hablar una voz masculina y apenas distingo las palabras: dice algo sobre no tener miedo de morir.

Darien se acerca lentamente hacia mí con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera. Lo siento detrás de mí cuando una mujer empieza a ¿gemir? ¿Llorar? ¿Cantar…?

—¿Dijo, rudo, señora Shields? —me dice junto al oído izquierdo.

—Mmm…

—Tienes que decirme que pare si es demasiado. Si me dices "para", me detendré inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Necesito que me lo prometas.

Inspiro hondo. Mierda, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?

—Lo prometo —murmuro sin aliento, recordando sus palabras anteriores: «No quiero hacerte daño, pero me gustaría jugar».

—Muy bien. —Se inclina y me da un beso en el hombro desnudo. Luego mete un dedo bajo la tira del sujetador y sigue la línea de la tela por mi espalda. Quiero gemir. ¿Cómo consigue que hasta el más mínimo contacto sea tan erótico?—. Quítatelo —me susurra al oído y yo me apresuro a obedecerle. Dejo caer el sujetador al suelo.

Me acaricia la espalda con las manos, mete los dos pulgares bajo la cintura de mis bragas y me las baja por las piernas.

—Sal —me dice.

Vuelvo a hacer lo que me pide y salgo de las bragas. Me da un beso en el culo y se pone de pie.

—Voy a vendarte los ojos para que todo sea más intenso.

Me pone un antifaz en los ojos y el mundo se vuelve negro. La mujer que canta está gimiendo algo incoherente… Una canción muy sentida y evocadora.

—Agáchate y acuéstate sobre la mesa. —Habla con suavidad—. Ahora.

Sin dudarlo me inclino sobre la mesa y apoyo el pecho en la madera pulida. Siento la cara pegada a la dura superficie que siento fresca contra mi piel y que huele vagamente a cera de abejas con un toque cítrico.

—Estira los brazos y agárrate al borde.

Muy bien… Me estiro y me agarro al borde más alejado de la mesa. Es bastante ancha, así que tengo los brazos completamente estirados.

—Si te sueltas, te azotaré, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te azote, Serena?

Todo lo que tengo por debajo de la cintura se tensa deliciosamente. Me doy cuenta de que he estado deseándolo desde que me amenazó con hacerlo en durante el almuerzo y ni la persecución ni nuestro posterior encuentro íntimo en el coche han conseguido satisfacer esa necesidad.

—Sí. —Mi voz no es más que un susurro ronco.

—¿Por qué?

Oh… ¿tengo que tener una razón? Me encojo de hombros.

—Dime —insiste.

—Mmm…

Y sin avisar me da un fuerte azote.

—¡Ah! —grito.

—¡Silencio!

Me frota suavemente el trasero en el lugar donde me dio el azote. Después se inclina sobre mí, clavándome la cadera en el trasero, me da un beso entre los omóplatos y sigue dejando un sendero de besos por toda mi espalda. Se ha quitado la camisa y el vello de su pecho me hace cosquillas en la espalda a la vez que su erección empuja contra mis nalgas desde debajo de la dura tela de sus vaqueros.

—Abre las piernas —me ordena.

Separo las piernas.

—Más.

Gimo y abro más las piernas.

—Buena chica. —Desliza un dedo por mi espalda, por la hendidura entre mis nalgas y sobre el ano, que se aprieta al notar su contacto.

—Nos vamos a divertir un rato con esto —susurra.

¡Mierda!

Sigue bajando el dedo por mi perineo y lo introduce lentamente en mi interior.

—Veo que estás muy mojada, Serena. ¿Por lo de antes o por lo de ahora?

Gimo y él mete y saca el dedo, una y otra vez. Me acerco a su mano, encantada por la intrusión.

—Oh, Sere, creo que es por las dos cosas. Creo que te encanta estar aquí, así. Toda mía.

Sí… Oh, sí. Saca el dedo y me da otro azote fuerte.

—Dímelo —susurra con la voz ronca y urgente.

—Sí, me encanta —gimo.

Me da otro azote fuerte una vez más y grito. Después mete dos dedos en mi interior, los saca inmediatamente, extiende mis fluidos alrededor y sube hasta el ano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto sin aliento. Oh, Dios mío… ¿Me va a follar por el trasero?

—No es lo que estás pensando —me susurra tranquilizadoramente—. Ya te dije que vamos a avanzar poco a poco con esto, nena.

Escucho el suave sonido del chorro de algún líquido, al salir de un tubo seguramente, y siento que sus dedos me masajean otra vez ahí. Me está lubricando… ¡ahí! Me retuerzo cuando mi miedo choca con mi excitación por lo desconocido. Me da otro azote más abajo que me alcanza el sexo. Gimo. Es una sensación… tan increíble.

—Quieta —dice—. Y no te sueltes.

—Ah.

—Es lubricante. —Me echa un poco más. Intento no retorcerme, pero el corazón me late muy fuerte y tengo el pulso descontrolado. El deseo y la ansiedad me corren a toda velocidad por las venas.

—He querido hacerte esto desde hace algún tiempo, Sere.

Gimo de nuevo. Siento algo frío, metálicamente frío, que me recorre la espalda.

—Tengo un regalito para ti —me dice Darien en un susurro.

Me viene a la mente la imagen del día que me enseñó los artilugios que había en la cómoda. Santo cielo. Un tapón anal. Darien lo desliza por la hendidura que hay entre mis nalgas.

Oh, Dios mío…

—Voy a introducir esto dentro de ti muy lentamente…

Doy un respingo; la anticipación y la ansiedad están haciendo mella en mí.

—¿Me va a doler?

—No, nena. Es pequeño. Una vez que esté dentro de ti, te voy a follar muy fuerte.

Estoy a punto de convulsionar. Se agacha sobre mi cuerpo y me da más besos entre los omóplatos.

—¿Lista? —me susurra.

¿Lista? ¿Estoy lista para esto?

—Sí —digo con un hilo de voz y la boca seca.

Pasa otra vez el dedo por encima del ano y por el perineo y lo introduce en mi interior. Dios, es el pulgar. Me cubre el sexo con el resto de la mano y me acaricia lentamente el clítoris con los dedos. Suelto un gemido… Se siente… bien. Muy lentamente, sin dejar de hacer su magia con los dedos y el pulgar, me va metiendo el frío tapón.

—¡Ah! —grito y gimo a la vez por la sensación desconocida. Mis músculos protestan por la intrusión. Hace círculos con el pulgar en mi interior y empuja más fuerte el tapón, que entra con facilidad. No sé si es porque estoy tan excitada o porque me está distrayendo con sus dedos expertos, pero parece que mi cuerpo lo acepta bien. Pesa… y siento algo raro… ¡«ahí»!

—Oh, nena…

Puedo sentirlo todo: el pulgar que gira en mi interior y el tapón que presiona… Oh, ah… Gira lentamente el tapón, lo que me provoca un interminable gemido.

—Darien… —Digo su nombre como un mantra mientras me voy adaptando a la sensación.

—Muy bien —me susurra. Me recorre el costado con la mano libre hasta llegar a la cadera. Saca lentamente el pulgar y oigo el sonido inconfundible de la cremallera de su bragueta al abrirse. Me agarra la cadera por el otro lado, tira de mí hacia atrás y me abre más las piernas empujándome los pies con los suyos.

—No sueltes la mesa, Sere —me advierte.

—No —jadeo.

—Rudo, ¿eh? Dime si soy demasiado rudo, ¿entendido?

—Sí —le susurro.

Siento que entra en mí con una brusca embestida a la vez que me atrae hacia él, lo que empuja el tapón y lo introduce más profundamente.

—¡Mierda! —chillo.

Se queda quieto con la respiración trabajosa. Mis jadeos se acompasan con los suyos. Estoy intentando asimilar todas las sensaciones: la deliciosa plenitud, la seducción de estar haciendo algo prohibido, el placer erótico que va creciendo en espiral desde mi interior. Tira suavemente del tapón.

Oh, Dios mío… Gimo y oigo que inspira bruscamente: una inhalación de puro placer sin adulterar. Hace que me hierva la sangre. ¿Alguna vez me he sentido tan lasciva… tan…?

—¿Otra vez? —me susurra.

—Sí.

—Sigue recostada —me ordena. Sale de mí y vuelve a embestirme con mucha fuerza.

Oh… esto era lo que quería.

—¡Sí! —exclamo con los dientes apretados.

Él empieza a establecer un ritmo con la respiración cada vez más trabajosa, que vuelve a acompasarse con la mía cuando entra y sale de mi interior.

—Oh, Sere —gime. Aparta una de las manos de mi cadera y gira otra vez el tapón para meterlo despacio, sacarlo un poco y volverlo a meter. La sensación es indescriptible y creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme sobre la mesa. No altera el ritmo de su penetración, una y otra vez, con movimientos fuertes y bruscos al entrar, haciendo que mis entrañas se tensen y tiemblen.

—Oh, mierda… —grito. Esto me va a destrozar.

—Sí, nena —murmura él.

—Por favor… —suplico, aunque no sé qué le estoy pidiendo: que pare, que no pare nunca, que vuelva a girar el tapón. Mi interior se tensa alrededor de él y del tapón.

—Eso es —jadea y a la vez me da un fuerte azote en la nalga derecha. Y yo me corro, una vez y otra, cayendo, hundiéndome, girando, latiendo a su alrededor una vez, y otra… Darien saca con mucho cuidado el tapón.

—¡Mierda! —vuelvo a gritar y Darien me agarra las caderas para que no me mueva y llega el clímax en voz alta.

.

La mujer sigue cantando. Siempre que estamos aquí, Darien pone una canción y programa el equipo para que se repita. Qué raro. Estoy acurrucada en su regazo, envuelta por sus brazos, con las piernas enroscadas con las suyas y la cabeza descansando contra su pecho. Estamos en el suelo del cuarto de juegos al lado de la mesa.

—Bienvenida de vuelta —me dice quitándome el antifaz. Parpadeo para que mis ojos se adapten a la débil luz. Sujetándome la barbilla me da un beso suave en los labios con los ojos fijos en los míos, mirándome ansioso. Estiro la mano para acariciarle la cara. Él me sonríe—. Bueno, ¿Cumplí lo solicitado? —me pregunta divertido.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Lo solicitado?

—Querías que fuera rudo —me explica.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, creo que sí…

Levanta las dos cejas y me sonríe.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Ahora mismo se te ve muy bien follada y preciosa. —Me acaricia la cara y sus largos dedos me rozan la mejilla.

—Así me siento —digo casi en un ronroneo.

Se agacha y me besa tiernamente y siento sus labios suaves y cálidos contra los míos.

—Nunca me decepcionas.

Él se inclina un poco atrás para mirarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta con voz suave pero llena de preocupación.

—Bien. Muy bien follada —le digo y siento que me estoy ruborizando. Le sonrío tímidamente.

—Vaya, señora Shields, tiene una boca muy muy sucia. —Darien pone cara de ofendido, pero advierto la diversión en su voz.

—Eso es porque estoy casada con un hombre muy, muy sucio, señor Shields.

Me sonríe con una sonrisa ridículamente estúpida que se me contagia.

—Me alegro de que estés casada con él.

Me agarra la trenza, se la lleva a los labios y besa el extremo con veneración; sus ojos están llenos de amor. Oh… ¿Alguna vez podré resistirme a este hombre?

Tomo su mano izquierda y le doy un beso en la alianza, un sencillo aro de platino igual que el mío.

—Mío —susurro.

—Tuyo —responde. Me rodea con sus brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo—. ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?

—Mmm… Solo si tú te metes en la bañera conmigo.

—Está bien —concede. Me pone de pie y se levanta para quedar junto a mí. Todavía lleva los vaqueros.

—¿Por qué no te pones… eh… los otros vaqueros?

Me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué otros vaqueros?

—Los que solías usar cuando estábamos aquí.

—¿Esos? —pregunta parpadeando por la perplejidad.

—Te ves muy sexy ellos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… Muy sexy…

Sonríe tímidamente.

—Por usted, señora Shields, tal vez me los ponga. —Se inclina para besarme y toma el recipiente que hay en la mesa en el que están el tapón, el tubo de lubricante, el antifaz y mis bragas.

—¿Quién limpia esos juguetes? —le pregunto siguiéndolo hasta la cómoda.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Yo. O la señora Moon.

—¿Qué?

Asiente, divertido y avergonzado a la vez, creo. Apaga la música.

—Bueno… eh…

—¿Tus sumisas solían hacerlo? —termino la frase por él.

Se encoge de hombros como disculpándose.

—Toma. —Me pasa su camisa. Me la pongo y me envuelvo en ella. La tela mantiene su aroma y mi malestar por lo de la limpieza del tapón anal queda olvidado. Deja los juguetes sobre la cómoda. Me toma la mano, abre la puerta del cuarto de juegos, me lleva afuera y bajamos por la escalera. Yo lo sigo dócilmente.

La ansiedad, el mal humor, la emoción, el miedo y la excitación de la persecución han desaparecido. Estoy relajada, finalmente saciada y en calma. Cuando entramos en nuestro baño bostezo con fuerza y me estiro, por fin cómoda conmigo misma para variar.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Darien mientras abre el grifo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Dime —me pide suavemente. Echa aceite de baño de jazmín en el agua y el baño se llena de un olor dulce y sensual.

Me sonrojo.

—Es sólo que me siento mejor.

Sonríe.

—Sí, ha tenido un humor extraño todo el día, señora Shields. —Se pone de pie y me atrae hacia sus brazos—. Sé que estás preocupada por las cosas que han ocurrido recientemente. Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto. No sé si es una venganza, un antiguo empleado descontento o un rival de negocios. Pero si algo te llegara a pasar por mi culpa… —Su voz va bajando hasta quebrarse en un susurro lleno de dolor. Yo lo abrazo.

—¿Y si te pasa algo a ti, Darien? —Al fin enuncio mi miedo en voz alta.

Me mira.

—Vamos a resolver esto. Ahora quítate la camisa y métete en el baño.

—¿No tienes que hablar con Malachite?

—Puede esperar. —La expresión de su boca se endurece y yo siento una punzada de lástima por Malachite. ¿Qué hizo para enojar a Darien?

Darien me ayuda a quitarme la camisa y frunce el ceño cuando me giro hacia él. Todavía tengo en los pechos las marcas descoloridas de los chupetones que me hizo durante nuestra luna de miel. Decido no bromear con él sobre ellos.

—Me pregunto si Neflyte habrá logrado seguir al Dodge…

—Ya nos enteraremos después del baño. Entra. —Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a entrar e intento sentarme dentro del agua caliente y fragante.

—Ay. —Tengo el trasero un poco sensible y el agua caliente me provoca un leve dolor.

—Con cuidado, nena —me dice Darien, pero nada más decirlo la sensación de incomodidad desaparece.

Darien se desnuda y se mete detrás de mí, atrayéndome hacia él para que me apoye contra su pecho. Me coloco entre sus piernas y los dos nos quedamos quietos, relajados y satisfechos, en el agua caliente. Le acaricio las piernas y él me agarra la trenza con una mano y la hace girar entre sus dedos.

—Tenemos que revisar los planos de la nueva casa. ¿Más tarde?

—Claro. —Esa mujer va a volver. Mi subconsciente levanta la vista del tercer volumen de las_ Obras completas de Charles Dickens_ y frunce el ceño. Estoy de acuerdo con mi subconsciente. Suspiro. Por desgracia los diseños de Haruka Tenoh son impresionantes—. Debo dejar listas las cosas para el trabajo —digo.

Él se queda muy quieto.

—Sabes que no tienes que volver a trabajar —me dice.

Oh, no… otra vez no.

—Darien, ya hemos hablado de esto. Por favor no resucites aquella discusión.

Me tira de la trenza de forma que tengo que levantar e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Solo lo digo por si acaso… —se defiende y me da un suave beso en los labios.

.

Me pongo los pantalones de chándal y una camisola y decido ir a buscar mi ropa al cuarto de juegos. Mientras cruzo el pasillo, escucho la voz de Darien gritando en el estudio. Me quedo petrificada.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Oh, mierda. Le está gritando a Malachite. Hago una mueca de dolor y subo corriendo la escalera hasta el cuarto de juegos. No quiero oír lo que tiene que decirle; Darien aún sigue intimidándome cuando grita. Pobre Malachite. Al menos yo tengo la oportunidad de gritarle.

Recojo mi ropa y los zapatos de Darien, y entonces me fijo en el pequeño recipiente de porcelana con el tapón, que sigue encima de la cómoda. Bueno… supongo que debo limpiarlo. Lo pongo entre la ropa y bajo la escalera. Miro nerviosamente hacia el salón, pero todo está en calma, gracias a Dios.

Artemis volverá mañana por la noche y Darien suele estar más tranquilo cuando lo tiene cerca. Artemis está pasando unos días con su hija. Me pregunto distraídamente si alguna vez llegaré a conocerla.

La señora Moon sale delcuarto de servicio y las dos nos sobresaltamos.

—Señora Shields… No la había visto. —¡Oh, ahora soy la señora Shields!

—Hola, señora Moon.

—Bienvenida a casa y felicidades —me dice sonriendo.

—Por favor, llámeme Sere.

—Oh, señora Shields, no me sentiría cómoda dirigiéndome a usted así.

¡Oh! ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar todo solo porque ahora llevo un anillo en el dedo?

—¿Le gustaría repasar los menús de la semana? —me pregunta mirándome expectante.

¿Los menús?

—Mmm… —No es una pregunta que esperara que me hiciera.

Sonríe.

—Cuando empecé a trabajar con el señor Shields, todos los domingos por la noche repasaba los menús de la semana siguiente con él y hacía una lista de todo lo que necesitábamos de la tienda.

—Ya veo.

—¿Quiere que me ocupe de eso? —dice tendiéndome las manos para agarrar la ropa.

—Oh… um. Todavía no he terminado con todo esto. —Y tengo escondido entre la ropa un recipiente con un tapón anal… Me pongo roja. No sé cómo puedo mirar a la señora Moon a la cara. Ella sabe lo que hacemos... ella limpia la habitación. Por Dios, es tan raro no tener privacidad.

—Cuando pueda, señora Shields, estaré encantada de repasar esas cosas con usted.

—Gracias. —Nos interrumpe un pálido Malachite que sale del estudio de Darien como un rayo y cruza rápidamente el salón. Nos saluda brevemente con la cabeza sin mirarnos a los ojos y se mete en el despacho de Artemis. Me alegro de que nos haya interrumpido porque no quiero hablar de menús ni de tapones anales con la señora Moon. Le dedico una breve sonrisa y me escabullo hacia el dormitorio. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a tener servicio doméstico siempre a mi entera disposición? Sacudo la cabeza… Tal vez algún día.

Dejo caer los zapatos de Darien en el suelo y mi ropa en la cama, y me llevo el recipiente con el tapón al baño. Lo miro suspicaz. Parece inofensivo y sorprendentemente limpio. No quiero pensar mucho en eso, así que lo lavo rápidamente con agua y jabón. ¿Eso será suficiente? Tengo que preguntarle al señor Experto en Sexo si hay que esterilizarlo o algo. Me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

.

Me gusta que Darien haya adaptado la biblioteca para mí. Ahora tiene un bonito escritorio de madera blanco en el que puedo trabajar. Saco el ordenador portátil y reviso las notas sobre los cinco manuscritos que leí en la luna de miel.

Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito. Una parte de mí teme volver al trabajo, pero no puedo decirle eso a Darien. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerme renunciar. Recuerdo que a Stevenson casi le dio un ataque cuando le dije que me iba a casar, con quién y cómo. Muy poco después me hicieron fija en el puesto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue porque iba a casarme con el jefe. No me gusta la idea. Ya no soy editora en prácticas. Ahora soy Serena Tsukino, editora.

Todavía no he logrado reunir el coraje para decirle a Darien que no voy a cambiarme el apellido en el trabajo. Creo que tengo buenas razones. Necesito mantener cierta distancia de él, pero sé que tendremos una pelea cuando se dé cuenta. Tal vez deba hablar de eso con él esta noche.

Me acomodo en la silla y empiezo mi última tarea del día. Miro el reloj del ordenador: son las siete de la noche. Darien todavía no ha salido de su estudio, así que tengo tiempo. Saco la tarjeta de memoria de la Nikon y la conecto al ordenador para transferir las fotos. Mientras se van cargando, reflexiono sobre los acontecimientos del día. ¿Habrá vuelto Neflyte? ¿O todavía seguirá de camino a Portland? ¿Habrá logrado atrapar a la mujer misteriosa? ¿Tendrá Darien noticias de Neflyte? Quiero respuestas y no me importa que esté ocupado; quiero saber lo que está pasando y de repente siento una punzada de resentimiento porque me tiene en ascuas. Me levanto con la intención de ir a hablar con él a su estudio, pero mientras lo hago, las fotos de los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel aparecen en la pantalla.

Oh, Dios mío…

Hay un montón de fotos mías. Muchísimas dormida: con el pelo sobre la cara o desparramado sobre la almohada, con los labios entreabiertos… ¡Mierda! Chupándome el pulgar… ¡Hacía años que no me chupaba el pulgar! Cuántas fotos… No tenía ni idea de que me las había tomado. Hay unas cuantas naturales, hechas desde lejos, incluyendo una en la que estoy apoyada en la barandilla del yate, mirando nostálgicamente a la distancia. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba tomándome fotos? Sonrío al ver las fotos en las que estoy acurrucada debajo de él, riéndome y con el pelo volando mientras intentaba zafarme de esos dedos que me hacían cosquillas y me atormentaban. Y hay una nuestra en la cama del camarote, la que nos hizo con el brazo extendido. Estoy acurrucada en su pecho y él mira a la cámara, joven, con los ojos muy abiertos… enamorado. Con la otra mano me agarra la cabeza y yo sonrío como una tonta enamorada, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Oh, mi hermoso hombre, con el pelo de recién follado, los ojos azules brillando, los labios separados y sonriendo. Mi maravilloso esposo que no soporta que le hagan cosquillas y que hasta hace poco no aceptaba que lo tocaran, aunque ahora sí tolere mi contacto. Tengo que preguntarle si le gusta o si solo me deja tocarlo porque a mí me gusta.

Frunzo el ceño al contemplar su imagen, abrumada de repente por lo que siento por él. Hay alguien por ahí que quiere hacerle daño: primero lo de_ Charlie Tango_, después el incendio en la oficina y ahora la persecución del coche. Me tapo la boca con la mano cuando se me escapa un sollozo involuntario. Dejo el ordenador y me levanto de un salto para ir a buscarlo, no para enfrentarme con él, sino para comprobar que está bien.

Sin molestarme en llamar, irrumpo en su estudio. Darien está sentado en el escritorio y hablando por teléfono. Levanta la vista con una irritación sorprendida, pero el enojo en su rostro desaparece cuando ve que soy yo.

—¿Y no se puede mejorar más? —dice sin abandonar su conversación telefónica, aunque no aparta los ojos de mí. Sin dudarlo, rodeo el escritorio y él se gira en su silla para quedar frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. Veo claramente que está pensando «¿Qué quiere?». Cuando me arrastro a su regazo, arquea ambas cejas por la sorpresa. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me acurruco contra su cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado me rodea con un brazo.

—Mmm… Sí, Usui. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? —Tapa el teléfono con el hombro.

—Sere, ¿qué pasa?

Niego con la cabeza. Me toma la barbilla y me mira a los ojos. Yo hago que me suelte y escondo la cara bajo su barbilla, acurrucándome todavía más. Perplejo, aprieta un poco más el brazo que me rodea y me besa en el pelo.

—Sí, Usui, ¿qué estabas diciendo? —continúa sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder pulsar con la mano libre una tecla del portátil.

La imagen de una cámara de seguridad en blanco y negro, y muy granulada aparece en la pantalla. Se ve a un hombre con el pelo platinado y un mono de trabajo de color claro. Darien pulsa otra tecla y la cámara se acerca al hombre, pero tiene la cabeza agachada. Cuando está más cerca de la cámara, Darien congela la imagen. Está de pie en una habitación blanca con lo que parece una larga hilera de gabinetes altos y negros a su izquierda. Debe de ser la sala del servidor de las oficinas de Shields Enterprise Holdings.

—Bien Usui, una vez más.

La pantalla cobra vida. Aparece un cuadrado sobre la cabeza del hombre con el tiempo de metraje de la cámara y de repente la imagen se acerca con un zoom. Me incorporo para sentarme, fascinada.

—¿Es Usui el que hace eso? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—Sí —responde Darien—. ¿Puedes enfocar un poco mejor la imagen? —le pide a Usui.

La imagen se torna borrosa y después vuelve a enfocarse un poco mejor de forma que se ve con más claridad al hombre que mira hacia abajo a propósito para evitar la cámara. Mientras lo observo, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. La línea de la mandíbula me resulta familiar. Tiene el pelo corto y desaliñado con un aspecto raro y descuidado… Pero en la imagen mejor enfocada puedo ver un pendiente, un aro pequeño.

¡Dios santo! Yo sé quién es.

—Darien —le susurro—. ¡Es Diamante Black!

.

.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

.

—¿Tú crees? —me pregunta Darien, sorprendido. —Fíjate en el perfil de la mandíbula —le digo señalando a la pantalla—. El pendiente y la forma de los hombros. También tiene su complexión. Debe haberse cortado el pelo…

—Usui, ¿escuchaste eso? —Darien pone el teléfono sobre la mesa y activa el manos libres—. Parece que ha estudiado muy bien a su ex jefe, señora Shields—dice Darien, y no parece muy contento. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero Usui interviene.

—Sí señor. Escuché a la señora Shields. Estoy pasando el software de reconocimiento facial por todas las imágenes digitalizadas de las cámaras de seguridad. Vamos a ver en qué otros sitios de la empresa estuvo ese imbécil… lo siento señora… ese individuo.

Miro nerviosa a Darien, que no hace caso del improperio de Usui. Está observando de cerca la imagen de la cámara.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —le pregunto a Darien.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Venganza, tal vez. No lo sé. Nunca se sabe por qué las personas se comportan de la forma en que lo hacen. Lo que no me gusta es que hayas trabajado tan cerca de ese tipo. —La boca de Darien se convierte en una fina línea y me rodea la cintura con el brazo.

—Tenemos el contenido de su disco duro también, señor —dice Usui.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Tenemos una dirección del señor Black? —pregunta Darien bruscamente.

—Sí, señor.

—Avísale a Alfa.

—Ahora mismo. También voy a examinar el circuito cerrado de la ciudad para intentar rastrear sus movimientos.

—Averigua qué vehículo tiene.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Usui puede hacer todo eso? —le pregunto en voz baja.

Darien asiente y muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Qué había en su disco duro? —vuelvo a susurrar.

La cara de Darien se endurece y niega con la cabeza.

—Nada importante—dice con los labios tensos, sin rastro de sonrisa.

—Dime.

—No.

—¿Es sobre ti o sobre mí?

—Sobre mí —confiesa y suspira.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Sobre tu estilo de vida?

Darien niega con la cabeza y me pone el índice sobre los labios para callarme. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero él entorna los ojos en una clara advertencia de que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—Es un Camaro del 2006. Le enviaré los detalles de la matrícula a Alfa también —dice Usui por el teléfono con voz animada.

—Bien. Descubre en qué otras partes de mi edificio estuvo ese hijo de puta, y compara esta imagen con la de su archivo personal de Seattle Independent Publishing. —Darien me mira un tanto escéptico—. Quiero estar seguro de que tenemos la identificación correcta.

—Ya lo hice, señor, y la señora Shields tiene razón. Es Diamante Black.

Sonrío. ¿Lo ves? Puedo ser útil. Darien me frota la espalda con la mano.

—Bien hecho, señora Shields. —Me sonríe, olvidando su malestar anterior, y dice dirigiéndose a Usui—: Avísame cuando hayas rastreado todos sus movimientos dentro del edificio. Verifica también si ha tenido acceso a alguna otra propiedad de Shields Enterprises Holdings y avisa a los equipos de seguridad para que vuelvan a examinar todos esos edificios.

—Sí, señor.

—Gracias, Usui.

Darien cuelga.

—Bueno, señora Shields, parece que no es solo decorativa, sino que también resulta útil. —Los ojos de Darien brillan con una diversión perversa. Sé que está bromeando.

—¿Decorativa? —me burlo siguiendo el juego.

—Muy decorativa —dice en voz baja dándome un beso suave y dulce en los labios.

—Usted es mucho más decorativo que yo, señor Shields.

Sonríe y me besa con más fuerza, enroscando mi trenza alrededor de su muñeca y abrazándome. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, tengo el corazón acelerado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.

—No.

—Yo sí.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno, de comida en realidad, señora Shields.

—Te prepararé algo —digo con una risita.

—Me encanta ese sonido.

—¿De mi ofreciéndote comida?

—El de tu risa. —Me besa en el pelo y yo me pongo de pie.

—¿Qué le gustaría comer, señor? —le pregunto con dulzura.

Él entorna los ojos.

—¿Está intentando ser adorable, señora Shields?

—Siempre, señor Shields… señor

La sonrisa enigmática vuelve a aparecer.

—Todavía puedo volver a ponerte sobre mis rodillas —murmura seductoramente.

—Lo sé —le respondo sonriendo. Coloco las manos en los brazos de su silla de oficina, me agacho y lo beso—. Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti. Pero guárdate esa mano larga, tienes hambre…

Me dedica su sonrisa tímida y se me encoge el corazón.

—Oh, señora Shields, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted?

—Vas a contestar mi pregunta. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Algo ligero. Sorpréndame, señora Shields —me dice utilizando las mismas palabras que yo utilicé antes en el cuarto de juegos.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. —Salgo pavoneándome del estudio y me dirijo a la cocina. Se me cae el alma a los pies cuando me encuentro allí a la señora Moon.

—Hola, señora Moon.

—Señora Shields. ¿Listos para algo de comer?

—Mmm…

Está revolviendo algo en una olla sobre el fuego que huele delicioso.

—Iba a hacer unos bocadillos para el señor Shields y para mí.

Se queda parada por un instante.

—Claro —dice—. Al señor Shields le gusta el pan francés… Creo que hay un poco en el congelador ya cortado con el tamaño de bocadillo. Estaría encantada de hacerlo por usted, señora.

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría hacerlo yo.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Le daré un poco de espacio.

—¿Qué está cocinando?

—Es salsa boloñesa. Se puede comer en cualquier otro momento. La congelaré. —Me sonríe amablemente y apaga el fuego.

—Mmm… ¿Y qué le gusta a Darien… en un bocadillo? —Frunzo el ceño cohibida por la frase. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta la señora Moon de lo que implicaba?

—Señora Shields, en un bocadillo puede meterle cualquier cosa. Si está dentro de pan de francés, él se lo comerá. —Las dos sonreímos.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Busco en el congelador y encuentro el pan cortado en una bolsa ziploc. Coloco dos trozos en un plato y los meto en el microondas para descongelarlos.

La señora Moon ha desaparecido. Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo al frigorífico para buscar algo que meter dentro del pan. Supongo que es cosa mía establecer los parámetros de reparto del trabajo entre la señora Moon y yo. Me gusta la idea de cocinar para Darien los fines de semana, pero la señora Moon puede hacerlo durante la semana. Lo último que querré hacer cuando vuelva de trabajar será cocinar. Mmm… Una rutina similar a la de Darien con sus sumisas. Niego con la cabeza. No debo pensar mucho en eso. Encuentro un poco de jamón y una palta madura.

Cuando le estoy añadiendo sal y limón a la palta, Darien sale de su estudio con los planos de la nueva casa en las manos. Los coloca sobre la barra del desayuno, se acerca a mí, me abraza y me besa en el cuello.

—Descalza y en la cocina —susurra.

—¿No debería ser descalza, embarazada y en la cocina? —digo burlonamente.

Él se queda petrificado y todo su cuerpo se tensa contra el mío.

—Todavía no… —dice con la voz llena de aprensión.

—¡No! ¡Todavía no!

Se relaja.

—Veo que estamos de acuerdo en eso, señora Shields.

—Pero quieres tener hijos, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. En algún momento. Pero todavía no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. —Vuelve a besarme en el cuello.

Oh… ¿compartir?

—¿Qué estás preparando? Se ve bien. —Me besa detrás de la oreja y veo que tiene intención de distraerme. Un cosquilleo delicioso me recorre la espalda.

—Bocadillos. —Le sonrío.

Él sonríe contra mi cuello y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Mmm… Mis favoritos.

Le propino un ligero codazo.

—Señora Shields, acaba de herirme —dice agarrándose el costado como si le doliera.

—Debilucho… —le digo de broma.

—¿Debilucho? —dice incrédulo. Me da un azote en el trasero que me hace gritar—. Date prisa con mi comida, mujer. Y después te mostraré lo debilucho que puedo ser. —Me da otro azote juguetón y se acerca al frigorífico—. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

.

Darien extiende los planos sobre la barra del desayuno. Realmente Haruka tiene unas ideas geniales.

—Me encanta su propuesta de hacer toda la pared del piso de abajo de cristal, pero…

—¿Pero? —pregunta Darien.

Suspiro.

—Es que no quiero quitarle toda la personalidad a la casa.

—¿Personalidad?

—Sí. Lo que Haruka propone es muy radical pero… bueno… Yo me enamoré de la casa como está… con todas sus imperfecciones.

Darien arruga la frente como si eso fuera un anatema para él.

—Me gusta como está —susurro. ¿Se va a enojar por eso?

Me mira fijamente.

—Quiero que la casa sea como tú desees. Lo que tú desees. Es tuya.

—Pero yo también quiero que te guste a ti. Que también seas feliz en ella.

—Yo seré feliz donde tú estés. Es así de simple, Sere. —Me sostiene la mirada. Está siendo absolutamente sincero. Parpadeo a la vez que el corazón se me llena de amor. Dios, realmente me ama.

—Bueno —continúo tragando saliva para intentar aliviar el nudo de emoción que siento en la garganta—, me gusta la pared de cristal. Tal vez podríamos pedirle que la incorpore a la casa de una forma más comprensiva.

Darien sonríe.

—Claro. Lo que tú digas. ¿Y lo que ha propuesto para el piso de arriba y el sótano?

—Eso me parece bien.

—Perfecto.

Bueno… creo que es hora de hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares.

—¿Quieres poner allí también un cuarto de juegos? —Siento que me ruborizo. Darien levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú quieres? —me pregunta sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Mmm… Si tú quieres…

Me mira durante un momento.

—Dejemos todas las opciones abiertas por el momento. Después de todo, será la casa para una familia.

Me sorprendo al sentir una punzada de decepción. Supongo que tiene razón, pero… ¿cuándo vamos a tener esa familia? Podrían pasar años.

—Además, podemos improvisar.

—Me gusta improvisar —le susurro.

Él sonríe.

—Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo —dice Darien señalando el dormitorio principal y empezamos una detallada discusión sobre baños y vestidores separados.

.

Cuando terminamos ya son las nueve y media de la noche.

—¿Tienes que volver a trabajar? —le pregunto a Darien mientras enrolla los planos.

—No si tú no quieres —asegura sonriendo—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Podríamos ver televisión. —No tengo ganas de leer ni quiero irme a la cama… todavía.

—Está bien —acepta alegremente Darien y yo lo sigo hasta la sala de TV.

Solo nos hemos sentado allí tres o cuatro veces, y normalmente Darien se dedica a leer. A él no le interesa la televisión en absoluto. Me acurruco a su lado en el sofá, encogiendo las piernas bajo el cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Enciende la televisión de pantalla plana con el control remoto y cambia de canal mecánicamente.

—¿Hay alguna tontería en particular que quieras ver?

—No te gusta mucho la televisión, ¿verdad? —le digo sarcásticamente.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, pero no me importaría ver algo contigo.

—Podríamos meternos mano.

Se gira bruscamente para mirarme.

—¿Meternos mano? —Por la forma en que me mira, parece que me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Deja de cambiar de canal, dejando la televisión en una frívola novela hispana.

—Sí… —¿Por qué está tan horrorizado?

—Podemos irnos a la cama a meternos mano.

—Eso es lo que hacemos siempre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste sentado delante del televisor? —le pregunto tímida y provocativa al mismo tiempo.

Se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. Vuelve a tomar el control remoto y pasa unos cuantos canales hasta quedarse en uno en el que emiten un viejo episodio de los_ Expedientes X_.

—¿Darien?

—Yo nunca he hecho algo así —dice en voz baja.

—¿Nunca?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera con la señora Robinson?

Resopla.

—Nena, hice un montón de cosas con la señora Robinson, pero meternos mano no fue una de ellas. —Me sonríe y después una curiosidad divertida lo hace entornar los ojos—. ¿Y tú?

Me sonrojo.

—Claro que sí. —Bueno, más o menos…

—¡Qué! ¿Con quién?

Oh, no. No quiero discutir esto.

—Dímelo —insiste.

Me quedo mirando mis dedos entrelazados. Él me cubre suavemente las manos con una de las suyas. Cuando levanto la vista, me está sonriendo.

—Quiero saberlo. Para poder romperle todos los huesos.

Suelto una risita.

—Bueno, la primera vez…

—¿La primera vez? ¿Es que lo has hecho con más de un hijo de puta? —pregunta indignado.

Vuelvo a reír.

—¿Por qué se sorprende tanto, señor Shields?

Frunce un poco el ceño, se pasa una mano por el pelo y me mira como si de repente le pareciera alguien completamente diferente. Se encoge de hombros.

—Me sorprende… quiero decir, dada tu falta de experiencia.

Me ruborizo.

—Creo que ya he compensado eso desde que te conocí.

—Cierto —asegura sonriendo—. Dime. Quiero saberlo.

Sus ojos azules me miran con paciencia y yo me sumerjo en ellos intentando adivinar su estado de ánimo. ¿Se va a poner furioso o de verdad quiere saberlo? No quiero ponerlo de mal humor… se pone imposible cuando está de mal humor.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente?

Asiente lentamente una vez más y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa arrogante y divertida.

—Estaba pasando una temporada en Las Vegas con mi madre y su marido número tres. Estaba en décimo grado. Se llamaba Ryo y era mi compañero de laboratorio en física.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Quince.

—¿Y qué hace él ahora?

—No lo sé.

—¿Hasta dónde llegó?

—¡Darien! —lo regaño. Y de repente me agarra las rodillas, después los tobillos y me empuja de forma que caigo sobre el sofá. Se desliza encima de mí, atrapándome bajo su cuerpo, con una pierna entre las mías. Fue todo tan repentino que chillo de sorpresa. Me agarra las manos y me las sujeta por encima de la cabeza.

—Entonces, ese Ryo ¿llegó a primera base? —murmura acariciándome la nariz con la suya. Me da unos besos suaves en la comisura de la boca.

—Sí —susurro contra sus labios. Me suelta una de las manos para poder agarrarme la barbilla para quedarme quieta mientras me mete la lengua en la boca y yo me rindo a su beso ardiente.

—¿Así? —jadea Darien cuando se separa de mí para respirar.

—No… Nada parecido —consigo decir aunque se me está acumulando la sangre por debajo de la cintura.

Me suelta la barbilla y me acaricia todo el cuerpo con la mano para finalmente volver hasta mi pecho.

—¿Y te hizo esto? ¿Te tocó así? —Pasa el pulgar por mi pezón por encima de la ropa suavemente, una y otra vez, y la carne responde a su contacto experto endureciéndose.

—No —digo retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Y llegó a segunda base? —me susurra al oído. Su mano baja por mis costillas y sigue por encima de mi cintura hasta mi cadera. Me agarra el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira suavemente.

—No —jadeo.

Mulder desde la televisión cuenta algo sobre los menos buscados por el FBI. Darien se detiene, se estira y presiona MUTE en el control remoto. Me mira.

—¿Y qué pasó con el segundo? ¿Logró pasar la segunda base?

Sus ojos arden… ¿de furia? ¿De excitación? Es difícil saberlo. Se mueve para quedar a mi costado y mete la mano por debajo de mis pantalones.

—No —le susurro atrapada en su mirada lasciva. Darien sonríe malicioso.

—Bien. —Me cubre el sexo con la mano—. No lleva bragas, señora Shields. Me gusta. —Me besa y sus dedos se ponen a hacer magia otra vez; el pulgar me roza el clítoris, excitándome, mientras el dedo índice se introduce dentro de mí con una lentitud exquisita.

—Se supone que solo íbamos a meternos mano —gimo.

Darien se queda quieto.

—Creí que eso estábamos haciendo.

—No. Meterse mano no implica sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada de sexo…

— Nada de sexo, ¿eh? … —Saca la mano de mis pantalones—. Bien.

Recorre la línea de mis labios con el dedo índice de forma que me hace saborear mi resbaladiza salinidad. Me introduce el dedo en la boca exactamente igual a como lo estaba haciendo hace un minuto en otra parte de mi cuerpo. Entonces se mueve para meterse entre mis piernas y aprieta su erección contra mí. Me empuja una vez, dos y una tercera. Doy un respingo cuando la tela de mi chándal me frota justo en el sitio correcto. Vuelve a empujar, restregándose contra mí.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —me dice moviendo las caderas rítmicamente, balanceándose contra mi cuerpo.

—Sí —digo en un gemido.

Su mano vuelve a concentrarse en mi pezón otra vez y me roza la mandíbula con los dientes.

—¿Sabes lo excitante que eres, Sere? —Su voz suena ronca mientras no deja de empujar contra mí. Abro la boca para responderle, pero no puedo y, en vez de eso, suelto un fuerte gemido. Me atrapa la boca otra vez y me tira del labio inferior con los dientes antes de meterme la lengua en la boca. Me suelta la otra muñeca y mis manos suben ansiosas por sus hombros hasta su pelo mientras me besa. Cuando le tiro del pelo —gruñe y me mira—. Ah…

—¿Te gusta cuando te toco? —le pregunto en un susurro.

Arruga brevemente la frente como si no entendiera la pregunta. Deja de empujar contra mí.

—Claro que sí. Me encanta que me toques, Sere. En lo que respecta a tu contacto, soy como un hombre hambriento delante de un banquete. —Su voz rezuma sinceridad apasionada.

Oh, Dios… Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y me obliga a incorporarme para quitarme la parte de arriba. No llevo nada debajo. Agarra el dobladillo de su camisa, se la quita por la cabeza y la tira al suelo. Me levanta para colocarme en su regazo mientras sigue de rodillas y me sujeta justo por encima de mi trasero.

—Tócame —me pide en un jadeo.

Oh, Santo cielo… Con cautela extiendo las manos y le rozo con la punta de los dedos la zona cubierta por el vello de su pecho sobre el esternón, encima de las cicatrices de quemaduras. Él inspira bruscamente y sus pupilas se dilatan, pero no es por miedo. Es una respuesta sensual a mi contacto. Observa cómo mis dedos rozan delicadamente su piel hasta alcanzar primero a una tetilla y después a la otra. Se endurecen al sentir mi contacto. Me inclino hacia delante, le doy suaves besos por el pecho y mis manos suben hasta sus hombros. Siento las líneas duras y trabajadas de los tendones y los músculos. Vaya… está en buena forma.

—Te deseo —me susurra y eso desencadena mi libido.

Mis dedos se hunden en su pelo y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás para atrapar su boca. Siento que un fuego me consume el vientre. Él suelta un gruñido y me empuja sobre el sofá. Se sienta y me arranca los pantalones del chándal a la vez que se abre la bragueta.

—Última base —me susurra y entra en mi interior con un movimiento rápido.

—Ah… —gimo y él se queda quieto y me toma la cara entre las manos.

—Te amo, señora Shields —me dice en un susurro y después me hace el amor muy lento y muy suave hasta que reviento gritando su nombre y envolviéndolo con mi cuerpo porque no quiero dejarlo ir nunca.

.

Estoy recostada sobre su pecho en el suelo de la sala de TV.

—Sabes que nos saltamos completamente la tercera base, ¿no? —Mis dedos siguen la línea de sus músculos pectorales.

Él ríe.

—La próxima vez, señora Shields —Me da un beso en el pelo.

Levanto la cabeza y miro la pantalla, donde ahora aparecen los créditos finales de_ los Expedientes X_. Darien alcanza el control remoto y vuelve a encender el sonido.

—¿Te gustaba esa serie? —le pregunto.

—Sí, cuando era pequeño.

Oh… Darien de pequeño: kickboxing,_ Expedientes X_ y nada de contacto físico.

—¿Y a ti? —me pregunta.

—Es anterior a mi época.

—Eres tan joven… —dice Darien sonriendo con cariño—. Me gusta esto de meternos mano en el sofá, señora Shields.

—A mí también, señor Shields. —Lo beso en el pecho y vemos en silencio el final de_ Expedientes X_ y la irrupción de los anuncios—. Han sido tres semanas perfectas, Darien. A pesar de las persecuciones, los incendios y los ex jefes psicópatas, ha sido como estar en nuestra propia burbuja privada —le digo con aire soñador.

—Mmm… —Darien ronronea desde el fondo de la garganta—. No sé si estoy preparado para compartirte con el resto del mundo.

—Mañana volvemos a la realidad —le digo intentando mantener a raya la melancolía de mi voz.

Darien suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—La seguridad será estricta… —Le pongo un dedo sobre los labios. No quiero volver a oír a hablar de eso.

—Lo sé. Seré buena. Lo prometo. —Lo que me recuerda… Me muevo y me incorporo sobre un codo para verlo mejor—. ¿Por qué le gritabas a Malachite?

Se pone tenso inmediatamente. Oh, mierda.

—Porque nos siguieron.

—Eso no es culpa de Malachite.

Me mira fijamente.

—No debieron permitir que te alejaras tanto. Y lo saben.

Me sonrojo sintiéndome culpable y vuelvo a descansar sobre su pecho. Fue culpa mía. Yo quería librarme de ellos.

—Eso no es…

—¡Basta! —me corta de repente Darien—. Esto está fuera de toda discusión, Serena. Es un hecho, y no permitirán que se vuelva a repetir.

¡Serena! Cuando me meto en problemas soy Serena, igual que cuando estaba en casa con mi madre.

—Bien —accedo para aplacarlo. No quiero pelear—. ¿Logró Neflyte alcanzar a la mujer del Dodge?

—No. Y no estoy convencido de que fuera una mujer.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamo incorporándome de nuevo.

—Malachite vio a alguien con el pelo recogido, pero solo fue un momento. Asumió que era una mujer. Pero ahora que has identificado a ese hijo de puta, tal vez era él. Solía llevar el pelo así. —Siento cierta repulsión en la voz de Darien.

No sé qué pensar con todo lo que me acaba de contar. Darien me acaricia la espalda desnuda con la mano, lo que me distrae.

—Si te pasara algo… —susurra con la mirada seria y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo sé —le digo—. A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. —Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.

—Ven. Te va a dar frío —me dice a la vez que se incorpora—. Vamos a la cama. Podemos ocuparnos de la tercera base allí. —Me sonríe lascivamente. Tan temperamental como siempre: apasionado, enojado, ansioso, sexy… Mi Cincuenta Sombras. Me toma la mano y tira de mí para ponerme de pie. Y totalmente desnuda voy detrás de él, cruzando salón, hasta el dormitorio.

.

-.-

.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien me aprieta la mano cuando aparcamos justo delante del edificio de SIP. Ahora ya vuelve a parecer el ejecutivo poderoso con su traje azul marino y la corbata a juego, y sonrío. No había estado así de elegante desde que fuimos al ballet en Mónaco.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, ¿verdad? —me recuerda Darien. Estoy tentada de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé —le susurro, porque no quiero que nos oigan Malachite y Neflyte, que están en los asientos delanteros del Audi. Frunce el ceño y yo sonrío—. Pero quiero hacerlo —continúo—. Ya lo sabes. —Me acerco y le doy un beso. Su ceño no desaparece—. ¿Qué pasa?

Mira inseguro a Neflyte cuando Malachite sale del coche.

—Voy a echar de menos tenerte para mí solo.

Estiro el brazo para acariciarle la cara.

—Yo también. —Le doy otro beso—. Fue una luna de miel maravillosa. Gracias.

—A trabajar, señora Shields.

—Y usted también, señor Shields.

Malachite abre la puerta. Aprieto la mano de Darien una vez más antes de salir del coche. Cuando me dirijo a la entrada del edificio, me volteo para despedirme con la mano. Malachite me sostiene la puerta y me sigue adentro.

—Hola, Sere. —Elsa me sonríe desde detrás del mostrador de recepción.

—Hola, Elsa —la saludo y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Te ves genial. ¿Una buena luna de miel?

—La mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

—El viejo Stevenson es el mismo de siempre, pero han aumentado la seguridad y están revisando la sala del servidor. Pero ya te lo contará Janelyn.

Seguro que sí. Le dedico a Elsa una sonrisa amable y me encamino a mi despacho.

Janelyn es mi ayudante. Es alta, delgada y despiadadamente eficiente, hasta el punto de que a veces me resulta un poco intimidante. Pero es dulce conmigo a pesar de que es un par de años mayor que yo. Me está esperando con mi_ caffè latte_ de la mañana, el único café que le permito traerme.

—Hola, Janelyn —la saludo cariñosamente.

—Hola, Sere. ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

—Fantástica. Toma… para ti. —Saco un frasquito de perfume que le compré y lo dejo sobre su mesa. Ella aplaude encantada.

—¡Oh, gracias! —dice entusiasmada—. La correspondencia urgente está sobre tu escritorio y Stevenson quiere verte a las diez. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora.

—Bien, gracias. Y gracias por el café. —Entro en mi despacho, pongo el maletín encima de mi escritorio y miro el montón de cartas. Hay mucho que hacer.

.

Justo antes de las diez oigo un golpecito tímido en la puerta.

—Adelante.

Esmeralda asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—Hola, Sere. Solo quería darte la bienvenida.

—Hola. La verdad es que, después de leer todas estas cartas, me gustaría volver a estar en el sur de Francia.

Esmeralda se ríe, pero su risa suena forzada. Ladeo la cabeza y la miro fijamente como Darien suele mirarme a mí.

—Me alegro de que estés de vuelta sana y salva —dice—. Te veo dentro de unos minutos en la reunión con Stevenson.

—Está bien —le respondo y ella se va cerrando la puerta al salir. Frunzo el ceño mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué fue eso? Me encojo de hombros. Escucho el sonido de un nuevo correo entrante: es un mensaje de Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 09:56**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Esposas descarriadas**

_._

_Esposa:_

_Te envié el correo que encontrarás más abajo y me fue devuelto._

_Y es porque no te has cambiado el apellido._

_¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

_Adjunto:_

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 09:32**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Burbuja**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_El amor cubre todas las bases con usted._

_Que tenga un buen primer día tras el regreso._

_Ya echo de menos nuestra burbuja._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_De vuelta en el mundo real y presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Mierda. Pulso «Responder» inmediatamente.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 09:58**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: No explotes la burbuja**

_._

_Esposo:_

_Me encanta su metáfora de las bases, señor Shields._

_Quiero mantener mi apellido de soltera aquí._

_Se lo explicaré esta noche._

_Ahora tengo que irme a una reunión._

_Yo también echo de menos nuestra burbuja…_

_._

_PD: Pensé que tenía que utilizar la BlackBerry para esto…_

_._

_Serena Tsukino_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

Esto provocará una pelea, lo sé… Suspiro y recojo mis papeles para asistir a la reunión.

.

-.-

.

La reunión dura dos horas. Asisten a ella todos los editores además de Stevenson y Esmeralda. Hablamos de personal, estrategias, marketing, seguridad y los resultados de fin de temporada. Según va progresando la reunión me siento cada vez más incómoda. Se ha producido un cambio sutil en la forma de tratarme de mis colegas; ahora imponen cierta distancia y deferencia que no existía antes de que me fuera de luna de miel. Y por parte de Reika, que es quien lleva el departamento de no ficción, lo que noto es una clarísima hostilidad. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco paranoica, pero esto explica en cierta medida el extraño recibimiento de Esmeralda de esta mañana.

Mi mente vuelve al yate, después al cuarto de juegos y por fin al R8 escapando a toda velocidad del misterioso Dodge por la interestatal 5. Tal vez Darien tenga razón y ya no pueda seguir trabajando. Solo de pensarlo me entristece; esto es lo que he querido siempre. Y si no puedo hacerlo, ¿qué voy a hacer? Intento apartar esos pensamientos sombríos de camino a mi despacho.

Me siento frente a mi escritorio y abro mi correo. No hay nada de Darien. Reviso la BlackBerry… Aún no hay nada. Bien. Al menos no ha habido una reacción adversa a mi correo anterior. Seguramente hablaremos de ello esta noche, como le pedí. Me cuesta creerlo, pero ignorando la incomodidad que siento, abro el plan de marketing que me dieron en la reunión.

.

Como manda el ritual, los lunes Janelyn entra en el despacho con un plato para mi almuerzo envasado, cortesía de la señora Moon, y nos sentamos a comer juntas, hablando de lo que queremos hacer durante la semana. Me pone al día de los chismes de la oficina, de los que, teniendo en cuenta que he estado tres semanas fuera, estoy bastante desconectada. Mientras hablamos, alguien llama a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Stevenson abre la puerta y a su lado aparece Darien. Me quedo momentáneamente sin palabras. Darien me lanza una mirada abrasadora y entra. Después le sonríe educadamente a Janelyn.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Janelyn. Soy Darien Shields —le dice. Janelyn se apresura a ponerse de pie y le estrecha la mano.

—Señor Shields. Es un placer conocerlo —balbucea mientras se dan la mano—. ¿Quiere que le traiga un café?

—Sí, por favor —le pide amablemente. Janelyn me mira con expresión asombrada y sale apresuradamente pasando al lado de Stevenson, que sigue tan mudo como yo en el umbral de mi despacho.

—Si nos disculpas, Stevenson, me gustaría hablar con la «señorita» Tsukino. —Darien alarga la T con cierto sarcasmo.

Por eso está aquí… Oh, mierda.

—Por supuesto, señor Shields. Sere —murmura Stevenson y cierra la puerta de mi despacho al salir. Al fin recupero el habla.

—Señor Shields, qué alegría verlo —le digo sonriéndole con demasiada dulzura.

—«Señorita» Tsukino, ¿puedo sentarme?

—Es tu empresa —le digo señalando la silla que acaba de abandonar Janelyn.

—Sí, lo es. —Me sonríe con malicia, pero la sonrisa no le alcanza los ojos. Su tono es cortante. Echa chispas por la tensión; puedo sentirlo a mi alrededor. Mierda. Se me cae el alma a los pies.

—Tu despacho es muy pequeño —me dice mientras se sienta frente a mi escritorio.

—Está bien para mí.

Me mira de forma neutral y me doy cuenta de que está furioso. Inspiro hondo. Esto no va a ser divertido.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, Darien?

—Estoy inspeccionando mis activos.

—¿Tus activos? ¿Todos?

—Todos. Algunos necesitan un cambio de nombre.

—¿Cambio de nombre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero —dice con voz amenazadoramente tranquila.

—No me digas que interrumpiste tu trabajo después de tres semanas fuera para venir aquí a pelear conmigo por mi apellido. ¡Yo no soy uno de tus malditos activos!

Se remueve en su asiento y cruza las piernas.

—No a pelear exactamente. No.

—Darien, estoy trabajando.

—A mí me pareció que estabas chismoseando con tu ayudante.

Me ruborizo.

—Estábamos repasando los horarios —le respondo—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Llaman a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —digo demasiado alto.

Janelyn abre la puerta. Lleva una bandeja: jarrita de leche, azucarero, café en cafetera francesa… Se ha tomado muchas molestias. Coloca la bandeja en mi escritorio.

—Gracias, Janelyn —le digo avergonzada por haber gritado tan fuerte.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Shields? —le pregunta con la voz entrecortada. Estoy a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No, gracias. Eso es todo. —Le sonríe con esa sonrisa brillante y arrebatadora que haría que a cualquier mujer se le cayeran las bragas. Ella se ruboriza y sale con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Darien vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—Ahora, «señorita» Tsukino, ¿dónde estábamos?

—Estabas interrumpiendo groseramente mi trabajo para pelear conmigo por mi apellido.

Darien parpadea. Está sorprendido, supongo, por la vehemencia en mi voz. Con mucho cuidado se quita una pelusa invisible de la rodilla con sus largos y hábiles dedos. Es una distracción. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Entorno los ojos al mirarlo.

—Me gusta hacer visitas sorpresa. Mantiene a la dirección siempre alerta y a las esposas en su lugar. Ya sabes… —Se encoge de hombros con una expresión arrogante.

¡Esposas en su lugar!

—No sabía que tuvieras tiempo para eso —le contesto.

De repente su mirada es gélida.

—¿Por qué no te quieres cambiar el apellido aquí? —pregunta con la voz mortalmente tranquila.

—Darien, ¿tenemos que discutir eso ahora?

—Ya que estoy aquí, no veo por qué no.

—Tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer tras tres semanas de vacaciones.

Su mirada sigue siendo fría y calculadora… distante incluso. Me asombra que pueda parecer tan frío después de lo de anoche, después de las últimas tres semanas. Mierda. Debe estar muy enojado, realmente enojado. ¿Cuándo va a aprender a no reaccionar de forma exagerada?

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —me pregunta con voz engañosamente suave.

—¡No! Darien, claro que no. —Lo miro con el ceño fruncido—. Esto tiene que ver conmigo, no contigo. —Dios… A veces es exasperante. Estúpido megalómano dominante…

—¿Cómo que no tiene que ver conmigo? —Ladea la cabeza, genuinamente perplejo, y parte de la distancia anterior desaparece. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y me doy cuenta de que está dolido. Carajo, herí sus sentimientos. Oh, no… Él es la última persona a la que querría hacer daño. Tengo que conseguir que lo entienda, explicarle las razones de mi decisión.

—Darien, cuando acepté este trabajo acababa de conocerte —empiezo a decir con mucha paciencia, esforzándome por encontrar las palabras—. No sabía que ibas a comprar la empresa…

¿Qué puedo decir sobre ese acontecimiento en nuestra breve historia? Sus trastornadas razones para hacerlo: su obsesión por el control, su tendencia al acoso llevada hasta el extremo porque nadie le ponía límite por lo rico que es… Sé que quiere mantenerme a salvo, pero el hecho de que sea dueño de Seattle Independent Publishing es el problema fundamental aquí. Si no hubiera interferido, yo podría seguir con normalidad mi vida sin tener que enfrentarme al descontento que expresan en voz baja mis compañeros cuando no los escucho. Me tapo la cara con las manos solo para romper el contacto visual con él.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —le pregunto, tratando desesperadamente de contener mi exaltado temperamento. Lo miro y tiene una expresión impasible, sus ojos brillantes ya no comunican nada; su dolor anterior ha quedado oculto. Pero mientras hago la pregunta me doy cuenta de que en el fondo sé muy bien la respuesta antes de que me la diga.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

—Soy tuya, mira —le digo levantando la mano izquierda y mostrándole los anillos de boda y de compromiso.

—No es suficiente.

—¿No es suficiente que me haya casado contigo? —le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Parpadea al ver el horror en mi cara. ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—No quería decir eso —se disculpa y se pasa la mano por su pelo demasiado largo de forma que le cae sobre la frente.

—¿Y qué querías decir?

Traga saliva.

—Quiero que tu mundo empiece y acabe conmigo —me dice con la expresión dura. Su comentario me desconcierta totalmente. Es como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago, haciéndome daño y dejándome sin aire. Y la imagen que me viene a la mente es la de un niño pequeño asustado, con el pelo negro, los ojos azules y la ropa sucia, arrugada y que no es de su talla.

—Pero si así es… —le contesto sin pensarlo porque es la verdad—. Sólo estoy intentando forjarme una carrera y no quiero utilizar tu nombre para eso. Tengo que hacer algo, Darien. No puedo quedarme encerrada en el Escala o en la casa nueva sin nada que hacer. Me volvería loca. Me asfixiaría. He trabajado toda mi vida y esto me gusta. Es el trabajo de mis sueños, el que siempre había deseado. Pero que mantenga este trabajo no significa que te quiera menos. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. —Se me cierra la garganta y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No debo llorar, aquí no… Me repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza: No debo llorar. No debo llorar.

Se me queda mirando sin decir nada. Después frunce el ceño, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que he dicho.

—¿Yo te asfixio? —me pregunta con la voz lúgubre, y es como un eco de lo que me ha preguntado antes.

—No… sí… no. —Qué conversación más irritante. Y además es algo que preferiría no tener que hablar aquí. Cierro los ojos y me froto la frente intentando descubrir cómo llegamos a esto—. Mira, estamos hablando de mi apellido. Quiero mantener mi apellido aquí porque quiero marcar una distancia entre tú y yo… Pero solo en el trabajo, solo aquí. Tú sabes que todo el mundo cree que conseguí el empleo por ti, cuando en realidad es… —Me interrumpo en seco cuando sus ojos se abren mucho. Oh, no… ¿Fue por él?

—¿Quieres saber por qué conseguiste el trabajo, Serena?

¿Serena? Mierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Se remueve en la silla como si se estuviera armando de valor. ¿De verdad quiero saberlo?

—La dirección te dio el puesto de Black temporalmente. No querían contratar a un ejecutivo con experiencia teniendo en cuenta que se estaba negociando la venta de la empresa. No tenían ni idea de lo que iba a hacer el nuevo dueño cuando la empresa pasara a sus manos y por eso, con buen criterio, decidieron no hacer un gasto más. Así que te dieron a ti el puesto de Black, para que te ocuparas de todo hasta que el nuevo dueño —hace una pausa y sus labios forman una sonrisa irónica—, es decir, yo, se hiciera cargo.

Oh, maldita sea…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —De modo que sí que fue por él. ¡Mierda! Estoy horrorizada.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza al ver mi expresión.

—Relájate. Superaste el desafío. Lo has hecho muy bien. —Percibo un toque de orgullo en su voz y eso casi es mi perdición.

—Oh —digo sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras mi mente procesa como loca esas noticias. Me acomodo mejor en la silla con la boca abierta y mirándolo. Él vuelve a cambiar de postura.

—No quiero asfixiarte, Sere. Ni meterte en una jaula de oro. Bueno… —dice y la cara se le oscurece—. Bueno, mi parte racional no quiere. —Se acaricia la barbilla pensativo mientras su mente trama algún plan.

¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto? Darien me mira de repente, como si acabara de tener una iluminación.

—Pero una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, aparte de tratar algunas cosas con mi esposa descarriada… —dice entornando los ojos—, es para hablar de lo que voy a hacer con esta empresa.

¡Esposa descarriada! ¡Yo no estoy descarriada y no soy uno de sus activos! Miro a Darien con el ceño fruncido y desaparece la amenaza de las lágrimas.

—¿Y cuáles son tus planes? —Ladeo la cabeza igual que él y no puedo evitar el tono sarcástico.

Sus labios se curvan formando un principio de sonrisa. Vaya, ¡cambio de humor, otra vez! ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir alguna vez a este hombre tan temperamental?

—Le voy a cambiar el nombre a la empresa… se llamará Shields Publishing.

¡Oh, vaya!

—Y dentro de un año será tuya.

Me quedo con la boca abierta de nuevo, esta vez un poco más.

—Es mi regalo de bodas para ti.

Cierro la boca y vuelvo a abrirla, intentando decir algo… Pero no se me ocurre nada. Tengo la mente en blanco.

—¿O te gusta más Tsukino Publishing?

Lo dice en serio. Maldita sea…

—Darien —le digo cuando por fin mi cerebro recupera la conexión con la boca—. Ya me regalaste un reloj… Yo no puedo dirigir una empresa.

Ladea otra vez la cabeza y me mira con el ceño fruncido, censurándome.

—Yo dirijo mi propio negocio desde que tenía veintiún años.

—Pero tú eres… tú. Un obseso del control y un genio extraordinario. Por Dios, Darien, te especializaste en economía en Harvard… Al menos tienes idea de lo que haces. Yo he vendido pinturas y bridas para cables a tiempo parcial durante tres años. Por favor… He visto tan poco del mundo, ¡y prácticamente no sé nada! —Mi tono de voz va subiendo y haciéndose cada vez más alto y más agudo según me voy acercando al final de mi explicación.

—Eres la persona más culta que conozco —me responde con total sinceridad—. Te vuelven loca los buenos libros. No podías dejar tu trabajo ni cuando estábamos de luna de miel. ¿Cuántos manuscritos leíste? ¿Cuatro?

—Cinco —lo corrijo en un susurro.

—Y has escrito informes completos de todos ellos. Eres una mujer brillante, Serena. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

—¿Estás loco?

—Loco por ti —murmura.

Yo sonrío como una boba porque es todo lo que puedo hacer. Entorna los ojos.

—Todo el mundo se burlará de ti, Darien. Compraste una empresa para una mujer que en su vida adulta solo ha tenido un trabajo a tiempo completo durante unos cuantos meses.

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente? Además, no estarás sola.

Vuelvo a mirarlo con la boca abierta. Esta vez sí que ha perdido la cabeza.

—Darien, yo… —Tengo que apoyar la cabeza en las manos porque siento un torbellino de emociones. ¿Está loco? Desde algún lugar oscuro y profundo de mi interior me surge la repentina e inapropiada necesidad de reírme. Cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo, él tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hay algo que le parezca gracioso, señorita Tsukino?

—Sí. Tú.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más, sorprendidos y a la vez divertidos.

—¿Te estás riendo de tu esposo? No deberías. Y te estás mordiendo el labio.

Sus ojos se oscurecen de esa forma… Oh, no… Conozco esa mirada. Sensual, seductora, lasciva… ¡No, no, no! Aquí no.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le aviso con la voz llena de alarma.

—¿Pensar qué, Serena?

—Conozco esa mirada. Estamos en el trabajo…

Se inclina un poco hacia delante con sus ojos azules hambrientos pegados a los míos, . Oh, Dios mío… Trago saliva instintivamente.

—Estamos en un despacho pequeño, a prueba de sonido y con una puerta que se puede cerrar con llave —me susurra.

—Comportamiento inmoral flagrante —le digo pronunciando las palabras con mucho cuidado.

—No con tu esposo.

—Con el jefe del jefe de mi jefe —digo entre dientes.

—Eres mi esposa.

—Darien, no. Lo digo en serio. Esta noche puedes follarme mil veces peor que el domingo. Pero ahora no. ¡Aquí no!

Parpadea y vuelve a entornar los ojos. Y después ríe inesperadamente.

—¿Mil veces peor que el domingo? —dice arqueando una ceja, intrigado—. Tal vez le tome la palabra, señorita Tsukino.

—¡Oh, deja ya lo de señorita Tsukino! —exclamo bruscamente y doy un golpe en la mesa que nos sobresalta a los dos—. Por el amor de Dios, Darien. ¡Si significa tanto para ti, me cambiaré el apellido!

Abre la boca e inhala bruscamente. Y después esboza una sonrisa radiante, alegre, mostrando todos los dientes. Wow…

—Bien —dice juntando las manos y se levanta de repente.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Misión cumplida. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Si me disculpa, señora Shields.

¡Arrrggg! ¡Este hombre es tan exasperante!

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué, señora Shields?

Yo dejo caer los hombros.

—Nada. Vete.

—Eso iba a hacer. Te veo esta noche. Estoy deseando poner en práctica lo de mil veces peor que el domingo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ah, y tengo un montón de compromisos sociales relacionados con los negocios en los próximos días y quiero que me acompañes.

Lo miro boquiabierta. ¿Por qué no se va de una vez?

—Le diré a Saori que llame a Janelyn para que ponga las citas en tu agenda. Hay algunas personas a las que tienes que conocer. Deberías hacer que Janelyn se ocupara de tus citas de ahora en adelante.

—Está bien —digo completamente desconcertada, perpleja y asombrada.

Darien se inclina sobre mi escritorio. ¿Y ahora qué? Me quedo atrapada en su mirada hipnótica.

—Me encanta hacer negocios con usted, señora Shields. —Se acerca más. Yo sigo sentada y paralizada y él me da un suave y tierno beso en los labios—. Hasta luego, nena —susurra y se levanta bruscamente, me guiña un ojo y se va.

Apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio sintiéndome como si acabara de arrollarme un tren de carga; mi querido esposo es como un tren de carga. Seguro que no hay un hombre más frustrante, irritante y contradictorio en todo el planeta. Me vuelvo a sentar correctamente y me froto los ojos. Pero ¿a qué acabo de acceder? Serena Shields dirigiendo Seattle Independent Publishing… quiero decir, Shields Publishing. Ese hombre está loco. Escucho que llaman a la puerta y Janelyn asoma la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

Me quedo mirándola. Ella frunce el ceño.

—Sé que no te gusta que haga esto, pero puedo hacerte un té si quieres.

Asiento.

—Twinings English Breakfast. Poco cargado y sin leche, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—En seguida, Sere.

Me quedo con la mirada vacía clavada en la pantalla del ordenador, todavía en estado de shock. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que entienda? Oh, con un correo…

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Tsukino**

**Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 14:23**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¡NO SOY UNO DE SUS ACTIVOS!**

_._

_Señor Shields:_

_La próxima vez que venga a verme, pida una cita, para que al menos pueda prepararme con anticipación para su megalomanía dominante de adolescente._

_Tuya:_

_._

_Serena Shields ‹—fíjate en el nombre._

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 22 de agosto de 2011 14:34**

**Para: Serena Tsukino**

**Asunto: Mil veces peor que el domingo**

_._

_Mi querida señora Shields (con énfasis en «mi»):_

_¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Pasaba por allí…_

_Y no, usted no es uno de mis activos, es mi amada esposa._

_Como siempre, me ha alegrado el día._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente y megalómano dominante de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Está intentando ser gracioso, pero no estoy de humor para reír. Inspiro hondo y vuelvo a mi correspondencia.

.

-.-

.

Darien está muy callado cuando me subo al coche esa noche.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola —me responde con cautela.

—¿Interrumpiste el trabajo de alguien más hoy? —le pregunto con dulzura fingida.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruza por su cara.

—Solo el de Furuhata.

Oh.

—La próxima vez que vayas a verlo, te daré una lista de temas que quiero que trates con él.

—Parece un poco tensa, señora Shields.

Miro fijamente las nucas de Neflyte y Malachite que están delante de nosotros. Darien se revuelve a mi lado.

—Hey… —me dice en voz baja y me toma la mano.

Durante toda la tarde, cuando debí haber estado concentrada en mi trabajo, estuve pensando qué iba a decirle. Pero con cada hora que pasaba me fui enojando cada vez más. Ya he tenido suficiente de su comportamiento displicente, arrogante y muy infantil. Aparto mi mano de la suya de una forma displicente, arrogante y muy infantil.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le respondo con los dientes apretados. Cruzo los brazos y miro por la ventana. Se remueve en el asiento de nuevo, pero no me permito mirarlo. No sé por qué estoy tan enojada con él, pero lo estoy. Muy enojada.

En cuanto aparcamos delante del Escala, rompo el protocolo: salgo del coche con mi maletín y me encamino al edificio pisando fuerte sin comprobar si alguien me sigue. Neflyte entra corriendo detrás de mí en el vestíbulo y se adelanta para llamar al ascensor antes de que yo llegue.

—¿Qué? —le digo cuando lo alcanzo.

Él se sonroja.

—Mis disculpas, señora —murmura.

Llega Darien y se queda de pie a mi lado esperando al ascensor. Neflyte se aparta.

—¿Así que no solo estás enojada conmigo? —pregunta Darien. Lo miro y noto un principio de sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —digo entornando los ojos.

—No me atrevería —responde levantando las manos como si lo estuviera amenazando con un arma. Está con su traje azul marino y parece fresco y limpio con el pelo caído de forma muy sexy y una expresión cándida.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —murmuro. Le doy la espalda y entro en el ascensor.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se aparta un mechón de la frente y entra detrás de mí.

—Sí. —Pulso el código de nuestro piso en el teclado.

—¿Así que ahora sí me hablas?

—Lo necesario.

—¿Y por qué estás enojada exactamente? Necesito alguna pista —dice con precaución.

Me giro y lo miro con la boca abierta.

—¿De verdad no tienes idea? Seguro que alguien tan inteligente como tú debe de tener algún indicio. No puedo creer que seas tan obtuso.

Da un paso atrás alarmado.

—Ya veo que estás muy enojada. Pensé que habíamos solucionado todo esto cuando estuve en tu despacho —me dice perplejo.

—Darien, solo cedí ante tus petulantes demandas. Eso es todo.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y salgo como hecha una furia. Artemis está de pie en el pasillo. Se aparta rápidamente y cierra la boca cuando paso a su lado echando humo.

—Hola, Artemis —lo saludo.

—Señora Shields.

Dejo el maletín en el pasillo y me dirijo al salón. La señora Moon está cocinando.

—Buenas noches, señora Shields.

—Hola, señora Moon —le respondo y voy directamente al frigorífico y saco una botella de vino blanco. Darien me sigue hasta la cocina y me observa como un halcón mientras saco una copa del estante. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre la encimera—. ¿Quieres una copa? —le pregunto amablemente.

—No, gracias —dice sin apartar los ojos de mí y sé que se siente indefenso. No sabe qué hacer conmigo. Por un lado es cómico y por otro, trágico. ¡Bueno, que se joda! Me está costando encontrar mi lado compasivo desde nuestra reunión de esta tarde. Se quita lentamente la corbata y después se desabrocha el botón de arriba de la camisa. Me sirvo una copa grande de_ sauvignon blanc_ y Darien se pasa una mano por el pelo. Cuando me volteo la señora Moon ha desaparecido. ¡Mierda! Era mi escudo humano. Le doy un sorbo al vino. Mmm… Está muy bueno.

—Deja de hacer esto —me susurra Darien. Da los dos pasos que nos separan y se queda de pie delante de mí. Me coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja con cariño y me acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de los dedos, lo que me provoca un estremecimiento. ¿Es eso lo que he estado echando de menos todo el día? ¿Su contacto? Sacudo la cabeza, lo que hace que tenga que soltarme la oreja. Se me queda mirando—. Háblame —me pide.

—¿Y para qué? Si no me escuchas…

—Sí lo hago. Eres una de las pocas personas a las que escucho.

Le doy otro sorbo al vino.

—¿Es por lo de tu apellido?

—Sí y no. Es por la forma como trataste el hecho de que discrepara contigo. —Lo miro esperando que se enoje.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sere, ya sabes que tengo… problemas. No me resulta fácil ignorar las cosas que tienen que ver contigo. Ya lo sabes.

—Pero no soy una niña ni uno de tus activos.

—Lo sé —suspira.

—Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuera —le suplico.

Me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y recorre la línea de mi labio inferior con la yema del pulgar.

—No te enojes. Eres muy valiosa para mí. Como un activo invaluable, como un niño —me dice con una expresión sombría y reverente al mismo tiempo en la cara. Sus palabras me distraen. Como un niño… Valioso como un niño… Un niño sería algo valioso para él.

—Pero no soy ninguna de esas cosas, Darien. Soy tu esposa. Si te sentías dolido porque no iba a utilizar tu apellido, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—¿Dolido? —Vuelve a fruncir el ceño todavía más y sé que está considerando la posibilidad en su mente. Se endereza bruscamente, con el ceño aún fruncido, y le da un vistazo a su reloj—. La arquitecta estará aquí en menos de una hora. Deberíamos cenar.

Oh, no… Gruño interiormente. No me ha contestado y ahora tengo que lidiar con Haruka Tenoh. Mi día de mierda se está poniendo peor. Miro a Darien con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta discusión no ha terminado —le advierto.

—¿Qué más tenemos que discutir?

—Podrías vender la empresa.

Darien ríe incrédulo.

—¿Venderla?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que encontraría un comprador en el mercado actual?

—¿Cuánto te costó?

—Fue relativamente barata. —Su tono es reservado.

—¿Y si se va a la quiebra?

Sonríe irónico.

—Sobreviviremos. Pero no dejaré que quiebre, Serena. No mientras tú estés allí.

—¿Y si me voy?

—¿Para hacer qué?

—No lo sé. Otra cosa.

—Me dijiste que este es el trabajo de tus sueños. Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero prometí ante Dios, el reverendo Tohono y una congregación de nuestros seres más allegados y queridos, que apoyaré tus esperanzas y sueños, y que te mantendré segura a mi lado.

—Citar tus votos matrimoniales no es jugar limpio.

—Nunca prometí jugar limpio en lo que a ti respecta. Además —añade—, tú utilizaste tus votos como arma en algún momento.

Frunzo el ceño. Es cierto.

—Serena, si sigues enojada conmigo, házmelo pagar en la cama después. —Su voz es de repente baja y está llena de una necesidad sensual. Su mirada arde.

¿Qué? ¿En la cama? ¿Cómo?

Sonríe indulgente al ver mi expresión. ¿Quizás pretende que yo lo ate? ¡Santo cielo!. La diosa que llevo dentro se quita los auriculares de su iPod y comienza a escuchar con atención.

—Mil veces peor que el domingo —me susurra—. Lo espero con ansias.

¡Wow!

—¡Luna! —grita de repente y cuatro segundos después aparece la señora Moon. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En la oficina de Artemis? ¿Escuchando? Oh, no.

—¿Señor Shields?

—Queremos cenar ahora, por favor.

—Muy bien, señor.

Darien no aparta los ojos de mí. Me está observando vigilante, como si estuviera a punto de surgir alguna criatura exótica de mi cabeza. Le doy otro sorbo al vino.

—Creo que me voy a tomar una copa contigo —me dice, suspira y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo.

.

-.-

.

—¿No lo vas a terminar?

—No —respondo mirando el plato de_ fettuccini_, que casi ni he probado, para evitar la expresión cada vez más sombría de Darien. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, me pongo de pie y me llevo los platos—. Haruka vendrá dentro de poco —digo. Darien tuerce la boca para formar una expresión contrariada, pero no dice nada.

—Yo me ocupo de eso, señora Shields —me dice la señora Moon cuando entro en la cocina.

—Gracias.

—¿No le gustaron? —me pregunta preocupada.

—Estaban buenos. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

Me mira con una sonrisa comprensiva y se gira para limpiar los restos de mi plato y meterlo todo en el lavavajillas.

—Voy a hacer un par de llamadas —anuncia Darien mirándome de arriba abajo antes de desaparecer en el estudio.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y me encamino al dormitorio. La cena fue muy incómoda. Sigo enojada con Darien y él parece pensar que no ha hecho nada malo. ¿Lo hizo? Mi subconsciente levanta una ceja y me mira con benevolencia por encima de sus gafas. Sí lo ha hecho. Ha hecho que las cosas sean todavía más incómodas en el trabajo para mí. No esperó para que habláramos del asunto en la relativa privacidad de nuestra casa. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si yo me entrometiera en su oficina? Y para colmo, ahora resulta que quiere regalarme la editorial. ¿Cómo demonios voy a dirigir una empresa? Yo no sé nada de negocios.

Contemplo la vista de Seattle bañada por la nacarada luz rosácea del atardecer. Y como siempre, quiere resolver nuestras diferencias en el dormitorio… o en el vestíbulo… el cuarto de juegos… la sala de TV… la encimera de la cocina. ¡Basta! Con él todo acaba en sexo. El sexo es su mecanismo para enfrentar todo.

Entro en el baño y frunzo el ceño ante mi imagen reflejada en el espejo. Volver al mundo real es difícil. Conseguimos resolver todas nuestras diferencias cuando estábamos en nuestra burbuja, porque estábamos muy inmersos el uno en el otro. ¿Pero ahora? Durante un momento vuelvo a mi boda y recuerdo lo que me preocupaba ese día: matrimonio apresurado… No, no debo pensar eso. Ya sabía que era Cincuenta Sombras cuando me casé con él. Sólo tengo que aguantar un poco y hablar con él hasta que lo resolvamos.

Me observo en el espejo. Estoy pálida y encima ahora tengo que lidiar con esa mujer… Llevo una falda lápiz gris y una blusa sin mangas. ¡Perfecto!… La diosa que llevo dentro saca el esmalte de uñas de color rojo pasión. Me desabrocho dos botones para enseñar un poco de escote. Me lavo la cara y me maquillo de nuevo, aplicándome más rimel de lo habitual y poniéndome más brillo en los labios. Me agacho y me cepillo el pelo con fuerza, de la raíz a las puntas. Cuando vuelvo a incorporarme, mi pelo es una nube rubia que me rodea y me cae hasta los pechos. Me lo coloco con gracia tras las orejas y decido cambiar mis zapatos planos por unos tacones.

Cuando regreso al salón, Darien tiene los planos de la casa extendidos sobre la mesa del comedor. Hay música de fondo en el equipo que hace que me detenga.

—Señora Shields —me saluda cariñosamente y me mira burlón.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto. La música es impresionante.

—El_ Réquiem_ de Fauré. Te ves diferente —comenta distraído.

—Oh. Nunca lo había oído.

—Es muy tranquilo y relajante —dice y levanta una ceja—. ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?

—Me lo cepillé —murmuro. Estoy embelesada por las voces tan evocadoras. Darien abandona los planos sobre la mesa y viene hacia mí con paso lento y acompasado con la música.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —me pregunta.

—¿Con esto? Es un réquiem… —digo escandalizada.

—Sí. —Me atrae hacia sus brazos y me rodea con ellos, enterrando la nariz en mi pelo y balanceándose lentamente de lado a lado. Huele tan bien como siempre… a Darien.

Oh… Lo extrañé. Lo abrazo y me esfuerzo por reprimir el impulso de llorar. ¿Por qué eres tan irritante?

—Odio pelear contigo —me susurra.

—Bueno, entonces deja de ser tan petulante.

Ríe y ese sonido cautivador resuena en su pecho. Me abraza más fuerte.

—¿Petulante?

—Imbécil.

—Prefiero petulante.

—Deberías. Te sienta bien.

Ríe una vez más y me besa en el pelo.

—¿Un réquiem? —pregunto un poco desconcertada de que estemos bailando eso.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es una hermosa pieza de música, Sere.

Artemis tose discretamente desde la entrada y Darien me suelta.

—Llegó la señorita Tenoh —anuncia.

¡Qué alegría!…

—Hazla pasar —le dice Darien y me toma la mano cuando Haruka Tenoh entra en la habitación.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los reviews que dejan haciéndome saber que les gusta esta adaptación.**

**Ya tengo la siguiente historia que adaptaré. Ojalá les guste.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

.

Haruka Tenoh es un mujer guapa; una mujer alta y muy guapa. Lleva el pelo rubio cenizo corto de peluquería, con unas capas perfectas y peinado en una sofisticada corona. Se ha puesto un traje pantalón gris claro y una chaqueta ajustada que abrazan sus generosas curvas. Su ropa parece costosa. En la base de su cuello brilla un solitario diamante que va a juego con los pendientes de un quilate que lleva en las orejas. Está muy bien arreglada. Es una de esas mujeres de buena familia que crecieron con dinero. Aunque su educación de buena familia parece habérsele olvidado esta noche. Lleva la blusa azul claro demasiado desabrochada. Igual que yo. Me ruborizo.

—Darien. Sere —saluda con una sonrisa que muestra unos perfectos dientes blancos y tiende una mano con una manicura cuidada primero a Darien y después a mí. Es un poco más baja que Darien, pero lleva unos tacones increíbles.

—Haruka —la saluda Darien educadamente.

Yo sonrío con frialdad.

—Ambos se ven tan bien después de la luna de miel —dice amablemente y mira con sus ojos verdes a Darien a través de sus largas pestañas llenas de rimel.

Darien me rodea con el brazo y me acerca a él.

—La pasamos de maravilla, gracias. —Me da un beso rápido en la sien que me toma por sorpresa.

¿Ves? Es mío. Molesto, irritante incluso… pero mío. Sonrío. En este momento te quiero mucho, Darien Shields. Yo también le rodeo la cintura con el brazo, meto la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le aprieto el trasero. Haruka nos sonríe sin ganas.

—¿Pudieron revisar los planos?

—Sí —le confirmo. Miro a Darien, que me devuelve la mirada con una ceja levantada, divertido. ¿Qué es lo que le divierte? ¿Mi reacción ante Haruka o que le haya apretado el trasero?

—Acompáñanos, por favor —le dice Darien—. Los planos están aquí —añade señalando la mesa de comedor. Me toma la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa, con Haruka detrás.

Por fin recuerdo que tengo modales.

—¿Te gustaría algo de beber? —le pregunto—. ¿Una copa de vino?

—Eso sería fantástico —dice Haruka—. Blanco seco, si tienes.

¡Mierda!_ Sauvignon blanc_. Eso es un blanco seco, ¿no? Apartándome de mi marido a regañadientes, voy a la cocina. Oigo el sonido del iPod cuando Darien enciende la música.

—¿Quieres un poco más de vino, Darien? —le digo desde la cocina.

—Sí, por favor, nena —dice con voz suave y sonriéndome. Wow… Puede ser tan perfecto a veces y tan insoportable otras…

Me estiro para abrir el estante y siento que Darien me está mirando. Tengo la extraña sensación de que Darien y yo estamos haciendo una representación, jugando a algo, pero esta vez desde el mismo bando y enfrentando a la señorita Tenoh. ¿Sabe que ella se siente atraída por él y lo está haciendo a propósito para que lo vea? Siento una oleada de placer cuando me doy cuenta de que está intentando que me sienta segura. O tal vez le esté mandando a esa mujer un mensaje alto y claro de que él no está disponible.

Mío. Sí, zorra… mío. La diosa que llevo dentro se ha puesto el traje de gladiadora y ha decidido que no va a tomar prisioneros. Sonriendo para mí tomo tres copas del estante, la botella de_ sauvignon blanc_ del frigorífico y lo pongo todo en la barra del desayuno. Haruka está inclinada sobre la mesa y Darien de pie a su lado señalándole algo en los planos.

—Creo que Sere tiene algunas observaciones acerca de la pared de cristal, pero en general los dos estamos encantados con las ideas que nos has presentado.

—Oh, me alegro —dice Haruka, visiblemente aliviada, y al decirlo le toca el brazo a Darien en un gesto coqueto. Darien se tensa de inmediato de forma sutil. Ella no pareció darse cuenta. Déjalo tranquilo, maldita sea. No le gusta que lo toquen…

Retrocediendo para alejarse y quedar fuera de su alcance, Darien se vuelve hacia mí.

—Por aquí empezamos a tener sed… —me dice.

—Ya voy.

Sigue jugando. Ella lo hace sentir incómodo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes? Por eso no me cae bien. Él está acostumbrado a la forma en que las mujeres reaccionan ante él. Lo he visto muchas veces y él no suele darle importancia. Pero que lo toquen es otra cosa. Bien, la señora Shields al rescate.

Sirvo el vino rápidamente, tomo las tres copas y voy corriendo a salvar a mi caballero en apuros. Le ofrezco una copa a Haruka y me coloco deliberadamente entre ella y Darien. Ella me sonríe educadamente al tomar la copa. Le paso la segunda copa a Darien, que la toma ansioso, con una expresión de gratitud divertida.

—Salud —nos dice Darien a las dos, pero mirándome a mí. Haruka y yo levantamos las copas y respondemos al unísono. Le doy un sorbo al vino que me sienta de maravilla.

—Sere, ¿tienes algunas observaciones sobre la pared de cristal? —me pregunta Haruka.

—Sí. Me encanta, no me malinterpretes. Pero prefiero que la incorporemos de una forma más orgánica a la casa. Después de todo, me enamoré de la casa como estaba y no quiero hacer cambios radicales.

—Ya veo.

—Sólo quiero que el diseño sea algo armonioso… Más acorde con la casa original. —Miro a Darien, que me observa pensativo.

—¿Sin grandes reformas? —me pregunta.

—Exacto. —Niego con la cabeza para enfatizar lo que quiero decir.

—¿Te gusta cómo está?

—En su mayor parte sí. En el fondo siempre supe que solo necesitaba un poco de cuidado.

Los ojos de Darien brillan con ternura. Haruka nos mira a los dos y se ruboriza.

—Está bien —dice—, creo que sé lo que quieres decir, Sere. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la pared de cristal, pero la ponemos mirando a un porche más grande para seguir manteniendo el estilo mediterráneo? Ya tenemos la terraza de piedra. Podemos poner pilares de la misma piedra, muy separados para que no se pierda la vista. Y añadir un techo de cristal o azulejos como los del resto de la casa. Así conseguimos una zona techada y abierta donde comer o sentarse.

Tengo que reconocerlo… Esa mujer es buena.

—O en vez del porche podemos incorporar unas contraventanas de madera del color que elijan a las puertas de cristal. Eso también puede ayudar a mantener ese espíritu mediterráneo —continúa.

—Como las contraventanas azules que vimos en el sur de Francia —le digo a Darien, que me mira fijamente. Le da un sorbo al vino y se encoje de hombros, sin hacer ningún comentario. Mmm… No le gusta la idea, pero no la rechaza, ni se ríe de mí, ni me hace sentir estúpida. Dios mío, este hombre es un manojo de contradicciones. Me vienen a la mente las palabras que dijo ayer: «Quiero que la casa sea como tú desees. Lo que tú desees. Es tuya». Quiere que yo sea feliz, feliz en todo lo que haga. En el fondo creo que lo sé, pero es solo que… Freno en seco. Ahora no es momento de pensar en la discusión. Mi subconsciente me mira.

Haruka está pendiente de Darien, esperando a que tome la decisión. Veo que se le dilatan las pupilas y que separa los labios cubiertos de brillo. Se pasa la lengua rápidamente por el labio superior antes de darle otro sorbo al vino. Cuando me vuelvo hacia Darien me doy cuenta de que todavía me está mirando a mí, no a ella. ¡Sí! La diosa que llevo dentro eleva los puños al aire en señal de victoria. Yo tomaré las decisiones, señorita Tenoh.

—Sere, ¿qué quieres hacer tú? —me pregunta Darien, dejándome la decisión.

—Me gusta la idea del porche.

—A mí también.

Me vuelvo hacia Haruka. Hey, señorita, mírame a mí, no a él. Yo soy la que toma las decisiones en este tema.

—Me gustaría ver unos dibujos con los cambios incorporados, mostrando el porche más grande y los pilares a juego con el resto de la casa.

Haruka aparta a regañadientes los ojos de mi marido y me sonríe. ¿Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta?

—Claro —concede en tono agradable—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

¿Aparte de follarte con la mirada a mi marido?

—Darien quiere remodelar la suite principal —continúo.

Se oye una tosecita discreta desde la entrada. Los tres nos giramos y nos encontramos a Artemis que está allí de pie.

—¿Artemis? —le pregunta Darien.

—Necesito tratar con usted un asunto urgente, señor Shields.

Darien apoya las manos en mis hombros por detrás de mí y le habla a Haruka.

—La señora Shields está a cargo de este proyecto. Tiene carta blanca. Haz lo que ella quiera. Confío completamente en su instinto. Es muy lista. —Su voz cambia sutilmente; ahora hay orgullo y una velada advertencia. ¿Una advertencia para Haruka?

¿Que confía en mi instinto? Oh, este hombre es imposible… Mi instinto lo dejó esta tarde pasar por encima de mis sentimientos sin la menor consideración. Niego con la cabeza frustrada, pero me alegro de que le esté diciendo a la señorita demasiado-provocativa-pero-desgraciadamente-buena- en-su-trabajo que yo soy la que está al mando. Le acaricio la mano que tiene sobre mi hombro.

—Si me disculpan. —Darien me da un apretón en el hombro antes de seguir a Artemis. Me pregunto qué estará pasando.

—¿Así que… la suite principal?… —retoma nerviosa Haruka.

La miro y espero un momento para asegurarme de que Darien y Artemis no pueden oírnos. Entonces, reuniendo toda mi fuerza interior y aprovechando el haber estado muy enojada en las últimas cinco horas, me decido a descargarlo con ella.

—Haces bien en ponerte nerviosa, Haruka, porque ahora mismo tu trabajo en este proyecto pende de un hilo. Pero no tiene por qué haber ningún problema siempre y cuando mantengas las manos alejadas de mi esposo.

Ella da un respingo.

—Si no, te despido, ¿entendido? —digo pronunciando todas las palabras con mucha claridad.

Parpadea muy rápido, totalmente asombrada. No puede creer lo que acabo de decir. Yo misma no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Pero me mantengo firme y miro impasible sus ojos verdes que se abren cada vez más.

¡No te retractes! ¡No te retractes! Aprendí de Darien, que es el mejor en estas cosas, esa expresión impasible que descoloca a cualquiera. Sé que renovar la residencia principal de los Shields es un proyecto prestigioso para el estudio de arquitectura de Haruka, una bonita pluma para poner en su sombrero. No puede perder esta comisión. Y ahora mismo no me importa en absoluto que sea amiga de Armand.

—Sere… Señora Shields… Lo siento. No pretendía… —Se ruboriza sin saber qué más decir.

—Quiero ser clara. Mi esposo no está interesado en ti.

—Por supuesto… —dice ella y se queda pálida.

—Como dije, sólo quería ser clara.

—Señora Shields, me disculpo si es que pensó que… yo… —no termina la frase porque sigue sin saber qué decir.

—Bien, siempre y cuando nos entendamos, todo irá bien. Ahora voy a explicarte lo que tenemos en mente para la suite principal y después quiero que veamos la relación de materiales que tienes pensado usar. Como sabes, Darien y yo queremos que esta casa sea ecológicamente sostenible y quiero saber qué materiales vamos a utilizar y de dónde proceden, para que él se quede tranquilo.

—P-por supuesto… —balbucea todavía con los ojos muy abiertos y parece sinceramente intimidada por mí. He triunfado. La diosa que llevo dentro da una vuelta al estadio saludando a la multitud enfervorecida.

Haruka se toca el pelo para arreglárselo y me doy cuenta de que es un gesto de nerviosismo.

—¿La suite principal?… —dice nerviosa con un hilo de voz.

Ahora que tengo el control me siento relajada por primera vez desde mi reunión con Darien esta tarde. Puedo hacer esto. La diosa que llevo dentro está celebrando a su bruja interior.

.

Darien vuelve con nosotras justo cuando ya estamos terminando.

—¿Todo listo? —pregunta. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y se vuelve hacia Haruka.

—Sí, señor Shields. —Haruka sonríe ampliamente, pero su sonrisa parece tensa—. Volveré a enviarle los planos modificados dentro de un par de días.

—Excelente. ¿Estás contenta? —me pregunta directamente con la mirada cariñosa y a la vez inquisitiva.

Asiento y me sonrojo no sé por qué.

—Tengo que irme —dice Haruka con demasiado entusiasmo. Extiende la mano para estrechar la mía primero y después la de Darien.

—Hasta la próxima, Haruka —me despido.

—Sí, señora Shields. Señor Shields.

Artemis aparece en la entrada del salón.

—Artemis te acompañará a la salida —digo lo bastante alto para que él me oiga.

Ella vuelve a tocarse el pelo, se gira sobre sus tacones altos y sale de la habitación seguida de cerca por Artemis.

—Estaba notablemente más fría —señala Darien, mirándome burlonamente.

—¿Ah, sí? No me di cuenta. —Me encojo de hombros intentando parecer indiferente—. ¿Qué quería Artemis? —le pregunto en parte porque tengo curiosidad y en parte porque quiero cambiar de tema.

Con el ceño fruncido Darien me suelta y empieza a enrollar los planos sobre la mesa.

—Era sobre Black.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Sere. —Deja los planos y me atrae hacia sus brazos—. Al parecer no ha pasado por su apartamento en semanas, eso es todo. —Me da un beso en el pelo, me suelta y termina lo que estaba haciendo—. Entonces, ¿Qué decidiste? —me pregunta y sé que es porque no quiere que siga interrogándolo sobre Black.

—Lo que tú y yo hablamos. Creo que le gustas —le digo en voz baja.

Él ríe.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —me pregunta y yo me ruborizo. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Como no sé qué decir, me miro los dedos—. Éramos Darien y Sere cuando entró, y señor y señora Shields cuando se fue. —Su tono es seco.

—Es posible que le haya dicho algo —murmuro. Cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo, él me está observando con ojos tiernos y por un momento parece… encantado.

Baja la mirada, niega con la cabeza y su expresión cambia.

—Solo reacciona ante esta cara. —Suena un poco resentido, incluso un poco asqueado.

¡Oh, Cincuenta, no…!

—¿Qué? —Le sorprende mi expresión de perplejidad. Sus ojos se abren por la alarma—. No estarás celosa, ¿verdad? —me pregunta horrorizado.

Me sonrojo, trago saliva y me miro los dedos entrelazados. ¿Lo estoy?

—Sere, es una depredadora sexual. No es mi tipo. ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa de ella? ¿De cualquiera? Nada de lo que ella tiene me interesa.

Cuando levanto la vista, está mirándome como si me hubiera salido una extremidad de más. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Solo existes tú, Sere —dice en voz baja—. Siempre existirás solo tú.

Oh, Dios mío… Dejando los planos una vez más, Darien se acerca a mí y me toma la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar otra cosa? ¿Alguna vez te he dado señales de que podía estar remotamente interesado en otra persona? —Sus ojos sueltan llamaradas, fijos en los míos.

—No —le susurro—. Me estoy comportando como una tonta. Es que hoy… tú… —Todas las emociones en conflicto de antes vuelven a salir a la superficie. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle lo confundida que estoy? Me ha desconcertado y frustrado su comportamiento de esta tarde en mi despacho. En un momento me estaba pidiendo que me quedara en casa y poco después me estaba regalando una empresa. ¿Cómo voy a entenderlo?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Oh, Darien —me tiembla el labio inferior—, estoy intentando adaptarme a esta nueva vida que nunca había imaginado que llegaría a vivir. Todo me lo has puesto en bandeja: el trabajo, a ti… Tengo un esposo guapísimo al que nunca, nunca pensé que amaría de esta forma tan fuerte, tan rápida, tan… indeleble. —Inspiro hondo para calmarme y él se queda boquiabierto—. Pero eres como un tren de carga y no quiero que me arrolles, porque entonces la chica de la que te enamoraste terminará desapareciendo, aplastada. ¿Y qué quedará? Una radiografía social vacía que va de una organización benéfica a otra. —Vuelvo a detenerme, luchando por encontrar las palabras para expresar cómo me siento—. Y ahora quieres que sea la presidenta de una empresa, algo que nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza. Voy rebotando de una cosa a otra, sin comprender, pasándolo mal. Primero me quieres en casa. Después quieres que dirija una empresa. Es todo tan confuso. —Me detengo al fin, con las lágrimas a punto de caer y reprimo un sollozo—. Tienes que dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones, asumir mis propios riesgos y cometer mis propios errores y aprender de ellos. Tengo que aprender a caminar antes empezar a correr, Darien, ¿no te das cuenta? Necesito un poco de independencia. Eso es lo que significa mi nombre para mí. —Por fin… Esto es lo que quería decir esta tarde.

—¿Sientes que te voy a arrollar? —me pregunta en un susurro.

Asiento.

Cierra los ojos, inquieto.

—Solo quiero darte el mundo, Sere, cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras. Y salvarte de todo también. Mantenerte a salvo. Pero también quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía. Me entró el pánico cuando vi tu correo. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo de lo de tu apellido?

Me sonrojo. Tiene parte de razón.

—Lo pensé cuando estábamos de luna de miel, y, bueno… no quería explotar la burbuja. Y luego se me olvidó. Me acordé ayer por la noche, pero pasó lo de Diamante… Me distraje. Lo siento, debería haberlo hablado contigo, pero no pude encontrar un buen momento.

La intensa mirada de Darien es desconcertante. Es como si estuviera intentando meterse en mi cabeza, pero no dice nada.

—¿Por qué te entró el pánico? —le pregunto.

—No quiero que te escapes entre mis dedos.

—Por Dios, Darien, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Cuándo vas a meterte eso en tu dura cabeza? Te. Amo —digo agitando una mano en el aire como él hace algunas veces para dar énfasis a lo que dice—. Más que… «a la luz, al espacio y a la libertad».

Abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Con el amor de una hija? —me sonríe irónico.

—No. —Río a pesar de todo—. Es que es la única cita que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿La del loco Rey Lear?

—El muy querido y loco Rey Lear. —Acaricio su rostro y él agradece mi contacto cerrando los ojos—. ¿Cambiarías tu apellido y te pondrías Darien Tsukino para que todo el mundo supiera que eres mío?

Darien abre los ojos bruscamente y me mira como si acabara de decir que la tierra es plana. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Que soy tuyo? —susurra como probando el sonido de las palabras.

—Mío.

—Tuyo —me dice repitiendo las palabras que dijimos en el cuarto de juegos ayer—. Sí, lo haría. Si eso significara tanto para ti.

Oh, Dios mío…

—¿Tanto significa para ti?

—Sí —dice sin dudarlo.

—Está bien. —Lo voy a hacer por él. Para darle la seguridad que todavía necesita.

—Creí que ya habías dicho que sí.

—Sí, lo hice, pero ahora lo hemos hablado mejor y estoy más contenta con mi decisión.

—Oh —murmura sorprendido. Después sonríe con esa preciosa sonrisa juvenil que me deja sin aliento. Me agarra por la cintura y me hace girar. Yo chillo y empiezo a reírme; no sé si está feliz, aliviado o… ¿qué?

—Señora Shields, ¿sabe lo que esto significa para mí?

—Ahora lo sé.

Se inclina y me da un beso mientras enreda los dedos en mi pelo para que me quede quieta.

—Significa mil veces peor que el domingo —me dice junto a mis labios y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.

—¿Tú crees? —le pregunto apartándome un poco para mirarlo.

—Hiciste ciertas promesas… Si se hace una oferta, después hay que aceptar el trato —me dice y sus ojos brillan con un placer malicioso.

—Mmm… —Todavía estoy dudosa, intentando descubrir cuál es su humor ahora.

—¿No tendrás intención de faltar a una promesa que me has hecho? —me pregunta inseguro con una mirada especulativa—. Tengo una idea —añade.

Oh, qué perversión se le habrá ocurrido…

—Hay un asunto importante del que tenemos que ocuparnos —continúa de repente muy serio—. Sí, señora Shields, un asunto de gran importancia.

Un momento… Se está burlando de mí.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—Necesito que me cortes el pelo. Aparentemente lo llevo demasiado largo y a mi mujer no le gusta.

—¡Yo no puedo cortarte el pelo!

—Sí puedes. —Darien sonríe y sacude la cabeza de forma que el pelo largo le cubra los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que la señora Moon tiene unos tazones… —Río.

Él también se ríe.

—De acuerdo, entendido. Le diré a Franco que me lo corte.

¡No! Franco trabaja para la bruja… Quizás yo pueda cortárselo un poco. Lo hice con Kenji durante años y él nunca se quejó.

—Vamos —le digo tomándolo de la mano.

Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo llevo hasta el baño, donde le suelto la mano para tomar la silla blanca de madera que hay en un rincón. La pongo frente al lavabo. Cuando miro a Darien veo que me está contemplando con una diversión que no puede ocultar, los pulgares metidos en las trabillas del cinturón de sus pantalones y los ojos ardientes.

—Siéntate —le digo señalando la silla vacía e intentando mantener mi ventaja momentánea.

—¿Me vas a lavar el pelo?

Asiento. Arquea una ceja por la sorpresa y durante un momento creo que se va a arrepentir.

—Está bien. —Se desabrocha lentamente los botones de la camisa blanca, empezando por el que tiene bajo la garganta. Sus dedos diestros se ocupan de un botón cada vez hasta que se abre toda la camisa.

Oh, Dios mío… La diosa que llevo dentro se detiene en mitad de su vuelta de honor al estadio.

Darien me tiende uno de sus puños en un gesto que indica «suéltamelo tú» y su boca esboza esa media sonrisa tan sexy y desafiante que a él se le da tan bien.

Oh, los gemelos. Le tomo la muñeca y le quito el primero, un disco de platino con sus iniciales grabadas en una sencilla letra. Después le quito el otro. Cuando termino lo miro y su expresión divertida ha desaparecido para dejar paso a algo más excitante… mucho más excitante. Estiro los brazos y le quito la camisa por los hombros, dejando que caiga al suelo.

—¿Listo? —le susurro.

—Para lo que tú quieras, Sere.

Mis ojos abandonan los suyos y bajan hasta sus labios separados para poder inspirar más profundamente. Esculpidos, cincelados o lo que sea… Tiene una boca hermosa y sabe exactamente qué hacer con ella. Me doy cuenta de que me estoy acercando para besarlo.

—No —me dice y coloca las dos manos sobre mis hombros—. Si haces eso, no llegarás a cortarme el pelo.

¡Oh!

—Quiero que lo hagas —continúa, y su mirada es directa y sincera por alguna razón que no me explico. Eso me desarma.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto en un susurro.

Me mira durante un segundo y sus ojos se abren un poco más.

—Porque me hace sentir querido.

Prácticamente se me para el corazón. Oh, Darien, mi Cincuenta… Y antes de darme cuenta lo estoy abrazando y besando en el pecho antes de apoyar la mejilla sobre el vello de esa zona, que me hace cosquillas.

—Sere. Mi Sere —murmura. Me envuelve con sus brazos y los dos nos quedamos de pie inmóviles, abrazándonos en nuestro baño. Oh, cómo me gusta estar entre sus brazos. Aunque sea un imbécil dominante y megalómano, es mi imbécil dominante y megalómano que necesita una dosis de cariño que dure toda la vida. Me aparto un poco, pero no lo suelto.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

Asiente y sonríe con timidez. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y rompo el abrazo.

—Entonces siéntate —le pido otra vez.

Él obedece sentándose de espaldas al lavabo. Me quito los zapatos y los alejo con el pie hasta donde está su camisa tirada en el suelo del baño. Tomo de la ducha el champú Chanel que compramos en Francia.

—¿Le gusta este champú al señor? —le digo mostrándoselo con ambas manos como si estuviera vendiendo algo en la teletienda—. Traído personalmente desde el sur de Francia. Me gusta como huele… huele a ti —añado en un susurro abandonando el estilo de presentadora de televisión.

—Sigue, por favor —dice sonriendo.

Agarro una toalla pequeña del toallero eléctrico. La señora Moon sí que sabe cómo mantener las toallas súper suaves.

—Inclínate hacia delante —le ordeno y Darien obedece.

Le cubro los hombros con la toalla y abro los grifos para llenar el lavabo con una mezcla de agua tibia.

—Ahora échate para atrás. —Me gusta estar al mando. Darien me obedece, pero es demasiado alto. Se sienta más al borde e inclina la silla hasta que la parte alta del respaldo se apoye contra el lavabo. Una distancia perfecta. Deja caer la cabeza. Sus ojos me miran fijamente y yo sonrío. Tomo uno de los vasos que tenemos sobre el lavabo, lo sumerjo en el agua para llenarlo y después la vierto sobre la cabeza de Darien para mojarle el pelo. Repito el proceso inclinándome sobre él.

—Huele muy bien, señora Shields —murmura y cierra los ojos.

Mientras le voy mojando el pelo metódicamente, aprovecho para mirarlo con total libertad. Dios… ¿Alguna vez me cansaré vez de mirarlo? Sus largas pestañas oscuras están desplegadas sobre sus mejillas, tiene los labios un poco separados formando un pequeño rombo oscuro y respira tranquilo. Mmm, qué ganas tengo de meter allí la lengua…

Le cae agua en los ojos accidentalmente. ¡Mierda!

—Perdón.

Agarra una esquina de la toalla y se ríe al quitarse el agua de los ojos.

—Oye, ya sé que soy un idiota, pero no intentes ahogarme.

Me inclino, le beso la frente y suelto una risita.

—No me tientes.

Me agarra la nuca y se acerca para juntar sus labios con los míos. Me da un beso breve a la vez que emite un sonido satisfecho desde el fondo de la garganta. Ese sonido entra en conexión con los músculos profundos de mi vientre. Es un sonido muy seductor. Me suelta y vuelve a colocarse obedientemente, mirándome con expectación. Durante un momento parece vulnerable, como un niño. Se me ablanda el corazón.

Me echo un poco de champú en la palma y le masajeo la cabeza, empezando por las sienes y subiendo hasta la coronilla para después bajar por los lados haciendo círculos con los dedos rítmicamente. Él cierra los ojos y vuelve a hacer ese sonido grave y profundo.

—Eso se siente bien… —dice un momento después y se relaja bajo el firme contacto de mis dedos.

—Si —Vuelvo a besarle la frente.

—Me gusta cuando me rascas el cuero cabelludo con las uñas. —Sigue con los ojos cerrados, pero tiene una feliz expresión de satisfacción; ya no queda rastro de vulnerabilidad. Oh, cuánto ha cambiado su humor… Me alegra saber que fui yo quien logró ese cambio.

—Levanta la cabeza —le ordeno y él obedece. Mmm… Cualquier chica podría acostumbrarse a esto. Froto con la espuma la parte de atrás de su cabeza, rascándolo con las uñas—. Atrás otra vez.

Se inclina y aclaro el champú con ayuda del vaso. Esta vez consigo no salpicarle la cara.

—¿Otra vez? —le pregunto.

—Por favor. —Abre los ojos y su mirada serena se encuentra con la mía. Le sonrío.

—Ahora mismo, señor Shields.

Me voy al lavabo que normalmente usa Darien y lo lleno de agua templada.

—Para aclararte —le digo cuando me mira intrigado.

Repito el proceso con el champú mientras escucho su respiración regular y profunda. Cuando tiene la cabeza cubierta de espuma, me tomo otro momento para contemplar el bello rostro de mi marido. No me puedo resistir. Le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente y él abre los ojos para observarme, casi adormilado, a través de sus largas pestañas. Me inclino y le doy un suave y casto beso en los labios. Él sonríe, cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de total satisfacción.

Dios ¿Quién iba a creer que después de la discusión de esta tarde podría estar ahora tan relajado? Y sin sexo… Me inclino más sobre él.

—Mmm… —murmura encantado cuando le rozo la cara con los pechos. Conteniendo las ganas de sacudirme, quito el tapón para que se vaya el agua llena de espuma. Él me pone las manos en la cadera y después las desliza hasta mi trasero.

—No se manosea al servicio —le digo fingiendo desaprobación.

—No olvides que estoy sordo —dice con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras me baja las manos por el trasero y empieza a subirme la falda. Le doy un manotazo en el brazo. Estoy disfrutando jugar a la peluquería. Sonríe con una gran sonrisa infantil, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo de lo que en el fondo se sintiera orgulloso.

Tomo el vaso otra vez, pero ahora utilizo el agua del otro lavabo para aclararle el champú del pelo. Sigo inclinada sobre él, que no me aparta las manos del trasero y mueve los dedos de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, otra vez de un lado a otro… Mmmm… Me contoneo un poco. Él gruñe desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Ya está. Todo aclarado.

—Bien —dice. Sus dedos me aprietan el trasero y se incorpora en el asiento con el pelo mojado goteándole por todo el cuerpo. Tira de mí para sentarme en su regazo y sus manos suben desde mi trasero hasta la nuca y luego a mi barbilla para mantenerme quieta. De repente doy un respingo al notar sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua caliente y dura dentro de mi boca. Entierro los dedos entre su pelo mojado y empieza a resbalar agua por mis brazos. Mientras profundiza el beso, su pelo se pega a mi rostro. Su mano baja de mi barbilla al primer botón de mi blusa—. Ya basta de tanto acicalamiento. Quiero follarte mil veces peor que el domingo y podemos hacerlo aquí o en el dormitorio. Tú decides.

Los ojos de Darien lanzan llamaradas, calientes y llenas de promesas, y su pelo nos está mojando a los dos. Se me seca la boca.

—¿Dónde será Serena? —me pregunta todavía sujetándome en su regazo.

—Estás mojado —le respondo.

Agacha la cabeza y me pasa el pelo mojado por la parte delantera de la blusa. Me retuerzo e intento zafarme, pero él me agarra más fuerte.

—Oh, no, no te escaparás, nena. —Cuando levanta la cabeza me sonríe travieso y yo me convierto en Miss Blusa Mojada 2011. Tengo la blusa empapada y se me transparenta todo. Estoy mojada… por todas partes—. Me encanta la vista —susurra y se agacha para rodearme una y otra vez un pezón con la nariz. Me retuerzo—. Respóndeme, Sere. ¿Aquí o en el dormitorio?

—Aquí —le susurro ansiosa. Al diablo el corte de pelo… Ya se lo haré más tarde.

Sonríe lentamente; sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sensual llena de una promesa lasciva.

—Buena elección, señora Shields —dice junto a mis labios. Me suelta la barbilla y baja la mano hasta mi rodilla. Después la desliza sin dificultad por mi pierna, subiéndome la falda y acariciándome la piel, lo que me provoca un cosquilleo. Me va recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula desde la base de la oreja sin dejar de besarme.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué te voy a hacer? —me susurra. Detiene los dedos en el principio de mis medias—. Me gusta esto —me dice y mete un dedo bajo la media y la va rodeando hasta llegar a la parte interior del muslo. Doy un respingo y vuelvo a retorcerme en su regazo.

Él gruñe desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Te voy a follar mil veces peor que el domingo. Pero tienes que quedarte quieta.

—Oblígame —lo desafío con la voz grave y jadeante.

Darien inhala con fuerza. Entorna los ojos y me mira con una expresión excitada y los párpados entrecerrados.

—Oh, señora Shields, solo tiene que pedirlo. —Su mano pasa de la parte de arriba de las medias a mis bragas—. Vamos a quitarte esto. —Tira un poco y yo me muevo para ayudarlo. Deja escapar el aire entre los dientes apretados cuando lo hago—. Quieta —me ordena.

—Te estoy ayudando… —me defiendo con un mohín y él me muerde el labio inferior.

—Quieta —repite con voz ronca.

Me baja las bragas por las piernas y me las quita. Me sube la falda hasta que queda toda arrugada en mis caderas. Después me agarra de la cintura con las dos manos y me levanta. Todavía tiene mis bragas en la mano.

—Siéntate. A horcajadas —me ordena mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

Hago lo que me pide; me quedo a horcajadas sobre él y lo miro provocativa. ¡Que comience el juego, Cincuenta!

—Señora Shields —me dice en un tono de advertencia—, ¿está incitándome? —Me mira divertido pero a la vez excitado. Es una combinación muy seductora.

—Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sus ojos se encienden con un placer lujurioso ante mi desafío y yo empiezo a notar su erección debajo de mí.

—Junta las manos detrás de la espalda.

¡Oh! Obedezco y él me ata las manos con mis bragas con una habilidad asombrosa.

—¡Son mis bragas! Señor Shields, no tiene vergüenza —lo regaño.

—No en lo que respecta a usted, señora Shields, pero seguro que ya lo sabía… —Su mirada es intensa y excitante. Me rodea la cintura con las manos y me desplaza para que quede sentada un poco más atrás en su regazo. Le cae agua por el cuello y por el pecho. Quiero agacharme y lamerle las gotas que resbalan, pero atada como estoy resulta difícil.

Darien me acaricia los dos muslos y baja las manos hasta mis rodillas. Suavemente me las separa un poco más y abre un espacio entre las suyas para que quede encajada en esa posición. Sus dedos empiezan a ocuparse de mi blusa.

—No creo que vayamos a necesitar esto —dice y empieza a desabrochar mecánicamente los botones de la blusa húmeda que tengo pegada al cuerpo.

No aparta su mirada de la mía. Se toma su tiempo en la tarea y sus ojos se oscurecen cada vez más según se acerca al final. El pulso se me acelera y mi respiración se vuelve superficial. No lo puedo creer. Apenas me ha tocado y ya estoy así: excitada, necesitada… preparada. Quiero retorcerme. Me deja la blusa húmeda abierta. Me acaricia la cara con las dos manos y su pulgar me roza el labio inferior. De repente me mete el pulgar en la boca.

—Chupa —me ordena poniendo énfasis en la CH. Cierro la boca alrededor del dedo y hago exactamente lo que me ha pedido. Oh, me gusta este juego. Sabe bien. ¿Qué otra cosa me gustaría chupar? Los músculos de mi vientre se tensan solo de pensarlo. Él abre los labios cuando lo rozo con los dientes y después le muerdo la yema del pulgar.

Gime, saca lentamente el pulgar húmedo de mi boca y lo baja por la barbilla, la garganta y el esternón. Engancha con él una de las copas de mi sujetador y tira de ella hacia abajo, liberando mi pecho.

Su mirada nunca se separa de la mía. Está observando todas las reacciones que su contacto provoca en mí y yo lo observo a él. Es muy excitante. Devorador. Posesivo. Me encanta. Empieza a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano, de forma que en un segundo tengo ambos pechos libres. Me cubre los dos con las manos y me pasa los pulgares sobre los pezones rodeándolos muy lentamente, provocándolos y excitándolos hasta que los dos se endurecen y se dilatan por su hábil contacto. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no moverme, pero parece que mis pezones están conectados con mi entrepierna y no puedo evitar gemir y echar atrás la cabeza hasta que finalmente cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa tortura tan dulce.

—Shhh… —El sonido que emite Darien va en total contradicción con sus caricias y el ritmo constante y sostenido de sus diestros dedos—. Quieta, nena, quieta…

Deja un pecho y me coloca la mano extendida sobre la nuca. Se inclina hacia delante, se mete en la boca el pezón que acaba de descuidar su mano y lo chupa con fuerza. Su pelo mojado me hace cosquillas. Al mismo tiempo deja de acariciar el otro pezón y en su lugar lo toma entre el pulgar y el índice, lo gira suavemente y después tira.

—¡Ah! ¡Darien! —gimo y siento que mi cadera da una sacudida. Pero él no se detiene. Sigue con su provocación lenta, pausada y desesperante. Mi cuerpo empieza a arder cuando el placer me invade.

—Darien, por favor —gimo.

—Mmm… —ronronea—. Quiero que te corras así. —Mi pezón logra un respiro mientras sus palabras me acarician la piel. Es como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una parte profunda y oscura de mi mente que solo él conoce. Cuando retoma lo que estaba haciendo, con los dientes esta vez, el placer es casi intolerable. Gimo muy alto, me revuelvo en su regazo e intento lograr algo de fricción contra sus pantalones. Tiro de las bragas que me atan sin conseguir nada. Quiero tocarlo, pero me pierdo… me pierdo en esta traicionera sensación.

—Por favor… —le susurro de nuevo suplicante y el placer me llena el cuerpo desde el cuello hasta las piernas y los dedos de los pies, tensándolo todo a su paso.

—Tienes unos pechos hermosos, Sere —gime—. Algún día te los tengo que follar.

¿Qué demonios significa eso? Abro los ojos y lo miro con la boca abierta mientras sigue chupando. Mi piel responde a su contacto. Ya no siento la blusa húmeda ni su pelo mojado. No siento nada aparte del fuego. Arde deliciosamente con un calor que nace de lo más profundo de mi interior. Todos los pensamientos desaparecen cuando mi cuerpo se tensa y los músculos aprietan… listos, muy cerca… buscando la liberación. Él no se detiene, no deja de chupar y de tirar, volviéndome loca. Quiero… quiero…

—Déjate ir —jadea Darien.

Y lo hago, en voz alta, mi orgasmo haciéndome estremecer el cuerpo. Entonces él deja esa tortura tan dulce y me abraza apretándome contra él a la vez que mi cuerpo entra en la espiral del clímax. Cuando por fin abro los ojos, tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él me está contemplando.

—Dios, me encanta ver cómo te corres, Sere. —Suena maravillado.

—Eso fue… —Me faltan las palabras.

—Lo sé. —Se acerca a mí y me besa, todavía con la mano en mi nuca, sujetándome la cabeza ladeada para poder darme un beso profundo, lleno de amor y de veneración.

Me vuelvo a perder en ese beso.

Se aparta para respirar y sus ojos tienen ahora el color de un tormentoso mar.

—Ahora te voy a follar con fuerza —murmura.

Santo Cielo. Me agarra por la cintura, me levanta de sus muslos y me sienta más cerca de sus rodillas. Con la mano derecha se desabrocha el botón de los pantalones azul marino y con la izquierda me acaricia el muslo arriba y abajo, deteniéndose cada vez que llega al borde de las medias. Me está mirando fijamente. Estamos cara a cara y yo estoy indefensa, atada y en sujetador y medias. Creo que este es uno de nuestros momentos más íntimos; aquí, cerca, sentada en su regazo, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules. Me hace sentir un poco descarada y a la vez muy conectada a él; no siento ni vergüenza ni timidez. Es Darien, mi esposo, mi amante, mi megalómano dominante, mi Cincuenta… el amor de mi vida. Se baja la cremallera y a mí se me seca la boca al ver aparecer su erección, libre al fin.

Sonríe.

—¿Te gusta? —susurra.

—Hmm —le digo. Se envuelve el pene con la mano y empieza a moverla arriba y abajo. Oh, Dios mío. Lo miro a través de mis pestañas. Es tan sexy…

—Se está mordiendo el labio, señora Shields.

—Es porque tengo hambre.

—¿Hambre? —Abre la boca sorprendido y los ojos se le abren un poco más.

—Sí —le digo humedeciéndome los labios.

Me dedica una sonrisa enigmática y se muerde el labio inferior sin dejar de tocarse. ¿Por qué ver a mi marido dándose placer me excita tanto?

—Ya veo. Deberías haber cenado. —Su tono es burlón y de censura a la vez—. Pero tal vez yo pueda hacer algo… —Me pone la mano en la cintura—. Ponte de pie —me dice en voz baja y yo ya sé lo que va a hacer.

Me pongo de pie; ya no me tiemblan las piernas.

—Arrodíllate.

Hago lo que me pide y me arrodillo sobre el frío suelo de baldosas del baño. Se acerca al borde del asiento.

—Bésame —me pide sujetándose la erección con la mano. Lo miro y advierto que se está pasando la lengua por los dientes superiores. Es excitante, muy excitante ver su deseo, su deseo desnudo por mí y por mi boca. Me acerco sin dejar de mirarlo y le doy un beso en la punta del pene en erección. Veo como inhala con fuerza y aprieta los dientes. Darien me toma la cabeza con la mano y yo le paso la lengua por la punta para saborear una gotita de semen que hay en el extremo.

Mmm… sabe bien. Abre más la boca para poder respirar por ella cuando yo me lanzo sobre él, metiéndomelo en la boca y chupando con fuerza.

—Ah…

Suelta el aire entre los dientes apretados y proyecta la cadera hacia delante, empujando dentro de mi boca. Pero eso no me hace parar. Me cubro los dientes con los labios y bajo para después subir. Me coloca la otra mano en la cabeza para agarrármela por ambos lados, enreda los dedos en mi pelo y lentamente va entrando y saliendo de mi boca. Su respiración se acelera y se hace cada vez más trabajosa. Rodeo la punta con la lengua y después me lo vuelvo a meter todo en la boca en perfecto contrapunto a su movimiento.

—Dios, Sere. —Suspira y aprieta los párpados. Se está perdiendo y verlo así se me sube a la cabeza. Es por mí. La diosa que llevo dentro podría iluminar el Escala. Está tan emocionada. Muy lentamente aparto los labios y lo que lo roza ahora son mis dientes—. ¡Ah! —Darien deja de moverse. Se agacha y me agarra para volver a subirme a su regazo—. ¡Basta! —gruñe.

Busca detrás de mí y me libera las manos con un simple tirón a las bragas. Flexiono las muñecas y miro por debajo de las pestañas a unos ojos abrasadores que me devuelven la mirada con amor, necesidad y lujuria. Y de repente me doy cuenta de que soy yo la que quiere follarlo mil veces peor que el domingo. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero verlo correrse debajo de mí. Agarro su erección y me coloco sobre él. Pongo mi otra mano sobre su hombro y muy despacio y con mucho cuidado lo introduzco dentro de mí. Él emite un sonido gutural y salvaje desde el fondo de la garganta y levantando los brazos me arranca la blusa y la deja caer en el suelo. Sus manos pasan a mis caderas.

—Quieta —dice con voz ronca y con las manos clavándose en mi carne—. Déjame saborear esto, por favor. Saborearte…

Me quedo quieta. Oh, Dios… Me siento tan bien con él dentro de mí. Me acaricia la cara mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y salvajes, los labios se separan mientras respira. Se mueve debajo de mí y yo gimo cerrando los ojos.

—Este es mi lugar favorito —me susurra—. Dentro de ti. Dentro de mi esposa.

Oh Dios, Darien. No puedo aguantar más. Deslizo los dedos entre su pelo mojado, mis labios buscan los suyos y empiezo a moverme. Arriba y abajo, poniéndome de puntillas… saboreándolo, saboreándome. Él gime fuerte y noto sus manos en mi pelo y en mi espalda y su lengua invadiendo mi boca ávidamente, tomándolo todo y yo dándoselo encantada. Después de nuestra discusión de hoy, de mi frustración con él y la de él conmigo, al menos todavía tenemos esto. Siempre tendremos esto. Lo amo tanto que es casi abrumador. Baja las manos hasta colocarlas en mi trasero para controlar mi movimiento, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, a su ritmo, su_ tempo_ caliente y resbaladizo.

—¡Ah! —gimo indefensa dentro de su boca y me dejo llevar.

—Sí. Si, Sere… —dice entre dientes y yo le cubro la cara de besos: en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, en el cuello…—. Nena… —jadea y vuelve a atrapar mi boca.

—Oh, Darien, te amo. Siempre te amaré. —Estoy sin aliento, pero quiero que lo sepa, que esté seguro de mí después de todas nuestras peleas de hoy.

Gime y me abraza con fuerza, abandonándose al clímax con un sollozo lastimero. Y eso es justo lo que necesitaba para volver a llevarme al borde del abismo: le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me dejo ir con él en mi interior. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque lo amo tanto.

—Hey… —me susurra inclinando mi barbilla hacia atrás y mirándome preocupado—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hice daño?

—No —le digo para tranquilizarlo.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me seca una lágrima con el pulgar a la vez que me besa tiernamente en los labios. Todavía está dentro de mí. Cambia de postura y yo hago una mueca cuando sale.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sere? Dime.

Sorbo por la nariz.

—Es que… Es solo que a veces me abruma darme cuenta de cuánto te amo —le confieso. Él me sonríe con esa sonrisa tímida tan especial que creo que tiene reservada solo para mí.

—Tú tienes el mismo efecto en mí —me susurra y me da otro beso. Yo sonrío y en mi interior la felicidad se despereza y se estira encantada.

—¿En serio?

Él sonríe.

—Sabes que sí.

—A veces sí lo sé. Pero no todo el tiempo.

—Igual yo, señora Shields.

Le sonrío y le doy besitos en el pecho. Luego le acaricio el vello con la nariz. Darien me acaricia el pelo y me pasa una mano por la espalda. Me suelta el sujetador y me baja un tirante. Me muevo para que me quite el otro tirante y deja caer al suelo el sujetador.

—Mmm… Piel contra piel —dice feliz y me abraza otra vez.

Me da un beso en el hombro y sube acariciándome con la nariz hasta mi oreja.

—Huele divinamente, señora Shields.

—Y usted igual, señor Shields. —Vuelvo a acariciarlo con la nariz y aspiro el aroma de Darien, que ahora está mezclado con el embriagador perfume del sexo. Podría quedarme así para siempre: en sus brazos, feliz y satisfecha. Es justo lo que necesitaba después de este día de mucho trabajo, discusiones y de poner a una zorra en su sitio. Aquí es donde quiero estar, y a pesar de su obsesión por el control y su megalomanía, este es el sitio al que pertenezco. Darien entierra la nariz en mi pelo e inspira profundamente. Yo suspiro satisfecha y siento su sonrisa. Y así nos quedamos; sentados, abrazados y en silencio.

Pero un instante después la realidad se entromete en nuestro momento.

—Es tarde —dice Darien mientras me acaricia metódicamente la espalda con los dedos.

—Tu pelo aún necesita un corte.

Ríe.

—Cierto, señora Shields. ¿Tiene energía suficiente para terminar lo que empezó?

—Por usted, señor Shields, cualquier cosa. —Beso su pecho una vez más y me levanto a regañadientes.

—No te vayas. —Me agarra de las caderas y me gira. Me baja la falda y me la desabrocha para después dejarla caer al suelo. Me tiende la mano, yo se la tomo y salgo de la falda. Ahora solo llevo puestas las medias y el liguero—. Es usted una visión espectacular, señora Shields. —Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y cruza los brazos mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

Yo doy una vuelta para que él me vea.

—Dios, soy un hijo de puta con suerte —dice con admiración.

—Sí que lo eres.

Sonríe.

—Ponte mi camisa para cortarme el pelo. Así como estás ahora me distraes y no conseguiríamos llegar a la cama hoy.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Como sé que está observando todos mis movimientos, voy pavoneándome hasta donde dejamos mis zapatos y su camisa. Me agacho despacio, recojo la camisa, la huelo, mmm… y después me la pongo. Darien me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Se ha vuelto a abrochar la bragueta y me está contemplando atentamente.

—Buen espectáculo, señora Shields.

—¿Tenemos tijeras? —le pregunto con aire inocente, agitando las pestañas.

—En mi estudio —me dice.

—Voy a buscarlas. —Lo dejo allí, entro en el dormitorio y agarro el peine de mi tocador antes de dirigirme a su estudio.

Cuando entro en el pasillo, me doy cuenta que la puerta del despacho de Artemis está abierta. La señora Moon está de pie junto al umbral. Me quedo parada como si hubiera echado raíces. Artemis le está acariciando la cara con los dedos y sonriéndole dulcemente. Entonces se inclina y la besa.

Vaya… ¿Artemis y la señora Moon? Me quedo con la boca abierta de asombro. Bueno, yo pensé… bueno, la verdad es que sospechaba algo. ¡Pero ahora es obvio que están juntos! Me sonrojo porque me siento como una_ voyeur_ y por fin logro que mis pies se muevan. Cruzo corriendo el salón y entro en el estudio de Darien. Enciendo la luz y voy hasta su escritorio. Artemis y la señora Moon… ¡Wow! Mi mente va a mil por hora. Siempre pensé que la señora Moon era mayor que Artemis. Oh, tengo que arreglar mis ideas… Abro el cajón superior y me distraigo inmediatamente cuando encuentro un arma. ¡Darien tiene un arma!

Un revólver. Dios mío… No tenía idea de que Darien tuviera un arma. Lo saco, abro el tambor y lo examino. Está cargado pero es ligero, muy ligero. Debe de ser de fibra de carbono. ¿Para qué quiere Darien un arma? Oh, espero que sepa usarla. Me vienen a la mente las advertencias constantes de Kenji sobre las armas de fuego. Nunca olvidó su entrenamiento militar. «Esto te puede matar, Sere. Siempre que agarres un arma de fuego debes saber cómo usarla». Devuelvo el arma al cajón y busco las tijeras. Las tomo y salgo corriendo para volver con Darien, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora: Artemis y la señora Moon… El revólver…

En la entrada del salón me encuentro con Artemis.

—Perdón, señora Shields. —Se sonroja al ver lo que llevo puesto.

—Oh, Artemis, hola… Le voy a cortar el pelo a Darien —le digo avergonzada.

Artemis está tan avergonzado como yo. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla y se aparta.

—Después de usted, señora —dice formalmente.

Creo que estoy del color de mi antiguo Audi, el especial para sumisas. Esta situación no podría ser más embarazosa…

—Gracias —murmuro y me apresuro por el pasillo. Mierda. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré al hecho de que no estamos solos? Corro al baño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Darien está de pie delante del espejo con mis zapatos en la mano. Toda la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo ahora está colocada ordenadamente al lado del lavabo.

—Me acabo de encontrar con Artemis.

—Oh. —Darien frunce el ceño—. ¿Vestida así?

Oh, mierda.

—No fue culpa de Artemis.

El ceño de Darien se hace más profundo.

—No, pero aun así…

—Estoy vestida.

—Muy poco vestida.

—No sé quién estaba más avergonzado, si a él o yo. —Intento la técnica de la distracción—. ¿Sabías que él y Luna están… bueno… juntos?

Darien ríe.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Pensé que tú también lo sabías.

—Pues no.

—Sere, son adultos. Viven bajo el mismo techo. Ninguno tiene compromiso y los dos son atractivos.

Me ruborizo y me siento tonta por no haberlo notado.

—Bueno, dicho así… sólo pensé que Luna era mayor que Artemis.

—Lo es, pero no por mucho. —Me mira perplejo—. A algunos hombres les gustan las mujeres mayores… —Se calla de repente y se le abren mucho los ojos.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé… —le respondo molesta.

Darien parece arrepentido y me sonríe tiernamente. ¡Sí! ¡Mi técnica de distracción ha funcionado! Mi subconsciente pone los ojos en blanco: _Sí, pero ¿a qué precio?_ Ahora vuelve a cernirse sobre nosotros el fantasma de la innombrable señora Robinson.

—Eso me recuerda algo —dice contento.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto. Agarro la silla y la giro para que quede mirando al espejo que hay sobre el lavabo—. Siéntate —le ordeno. Darien me mira con indulgencia divertida, pero hace lo que le digo y se acomoda en la silla. Empiezo a peinarle el pelo que ya solo tiene un poco húmedo.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos reformar las habitaciones que hay encima del garaje en la casa nueva para que vivan ellos —me explica Darien—. Convertirlo en un hogar. Así tal vez la hija de Artemis podría venir a quedarse con él más a menudo. —Me observa con cautela a través del espejo.

—¿Y por qué no se queda aquí?

—Artemis nunca me lo ha pedido.

—Tal vez deberías sugerírselo tú. Pero tendríamos que tener más cuidado.

Darien arruga la frente.

—No se me había ocurrido.

—Tal vez por eso Artemis no te lo ha pedido. ¿La conoces?

—Sí, es una niña muy dulce. Tímida. Muy bonita. Yo pago sus estudios.

¡Oh! Dejo de peinarlo y lo miro desde el espejo.

—No tenía idea.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, así su padre no renunciará.

—Estoy segura de que le gusta trabajar para ti.

Darien me mira sin expresión y después se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que te tiene mucho cariño, Darien. —Vuelvo a peinarlo y lo miro. Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

Ríe burlón sin darle importancia, pero suena satisfecho, como si se alegrara en el fondo de caerle bien a su personal.

—Entonces, ¿le dirás a Haruka lo de las habitaciones sobre el garaje?

—Sí, claro. —Ya no siento la misma irritación que antes cuando menciona su nombre. Mi subconsciente asiente satisfecha. _Sí, hoy lo hemos hecho bien_. La diosa que llevo dentro se regodea. Ahora dejará en paz a mi marido y no lo hará sentir incómodo.

Ya estoy lista para cortarle el pelo a Darien.

—¿Estás seguro? Es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte.

—Haga lo que quiera, señora Shields. Yo no tengo que verme; usted sí.

Le sonrío.

—Darien yo podría pasarme el día mirándote.

Niega con la cabeza, exasperado.

—Solo es una cara bonita, nena.

—Y detrás de esa cara hay un hombre muy bonito también. —Le doy un beso en la sien—. Mi hombre.

Él sonríe tímido.

Levanto el primer mechón, lo peino hacia arriba y lo sostengo entre los dedos índice y medio. Agarro el peine con la boca, tomo las tijeras y doy el primer corte, con el que me llevo un centímetro y medio más o menos. Darien cierra los ojos y se queda sentado como una estatua, suspirando satisfecho mientras yo sigo cortando. De vez en cuanto abre los ojos y siempre lo encuentro observándome. No me toca mientras trabajo, lo que le agradezco. Su contacto… me distrae.

En quince minutos he acabado.

—Terminado. —Me gusta el resultado. Está tan guapo como siempre, con el pelo un poco caído y sexy, solo que algo más corto.

Darien se mira en el espejo y parece agradablemente sorprendido. Sonríe.

—Buen trabajo, señora Shields. —Gira la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro y me rodea con un brazo. Me atrae hacia él, me da un beso y me acaricia el vientre con la nariz—. Gracias —me dice.

—Es un placer. —Me agacho para darle un beso breve.

—Es tarde. A la cama. —Y me da un azote juguetón en el trasero.

—¡Ah! Deberíamos limpiar un poco esto. —Hay pelos por todo el suelo.

Darien frunce el ceño como si eso no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Está bien, voy por la escoba —dice—. No quiero que andes por ahí avergonzando al personal por usar ese atuendo tan inapropiado.

—¿Sabes dónde está la escoba? —le pregunto inocentemente.

Darien se queda parado.

—Eh… no.

Río.

—Yo voy.

.

Cuando me meto en la cama y mientras espero que Darien venga, pienso en el final tan diferente que pudo haber tenido este día. Estaba tan enojada con él y él conmigo… ¿Cómo puedo lidiar con esa tontería de que quiere que yo dirija una empresa? No deseo dirigir una empresa. Yo no soy él. Tengo que detenerlo ya. Tal vez deberíamos tener una palabra de seguridad para los momentos en que él sea demasiado dominante y autoritario, para cuando sea petulante… Suelto una risita. Tal vez esa debería ser la palabra de seguridad: petulante. Me gusta la idea.

—¿Qué? —me dice al entrar en la cama a mi lado, llevando solo los pantalones del pijama.

—Nada. Es sólo una idea.

—¿Qué idea? —Se estira en la cama a mi lado.

Ahí va…

—Darien, creo que no quiero dirigir una empresa.

Se apoya sobre uno de los codos y me mira.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es algo que nunca me ha llamado la atención.

—Eres más que capaz de hacerlo, Serena.

—Me gusta leer, Darien. Dirigir una empresa me apartaría de eso.

—Podrías ser una directora creativa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Mira —continúa—, dirigir una empresa que funciona se basa en aprovechar el talento de los individuos que tienes a tu disposición. Ahí es donde está tu talento y tus intereses; luego estructuras la empresa para permitir que puedan hacer su trabajo. No lo rechaces sin pensarlo, Serena. Eres una mujer muy capaz. Creo que podrías hacer lo que quisieras solo con proponértelo.

Vaya… ¿Cómo puede saber que eso se me daría bien?

—Me preocupa que me ocupe demasiado tiempo.

Darien frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—Tiempo que podría dedicarte a ti —digo sacando mi arma secreta.

Su mirada se oscurece.

—Sé lo que te propones —susurra divertido.

¡Mierda!

—¿Qué? —pregunto con fingida inocencia.

—Estás intentando distraerme del tema que tenemos entre manos. Siempre lo haces. No descartes la idea todavía, Sere. Piénsalo. Solo te pido eso. —Se inclina y me da un beso casto y después me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar. Esta discusión va para largo. Le sonrío y de repente algo que dijo antes me viene a la cabeza sin saber cómo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —digo con voz suave y tentadora.

—Claro.

—Tú dijiste que si estaba enojada contigo, que te lo hiciera pagar en la cama. ¿Qué querías decir?

Se queda quieto.

—¿Tú qué crees que quería decir?

Dios, ahora tengo que decirlo…

—Que querías que te ate.

Levanta ambas cejas por el asombro.

—Eh… no. No era eso lo que quería decir en absoluto.

—Oh. —Me sorprende la ligera decepción que siento.

—¿Quieres atarme? —me pregunta porque obviamente ha identificado mi expresión correctamente. Suena alucinado. Me ruborizo.

—Bueno…

—Sere, yo… —No acaba la frase y algo oscuro cruza por su cara.

—Darien… —susurro alarmada. Me muevo para quedar acostada de lado y apoyada en un codo como él. Le acaricio la cara. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo. Sacude la cabeza con tristeza. ¡Mierda!—. Darien, detente. No importa. Solo pensé que querías decir eso.

Me toma la mano y se la pone sobre el corazón, que le late con fuerza. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué pasa?

—Sere, no sé cómo me sentiría si estuviera atado y tú me tocaras…

Se me eriza el vello. Es como si me estuviera confesando algo profundo y oscuro.

—Todo esto es demasiado nuevo todavía —dice en voz baja y ronca.

Demonios. Solo era una idea. Soy consciente de que él está avanzando bastante, pero todavía le queda mucho camino por recorrer. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… La ansiedad me atenaza el corazón. Me inclino y él se queda petrificado, pero yo le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Darien, no te entendí bien. No te preocupes por eso. No lo pienses, por favor. —Le doy un beso más apasionado. Él cierra los ojos, gruñe y responde a mi beso. Después me empuja contra el colchón y me agarra la barbilla con las manos. Y en unos momentos los dos estamos perdidos… Perdidos el uno en el otro una vez más.

.

.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

.

Cuando me despierto antes de que suene el despertador a la mañana siguiente, Darien está enroscado sobre mi cuerpo como hiedra: la cabeza sobre mi pecho, el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una pierna entre las mías. Además está en mi lado de la cama. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Si discutimos la noche anterior, así es como acaba: retorcido sobre mi cuerpo, dándome calor y restringiéndome los movimientos.

Oh, Cincuenta… Tiene tantas necesidades en cierto modo. Quién lo hubiera creído… La imagen de Darien como un niño sucio y desgraciado me viene a la mente. Le acaricio su pelo más corto y mi melancolía se va desvaneciendo. Él se mueve y sus ojos somnolientos se encuentran con los míos. Parpadea un par de veces mientras se va despertando.

—Hola —susurra y sonríe.

—Hola. —Me encanta ver esa sonrisa por la mañana.

Me acaricia los pechos con la nariz y emite un sonido de satisfacción desde el fondo de su garganta. Su mano va bajando desde mi cintura por encima de la fresca seda de mi camisón.

—Eres un bocado tentador —susurra—. Pero por muy tentadora que seas —dice mirando el despertador—, tengo que levantarme. —Se estira, se desenreda de mi cuerpo y se levanta.

Yo me recuesto, pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza y disfruto del espectáculo: Darien desnudándose para meterse en la ducha. Es perfecto. No le cambiaría ni un pelo de la cabeza.

—¿Admirando la vista, señora Shields? —Darien arquea una ceja burlona.

—Es que es una vista imponente, señor Shields.

Sonríe y me tira el pantalón del pijama, que casi aterriza en mi cara pero logro atraparlo en el aire a tiempo, riendo como una colegiala. Con una sonrisa perversa aparta el edredón, pone una rodilla en la cama, me agarra los tobillos y tira de mí haciendo que se me suba el camisón. Chillo mientras él va subiendo por mi cuerpo, dándome besos desde la rodilla, por el muslo, siguiendo por… Oh… ¡Darien!

.

.

—Buenos días, señora Shields —me saluda la señora Moon. Me ruborizo, avergonzada al recordar su encuentro con Artemis la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —le respondo mientras me pasa una taza de té. Me siento en un taburete al lado de mi marido, que se ve radiante: recién duchado, con el pelo húmedo, una camisa blanca recién planchada y la corbata gris plateada. Mi corbata favorita. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa corbata.

—¿Cómo está, señora Shields? —me pregunta con la mirada tierna.

—Creo que ya lo sabe, señor Shields —le digo mirándolo a través de las pestañas.

Él sonríe.

—Come —me ordena—. Casi no cenaste ayer.

¡Oh, mi Cincuenta, siempre tan mandón!

—Eso es porque estabas siendo petulante.

A la señora Moon se le cae algo en el fregadero y el ruido me sobresalta. Darien parece ajeno al ruido; ignorándolo, se me queda mirando impasible.

—Petulante o no… come. —Su tono es serio y no tengo intención de discutir con él.

—¡Está bien! Estoy tomando la cuchara y comiendo mis cereales —digo como una adolescente irascible. Extiendo el brazo para tomar el yogur griego y pongo un poco en los cereales. Después le incorporo un puñado de arándanos. Miro a la señora Moon y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le sonrío y ella me responde con una sonrisa cariñosa. Me ha preparado mi desayuno favorito, el que descubrí durante la luna de miel.

—Puede que tenga que ir a Nueva York a finales de semana. —El anuncio de Darien interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Oh.

—Solo será una noche. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Darien, yo no puedo pedir el día libre.

Me mira como diciendo: _Oh ¿en serio? Pero yo soy el jefe_.

Suspiro.

—Sé que la empresa es tuya, pero he estado fuera tres semanas. Por favor. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que dirija el negocio si no estoy allí? Estaré bien aquí. Supongo que te llevarás a Artemis, pero Malachite y Neflyte se quedarán aquí… —Me interrumpo porque Darien me está sonriendo—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Solo tú —dice.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Entonces algo desagradable me viene a la mente.

—¿Cómo vas a ir a Nueva York?

—En el jet de la empresa, ¿por qué?

—Solo quería estar segura de que no ibas a ir en el_ Charlie Tango_ —le digo en voz baja y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Recuerdo la última vez que pilotó ese helicóptero y siento una oleada de náuseas al evocar las tensas horas que pasé esperando noticias. Probablemente ese ha sido el peor momento de mi vida. Noto que la señora Moon también se ha quedado muy quieta. Intento olvidarme de eso.

—No iría a Nueva York con el_ Charlie Tango_. El helicóptero no puede recorrer esas distancias. Además, todavía tiene que estar dos semanas más en reparación.

Gracias a Dios. Sonrío, en parte por el alivio, pero también porque sé que el accidente de_ Charlie Tango_ ha ocupado los pensamientos y el tiempo de Darien durante las últimas semanas.

—Bueno, me alegro de que ya casi esté arreglado, pero… —No acabo la frase. ¿Puedo decirle lo nerviosa que me pone que vuelva a volar?

—¿Qué? —me pregunta mientras se termina su tortilla.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Sere? —pregunta con la voz tensa.

—Es que… ya sabes. La última vez que volaste con el helicóptero… Creí, todos creímos que tú… —No puedo acabar la frase y la expresión de Darien se suaviza.

—Hey… —Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos—. Fue un sabotaje. —Algo oscuro cruza por su cara y durante un momento me pregunto si ya sabrá quién fue el responsable.

—No soportaría perderte —le susurro.

—He despedido a cinco personas por eso, Sere. No volverá a pasar.

—¿A cinco?

Asiente con expresión seria. Vaya…

—Eso me recuerda algo… Encontré un arma en tu escritorio.

Frunce el ceño ante la falta de lógica de mi asociación y probablemente por mi tono acusatorio, aunque no era esa mi intención.

—Es de Rubina —me dice por fin.

—Está cargada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Su ceño se hace más pronunciado.

—La revisé ayer.

—No quiero que tengas nada que ver con armas —me regaña—. Espero que le hayas vuelto a poner el seguro.

Parpadeo, momentáneamente estupefacta.

—Darien, ese revolver no tiene seguro. ¿Sabes algo de armas?

Darien abre mucho los ojos.

—Eh… no.

Artemis tose discretamente desde la entrada. Darien asiente.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Darien. Se levanta distraído y después se pone la chaqueta. Lo sigo en dirección al pasillo.

Tiene el arma de Rubina. Estoy desconcertada por esa información y me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a ella. ¿Seguirá en… dónde era? ¿East algo? ¿New Hampshire? No me acuerdo.

—Buenos días, Artemis —saluda Darien.

—Buenos días señor Shields, señora Shields. —Nos saluda con la cabeza a ambos, pero procura no mirarme a los ojos. Se lo agradezco, al recordar lo poco vestida que iba anoche cuando me lo encontré.

—Voy a lavarme los dientes —les digo. Darien siempre se lava los dientes antes de desayunar, no comprendo por qué…

.

.

—Deberías pedirle a Artemis que te enseñe a disparar —le sugiero a Darien mientras bajamos en el ascensor. Darien me mira divertido.

—¿Tú crees? —me dice cortante.

—Sí.

—Serena, odio las armas. Mi madre ha tenido que coser a demasiadas víctimas de armas de fuego y mi padre está totalmente en contra de las armas. Yo crecí con esos valores. Apoyo al menos dos iniciativas para el control de armas en Washington.

—Oh, ¿y Artemis lleva un arma?

Darien aprieta los labios.

—A veces.

—¿No lo apruebas? —le pregunto al salir del ascensor.

—No —dice con los labios apretados—. Digamos que Artemis y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista en lo que respecta al control de armas.

Pues yo creo que estoy con Artemis en ese tema…

Darien me abre la puerta del vestíbulo y salgo en dirección al coche. No me ha dejado ir sola en coche a la editorial desde que descubrió que lo de_ Charlie Tango_ había sido un sabotaje. Malachite me sonríe amablemente mientras me sujeta la puerta y Darien sube al coche por el otro lado.

—Por favor —le digo extendiendo el brazo y tomándole la mano.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Aprende a disparar.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—No. Fin de la discusión, Serena.

Y de nuevo me convierto en la niña a la que regaña. Abro la boca para responderle algo cortante, pero decido que no quiero empezar mi día de trabajo de mal humor. Cruzo los brazos y miro a Artemis, que me observa por el espejo retrovisor. Aparta la vista y se concentra en la carretera, pero niega con la cabeza con evidente frustración. Veo que Darien también lo saca de quicio a veces. La idea me hace sonreír y eso mejora mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Dónde está Rubina? —le pregunto a Darien, que mira distraído por la ventanilla.

—Ya te lo dije. En Connecticut con su familia —me dice mirándome.

—¿Lo has comprobado? Después de todo, tiene el pelo largo. Podría ser ella la que conducía el Dodge.

—Sí, lo he comprobado. Se ha inscrito en una escuela de arte en Hamden. Empezó esta semana.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —le pregunto. Toda la sangre ha abandonado mi cara.

Darien vuelve la cabeza para mirarme al notar el tono de mi voz.

—No. Furuhata es quien habló con ella. —Estudia mi cara para saber qué estoy pensando.

—Ya veo —digo aliviada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Darien suspira.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sere?

Me encojo de hombros porque no quiero admitir que tengo celos irracionales.

—La tengo vigilada —continúa Darien— para estar seguro de que se queda en su parte del país. Está mejor, Sere. Furuhata la ha derivado a un psiquiatra en New Haven y todos los informes son positivos. Siempre le ha interesado el arte, así que… —Se detiene y me observa. Y en ese momento me surge la sospecha de que él es quien paga ese curso de arte. ¿Quiero saberlo? ¿Debería preguntarle? No es que no pueda permitírselo, pero ¿por qué se siente obligado? Suspiro. El pasado de Darien no se compara a Ryo Kent de mi clase de biología y sus torpes intentos por besarme. Darien me toma la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso, Serena —murmura y yo le aprieto la mano para tranquilizarlo. Sé que está haciendo lo que cree que es correcto.

.

-.-

.

A media mañana tengo un descanso entre reuniones. Cuando tomo el teléfono para llamar a Mina, veo que tengo un correo de Darien.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 09:54**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Halagos**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Me han halagado tres veces mi nuevo corte de pelo. Que los miembros de mi personal me hagan ese tipo de observaciones es algo que no había ocurrido nunca antes. Debe de ser por la ridícula sonrisa que llevo cuando pienso en lo de anoche. Realmente es una mujer maravillosa, hermosa y talentosa._

_Y toda mía._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Me derrito al leer esas palabras.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 10:48**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Estoy intentando concentrarme**

_._

_Señor Shields:_

_Estoy intentando trabajar y no quiero que me distraigan con deliciosos recuerdos._

_¿Es momento de confesar que le cortaba el pelo a Kenji con regularidad?. No tenía ni idea de que eso me iba a ser tan útil._

_Y sí, soy toda suya, y usted, mi querido marido dominante que se niega a ejercer su derecho constitucional enunciado en la Segunda Enmienda a llevar armas, es mío. Pero no se preocupe porque yo voy a protegerlo. Siempre._

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 10:53**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: La pistolera Sere Oakley**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Estoy encantado de ver que ya ha hablado con el departamento de informática y al fin se ha cambiado el apellido :D._

_Dormiré tranquilo en mi cama sabiendo que mi esposa, la loca de las armas, duerme a mi lado._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente & Hoplófobo de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

¿Hoplófobo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 10:58**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Palabras largas**

_._

_Señor Shields:_

_Una vez más, me vuelve a impresionar con su destreza lingüística. De hecho me impresionan sus destrezas en general, y creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero._

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:01**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: ¡Oh!**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_¿Está flirteando conmigo?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Asombrado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:04**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Preferiría…?**

_._

_¿… que flirteara con otro?_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Valiente editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:09**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Grrr…**

_._

_¡NO!_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Posesivo presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:14**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Wow…**

_._

_¿Me estás gruñendo? Porque eso me parece muy excitante…_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Retorcida (en el buen sentido) editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:16**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Cuidado**

_._

_¿Flirteando y jugando conmigo, señora Shields?_

_Puede ser que le haga una visita esta tarde…_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Priápico Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:20**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¡Oh no!**

_._

_Me portaré bien. No quiero que el jefe del jefe de mi jefe venga a ponerme en mi sitio en el trabajo. ;)_

_Ahora voy a seguir trabajando o el jefe del jefe de mi jefe me va a dar una patada en el trasero y me echará a la calle._

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:23**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: &*%$&*&***

_._

_Créeme cuando te digo que hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacerle a tu trasero en este momento, pero darle una patada no es una de ellas._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente y especialista en traseros de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Su respuesta me hace reír.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 23 de agosto de 2011 11:26**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¡Ya déjame!**

_._

_¿No tienes un imperio que dirigir?_

_Deja de molestarme._

_Mi siguiente cita está aquí._

_Creí que eras más un especialista en pechos…_

_Tú piensa en mi trasero y yo pensaré en el tuyo…_

_TA_

_x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora ahora húmeda de SIP_

* * *

.

-.-

.

No puedo evitar que mi triste estado de ánimo cuando Malachite me lleva a la oficina el jueves. El viaje a Nueva York que Darien me había anunciado ha llegado y aunque solo lleva fuera unas pocas horas, ya lo echo de menos. Al encender el ordenador veo que ya tengo un correo esperándome. Mi ánimo mejora inmediatamente.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2011 04:32**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Ya te extraño**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Estaba adorable esta mañana…_

_Pórtate bien mientras estoy fuera._

_Te amo._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Esta será la primera noche que dormimos separados desde nuestra boda. Tengo la intención de tomarme unos cócteles con Mina. Eso me ayudará a dormir. Impulsivamente le contesto el correo, aunque sé que todavía está volando.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2011 09:03**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¡Compórtate!**

_._

_Llámame cuando aterrices. Estaré preocupada hasta que lo hagas._

_Me portaré bien. No puedo meterme en muchos problemas saliendo con Mina…_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

Pulso «Enviar» y le doy un sorbo a mi_ caffè latte_, cortesía de Janelyn. ¿Quién iba a pensar que al final acabaría gustándome el café? A pesar de que voy a salir esta noche con Mina, siento como si me faltara un pedazo de mí. En este momento está a diez mil metros sobre el Medio Oeste, camino a Nueva York. No sabía que me sentiría tan alterada y ansiosa solo porque Darien estuviera fuera. Seguro que con el tiempo ya no sentiré esta sensación de inseguridad y pérdida, ¿verdad? Dejo escapar un suspiro y sigo trabajando.

Más o menos a la hora de comer empiezo a revisar frenéticamente mi correo y mi BlackBerry por si me ha mandado un mensaje. ¿Dónde está? ¿Habrá aterrizado sin problemas? Janelyn me pregunta si quiero ir a comer, pero estoy demasiado preocupada y le digo que se vaya sin mí. Sé que esto es irracional, pero necesito asegurarme que ha llegado bien.

Suena el teléfono de mi oficina y me sobresalta.

—Serena Tsu… Shields.

—Hola. —La voz de Darien es tierna y tiene un punto alegre. Siento que me embarga el alivio.

—Hola —le respondo sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Largo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Mina?

Oh, no.

—Solo vamos a salir a tomar unas copas tranquilamente.

Darien no dice nada.

—Malachite y la chica nueva, Akane, vendrán con nosotras —le digo para apaciguarlo un poco.

—Creí que Mina vendría al apartamento.

—Sí, pero después de tomar una copa rápida.

¡Por favor, déjame salir! Darien suspira profundamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —me dice con calma. Demasiada calma.

Me doy una patada mentalmente.

—Darien, vamos a estar bien. Tengo a Neflyte, a Malachite y a Akane. Es sólo una copa.

Darien permanece en firme silencio y sé que no está nada contento.

—Solo la he visto un par de veces desde que tú y yo nos conocimos. Es mi mejor amiga…

—Sere, no quiero apartarte de tus amigos. Pero creí que ella iría al apartamento.

—Está bien —concedo—. Nos quedaremos en casa.

—Solo mientras ese lunático esté suelto. Por favor.

—Ya te dije que sí —le digo exasperada y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Darien ríe un poco al otro lado del teléfono.

—Siempre sé cuándo estás poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque no te vea.

Miro el auricular con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira, lo siento. No quería preocuparte. Se lo diré a Mina.

—Bien —dice con alivio evidente. Me siento culpable por haberlo preocupado.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la pista del aeropuerto JFK.

—Oh, acabas de aterrizar…

—Sí. Me pediste que te llamara en cuanto aterrizara.

Sonrío. Mi subconsciente me mira: _¿Ves? Él hace lo que dice que va a hacer…_

—Bueno, señor Shields, me alegro de que uno de los dos sea tan puntilloso.

Darien se ríe.

—Señora Shields, tiene un don inconmensurable para la hipérbole. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo imaginativo. Siempre se te ocurre algo.

—¿Estás flirteando conmigo?

—Sí.

Noto que sonríe.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Sere, haz lo que te dicen, por favor. El equipo de seguridad sabe lo que hace.

—Sí, Darien, lo haré. —Vuelvo a sonar irritada. Por Dios, ya capté el mensaje…

—Te veré mañana por la noche. Te llamo luego.

—¿Para comprobar lo que estoy haciendo?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Darien! —lo regaño.

—_Au revoir_, señora Shields.

_—Au revoir_, Darien. Te amo.

Inspira hondo.

—Y yo a ti, Sere.

Ninguno de los dos cuelga.

—Cuelga, Darien… —le susurro.

—Eres una pequeña mandona, ¿lo sabías?

—Tu pequeña mandona.

—Mía —dice—. Haz lo que te digo. Cuelga.

—Sí, señor. —Cuelgo y me quedo mirando estúpidamente al teléfono.

Unos segundos después aparece un correo en mi bandeja de entrada.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 25 de agosto de 2011 13:42**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Mano suelta**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Usted tan entretenida como siempre por teléfono._

_Haz lo que te dije, lo digo en serio._

_Tengo que saber que estás segura._

_Te amo._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Sinceramente, él es el mandón. Pero con una llamada de teléfono toda mi ansiedad ha desaparecido. Ha llegado sano y salvo, y está demasiado preocupado por mí, como siempre. Me abrazo a mí misma. Dios, cuánto amo a ese hombre. Janelyn llama a la puerta, lo que me distrae y me devuelve a la realidad.

.

-.-

.

Mina está fantástica. Lleva unos vaqueros blancos ajustados y una camisola roja, y parece lista para poner patas arriba la ciudad. Cuando llego la veo charlando animadamente con Elsa, la chica de recepción.

—¡Sere! —grita envolviéndome en uno de esos abrazos tan típicos de Mina. Luego extiende los brazos para separarse un poco y me mira de arriba abajo.

—Ahora sí que pareces la mujer del multimillonario. ¿Quién lo habría dicho al ver a la pequeña Sere Tsukino? ¡Te ves tan… sofisticada! —Sonríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Llevo un vestido recto de color crema con un cinturón azul marino a juego con los zapatos.

—Me alegro de verte, Mina —digo abrazándola.

—Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Darien quiere que nos quedemos en el apartamento.

—Oh ¿en serio? ¿No podemos tomarnos un cóctel rapidito en el Zig Zag Café? He reservado una mesa.

Abro la boca para protestar.

—¿Por favor?… —suplica y hace un puchero muy dulce. Se le deben de estar pegando esas cosas de Rei. Ella nunca hacía esos gestos. La verdad es que se me antoja mucho un cóctel en el Zig Zag. La pasamos muy bien la última vez que fuimos y está cerca del apartamento de Mina.

—Uno —digo extendiendo el dedo índice.

Sonríe.

—Uno.

Me toma del brazo y salimos en dirección al coche, que está aparcado en la acera con Malachite al volante. Nos sigue la señorita Akane Karasuma, que es nueva en el equipo de seguridad: una mujer alta con una actitud bastante firme y autoritaria. Todavía no me termina de caer bien, tal vez porque es demasiado fría y profesional. Su contratación no es definitiva aún, pero como el resto del equipo, fue elegida por Artemis. Va vestida como Malachite, con un traje de pantalón oscuro y discreto.

—¿Puedes llevarnos al Zig Zag, por favor, Malachite?

Malachite se gira para mirarme y sé que está a punto de decir algo. Obviamente ha recibido órdenes. Duda.

—Al Zig Zag Café. Solo vamos a tomar una copa.

Miro a Mina con el rabillo del ojo y veo que mira enfurecida a Malachite. Pobrecito…

—Sí, señora.

—El señor Shields pidió expresamente que ustedes fueran al apartamento —apunta Akane.

—El señor Shields no está aquí —le respondo—. Al Zig Zag, por favor.

—Sí, señora —repite Malachite con una mirada de reojo a Akane, que inteligentemente se muerde la lengua.

Mina me mira con la boca abierta como si no pudiera creer lo que está viendo y oyendo. Yo frunzo los labios y me encojo de hombros. Bueno, soy un poco más autoritaria de lo que era antes. Mina asiente mientras Malachite se introduce en el tráfico de la tarde.

—¿Sabes que las nuevas medidas de seguridad adicionales están volviendo locas a Mitsuki y a Rei? —me cuenta Mina.

La miro boquiabierta y perpleja.

—¿No lo sabías? —Parece incrédula.

—¿Saber qué?

—La seguridad de todos los miembros de la familia Shields se ha triplicado. O más bien se ha multiplicado por mil…

—¿En serio?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No. —Me ruborizo. Maldita sea, Darien—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Diamante Black.

—¿Qué pasa con Diamante? Creí que solo iba por Darien. —suspiro. Vaya… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Desde el lunes —prosigue Mina.

¿El lunes pasado? Mmm… Identificamos a Diamante el domingo. Pero ¿por qué todos los Shields?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Por Armand.

Claro.

—Darien no te ha contado nada de esto, ¿verdad?

—No —confieso y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

—Oh, Sere, que fastidio…

Suspiro. Como siempre, Mina ha dado justo en el clavo con su habitual e implacable estilo.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —Si Darien no me lo va a contar, tal vez Mina sí.

—Armand dice que tiene algo que ver con la información que había en el ordenador de Diamante Black cuando trabajaba en Seattle Independent Publishing.

Dios mío…

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Siento una oleada de furia que me inunda el cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede saberlo Mina y yo no?

Levanto la vista y veo a Malachite observándome por el retrovisor. El semáforo se pone en verde y él vuelve a mirar hacia delante, concentrado en la carretera. Me pongo el dedo sobre los labios y Mina asiente. Estoy segura de que Malachite también lo sabe, y yo no.

—¿Cómo está Armand? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Mina sonríe tontamente y eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

Malachite aparca en la entrada del pasaje que lleva al Zig Zag Café y Akane me abre la puerta. Salgo y Mina lo hace también detrás de mí. Nos tomamos del brazo y cruzamos el pasaje seguidas de Akane, que luce una expresión nada amigable. ¡Oh, por favor, es solo una copa! Malachite se va para aparcar el coche.

.

.

—¿Y de dónde conoce Armand a Haruka? —le pregunto dándole un sorbo a mi segundo mojito de fresa. El bar es íntimo y acogedor y no quiero irme. Mina y yo no hemos dejado de hablar. Se me había olvidado cuánto me gusta salir con ella. Es liberador salir, relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de Mina. Se me ocurre que podría mandarle un mensaje a Darien, pero descarto la idea. Se pondría furioso y me haría volver a casa como a una niña rebelde.

—¡No me hables de esa zorra! —exclama Mina.

Su reacción me hace reír.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto, Tsukino? —me suelta fingiendo irritación.

—Que tengo la misma opinión de ella.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No dejaba en paz a Darien.

—Ella tuvo una aventura con Armand. —Mina vuelve a hacer un puchero.

—¡No!

Asiente, aprieta los labios y pone el patentado ceño de Mina Aino.

—Fue algo breve. El año pasado, creo. Es una trepadora. No me extraña que haya puesto los ojos en Darien.

—Pues Darien está atrapado. Le dije que lo dejara en paz o la despedía.

Mina vuelve a mirarme con la boca abierta una vez más, asombrada. Asiento orgullosa y ella levanta su copa en un brindis, impresionada y sonriente.

—¡Por la señora Serena Shields! ¡Así se hace! —Y entrechocamos las copas.

.

.

—¿Armand tiene algún arma?

—No. Está totalmente en contra de las armas —dice Mina revolviendo su tercera copa.

—Darien también. Creo que ha sido influencia de Mitsuki y Mamoru —le digo. Empiezo a sentirme un poco alegre.

—Mamoru es un buen hombre —dice Mina asintiendo.

—Quería que firmara un acuerdo prenupcial —murmuro con cierta tristeza.

—Oh, Sere. —Estira el brazo sobre la mesa y me toma la mano—. Solo estaba protegiendo a su hijo. Las dos somos conscientes de que siempre vas a llevar el título de cazafortunas tatuado en la frente. —Me sonríe. Yo le saco la lengua y después me río también—. Madure, señora Shields. —Ahora suena como Darien—. Tú harás lo mismo por tu hijo algún día.

—¿Mi hijo? —No se me había ocurrido que mis hijos también van a ser ricos. Demonios. No les va a faltar nada. Y con nada quiero decir… nada. Tengo que pensar en eso… pero no ahora. Miro a Akane y a Malachite, que están sentados cerca y nos observan a nosotras y al resto de gente del bar con un vaso de agua mineral con gas cada uno.

—¿No crees que deberíamos comer algo? —le pregunto.

—No. Deberíamos seguir bebiendo —responde Mina.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de beber?

—Porque no te veo todo lo que yo quisiera. No imaginé que te daría tan fuerte y te casarías con el primer tipo que te pusiera de cabeza. —Repite el puchero—. Te casaste tan rápido que pensé que estabas embarazada.

Me río.

—Todo el mundo pensó lo mismo. Pero no resucitemos esa conversación, por favor. Y además tengo que ir al baño.

Akane me acompaña. No dice nada, pero tampoco hace falta que lo haga. La desaprobación irradia de su cuerpo como un isótopo letal.

—No he salido sola desde que me casé —digo para mí, mirando la puerta cerrada del baño. Hago una mueca sabiendo que ella está de pie al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que termine de hacer pis. ¿Y qué iba a hacer Black en un bar? Darien está reaccionando exageradamente, como siempre.

.

.

—Mina, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos.

Son las diez y cuarto, y acabo de terminarme mi cuarto mojito. Ya estoy empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol: tengo calor y la vista borrosa. Darien estará bien. Cuando se le pase…

—Claro, Sere. Me alegró mucho verte. Se te ve tan, no sé… segura. El matrimonio te sienta bien, sin duda.

Me sonrojo. Viniendo de Mina Aino eso es más que un cumplido.

—Sí, es cierto —murmuro y como he bebido demasiado, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

¿Podría ser más feliz? A pesar de todo el equipaje que trae, de su naturaleza y de sus sombras, he conocido y me he casado con el hombre de mis sueños. Cambio rápidamente de tema para alejar esos pensamientos tan sentimentales, porque si no sé que voy a terminar llorando.

—La pasé muy bien esta noche. —Le tomo la mano—. ¡Gracias por obligarme a venir!

Nos abrazamos. Cuando me suelta, asiento en dirección a Malachite y él le pasa las llaves del coche a Akane.

—Estoy segura de que la señorita te-miro-por-encima-del-hombro Akane le ha dicho a Darien que no estamos en el apartamento. Y él se habrá puesto furioso —le digo a Mina. Y tal vez se le haya ocurrido alguna forma deliciosa de castigarme… Ojalá…

—¿Por qué sonríes como una tonta, Sere? ¿Te gusta enfurecer a Darien?

—No. La verdad es que no. Pero es tan fácil… Es muy controlador a veces. —La mayoría de las veces…

—Me he dado cuenta —dice Mina irónicamente.

.

.

Aparcamos delante del apartamento de Mina y ella me da un fuerte abrazo.

—Mantente en contacto —me susurra y me da un beso en la mejilla. Después sale del coche.

La despido con la mano y de repente siento una extraña nostalgia. Echaba de menos la charla de chicas. Es divertida y relajante, y me recuerda que todavía soy joven. Tengo que esforzarme más en encontrar tiempo para ver a Mina, pero lo cierto es que me encanta estar en mi burbuja con Darien. Anoche fuimos a la cena de una organización de caridad. Había muchos hombres con trajes y mujeres elegantes y arregladas hablando de los precios de las propiedades inmobiliarias, de la caída de la economía y de los mercados emergentes. Algo aburrido, aburridísimo. Así que es refrescante poder soltarme el pelo con alguien de mi edad.

Me ruge el estómago. Todavía no he cenado. ¡Mierda! ¡Darien! Rebusco en el bolso y saco la BlackBerry. ¡Santo cielo!… Cinco llamadas perdidas. Y un mensaje:

.

* * *

.

***¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?***

.

* * *

.

Y un correo:

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 00:42**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Furioso. Más furioso de lo que me has visto nunca**

_._

_Serena:_

_Malachite me ha dicho que estás bebiendo cócteles en un bar, cuando dijiste que no lo harías._

_¿Tienes una idea de lo furioso que estoy en este momento?_

_Nos vemos mañana._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Se me cae el alma a los pies. ¡Oh, mierda! Ahora sí que estoy en problemas. Mi subconsciente me mira enojada, se encoje de hombros y pone la expresión de «_tú te lo buscaste_». Pero ¿qué esperaba? Pienso en llamarlo, pero es muy tarde y probablemente estará durmiendo… O caminando de arriba a abajo. Decido que un mensaje rápido será suficiente.

.

* * *

.

***AÚN ESTOY ENTERA. LA PASÉ MUY BIEN. TE EXTRAÑO. POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES***

.

* * *

.

Me quedo mirando la BlackBerry deseando que me responda, pero el aparato permanece en silencio. Suspiro.

Akane aparca delante del Escala y Malachite sale para abrirme la puerta. Mientras esperamos el ascensor, aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿A qué hora te llamó Darien?

Malachite se ruboriza.

—A las nueve y media más o menos, señora.

—¿Y por qué no interrumpiste mi conversación con Mina para que pudiera hablar con él?

—El señor Shields me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Frunzo los labios. Llega el ascensor y subimos los dos en silencio. De repente me alegro de que Darien tenga toda la noche para recuperarse de su ataque de ira y de que esté en el otro lado del país. Eso me da un poco de tiempo. Pero por otro lado… lo extraño.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y durante un segundo me quedo mirando la mesa del vestíbulo.

¿Qué es lo que no está bien en esa imagen?

El jarrón de las flores está hecho trizas y los fragmentos desparramados por todo el suelo del vestíbulo. Hay agua, flores y trozos de cerámica por todas partes y la mesa está volteada. De repente siento que se me eriza el vello y Malachite me agarra del brazo y tira de mí de vuelta al ascensor.

—Quédese aquí —dice entre dientes y saca un arma. Entra en el vestíbulo y desaparece de mi campo de visión.

Yo me pego contra la pared del fondo del ascensor.

—¡Malachite! —oigo llamar a Neflyte desde alguna parte del salón—. ¡Código azul!

¿Código azul?

—¿Tienes al sujeto? —le responde Malachite—. ¡Dios mío!

Me pego aún más contra la pared del ascensor. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? La adrenalina me empieza a correr por el cuerpo y tengo el corazón en la garganta. Escucho voces suaves y un momento después Malachite vuelve a aparecer en el vestíbulo y pisa un charco de agua. Enfunda su arma.

—Ya puede entrar, señora Shields —me dice con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasó Malachite? —Mi voz no es más que un susurro.

—Tuvimos visita. —Me toma por el codo y me alegro del apoyo que me proporciona, porque las piernas se me han convertido en gelatina. Cruzo con él las puertas dobles abiertas.

Neflyte está de pie en la entrada del salón. Tiene un corte encima del ojo que está sangrando y otro en la boca. Se ve maltrecho y tiene la ropa desaliñada. Pero lo que más me sorprende es ver a Diamante Black tirado a sus pies.

.

.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

.

Tengo el corazón acelerado y la sangre me retumba en los oídos; el alcohol que fluye por mi cuerpo amplifica el sonido.

—¿Está…? —Doy un respingo, incapaz de acabar la frase, y miro a Neflyte con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizada. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a la figura tirada en el suelo.

—No, señora. Solo inconsciente.

Siento un gran alivio. Oh, gracias a Dios.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a Neflyte. Resopla como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se limpia la boca para quitarse un resto de sangre y veo que se le está formando un moretón en la mejilla.

—Dio una buena pelea, pero estoy bien, señora Shields. —Me sonríe para tranquilizarme. Si lo conociera mejor diría que incluso tiene cierto aire de suficiencia.

—¿Y Luna? Quiero decir, la señora Moon… —Oh, no… ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá hecho algún daño?

—Estoy aquí, Sere. —Miro detrás de mí y la veo en camisón y bata, con el pelo suelto, la cara cenicienta y los ojos muy abiertos. Como los míos, supongo—. Neflyte me despertó e insistió en que me metiera aquí —dice señalando detrás de ella el despacho de Artemis—. Estoy bien. ¿Está usted bien?

Asiento enérgicamente y me doy cuenta de que ella probablemente acaba de salir de la habitación del pánico que hay junto al despacho de Artemis. ¿Quién podía saber que la íbamos a necesitar tan pronto? Darien insistió en instalarla poco después de nuestro compromiso. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Ahora, al ver a Luna de pie en el umbral, me alegro de la previsión de Darien.

Un crujido procedente de la puerta del vestíbulo me distrae. Está colgando de sus bisagras. Pero ¿qué pasó con eso?

—¿Estaba solo? —le pregunto a Neflyte.

—Sí, señora. No estaría usted ahí de pie de no ser así, se lo aseguro. —Neflyte parece vagamente ofendido.

—¿Cómo entró? —sigo preguntando ignorando su tono.

—Por el ascensor de servicio. Los tiene bien puestos, señora.

Miro la figura tirada de Diamante. Lleva algún tipo de uniforme… Un mono, creo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos diez minutos. Lo vi en el monitor de seguridad. Llevaba guantes… algo un poco extraño en agosto. Lo reconocí y decidí dejarlo entrar. Así lo tendríamos. Usted no estaba aquí y Luna estaba en un lugar seguro, así que me dije que era ahora o nunca. —Neflyte parece de nuevo muy orgulloso de sí mismo y Malachite lo mira con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

¿Guantes? Eso me sorprende y vuelvo a mirar a Diamante. Sí, lleva unos guantes de cuero marrón. ¡Espeluznante!

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto intentando olvidar los distintos pensamientos que están surgiendo en mi mente.

—Tenemos que inmovilizarlo —responde Neflyte.

—¿Inmovilizarlo?

—Por si se despierta. —Neflyte mira a Malachite.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta la señora Moon dando un paso adelante. Ya ha recobrado la compostura.

—Algo con que sujetarlo… Un cordón o una cuerda —responde Neflyte.

Bridas para cables. Me sonrojo cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden mi mente. Me froto las muñecas en un acto reflejo y bajo la mirada para echarles un rápido vistazo. No, no tengo hematomas. Bien.

—Yo tengo algo: bridas para cables. ¿Eso servirá?

Todos los ojos se fijan en mí.

—Sí, señora. Eso es perfecto —dice Malachite muy serio.

En ese momento quiero que la tierra me trague, pero me giro y voy hasta nuestro dormitorio. A veces hay que enfrentarse a las cosas sin amilanarse. Tal vez sea la combinación del miedo y el alcohol lo que me proporciona esta audacia.

Cuando regreso, la señora Moon está evaluando el desastre del vestíbulo y la señorita Akane se ha unido al equipo de seguridad. Le paso las bridas a Malachite, que lentamente y con un cuidado innecesario le ata las manos detrás de la espalda a Black. La señora Moon desaparece en la cocina y regresa con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Toma del brazo a Neflyte, lo lleva al salón y se ocupa de curarle el corte de encima del ojo. Él hace una mueca de dolor cuando ella le aplica un antiséptico. Entonces me fijo en la Glock con silenciador que hay en el suelo. ¡Mierda! ¿Diamante estaba armado? Siento la bilis en la garganta y hago todo lo que puedo por evitar vomitar.

—No la toque, señora Shields —me advierte Akane cuando me agacho para recogerla. Malachite emerge del despacho de Artemis con unos guantes de látex.

—Yo me ocupo de eso, señora Shields —me dice.

—¿La llevaba él? —le pregunto.

—Sí, señora —asegura Neflyte haciendo otra mueca de dolor a consecuencia de los cuidados de la señora Moon. Dios mío… Neflyte peleó con un hombre armado en mi casa. Me estremezco con solo pensarlo. Malachite se agacha y recoge con cuidado la Glock.

—¿Es aconsejable que hagas eso? —le pregunto.

—El señor Shields querría que lo hiciera, señora. —Malachite mete el arma en una bolsa de plástico. Después se agacha y registra a Diamante. Se detiene y saca parte de un rollo de cinta americana de su bolsillo. Malachite palidece y vuelve a guardar la cinta en el bolsillo de Black.

¿Cinta americana? Mi mente registra el detalle mientras yo observo lo que están haciendo con fascinación y una extraña indiferencia. Entonces me doy cuenta de las implicaciones y la bilis vuelve a subirme hasta la garganta. Aparto rápidamente el pensamiento de mi cabeza. No sigas por ese camino, Sere.

—¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? —digo intentando ocultar el miedo que siento. Quiero que saquen a Black de mi casa, cuanto antes, mejor.

Neflyte y Malachite se miran.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía —repito esta vez con más convicción, preguntándome qué se traen entre manos Neflyte y Malachite.

—He intentado localizar a Artemis, pero no contesta al móvil. Seguramente estará durmiendo. —Malachite mira el reloj—. Son la una y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana en la costa Este.

Oh, no.

—¿Has llamado a Darien? —pregunto en un susurro.

—No, señora.

—¿Estabas llamando a Artemis para que te diera instrucciones?

Malachite parece momentáneamente avergonzado.

—Sí, señora.

Una parte de mí echa chispas. Ese hombre - vuelvo a mirar al desmayado Black - ha invadido mi casa y la policía debería llevárselo. Pero al mirarlos a los cuatro, todos con mirada ansiosa, veo que hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, así que decido llamar a Darien. Se me eriza el vello. Sé que está furioso conmigo, muy, muy furioso, y vacilo al pensar lo que va a decirme. Y ahora además se pondrá más nervioso porque no está aquí y no puede volver hasta mañana por la noche. Sé que ya lo he preocupado bastante esta noche. Tal vez no debería llamarlo… Pero de repente se me ocurre algo. Mierda. ¿Y si yo hubiera estado aquí? Palidezco solo de pensarlo. Gracias a Dios que estaba fuera. Quizás al final el problema no vaya a ser tan grave.

—¿Está bien? —pregunto señalando a Diamante.

—Le dolerá la cabeza cuando despierte —aclara Neflyte mirando a Diamante con desprecio—. Pero necesitamos un médico para estar seguros.

Busco en el bolso y saco la BlackBerry. Antes de que me dé tiempo a pensar mucho en la furia de Darien, marco su número. Me pasa directamente con el buzón de voz. Debe de haberlo apagado por lo enojado que está. No se me ocurre qué decir. Me giro y camino un poco por el pasillo para alejarme de los demás.

—Hola, soy yo. Por favor no te enojes. Ha ocurrido un incidente en el apartamento, pero todo está bajo control, así que no te preocupes. Nadie está herido. Llámame. —Y cuelgo.

—Llama a la policía —le ordeno a Malachite. Él asiente, saca su móvil y marca.

.

.

El agente Amade está sentado a la mesa del comedor enfrascado en su conversación con Neflyte. El agente Sarashina está con Malachite en el despacho de Artemis. No sé dónde está Akane, tal vez también en el despacho de Artemis. El detective Araki no hace más que ladrarme preguntas a mí; los dos estamos sentados en el sofá del salón. El detective es alto, tiene el pelo oscuro y podría ser atractivo si no fuera por su ceño permanentemente fruncido. Sospecho que lo despertaron y lo sacaron de su acogedora cama porque allanaron la casa de uno de los ejecutivos más influyentes y ricos de Seattle.

—¿Solía ser su jefe? —me pregunta Araki lacónicamente.

—Sí.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada y solo quiero irme a la cama. Todavía no sé nada de Darien. El lado positivo es que los médicos de la ambulancia se han llevado a Black. La señora Moon nos trae a Araki y a mí una taza de té.

—Gracias. —Araki se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí—. ¿Y dónde está el señor Shields?

—En Nueva York. Un viaje de negocios. Volverá mañana por la noche… quiero decir, esta noche. —Ya es pasada la medianoche.

—Ya conocíamos a Black —murmura el detective Araki—. Necesito que venga a la comisaría a hacer una declaración. Pero eso puede esperar. Es tarde y hay un par de reporteros haciendo guardia en la acera. ¿Le importa que eche un vistazo?

—No, claro que no —le respondo y me siento aliviada de que haya terminado con el interrogatorio. Me estremezco al pensar que hay fotógrafos fuera. Bueno, no van a ser un problema hasta mañana. Hago una nota mental de llamar a mamá y a Kenji mañana para que no se preocupen si oyen algo en la televisión.

—Señora Shields, ¿por qué no se va a la cama? —me dice la señora Moon con voz amable y llena de preocupación.

La miro a los ojos tiernos y cálidos y de repente siento la necesidad imperiosa de llorar. Ella se acerca y me frota la espalda.

—Ya estamos seguras —me dice—. Todo esto no será tan malo por la mañana, cuando haya dormido un poco. Además, el señor Shields volverá mañana por la noche.

La miro nerviosa, conteniendo con dificultad las lágrimas. Darien se va a poner tan furioso…

—¿Quiere algo antes de acostarse? —me pregunta.

Entonces me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo.

—Me encantaría algo de comer

Ella muestra una gran sonrisa.

—¿Un sándwich y un poco de leche?

Asiento agradecida y ella se encamina a la cocina. Neflyte sigue con el agente Amade. En el vestíbulo, el detective Araki está examinando el desastre que hay delante del ascensor. Parece pensativo a pesar de su ceño. De repente siento nostalgia, nostalgia de Darien. Apoyo la cabeza en las manos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera estar aquí. Él sabría qué hacer. Que noche. Solo quiero acurrucarme en su regazo, que me abrace y me diga que me ama aunque yo no haga lo que me dice… Pero esta noche no podrá ser. Pongo los ojos en blanco en mi interior… ¿Por qué no me dijo que había aumentado la seguridad de todos? ¿Qué había exactamente en el ordenador de Diamante? Qué hombre más frustrante. Pero en este momento eso no me importa. Quiero a mi marido. Lo echo de menos.

—Aquí tienes, Sere. —La señora Moon interrumpe mi agitación interior. Cuando levanto la vista veo que me está tendiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea con los ojos brillantes. Llevo años sin comer algo así. Le sonrío tímidamente y me lanzo por él.

Cuando por fin me meto en la cama, me acurruco en el lado de Darien con su camiseta puesta. Tanto su camiseta como su almohada huelen a él y mientras me voy dejando llevar por el sueño, deseo que tenga un buen viaje a casa… y que vuelva de buen humor.

.

.

Me despierto sobresaltada. Hay luz y me duele la cabeza. Oh, no. Espero no tener resaca. Abro los ojos con cuidado y veo que la silla del dormitorio no está en su sitio habitual y que Darien está sentado en ella. Lleva el esmoquin y el extremo de su pajarita le sobresale del bolsillo delantero. Me pregunto si estaré soñando. Abraza el respaldo de la silla con el brazo izquierdo y en la mano tiene un vaso de cristal tallado con un líquido ambarino. ¿Brandy? ¿Whisky? No tengo ni idea. Tiene una pierna cruzada, con el tobillo apoyado sobre la rodilla opuesta. Lleva calcetines negros y zapatos de vestir. El codo derecho descansa sobre el brazo de la silla, tiene la barbilla apoyada en la mano y se está pasando el dedo índice lenta y rítmicamente por el labio inferior. En la luz de primera hora de la mañana sus ojos arden con una grave intensidad, pero su expresión general es imposible de identificar.

Casi se me para el corazón. Está aquí. ¿Cómo pudo llegar? Tuvo que salir de Nueva York anoche. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viéndome dormir?

—Hola —le susurro.

Su mirada es fría y el corazón está a punto de detenerse otra vez. Oh, no. Aparta los dedos de la boca, se bebe de un trago lo que le queda de la bebida y pone el vaso en la mesilla. Espero que me dé un beso, pero no. Vuelve a sentarse en la silla y sigue mirándome impasible.

—Hola —dice por fin en voz muy baja e inmediatamente sé que todavía está furioso. Muy furioso.

—Volviste.

—Eso parece.

Me levanto lentamente hasta quedar sentada sin apartar los ojos de él. Tengo la boca seca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome dormir?

—El suficiente.

—Sigues furioso. —Apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras.

Él me mira fijamente, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre qué responderme.

—Furioso… —dice como probando la palabra y sopesando sus matices y su significado—. No, Sere. Estoy mucho, mucho más que furioso.

Oh, Dios mío. Intento tragar saliva, pero es muy difícil con la boca seca.

—Mucho más que furioso. Eso no suena bien.

Vuelve a mirarme fijamente, completamente impasible y no responde. Un silencio sepulcral se cierne sobre nosotros. Extiendo la mano para tomar mi vaso de agua y le doy un sorbo agradecida, a la vez que intento recuperar el control sobre mi errático corazón.

—Neflyte capturó a Diamante. —Pongo el vaso de nuevo en la mesilla e intento una táctica diferente.

—Lo sé —responde en un tono gélido.

Claro que lo sabe…

—¿Vas a seguir respondiéndome con monosílabos durante mucho tiempo?

Mueve casi imperceptiblemente las cejas, lo que demuestra su sorpresa; no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Sí —responde después.

Oh… bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Defensa; es la mejor forma de ataque.

—Siento haber salido anoche.

—¿En serio?

—No —confieso después de una pausa porque es la verdad.

—¿Y por qué lo dices, entonces?

—Porque no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

Suspira profundamente, como si llevara aguantando toda su tensión durante un millón de horas, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Está guapísimo. Furioso, pero guapísimo. Absorbo todos sus detalles. ¡Darien ha vuelto! Furioso, pero entero.

—Creo que el detective Araki quiere hablar contigo.

—Seguro que sí.

—Darien, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué?

—No seas tan frío.

Vuelve a elevar las cejas por la sorpresa.

—Serena, frío no es lo que siento ahora mismo. Me estoy consumiendo. Consumiéndome de rabia. No sé cómo hacer frente a estos…—agita la mano en el aire, buscando la palabra— sentimientos. —Su tono es amargo.

Oh, mierda. Su sinceridad me desarma. Lo único que quiero hacer es acurrucarme en su regazo, es todo lo que he querido hacer desde anoche. Qué diablos… Me acerco, tomándolo por sorpresa y me acomodo torpemente en su regazo. No me aleja, que es lo que temía. Después de un segundo me rodea con los brazos y entierra la nariz en mi pelo. Huele a whisky. Por Dios ¿Cuánto habrá bebido? También huele a jabón. Y a Darien. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le acaricio la garganta con la nariz, y él vuelve a suspirar, esta vez más profundamente.

—Oh, señora Shields, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted…? —Me besa en el pelo. Cierro los ojos y saboreo su contacto.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Se pone tenso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque normalmente no bebes licores fuertes.

—Es mi segunda copa. He tenido una noche difícil, Serena. Dame un respiro, ¿si?

Le sonrío.

—Si insiste, señor Shields. —Aspiro el aroma de su cuello—. Hueles divinamente. Dormí en tu lado de la cama porque tu almohada huele a ti.

Me acaricia el pelo con la nariz.

—¿Por eso lo hiciste? Me estaba preguntando por qué estabas en mi lado. Todavía sigo furioso contigo.

—Lo sé.

Me acaricia rítmicamente la espalda con la mano.

—Y yo también estoy furiosa contigo —le susurro.

Él se detiene.

—¿Y qué hice yo para merecer tu ira?

—Te lo diré más tarde, cuando deje de consumirte la rabia —le digo dándole un beso en la garganta. Cierra los ojos y me deja besarlo, pero no hace ningún movimiento para devolverme el beso. Me abraza más fuerte, apretándome.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado… —Su voz no es más que un susurro. Quebrada y ronca.

—Estoy bien.

—Oh, Sere… —Sus palabras son casi un sollozo.

—Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Un poco impresionados, pero Luna también está bien. Neflyte está bien. Y Diamante ya no está.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Pero no gracias a ti —murmura.

¿Qué? Me aparto un poco y lo miro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero discutir eso en este momento, Sere.

Parpadeo. Bueno, tal vez yo sí… Pero decido no hacerlo. Al menos ya me habla. Vuelvo a apoyarme contra él. Ahora enreda los dedos en mi pelo y empieza a juguetear con él.

—Quiero castigarte —me susurra—. Castigarte de verdad. Azotarte hasta que no lo puedas soportar más.

El corazón se me queda atravesado en la garganta. ¡Mierda!

—Lo sé —le digo a la vez que se me eriza el vello.

—Y tal vez lo haga.

—Espero que no.

Vuelve a apretarme en su abrazo.

—Sere, Sere, Sere… Pones a prueba la paciencia de cualquiera, hasta la de un santo.

—Pueden decir muchas cosas de usted, señor Shields, pero que sea un santo no es una de ellas.

Finalmente me concede una risa reticente.

—Muy cierto, como siempre, señora Shields. —Me da un beso en la frente y se mueve—. Vuelve a la cama. Tú también tuviste una noche difícil. —Se levanta, me toma en brazos y me deposita en la cama.

—¿Te acuestas conmigo?

—No. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Se agacha y recoge el vaso—. Vuelve a dormir. Te despertaré dentro de un par de horas.

—¿Todavía estás furioso conmigo?

—Sí.

—Entonces me voy a dormir otra vez.

—Bien. —Tira del edredón para taparme y me da un beso en la frente—. Duérmete.

Y como estoy tan aturdida por lo de anoche, tan aliviada de que Darien haya vuelto, y tan fatigada emocionalmente por este encuentro a primera hora de la mañana, no lo dudo ni un momento y hago lo que me dice. Mientras me voy quedando dormida me pregunto por qué no habrá utilizado su mecanismo habitual para hacer frente a las cosas: lanzarse sobre mí para follarme sin piedad. Aunque, dado el mal sabor que siento en la boca, agradezco que no lo haya hecho.

.

.

—Te traje zumo de naranja —dice Darien y yo abro los ojos otra vez.

Acabo de pasar las dos horas de sueño más profundo y relajante de mi vida y me siento renovada. Además, ya no me palpita la cabeza. El zumo de naranja es una visión que agradezco, igual que la de mi marido. Tiene puesto el chándal. Por un momento mi mente vuelve al Heathman Hotel, la primera vez que me desperté a su lado. La sudadera gris está húmeda por el sudor. O ha estado entrenando en el gimnasio del sótano o ha salido a correr. No debería estar tan guapo después de hacer ejercicio.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —murmura y desaparece en el baño.

Frunzo el ceño. Sigue estando distante. O está distraído pensando en todo lo que ha pasado o sigue furioso o… ¿qué? Me siento, tomo el zumo de naranja y me lo bebo demasiado rápido. Está delicioso, frío y mejora mucho la sensación de mi boca. Salgo de la cama, ansiosa por reducir la distancia, real y metafórica, entre mi marido y yo. Echo un vistazo al despertador. Son las ocho. Me quito la camiseta de Darien y lo sigo al baño. Está en la ducha, lavándose el pelo, y yo no dudo un segundo y me meto con él. Se pone tenso un momento cuando lo abrazo, pegándome contra su espalda musculosa y mojada. Ignoro su reacción y lo aprieto con fuerza apoyando la mejilla contra su piel a la vez que cierro los ojos. Después de un instante se mueve un poco para que los dos quedemos bajo la cascada de agua caliente y sigue lavándose el pelo. Dejo que caiga el agua sobre mí mientras abrazo al hombre que amo. Pienso en todas las veces que me ha follado y las veces en que me ha hecho el amor aquí. Frunzo el ceño. Nunca ha estado tan callado. Giro la cabeza y empiezo a darle besos en la espalda. Noto que su cuerpo se tensa otra vez.

—Serena… —dice y suena a advertencia.

—Mmm…

Mis manos bajan lentamente por su estómago plano en dirección a su vientre. Él me toma las dos manos con las suyas y me obliga a detenerme mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No —dice.

Lo suelto inmediatamente. ¿Me está diciendo que no? Mi mente se desploma en caída libre. ¿Alguna vez ha ocurrido esto antes? Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza, frunce los labios y me mira por encima de las gafas de media luna con una mirada que dice: _Ahora sí que lo has jodido del todo_. Siento como si me hubiera dado una bofetada. Me está rechazando. Y toda una vida de inseguridades desembocan en una horrible idea: ya no me desea. Doy un respingo cuando siento la punzada de dolor. Darien se gira y me alivia ver que no es totalmente indiferente a mis encantos. Me toma la barbilla, me inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y me encuentro mirando sus ojos azules y cautelosos.

—Todavía estoy muy furioso contigo —me dice con la voz baja y seria. ¡Mierda! Se inclina, apoya su frente contra la mía y cierra los ojos. Yo levanto las manos y le acaricio la cara.

—No te enojes conmigo, por favor. Creo que estás exagerando —le susurro.

Se endereza y palidece. Mi mano cae junto a mi costado.

—¿Que estoy exagerando? —exclama—. ¡Un puto lunático entra en mi apartamento para secuestrar a mi mujer y tú me dices que estoy exagerando! —La amenaza parcial de su voz es aterradora y sus ojos me abrasan al mirarme como si yo fuera el puto lunático del que habla.

—No… Eh… No era eso lo que quería decir. Creí que estabas enojado porque me quedé a tomar las copas en el bar.

Cierra los ojos una vez más como si no pudiera soportar el dolor y niega con la cabeza.

—Darien, yo no estaba aquí —le digo intentando apaciguarlo y tranquilizarlo.

—Lo sé —susurra y abre los ojos—. Y todo porque no eres capaz de hacer caso a una simple petición, maldición. —Su tono es amargo y ahora ha llegado mi turno de ponerme pálida—. No quiero discutir esto ahora, en la ducha. Todavía estoy muy furioso contigo, Serena. Me estás haciendo dudar de mi juicio. —Se gira y sale de la ducha, tomando una toalla al pasar y saliendo de forma airada del baño, dejándome allí sola y helada bajo el agua caliente.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Entonces el significado de todo lo que dijo empieza a abrirse camino en mi mente. ¿Secuestro? Maldición. ¿Diamante quería secuestrarme? Recuerdo la cinta americana de su bolsillo y que no quise darle vueltas a por qué la llevaba. ¿Darien tiene más información? Me enjabono rápidamente el cuerpo y después me lavo el pelo. Quiero saberlo. Necesito saberlo. No voy a dejar que siga ocultándome cosas.

Darien no está en el dormitorio cuando salgo. Vaya, sí que se ha vestido rápido… Hago lo mismo: me pongo mi vestido favorito color ciruela y las sandalias negras. Soy vagamente consciente de que me puse esta ropa porque a Darien le gusta. Me seco el pelo enérgicamente con la toalla, me lo trenzo y lo recojo en un moño. Me pongo unos pendientes con un diamante pequeño en las orejas y voy corriendo al baño para aplicarme un poco de rimel y mirarme en el espejo. Estoy pálida. Siempre estoy pálida. Inspiro hondo para tranquilizarme. Necesito enfrentar las consecuencias de mi decisión precipitada de querer seguir pasándola bien con una amiga. Suspiro y sé que Darien no lo va a ver así.

Tampoco hay ni rastro de Darien en el salón. La señora Moon está ocupada en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Sere —me dice dulcemente.

—Buenos días —respondo con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Por fin vuelvo a ser Sere!

—¿Té?

—Por favor.

—¿Algo de comer?

—Sí. Esta mañana me gustaría una tortilla, por favor.

—¿Con champiñones y espinacas?

—Y queso.

—En seguida.

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—El señor Shields está en su estudio.

—¿Ha desayunado? —Miro los dos platos que hay sobre la barra del desayuno.

—No, señora.

—Gracias.

Darien está al teléfono vestido con una camisa blanca sin corbata y vuelve a parecer el confiado presidente de una empresa. Cómo pueden engañar las apariencias. Me mira cuando me asomo al umbral pero niega con la cabeza para dejarme claro que no soy bienvenida. Mierda… Me giro y vuelvo desanimada a sentarme en la barra del desayuno. Entra Artemis vestido con un traje oscuro y con el aspecto de haber dormido ocho horas sin interrupciones.

—Buenos días, Artemis —lo saludo intentando averiguar de qué humor está. A ver si me da alguna pista visual de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Buenos días, señora Shields —me responde y oigo cierta compasión en esas cuatro palabras. Le sonrió amablemente sabiendo que ha tenido que soportar a un Darien enojado y frustrado en su regreso a Seattle antes de lo previsto.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Largo, señora Shields. —Su brevedad dice mucho—. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo está? —añade en un tono más suave.

—Estoy bien.

Asiente.

—Discúlpeme —dice, y se encamina al estudio de Darien. Mmm… A Artemis lo deja entrar y a mí no.

—Aquí tiene. —La señora Moon me coloca delante el desayuno. Acabo de quedarme sin apetito, pero me lo como para no ofenderla.

Para cuando termino lo que he podido comer de mi desayuno, Darien todavía no ha salido del estudio. ¿Me está evitando?

—Gracias, señora Moon —le digo bajándome del taburete y dirigiéndome al baño para lavarme los dientes.

Me los cepillo y recuerdo la discusión con Darien por los votos matrimoniales. También entonces se refugió en su estudio. ¿Es eso lo que le pasa? ¿Está de mal humor? Me estremezco al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo después. ¿Volverá a ocurrir eso? Realmente tenemos que hablar. Quiero saber lo que sea que pasa con Diamante y por qué ha aumentado la seguridad de todos los Shields; todos los detalles que me ha estado ocultando a mí, pero que Mina sí sabía. Obviamente Armand sí le cuenta las cosas.

Miro el reloj. Las ocho y cincuenta… Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Termino de cepillarme los dientes, me aplico brillo en los labios, tomo la chaqueta negra fina y me encamino al salón. Me alivia ver que Darien está allí desayunando.

—¿Vas a ir? —me dice al verme.

—¿A trabajar? Claro. —Camino valientemente hacia él y apoyo las manos en la barra del desayuno. Me mira sin expresión—. Darien, no hace ni una semana que hemos vuelto. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Pero… —Deja la frase sin terminar y se pasa la mano por el pelo. La señora Moon sale en silencio de la habitación. Muy discreta, Luna.

—Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Si te calmas un poco, tal vez podamos hacerlo esta noche.

Se queda con la boca abierta por la consternación.

—¿Que me calme? —pregunta en voz extrañamente baja.

Me sonrojo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, Serena, no lo sé.

—No quiero pelear. Venía a preguntarte si puedo llevar mi coche.

—No, no puedes —me responde.

—Está bien —acepto.

Él parpadea. Obviamente estaba esperando una pelea.

—Akane te acompañará. —Su tono es ahora menos beligerante.

Maldita sea, Akane no… Quiero hacer un mohín y protestar, pero al final no lo hago. Ahora que Diamante ya no está, podríamos volver a reducir la seguridad…

Recuerdo las sabias palabras de mi madre el día de mi boda: _«Sere, cariño, tienes que elegir bien las batallas que vas a librar. Te pasará lo mismo con tus hijos cuando los tengas»_. Bueno, al menos me deja ir al trabajo.

—Está bien —murmuro. Y como no quiero dejarlo así, con tantas cosas sin resolver y tanta tensión entre nosotros, doy un paso vacilante para acercarme a él. Él se tensa y abre mucho los ojos y durante un segundo parece tan vulnerable que me conmueve desde el fondo del corazón. Oh, Darien, lo siento tanto. Le doy un casto beso en la comisura de la boca. Él cierra los ojos como si saboreara mi contacto.

—No me odies —le digo en un susurro.

Me toma la mano.

—No te odio.

—No me has besado…

Sus ojos me miran suspicaces.

—Lo sé —murmura.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero no estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta. De repente se pone de pie y me agarra la cara con las manos. Un momento después sus labios aprietan con fuerza los míos. Abro la boca por la sorpresa y eso le da acceso a su lengua. Él aprovecha la oportunidad e invade mi boca, poseyéndome. Justo cuando empiezo a responderle, él me suelta con la respiración acelerada.

—Artemis y Akane te llevarán a la editorial —dice con los ojos ardientes por la necesidad—. ¡Artemis! —lo llama a gritos. Me sonrojo e intento recuperar un poco la compostura.

—¿Señor? —Artemis está de pie en el umbral.

—Dile a Akane que la señora Shields va a ir a trabajar. ¿Pueden llevarla, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor. —Artemis desaparece.

—Por favor, intenta mantenerte al margen de cualquier problema hoy. Te lo agradecería mucho —me pide Darien.

—Veré que puedo hacer —le respondo sonriendo dulcemente. Una media sonrisa aparece reticente en los labios de Darien, pero la frena en cuanto se da cuenta.

—Nos vemos más tarde, entonces —me dice un poco frío.

—Hasta luego —le respondo en un susurro.

Akane y yo tomamos el ascensor de servicio hasta el garaje del sótano para evitar a los medios de comunicación que hay afuera. El arresto de Diamante y el hecho de que haya sido capturado en nuestro apartamento ya es de conocimiento público. Cuando me siento en el Audi me pregunto si habrá paparazzi esperando en la puerta de Seattle Independent Publishing como el día que anunciamos el compromiso.

Vamos en el coche en silencio hasta que recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Kenji y después a mamá para que sepan que Darien y yo estamos bien y se queden tranquilos. Por suerte las dos llamadas son cortas y acabo justo antes de que aparquemos delante de la editorial. Como me temía, hay una pequeña multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos esperando. Todos se giran a la vez y miran el Audi expectantes.

—¿Está segura de que quiere hacer esto, señora Shields? —me pregunta Artemis. Una parte de mí quiere volver a casa, pero eso significa pasar el día con el señor Hecho una Furia. Espero que el tiempo le dé un poco de perspectiva. Diamante está bajo custodia policial, así que mi Cincuenta debería estar feliz, pero no lo está. Un parte de mí lo entiende: demasiadas cosas están fuera de su control, incluyéndome, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso ahora.

—Llévame por el otro lado, por la entrada lateral, Artemis.

—Sí, señora.

.

-.-

.

Ya son la una de la tarde y he conseguido concentrarme en el trabajo toda la mañana. Oigo que llaman a la puerta y Esmeralda asoma la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un momento? —me pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Claro —murmuro sorprendida por su visita inesperada.

Entra y se sienta, colocándose el largo pelo verde detrás del hombro.

—Quería saber si estabas bien. Stevenson me pidió que viniera a verte —aclara apresuradamente mientras se sonroja—. Lo digo por todo lo que pasó anoche…

El arresto de Diamante Black está en todos los periódicos, pero nadie parece haber hecho todavía la conexión con el incendio en las oficinas de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

—Estoy bien —le respondo intentando no pensar mucho en cómo me siento. Diamante quería hacerme daño. Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo. Ya lo intentó antes. Es Darien el que me preocupa.

Rápidamente reviso mi correo. Nada de Darien todavía. No sé si escribirle yo o si eso intensificará su furia.

—Bien —responde Esmeralda y esta vez, para variar, la sonrisa le alcanza los ojos—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, cualquier cosa, solo dímelo.

—Lo haré.

Esmeralda se pone de pie.

—Sé que estás muy ocupada, Sere, así que te dejo trabajar.

—Eh… gracias.

Esta ha sido la reunión más breve y absurda que ha habido hoy en todo el hemisferio occidental de la tierra. ¿Por qué le pidió Stevenson que venga? Tal vez está preocupado; después de todo soy la esposa de su jefe. Aparto todos esos pensamientos sombríos y tomo la BlackBerry con la esperanza de que allí tenga un correo de Darien. Apenas al hacerlo, suena un aviso en mi correo del trabajo.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:04**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Declaración**

_._

_Serena:_

_El detective Araki irá a tu oficina hoy a las 3 de la tarde para tomar tu declaración._

_Insistí en que vaya a verte porque no quiero que tú vayas a la comisaría._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Me quedo mirando su correo durante cinco minutos completos, intentando pensar en una respuesta ligera y graciosa para mejorarle el ánimo. Como no se me ocurre nada, opto por la brevedad.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:12**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Declaración**

_._

_OK._

_x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

Me quedo contemplando la pantalla durante otros cinco minutos, ansiosa por recibir su respuesta, pero no llega nada. Darien no está de humor para jugar hoy.

Me acomodo en el asiento. No puedo culparlo. Mi pobre Cincuenta ha debido de pasar las primeras horas de esta mañana frenético. Pero entonces se me ocurre algo. Llevaba el esmoquin cuando lo vi al despertarme esta mañana… ¿A qué hora decidió volver de Nueva York? Normalmente deja cualquier evento entre las diez y las once. Anoche a esa hora yo todavía estaba con Mina.

¿Decidió Darien volver a casa porque yo estaba en un bar o por el incidente con Diamante? Si volvió porque estaba fuera pasándola bien, no habrá sabido ni lo de Diamante, ni lo de la policía, ni nada… hasta que aterrizó en Seattle. De repente me parece muy importante saberlo. Si Darien decidió volver solo porque yo estaba en un bar, entonces su reacción fue exagerada. Mi subconsciente enseña un poco los dientes y pone cara de arpía. Bueno, me alegro de que haya vuelto, así que puede que sea irrelevante. Pero Darien debió haberse llevado una gran impresión cuando aterrizó. Es normal que esté tan confundido hoy. Recuerdo las palabras que dijo: _«Todavía estoy muy furioso contigo, Serena. Me estás haciendo dudar de mi juicio»._

Tengo que saberlo: ¿volvió por mi salida a tomar cócteles o por el maldito lunático?

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:24**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Tu vuelo**

_._

_¿A qué hora decidiste volver a Seattle ayer?_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:26**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Tu vuelo**

_._

_¿Por qué?_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:29**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Tu vuelo**

_._

_Digamos que por curiosidad._

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:32**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Tu vuelo**

_._

_La curiosidad mató al gato._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:35**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Eh?**

_._

_¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es otra amenaza?_

_Ya sabes a dónde quiero llegar con esto, ¿verdad?_

_¿Decidiste volver porque me fui a un bar con una amiga a tomar una copa después de que me pidieras que no lo hiciera o volviste porque había un loco en tu apartamento?_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

.

* * *

.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla. No hay respuesta. Miro el reloj del ordenador. La una y cuarenta y cinco, y aún no hay respuesta.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:56**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: He dado en el clavo…**

_._

_Tomaré tu silencio como una admisión de que, efectivamente, decidiste volver a Seattle porque CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN. Soy una mujer adulta y salí a tomar unas copas con una amiga. No entiendo las implicaciones en cuanto a la seguridad de CAMBIAR DE IDEA porque NUNCA ME CUENTAS NADA. Tuve que enterarme por Mina de que has aumentado la seguridad de todos los Shields, no solo la nuestra. Creo que siempre reaccionas exageradamente en lo que respecta a mi seguridad y entiendo por qué, pero cada vez te pareces más al niño que siempre decía «que viene el lobo»._

_Nunca sé si hay algo por lo que preocuparse de verdad o si todo se trata de tu percepción del peligro. Tenía a dos miembros del equipo de seguridad conmigo. Creí que tanto Mina como yo estábamos seguras. Lo cierto es que estábamos más seguras en ese bar que en el apartamento. Si yo hubiera tenido TODA LA INFORMACIÓN sobre la situación, tal vez habría hecho las cosas de forma diferente._

_Creo que tus preocupaciones tienen algo que ver con el material que había en el ordenador de Diamante, o es lo que cree Mina. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es que mi mejor amiga sepa más que yo de lo que está pasando? Soy tu ESPOSA. Así que ¿Vas a contarme o vas a seguir tratándome como a una niña, lo que te garantizará que yo siga comportándome como tal?_

_No eres el único que está furioso. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Sere_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

Y pulso «Enviar». Toma eso, Shields. Inspiro hondo. Estoy furiosa. Me estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que había hecho, pero ya no.

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 26 de agosto de 2011 13:59**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: He dado en el clavo…**

_._

_Como siempre, señora Shields, se muestra directa y desafiante por correo._

_Tal vez deberíamos discutir esto cuando vuelvas a NUESTRO apartamento._

_Deberías cuidar ese lenguaje. Yo también sigo furioso._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

¡Que cuide mi lenguaje! Miro el ordenador con el ceño fruncido y me doy cuenta de que esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. No le respondo, sino que tomo un manuscrito que hemos recibido hace poco de un autor nuevo muy prometedor y empiezo a leer.

.

.

Mi reunión con el detective Araki transcurre sin incidentes. Está menos gruñón que anoche, creo que porque ha podido dormir un poco. O tal vez es que prefiere trabajar en el turno de día.

—Gracias por su declaración, señora Shields.

—De nada, detective. ¿Está Black aún bajo custodia policial?

—Sí, señora. Le dieron de alta en el hospital esta mañana. Con los cargos que tenemos contra él, creo que pasará con nosotros una temporada. —Sonríe y eso hace que se arruguen las comisuras de sus ojos oscuros.

—Bien. Nos ha hecho pasar una temporada muy difícil a mi esposo y a mí.

—Hablé largo y tendido con el señor Shields esta mañana. Está muy aliviado. Un hombre interesante su esposo.

No tiene ni idea…

—Sí, creo que sí. —Le sonrío educadamente y él entiende que con eso terminó aquí.

—Si recuerda algo más, llámeme. Aquí está mi tarjeta. —Saca con dificultad una tarjeta de la cartera y me la pasa.

—Gracias, detective. Lo haré.

—Que tenga un buen día, señora Shields.

—Igualmente.

Cuando se va me pregunto de qué irán a acusar a Black. Seguro que Darien no me lo dirá. Frunzo los labios.

.

-.-

.

Volvemos en coche en silencio al Escala. Malachite es el que conduce esta vez y Akane va a su lado. El corazón se me va cayendo poco a poco a los pies conforme nos acercamos. Sé que Darien y yo vamos a tener una gran pelea y no sé si tengo fuerzas.

Cuando subo en el ascensor desde el garaje con Akane a mi lado, intento poner en orden mis pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que quiero decir? Creo que ya se lo dije todo en el correo. Tal vez ahora él me dé algunas respuestas. Eso espero. No puedo controlar mis nervios. El corazón me late con fuerza, tengo la boca seca y me sudan las manos. No quiero pelear. Pero a veces él se pone difícil y yo necesito mantenerme firme.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y aparece el vestíbulo, otra vez en perfecto orden. La mesa está de pie y tiene un jarrón nuevo encima con un precioso ramo de peonías rosa pálido y blanco. Echo un vistazo rápido a los cuadros según vamos pasando: las madonas parecen estar intactas. Ya arreglaron la puerta del vestíbulo que estaba rota y vuelve a cumplir su función; Akane me la abre amablemente para que pase. Ha estado muy callada todo el día. Creo que me gusta más así.

Dejo el maletín en el pasillo y me encamino al salón, pero me paro en seco al entrar. Oh, vaya…

—Buenas noches, señora Shields —dice Darien con voz suave. Está de pie junto al piano vestido con una camiseta negra ajustada y unos vaqueros… «Esos» vaqueros, los que normalmente lleva en el cuarto de juegos. Oh Dios. Son unos vaqueros claros muy lavados, ceñidos y rasgados en la rodilla, que le quedan increíbles. Se acerca a mí descalzo, con el botón superior de los vaqueros desabrochado y los ojos ardientes que me miran fijamente.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa. Te estaba esperando.

.

.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

.

Ah, ¿me estuviste esperando? —le pregunto en un susurro. La boca se me seca aún más y el corazón amenaza con salirse del pecho. ¿Por qué está vestido así? ¿Qué significa? ¿Sigue enojado?

—Sí. —Su voz es muy suave y sonríe mientras se acerca a mí.

Está muy guapo, con los vaqueros colgándole de las caderas de esa forma… Oh, no, no me voy a dejar distraer por el Señor Sexo. Intento averiguar cuál es su estado de ánimo mientras se acerca. ¿Enojado? ¿Juguetón? ¿Lujurioso? ¡Ah! Es imposible saberlo.

—Me gustan tus vaqueros —le digo.

Me dedica esa sonrisa depredadora que me desarma pero no le alcanza los ojos. Mierda, sigue enojado. Lleva esa ropa para distraerme. Se queda parado delante de mí y noto su intensidad abrasadora. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos pero impenetrables. Su mirada, fija en la mía, arde. Trago saliva.

—Creo que tiene algunos problemas, señora Shields —me dice con voz sedosa y saca algo del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos pero oigo que desdobla un papel. Me lo muestra; le echo un vistazo rápido y reconozco mi correo. Vuelvo a mirarlo y sus ojos sueltan chispas de furia.

—Sí, tengo algunos problemas —susurro casi sin aliento. Necesito distancia si vamos a hablar de esto. Pero antes de que pueda apartarme, él se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya. Sin darme cuenta cierro los ojos, agradeciendo ese inesperado contacto tan tierno.

—Yo también —dice contra mi piel y yo abro los ojos al oírlo decir eso. Se aparta, vuelve a erguirse y de nuevo me mira con intensidad.

—Creo que conozco bien tus problemas, Darien. —Hay ironía en mi voz y él entorna los ojos para ocultar la diversión que ha aparecido en ellos momentáneamente.

¿Vamos a pelear? Doy un paso atrás para prepararme. Tengo que establecer una distancia física con él: de su olor, su mirada y su cuerpo que me distrae con esos vaqueros. Frunce el ceño y se aparta.

—¿Por qué volviste de Nueva York? —le pregunto directamente. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

—Ya sabes por qué. —Su tono es de clara advertencia.

—¿Porque salí con Mina?

—Porque no cumpliste tu palabra y me desafiaste, exponiéndote a un riesgo innecesario.

—¿Que no cumplí mi palabra? ¿Así es como lo ves? —exclamo ignorando el resto de la frase.

—Sí.

Dios mío. Hablando de reacciones exageradas… Empiezo a poner los ojos en blanco pero me detengo al ver que me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Darien, cambié de idea —le explico lentamente, con paciencia, como si fuera un niño—. Soy una mujer. Es muy normal en las mujeres cambiar de opinión. Lo hacemos constantemente.

Parpadea como si no comprendiera lo que acabo de decir.

—Si hubiera pensado que ibas a cancelar tu viaje por eso… —Me faltan las palabras y me doy cuenta de que no sé qué decir. Me veo por un momento volviendo a la discusión sobre los votos. No prometí obedecerte Darien, estoy a punto de decir, pero me muerdo la lengua porque en el fondo me alegro de que haya regresado. A pesar de su furia, me alegro de que esté de vuelta sano y salvo; enojado y echando chispas, pero aquí delante de mí.

—¿Cambiaste de idea? —No puede ocultar su desdén y su incredulidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y no me llamaste para decírmelo? —Se me queda mirando, todavía incrédulo, antes de continuar—. Y lo que es peor, dejaste al equipo de seguridad corto de efectivos en la casa y pusiste en peligro a Neflyte.

Oh. No había pensado en eso.

—Debería haberte llamado, pero no quería preocuparte. Si te hubiera llamado, me lo habrías prohibido, y echaba de menos a Mina. Quería salir con ella. Además, eso hizo que estuviera fuera del apartamento cuando vino Diamante. Neflyte no debería haberlo dejado entrar. —Es todo tan confuso… Si Neflyte no le hubiera permitido entrar, Diamante seguiría por ahí.

Los ojos de Darien brillan salvajemente. Los cierra un momento y su cara se tensa por el dolor. Oh, no. Niega con la cabeza y antes de que me dé cuenta me está abrazando, apretándome contra él.

—Oh, Sere —susurra mientras me aprieta aún más, hasta que casi no puedo respirar—. Si te hubiera pasado algo… —Su voz es apenas un susurro.

—No me pasó nada —consigo decir.

—Pero podría haber ocurrido. La pasé fatal hoy, todo el día pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. Estaba tan furioso, Sere. Furioso contigo, conmigo, con todo el mundo. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan enojado, excepto… —Deja de hablar.

—¿Excepto cuándo? —lo animo a continuar.

—Una vez en tu antiguo apartamento. Cuando Rubina estaba allí.

Oh, no quiero recordar eso.

—Estuviste tan frío esta mañana… —le digo y la voz se me quiebra en la última palabra al recordar lo mal que me sentí por su rechazo en la ducha. Deja de abrazarme y sube las manos hasta mi nuca. Yo inspiro hondo mientras empuja mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—No sé cómo lidiar toda esta ira. Creo que no quiero hacerte daño —dice con los ojos muy abiertos y cautos—. Esta mañana quería castigarte, mucho y… —No encuentra las palabras o le da demasiado miedo decirlas.

—¿Te preocupaba hacerme daño? —termino la frase por él. No he creído ni por un segundo que él pudiera hacerme daño, pero me siento aliviada de todas formas; una pequeña y despiadada parte de mí temía que su rechazo hubiera sido porque ya no me quería.

—No me fiaba de mí mismo —confiesa.

—Darien, sé que nunca me lastimarías. Ni físicamente ni de ninguna forma. —Le tomo la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿De verdad? —me pregunta y oigo escepticismo en su voz.

—Sí, sé que lo que dijiste era una amenaza vacía. Sé que no vas a azotarme hasta que no lo pueda soportar.

—Sí quería.

—No, no querías. Creías que querías.

—No sé si eso es así —murmura.

—Piénsalo —le digo abrazándolo otra vez y acariciándole el pecho con la nariz por encima de la camiseta negra—. Piensa en cómo te sentiste cuando me fui. Me has dicho muchas veces cómo te dejó eso, cómo alteró tu forma de ver el mundo y a mí. Sé a lo que has renunciado por mí. Piensa en cómo te sentiste al ver las marcas de las esposas durante la luna de miel.

Su cuerpo se tensa y sé que está procesando la información. Aprieto el abrazo con las manos en su espalda y siento los músculos tensos y tonificados bajo la camiseta. Se va relajando gradualmente.

¿Eso era lo que lo estaba preocupando? ¿Que fuera capaz de hacerme daño? ¿Por qué tengo yo más fe en él que él mismo? No lo entiendo. No hay duda de que hemos avanzado. Normalmente es tan fuerte, tan dueño del control… pero sin él está perdido. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… Lo siento. Me da un beso en el pelo y yo levanto la cara. Sus labios se encuentran con los míos y me buscan, me dan y se llevan, me suplican… pero no sé por qué. Quiero seguir sintiendo su boca sobre la mía y le devuelvo el beso apasionadamente.

—Tienes tanta fe en mí —murmura cuando se separa.

—Sí que la tengo. —Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos y la yema del pulgar, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. La furia ha desaparecido. Mi Cincuenta ha vuelto de donde estaba. Me alegro de verlo. Lo miro y le sonrío con timidez.

—Además —le susurro—, no tienes los papeles.

Se queda con la boca abierta por el asombro, divertido, y me aprieta contra su pecho otra vez.

—Tienes razón. —Ríe.

Estamos de pie en medio del salón, abrazados.

—Vamos a la cama —me pide tras no sé cuánto tiempo.

Oh, Dios…

—Darien, tenemos que hablar.

—Después —dice.

—Darien, por favor. Habla conmigo.

Suspira.

—¿De qué?

—Ya sabes. De que no me cuentas las cosas.

—Quiero protegerte.

—No soy una niña.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, señora Shields. —Me acaricia el cuerpo con una mano y al final la deja apoyada sobre mi trasero. Mueve las caderas y su erección creciente se aprieta contra mí.

—¡Darien! —lo regaño—. Cuéntame.

Vuelve a suspirar, exasperado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta resignado y me suelta. No me gusta eso; que me hable no quiere decir que tenga que soltarme. Me toma la mano y se agacha para recoger mi correo del suelo.

—Muchas cosas —digo mientras dejo que me lleve hasta el sofá.

—Siéntate —me ordena. Algunas cosas no cambian, me digo, pero hago lo que me pide. Darien se sienta a mi lado, se inclina hacia delante y apoya la cabeza en las manos.

Oh, no. ¿Esto es demasiado duro para él? Pero entonces se incorpora, se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y se vuelve hacia mí expectante y aceptando su destino.

—Pregunta —me dice directamente.

Oh. Bueno, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Por qué le pusiste seguridad adicional a tu familia?

—Black también era una amenaza para ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por su ordenador. Tenía detalles personales míos y del resto de mi familia. Sobre todo de Mamoru.

—¿Mamoru? ¿Y por qué?

—Todavía no lo sé. Vámonos a la cama.

—¡Darien, dímelo!

—¿Que te diga qué?

—Eres tan… irritante.

—Y tú también. —Me mira fijamente.

—No aumentaste la seguridad cuando descubriste la información sobre tu familia en el ordenador. ¿Qué pasó para que lo hicieras? ¿Por qué aumentarla ahora y no antes?

Darien entorna los ojos.

—No sabía que iba a intentar incendiar mi edificio ni que… —Se detiene—. Creímos que no era más que una obsesión desagradable. Ya sabes —dice encogiéndose de hombros—, cuando estás expuesto a los ojos de la gente, la gente se interesa por ti. Eran cosas sueltas: noticias de cuando estaba en Harvard, sobre el equipo de remo o de mi carrera. Informes sobre Mamoru, siguiendo su carrera y la de mi madre, y también cosas de Armand y de Rei.

Qué raro…

—Dijiste «ni que»… —lo interrogo.

—¿«Ni que» qué?

—Dijiste que no sabías que iba a intentar incendiar tu edificio ni que…, como si tuvieras intención de decir algo más.

—¿Tienes hambre?

¿Qué? Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y mi estómago protesta.

—¿Comiste algo hoy? —me pregunta con voz dura y ojos gélidos.

El rubor de mis mejillas me traiciona.

—Me lo temía. Ya sabes lo que pienso de que no comas. Ven —me dice a la vez que se pone de pie y me tiende la mano—. Yo te daré de comer. —Y su tono cambia de nuevo. Ahora está lleno de una promesa sensual.

—¿Darme de comer? —le pregunto. Todo lo que hay por debajo de mi ombligo se acaba de convertir en líquido. Maldita sea. Es la típica distracción para que dejemos el tema. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que obtendré por ahora? Me lleva hasta la cocina, coge un taburete y se encamina al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

—Siéntate —me ordena.

—¿Dónde está la señora Moon? —pregunto mientras me siento en el taburete notando su ausencia por primera vez.

—Les di a Artemis y a ella la noche libre.

Oh.

—¿Por qué?

Me mira durante un segundo y vuelve a su tono de diversión arrogante.

—Porque puedo.

—¿Entonces vas a cocinar tú? —Se percibe claramente la incredulidad en mi voz.

—Oh, mujer de poca fe… Cierra los ojos.

Wow… Yo pensé que íbamos a tener una pelea de los mil demonios, y aquí estamos, jugando en la cocina.

—Que los cierres —insiste.

Primero pongo los ojos en blanco y después obedezco.

—Mmm… No es suficiente —dice.

Abro un ojo y lo veo sacar un pañuelo de seda color ciruela del bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros. Hace juego con mi vestido. Demonios… Lo miro extrañada. ¿Cuándo lo tomó?

—Ciérralos —me ordena de nuevo—. No vale hacer trampa.

—¿Vas a vendarme los ojos? —pregunto perpleja. De repente estoy sin aliento.

—Sí.

—Darien… —Me coloca un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarme.

¡Quiero hablar!

—Hablaremos luego. Ahora quiero que comas algo. Dijiste que tenías hambre. —Me da un ligero beso en los labios. Siento la suave seda del pañuelo contra los párpados mientras me lo anuda con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¿Ves algo? —pregunta.

—No —digo poniendo figurativamente los ojos en blanco.

Se ríe.

—Siempre sé cuando estás poniendo los ojos en blanco… y ya sabes cómo me hace sentir eso.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Podemos acabar con esto cuanto antes, por favor? —le respondo.

—Qué impaciente, señora Shields. Tiene muchas ganas de hablar. —Su tono es juguetón.

—¡Sí!

—Primero te voy a dar de comer —sentencia y me roza la sien con los labios, lo que me calma instantáneamente.

Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Me resigno a mi destino y escucho los movimientos que Darien hace por la cocina. Abre la puerta de la nevera y coloca varios platos sobre la encimera que hay detrás de mí. Camina hasta el microondas, mete algo dentro y lo enciende. Me pica la curiosidad. Oigo que baja la palanca de la tostadora, que gira la rueda y el suave tictac del temporizador. Mmm… ¿Tostadas?

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas de hablar —digo distraída. Una mezcla de aromas exóticos y especiados llena la cocina y yo me revuelvo en el asiento.

—Quieta, Serena. —Está cerca otra vez—. Quiero que te portes bien… —me susurra.

Oh, Dios mío. La diosa que llevo dentro se congela, ni siquiera parpadea.

—Y no te muerdas el labio. —Darien me tira suavemente del labio inferior para liberarlo de mis dientes y no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

A continuación, oigo el ruido seco del corcho de una botella y el sonido del vino al verterlo en una copa. Luego hay un momento de silencio al que le sigue un suave clic y el siseo de la estática de los altavoces envolventes cuando cobran vida. El sonido vibrante de una guitarra marca el comienzo de una canción que no conozco. Darien baja el volumen hasta convertirlo solo en música de fondo. Un hombre empieza a cantar en voz baja, profunda y sexy.

—Creo que primero una copa —susurra Darien, distrayéndome de la canción—. Inclina un poco atrás la cabeza. —Hago lo que me dice—. Un poco más —me pide.

Obedezco y siento sus labios contra los míos. El vino frío cae en mi boca. Trago en un acto reflejo. Oh, Dios mío. Me inundan recuerdos de no hace mucho tiempo: yo, en Vancouver antes de graduarme, tirada en una cama con un Darien sexy y furioso al que no le había gustado mi correo. Mmm… ¿Han cambiado las cosas? No mucho. Excepto por que ahora reconozco el vino. Es Sancerre, el favorito de Darien.

—Mmm —digo apreciativa.

—¿Te gusta el vino? —murmura y siento su aliento cálido en la mejilla. Me embargan su proximidad, su vitalidad y su calor, que irradia hasta mi cuerpo aunque no me está tocando.

—Sí —digo en un jadeo.

—¿Más?

—Contigo siempre quiero más.

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa. Y eso me hace sonreír a mí también.

—Señora Shields, ¿está flirteando conmigo?

—Sí.

Su anillo de boda choca contra la copa cuando da otro sorbo. Ahora me parece un sonido sexy. Esta vez él tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás y me la sujeta. Me besa otra vez y yo trago ávidamente el vino que me vierte en la boca. Sonríe y me da otro beso.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Creí que ya le había dicho que sí, señor Shields.

El cantante del iPod está cantando algo sobre juegos perversos. Mmm… qué apropiado.

Suena la alarma del microondas y Darien me suelta. Me siento erguida. La comida huele a especias: ajo, menta, orégano, romero… y a cordero, creo. Abre la puerta del microondas y el olor se intensifica.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! —exclama Darien y oigo que un plato repiquetea sobre la encimera.

¡Oh, Cincuenta!

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —responde con voz tensa. Un momento después está de pie a mi lado otra vez—. Sólo me quemé. Aquí —dice metiéndome el dedo índice en la boca—. Seguro que tú me lo chupas mejor que yo.

—Oh. —Le agarro la mano y me saco el dedo de la boca lentamente—. Ya está, ya está —digo y me acerco para soplarle y enfriarle el dedo. Después le doy dos besos suaves. Él deja de respirar. Vuelvo a meterme el dedo en la boca y lo chupo con cuidado. Él inspira bruscamente y ese sonido me llega directamente a la entrepierna. Tiene un sabor tan delicioso como siempre y me doy cuenta de que este es su juego: la lenta seducción de su esposa. Se supone que estaba enojado, pero ahora… Este hombre que es mi marido es tan confuso. Pero a mí me gusta así. Juguetón. Divertido. Y muy sexy. Me ha dado algunas respuestas, pero no son suficientes. Quiero más, pero también quiero jugar. Después de toda la ansiedad y la tensión del día y la pesadilla de anoche con lo de Diamante, necesito una distracción como esta.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Darien y me saca el dedo de la boca, que interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—En lo temperamental que eres.

Todavía está a mi lado.

—Cincuenta Sombras, nena —dice por fin y me da un tierno beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Mi Cincuenta Sombras —le susurro y lo agarro de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia mí.

—Oh, no, señora Shields, nada de tocar. Todavía no.

Me toma la mano, me obliga a soltarle la camiseta y me besa los dedos uno por uno.

—Siéntate —me ordena.

Hago un puchero.

—Te azotaré si haces pucheros. Abre bien la boca.

Oh, mierda. Abro la boca y él mete un tenedor con cordero caliente y especiado cubierto por una salsa de yogur fría y con sabor a menta. Mmm… Mastico.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

Él emite un sonido de satisfacción y sé que también está comiendo.

—¿Más?

Asiento. Me da otro trozo y lo mastico con entusiasmo. Deja el tenedor y parte algo… pan, creo.

—Abre —me manda.

Esta vez es pan de pita con humus. Veo que la señora Moon, o tal vez Darien, ha ido de compras a la tienda de delicatessen que yo descubrí hace unas cinco semanas a solo dos manzanas del Escala. Mastico encantada. El Darien de buen humor me aumenta el apetito.

—¿Más? —me pregunta.

Asiento.

—Más de todo. Por favor. Me muero de hambre.

Oigo su sonrisa de placer. Me va dando de comer lenta y pacientemente, en ocasiones me quita un resto de comida de la comisura de la boca con un beso o con los dedos. De vez en cuando me ofrece un sorbo de vino de esa forma suya tan particular.

—Abre bien y después muerde —me dice, y yo lo hago.

Mmm… Una de mis comidas favoritas: hojas de parra rellenas. Están deliciosas, aunque frías; las prefiero calientes pero no quiero arriesgarme a que Darien vuelva a quemarse. Me las va dando lentamente y, cuando termino, le chupo los dedos para limpiárselos.

—¿Más? —me pregunta con voz baja y ronca.

Niego con la cabeza. Estoy llena.

—Bien —me susurra al oído—, porque ha llegado la hora de mi plato favorito. Tú. —Me toma en sus brazos por sorpresa y yo chillo.

—¿Puedo quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos?

—No.

Estoy a punto de hacer un puchero, pero recuerdo su amenaza y me reprimo.

—Al cuarto de juegos —murmura.

Oh, no sé si eso es una buena idea…

—¿Lista para el desafío? —me pregunta. Y como ya se ha acostumbrado a la palabra «desafío» no puedo negarme.

—Adelante… —le respondo con el cuerpo lleno de deseo y de algo a lo que no quiero ponerle nombre. Cruza la puerta de la cocina conmigo en brazos y después subimos al piso de arriba.

—Creo que has adelgazado —dice con desaprobación. ¿Ah, sí? Bien. Recuerdo su comentario cuando llegamos de la luna de miel y lo poco que me gustó. Dios, ¿ya pasó una semana?

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de juegos me baja pero sigue rodeándome la cintura con el brazo. Abre la puerta con destreza.

Esa habitación siempre huele igual: a madera pulida y a algo cítrico. Se ha convertido en un olor que me resulta tranquilizador, que me libera. Darien me suelta y me gira hasta que quedo de espaldas a él. Me quita el pañuelo y yo parpadeo ante la tenue luz. Desprende las horquillas del moño y mi trenza cae. La agarra y tira un poco para que tenga que dar un paso atrás y pegarme a él.

—Tengo un plan —me susurra al oído, y eso provoca que un estremecimiento me recorra la espalda.

—Eso pensaba —le respondo. Me da un beso detrás de la oreja.

—Oh, señora Shields, claro que lo tengo. —Su tono es suave y cautivador. Tira de la trenza hacia un lado y me recorre la garganta con suaves besos—. Primero tenemos que desnudarte. —Su voz ronronea desde lo más profundo de su garganta y reverbera por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero esto, lo que sea que haya planeado. Quiero que volvamos a conectar. Me gira para que lo mire. Yo bajo la mirada hasta sus vaqueros, que todavía tienen el primer botón desabrochado, y no puedo resistirme. Meto el dedo por debajo de la cintura, evitando la camiseta y siento que el vello de su vientre me hace cosquillas en el nudillo. Él inhala bruscamente y yo levanto la vista para mirarlo. Me detengo en el botón desabrochado y sus ojos adoptan un tono azul más oscuro. Oh, Dios mío…

—Tú deberías quedarte con estos puestos —le susurro.

—Tengo toda la intención, Serena.

Y entonces se mueve y me pone una mano en la nuca y otra en el trasero. Me aprieta contra él y su boca se cierra sobre la mía besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¡Wow!

Me obliga a caminar hacia atrás, con nuestras lenguas todavía entrelazadas, hasta que siento la cruz de madera justo detrás de mí. Se acerca todavía más y su cuerpo se contonea y se aprieta contra el mío.

—Vamos a deshacernos de este vestido —dice subiéndome el vestido por los muslos, las caderas, el vientre… deliciosamente lento, con la tela rozándome la piel y acariciándome los pechos—. Inclínate hacia delante —me ordena.

Obedezco y él me saca el vestido por la cabeza y lo tira a un lado, dejándome en sandalias, bragas y sujetador. Sus ojos arden cuando me agarra las manos y me las levanta por encima de la cabeza. Parpadea una vez y ladea la cabeza, y sé que es su forma de pedirme permiso. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Trago saliva y asiento, y una leve sonrisa de admiración, casi de orgullo, aparece en sus labios. Me sujeta las muñecas con las esposas de piel que hay en la parte superior de la cruz y vuelve a sacar el pañuelo.

—Creo que ya has visto suficiente.

Me tapa los ojos de nuevo, y me recorre un escalofrío cuando siento que los demás sentidos se agudizan: percibo el sonido de su suave respiración, mi respuesta excitada, la sangre que me late en los oídos, el olor de Darien mezclado con el de la cera y los cítricos de la habitación… Todas las sensaciones están más definidas porque no puedo ver. Su nariz toca la mía.

—Voy a volverte loca —me susurra. Me agarra las caderas con las manos y las baja para quitarme las bragas, acariciándome las piernas a su paso.

Volverme loca… wow.

—Levanta los pies, primero uno y luego el otro. —Obedezco y me quita primero las bragas y después una sandalia seguida de la otra. Me agarra suavemente un tobillo y tira un poco de mi pierna hacia la derecha—. Baja el pie —me dice y después me esposa el tobillo derecho a la cruz. Seguidamente hace lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Estoy indefensa, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos y sujetos a la cruz. Darien se acerca a mí y siento su calor en todo el cuerpo a pesar de que no me toca. Un segundo después me agarra la barbilla, me levanta la cabeza y me da un casto beso.

—Un poco de música y juguetes, me parece. Se ve hermosa así, señora Shields. Me tomaré un instante para admirar la vista. —Su voz es suave. Todo se tensa en mi interior.

Un minuto después, tal vez dos, lo oigo caminar hasta la cómoda y abrir uno de los cajones. ¿El cajón anal? No tengo ni idea. Saca algo que deja sobre la cómoda y luego algo más. Los altavoces cobran vida y un segundo después las notas de un piano que toca una melodía suave y cadenciosa llenan la habitación. Me parece familiar: Bach, creo, pero no sé qué pieza es. Algo en esa música me inquieta. Tal vez porque es demasiado fría, como distante. Frunzo el ceño intentando entender por qué me da esa sensación, pero Darien me agarra la barbilla, sobresaltándome, y tira un poco de mi labio inferior para que deje de mordérmelo. ¿Por qué siento esta incomodidad? ¿Es la música?

Darien me acaricia la barbilla, la garganta y va bajando hasta mis pechos, donde tira de la copa del sujetador con el pulgar para liberar el pecho de su aprisionamiento. Ronronea desde el fondo de su garganta y me besa el cuello. Sus labios recorren el mismo camino que hicieron sus dedos un momento antes hasta mi pecho, besando y succionando a su paso. Sus dedos se dirigen a mi pecho izquierdo, liberándolo también del sujetador. Gimo cuando me acaricia el pezón izquierdo con el pulgar y sus labios se cierran sobre el derecho, tirando y acariciando hasta que los dos pezones están duros y prominentes.

—Ah…

Él no se detiene. Con un cuidado exquisito aumenta poco a poco la intensidad sobre los dos pezones. Tiro infructuosamente de las esposas cuando siento unas punzadas de placer que salen de mis pezones y recorren mi cuerpo hasta la entrepierna. Intento retorcerme, pero apenas puedo moverme y eso hace la tortura más intensa.

—Darien… —le suplico.

—Lo sé —murmura con voz ronca—. Así me haces sentir tú.

¿Qué? Gruño y él empieza de nuevo a someter a mis pezones a esa agonía dulce una y otra vez… acercándome cada vez más.

—Por favor… —lloriqueo.

Emite un sonido grave y primitivo desde su garganta y se pone de pie, dejándome abandonada, sin aliento y tirando de las esposas que me atan. Me acaricia los costados con las manos. Deja una en la cadera y otra sigue bajando por mi vientre.

—Vamos a ver cómo estás —me dice con suavidad. Me cubre el sexo con la mano y me roza el clítoris con el pulgar, haciéndome gritar. Lentamente mete un dedo en mi interior y después un segundo dedo. Gimo y proyecto las caderas hacia delante, ansiosa por acercarme a sus dedos y a la palma de su mano—. Oh, Serena, estás más que lista —me susurra.

Hace movimientos circulares con los dedos que tiene en mi interior, una y otra vez, y me acaricia el clítoris con el pulgar, arriba y abajo, sin parar. Es el único punto del cuerpo que me está tocando y toda la tensión y la ansiedad del día se están concentrando en esa parte de mi anatomía.

Oh, Dios mío… esto es intenso… y extraño… la música… empiezo a acercarme… Darien se mueve, sin detener los movimientos de su mano dentro y fuera de mí, y de repente oigo un zumbido suave.

—¿Qué es…? —pregunto casi sin aliento.

—Shhh… —me dice para que me calle y aprieta sus labios contra los míos, su eficaz forma de silenciarme. Agradezco ese contacto más cálido y más íntimo y le devuelvo el beso vorazmente. Él rompe el contacto y oigo el zumbido más cerca—. Esto es una varita, nena. Vibra.

Me la apoya en el pecho y siento un objeto con forma de bola que vibra contra mi piel. Me estremezco cuando empieza a bajarla por mi cuerpo, entre mis pechos y a desplazarla para que entre en contacto con uno y después con el otro pezón. Me embargan un cúmulo de sensaciones: siento cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y el cerebro en llamas cuando una necesidad oscura, muy oscura, se concentra en el fondo de mi vientre.

—Ah —gimo y los dedos de Darien siguen moviéndose dentro de mí. Estoy muy cerca… toda esta estimulación… Echo atrás la cabeza y gimo muy fuerte. Entonces Darien deja de mover los dedos y todas las sensaciones se esfuman—. ¡No! Darien… —le suplico y proyecto las caderas hacia delante para intentar lograr algo de fricción.

—Quieta, nena —me dice mientras siento que la posibilidad del orgasmo se aleja y se desvanece. Se acerca otra vez y me besa—. Es frustrante, ¿no? —me dice.

¡Oh, no! Acabo de entender de qué trata este juego.

—Darien, por favor.

—Silencio… —me dice y me da otro beso. Y vuelve a retomar el movimiento: la varita, los dedos, el pulgar… Una combinación letal de tortura sensual. Se acerca para que su cuerpo roce el mío. Él todavía está vestido: la tela de sus vaqueros me roza la pierna y su erección la cadera. Está tan cerca… Vuelve a llevarme casi hasta el clímax, mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos la liberación, y entonces se detiene.

—No —gimoteo.

Me da unos besos suaves y húmedos en el hombro y saca sus dedos de mí a la vez que va bajando la varita. El juguete se desliza por mi estómago, mi vientre y mi sexo hasta tocarme el clítoris. Dios, esto es tan intenso…

—¡Ah! —grito y tiro fuerte de las esposas.

Tengo todo el cuerpo tan sensible que siento que voy a explotar. Y justo cuando creo que ya ha llegado el momento, Darien vuelve a detenerse.

—¡Darien! —chillo.

—Frustrante, ¿eh? —murmura contra mi garganta—. Igual que tú. Prometes una cosa y después… —No acaba la frase.

—¡Darien, por favor! —le suplico.

Aprieta la varita contra mí una y otra vez, parando justo en el momento álgido cada vez. ¡Ah!

—Cada vez que me detengo, se siente más intenso cuando vuelvo a empezar, ¿verdad?

—Por favor… —le pido casi en un sollozo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas necesitan esa liberación.

El zumbido cesa y Darien me da otro beso y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.

—Eres la mujer más frustrante que he conocido.

No, no, ¡no!

—Darien, nunca prometí obedecerte. Por favor, por favor…

Se coloca delante de mí, me agarra con fuerza del trasero y aprieta su cadera contra mí, haciéndome jadear. Su entrepierna frotándose con la mía a pesar de la ropa, los botones de sus vaqueros, que contienen a duras penas su erección, presionan contra mi carne. Con una mano me quita el pañuelo que me tapa los ojos y me toma la barbilla. Parpadeo y cuando recupero la vista me encuentro con su mirada abrasadora.

—Me vuelves loco —susurra empujándome con la cadera una vez, dos, tres, haciendo que mi cuerpo empiece a soltar chispas a punto de arder. Y otra vez me lo niega. Lo deseo tanto… Lo necesito tanto… Cierro los ojos y murmuro una oración. Me siento castigada, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy indefensa y él está siendo implacable. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No sé hasta dónde va a llegar esto.

—Por favor… —vuelvo a suplicarle en un susurro.

Pero me mira sin ninguna piedad. Tiene intención de continuar. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Puedo jugar a esto? No. No. No… No puedo hacerlo. No va a parar. Va a seguir torturándome. Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo otra vez. No… Y repentinamente el dique estalla: toda la aprensión, la ansiedad y el miedo de los últimos días me embargan y otra vez se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Aparto la mirada de la suya. Esto no es amor. Es venganza.

—Rojo —sollozo—. Rojo. Rojo. —Las lágrimas empiezan a correrme por la cara.

Él se queda petrificado.

—¡No! —grita asombrado—. Dios mío, no…

Se acerca rápidamente, me suelta las manos y me agarra por la cintura mientras se agacha para soltarme los tobillos. Yo entierro la cabeza entre las manos y sollozo.

—No, no, no, Sere, por favor. No.

Me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a la cama, se sienta y me acaricia en su regazo mientras lloro inconsolablemente. Estoy abrumada… Mi cuerpo está tenso casi hasta el punto de romperse, tengo la mente en blanco y he perdido totalmente el control de mis emociones. Estira la mano detrás de mí, arranca la sábana de seda de la cama de cuatro postes y me envuelve con ella. La sábana fría me parece algo extraño y desagradable sobre mi sensibilizada piel. Me rodea con los brazos, me abraza con fuerza y me acuna.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmura Darien con voz ronca. No deja de darme besos en el pelo—. Sere, perdóname, por favor.

Giro la cara para ocultarla en su cuello y sigo llorando. Siento una liberación catártica. Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días: incendios en salas de ordenadores, persecuciones en la carretera, carreras planeadas por otros por mí, arquitectas cachondas, lunáticos armados en el apartamento, discusiones, la ira de Darien y su viaje. Odio que Darien se vaya… Utilizo la esquina de la sábana para limpiarme la nariz y gradualmente vuelvo a oír los tonos clínicos de Bach que siguen resonando en la habitación.

—Apaga la música, por favor —le pido sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Sí, claro. —Darien se mueve, sin soltarme, saca el mando a distancia del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, pulsa un botón y la música de piano cesa, oyéndose solo mi respiración temblorosa—. ¿Mejor? —me pregunta.

Asiento y mis sollozos se van calmando. Darien me seca las lágrimas tiernamente con el pulgar.

—No te gustan mucho las_ Variaciones Goldberg_ de Bach, ¿eh? —me dice.

—No esas en concreto.

Me mira intentando ocultar la vergüenza que siente, pero fracasa estrepitosamente.

—Lo siento —vuelve a decir.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Mi voz apenas se oye. Sigo tratando de procesar el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que siento.

Niega con la cabeza tristemente y cierra los ojos.

—Me dejé llevar por el momento —dice de forma poco convincente.

Frunzo el ceño y él suspira.

—Sere, la negación del orgasmo es una práctica estándar en… Tú nunca… —No termina la frase.

Me revuelvo en su regazo y él hace una mueca de dolor.

Oh. Me ruborizo.

—Lo siento —le susurro.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y se echa hacia atrás de repente, arrastrándome con él para que quedemos los dos echados en la cama conmigo en sus brazos. El sujetador me resulta incómodo y me lo ajusto un poco.

—¿Te ayudo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Niego. No quiero que me toque los pechos. Cambia de postura para poder mirarme. Levanta una mano con precaución y la lleva hasta mi cara para acariciarme con los dedos. Se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible a veces y tan tierno otras?

—No llores, por favor —murmura.

Este hombre me aturde y me confunde. Mi furia me ha abandonado cuando más la necesito… Me siento entumecida. Solo quiero acurrucarme y abstraerme de todo. Parpadeo intentando controlar las lágrimas mientras miro sus angustiados ojos. Inspiro hondo, todavía temblorosa, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este hombre tan controlador? ¿Aprender a dejarlo que me controle? No lo creo…

—Yo nunca ¿qué? —le pregunto.

—Nunca haces lo que te digo. Cambias de idea y no me dices dónde estás. Sere, estaba en Nueva York, furioso e impotente. Si hubiera estado en Seattle te habría obligado a volver a casa.

—¿Por eso me estás castigando?

Traga saliva y después cierra los ojos. No tiene respuesta para eso, pero yo sé que castigarme era lo que pretendía.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto —le digo.

Arruga la frente.

—Primero, porque al final solo terminas sintiéndote peor que cuando empezaste.

Él resopla.

—Eso es cierto —murmura—. No me gusta verte así.

—Y a mí no me gusta sentirme así. Me dijiste cuando estábamos en el_ Fair Lady_ que yo no soy tu sumisa, soy tu mujer.

—Lo sé, lo sé —reconoce en voz baja y ronca.

—Bueno, pues deja de tratarme como si lo fuera. Siento no haberte llamado. Procuraré no ser tan egoísta la próxima vez. Ya sé que te preocupas por mí.

Me mira fijamente, examinándome de cerca con los ojos sombríos y ansiosos.

—Está bien —dice por fin.

Se inclina hacia mí, pero se detiene justo antes de que sus labios toquen los míos en una petición silenciosa de permiso. Yo acerco mi cara a la suya y él me besa tiernamente.

—Después de llorar siempre tienes los labios tan suaves… —murmura.

—No prometí obedecerte, Darien —le susurro.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, por favor. Por el bien de los dos. Y yo procuraré tener más en cuenta tus… tendencias controladoras.

Se le ve perdido y vulnerable, completamente abrumado.

—Lo intentaré —murmura con una evidente sinceridad en la voz.

Suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarme.

—Sí, por favor. Además, si yo hubiera estado aquí…

—Lo sé —me dice y palidece. Vuelve a echarse y se coloca el brazo libre sobre la cara. Yo me acurruco junto a él y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Su mano baja hasta el final de mi trenza y me quita la goma, soltándome el pelo, para después lenta y rítmicamente peinármelo con los dedos. De eso es lo que se trata: de su miedo, un miedo irracional por mi seguridad. Me viene a la mente la imagen de Diamante Black tirado en el suelo del piso con la Glock al lado de la mano. Bueno, tal vez no sea un miedo tan irracional. Por cierto, eso me recuerda…

—¿Qué querías decir antes, cuando dijiste «ni que»…? —insisto.

—¿«Ni que»?

—Era algo sobre Diamante.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?

Apoyo la barbilla en su esternón disfrutando de la caricia tranquilizadora de sus dedos entre mi pelo.

—¿Rendirme? Jamás. Dime. No me gusta que me ocultes las cosas. Parece que tienes la incomprensible idea de que necesito que me protejan. Tú no sabes disparar, yo sí. ¿Crees que no podría manejar lo que sea que no me estás contando, Darien? He tenido a una de tus ex sumisas persiguiéndome y apuntándome con un arma, tu pedófila ex amante acosándome… No me mires así —le digo cuando me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Tu madre piensa lo mismo de ella.

—¿Has hablado con mi madre sobre Beryl? —La voz de Darien sube unas cuantas octavas.

—Sí, Mitsuki y yo hablamos de ella.

Darien me mira con la boca abierta.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada por eso y se culpa.

—No puedo creer que hayas hablado de eso con mi madre. ¡Mierda! —Vuelve a echarse y a cubrirse la cara con el brazo.

—No le di detalles.

—Eso espero. Mitsuki no necesita saber los detalles escabrosos. Dios, Sere. ¿A mi padre también se lo has dicho?

—¡No! —Niego con la cabeza con vehemencia. No tengo tanta confianza con Mamoru. Y sus comentarios sobre el acuerdo prematrimonial todavía me afectan—. Pero estás intentando distraerme… otra vez. Diamante. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Darien levanta el brazo un momento y me mira con una expresión impenetrable. Suspira y vuelve a taparse con el brazo.

—Black estuvo implicado en el sabotaje de_ Charlie Tango_. Los investigadores encontraron una huella parcial, pero no pudieron establecer ninguna coincidencia definitiva. Pero después tú reconociste a Black en la sala del servidor. Lo arrestaron algunas veces en Detroit cuando era menor, así que sus huellas están en el sistema. Y coinciden con la parcial.

Mi mente empieza a funcionar a mil por hora mientras intento absorber toda esa información. ¿Fue Diamante el que averió el helicóptero? Pero Darien continuó hablando.

—Esta mañana encontraron una furgoneta de carga aquí, en el garaje. Black la conducía. Ayer le trajo no sé qué mierda al chico que se acaba de mudar, ese con el que subimos en el ascensor.

—No recuerdo su nombre.

—Yo tampoco —dice Darien—. Pero así es como Black consiguió entrar en el edificio. Trabaja para una compañía de entregas…

—¿Y qué tiene esa furgoneta de especial?

Darien se queda callado.

—Darien, dímelo.

—La policía encontró… cosas en la furgoneta. —Se detiene de nuevo y me aprieta con más fuerza.

—¿Qué cosas?

Permanece callado unos segundos y yo abro la boca para animarlo a seguir, pero él empieza a hablar.

—Un colchón, suficiente tranquilizante para caballos como para dormir a una docena de equinos y una nota. —Su voz ha ido bajando hasta convertirse en apenas un susurro y noto que lo embargan el horror y la repulsión.

Maldita sea…

—¿Una nota? —Mi voz suena igual que la suya.

—Iba dirigida a mí.

—¿Y qué decía?

Darien niega con la cabeza para decirme que no lo sabe o que no me va a revelar lo que ponía.

Oh.

—Black vino aquí anoche con la intención de secuestrarte. —Darien se queda petrificado y con la cara tensa. Cuando lo dice recuerdo la cinta americana y, aunque ya lo sabía, un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—Mierda —murmuro.

—Eso mismo —responde Darien, todavía tenso.

Intento recordar a Diamante en la oficina. ¿Siempre estuvo loco? ¿Cómo pensó que podría salirse con la suya con algo así? Bueno, era un poco repulsivo, pero esto es una locura…

—No entiendo por qué —le digo—. No tiene sentido.

—Lo sé. La policía sigue indagando y también Alfa. Pero creemos que la conexión tiene que estar en Detroit.

—¿Detroit? —Lo miro confundida.

—Sí. Tiene que haber algo allí.

—Sigo sin comprender…

Darien levanta la cabeza y me mira con una expresión inescrutable.

—Sere, yo nací en Detroit.

.

.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡SORPRESA! .. Capítulo nuevo en tiempo record.**

**Me di un tiempito y adapté otro capítulo a la velocidad de la luz, dedicado especialmente a todas mis fieles lectoras que siguen esta loca adaptación: Nai SD, Alejandra N, yesqui2000, yssareyes48, flakis. Si olvidé mencionar a alguien por favor discúlpenme.**

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

.

Creí que habías nacido en Seattle —le digo. Mi mente no para. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Diamante?

Darien levanta el brazo con el que se estaba tapando la cara, lo estira detrás de él y agarra una de las almohadas. Se la pone bajo la cabeza, se acomoda y me mira con expresión cautelosa. Un segundo después niega con la cabeza.

—No. A Armand y a mí nos adoptaron en Detroit. Nos mudamos aquí poco después de mi adopción. Mitsuki quería venir a la costa Oeste, lejos de la expansión urbana descontrolada, y consiguió un trabajo en el Northwest Hospital. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de aquella época. A Rei la adoptaron aquí.

—¿Y Diamante es de Detroit?

—Sí.

Oh…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo investigué cuando tú empezaste a trabajar para él.

Claro, cómo no…

—¿También tienes una carpeta de color marrón con información suya? —Sonrío.

Darien tuerce la boca pero consigue ocultar su diversión.

—Creo que es azul claro, de hecho. —Sigue peinándome el pelo con los dedos y eso me resulta muy tranquilizador.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay dentro de su carpeta?

Darien parpadea. Después baja la mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—¿Es malo?

Se encoje de hombros.

—Me he enterado de cosas peores —dice.

¡No! ¿Es algo sobre él? Vuelve a mi mente la imagen del niño sucio, asustado y perdido que fue Darien. Me acurruco un poco más contra él y lo abrazo más fuerte, cubriéndolo con la sábana y apoyando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta desconcertado por mi reacción.

—Nada —le respondo.

—No, no, esto tiene que funcionar en las dos direcciones, Sere. ¿Qué te pasa?

Levanto la cabeza y estudio su expresión aprensiva. Vuelvo a poner la mejilla sobre su pecho y decido que tengo que decírselo.

—A veces te imagino como el niño que fuiste… antes de venir a vivir con los Shields.

Darien se tensa.

—No hablaba de mí. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, Serena. Esa parte de mi vida ya no está. Se acabó.

—No siento lástima —le aclaro consternada—. Es compasión y dolor. Dolor de que alguien haya podido hacerle eso a un niño. —Inspiro hondo porque siento que me da un vuelco el estómago y que se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas—. Esa parte de tu vida sí está, Darien, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Vives con tu pasado todos los días. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, las cincuenta sombras, ¿recuerdas? —le digo con voz apenas audible.

Darien resopla y se pasa la mano libre por el pelo, pero sigue en silencio y tenso debajo de mí.

—Sé que por eso necesitas controlarme. Mantenerme a salvo.

—Pero tú eliges desafiarme —dice frustrado y su mano deja de acariciarme el pelo.

Frunzo el ceño. Demonios… ¿lo estará haciendo deliberadamente? Mi subconsciente se quita las gafas y muerde uno de los extremos, frunciendo los labios y asintiendo. La ignoro. Qué confuso es todo: soy su esposa, no su sumisa. Tampoco soy como una empresa que ha adquirido. No soy la puta adicta al crack que fue su madre… Mierda. Solo de pensarlo me enferma. Recuerdo las palabras del doctor Furuhata: _«Limítate a seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo, Darien está perdidamente enamorado. Es una delicia verlo»._

Y eso es lo que hago. Estoy haciendo lo que siempre he hecho. ¿No es eso lo que le gustó de mí en un primer momento?

Oh, este hombre es tan confuso…

—El doctor Furuhata me dijo que debía darte el beneficio de la duda. Y creo que lo he hecho, aunque no estoy segura. Tal vez es mi manera de traerte al aquí y ahora, de mantener las distancias con tu pasado —le susurro—. No lo sé. Pero parece que no puedo saber hasta qué punto vas a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

Se queda callado un momento.

—Maldito Furuhata —dice para sí.

—Me dijo que debía seguir comportándome de la manera que siempre me he comportado contigo.

—¿Eso te dijo? —pregunta Darien con sequedad.

Bien, ahí vamos.

—Darien, sé que querías a tu madre y no pudiste salvarla. Pero eso no era responsabilidad tuya. Y yo no soy tu madre.

Él se pone tenso otra vez.

—No sigas por ahí —me advierte.

—No, escúchame por favor. —Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos llenos de miedo. Está conteniendo la respiración. Oh, Darien… Se me encoge el corazón—. Yo no soy ella. Soy más fuerte que ella. Te tengo a ti, que eres mucho más fuerte ahora, y sé que me amas. Y yo también te amo —le susurro.

Arruga la frente porque no son las palabras que esperaba.

—¿Todavía me amas? —me pregunta.

—Claro que sí. Darien, te amaré siempre. No importa lo que me hagas. —¿Es esta seguridad lo que quiere oír?

Deja escapar el aire y cierra los ojos, tapándose la cara con el brazo de nuevo y abrazándome más fuerte.

—No te escondas de mí. —Levanto la mano y le tomo la suya. Después tiro para que aparte el brazo de su cara—. Llevas toda tu vida escondiéndote. No lo hagas ahora, no por favor, no de mí.

Me mira con incredulidad y frunce el ceño.

—¿Escondiéndome?

—Sí.

Cambia de postura de repente, se pone de lado y me obliga a moverme para que quede echada a su lado sobre la cama. Acerca la mano, me aparta el pelo de la cara y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja.

—Hoy me preguntaste si te odiaba. No entendí entonces por qué, pero ahora…

Él se detiene y me mira como si yo fuera un enigma.

—¿Todavía crees que te odio? —pregunto con voz incrédula.

—No —dice negando a la vez con la cabeza—. Ahora no. —Parece aliviado—. Pero necesito saber algo… ¿Por qué has dicho la palabra de seguridad, Sere?

Palidezco. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Que me asustó. Que no sabía si iba a parar. Que le supliqué y no paró. Que no quería que las cosas fueran subiendo de intensidad como… como aquella vez en esta misma habitación. Me estremezco al recordar cómo me azotó con el cinturón.

Trago saliva.

—Porque… Porque estabas tan enojado, tan distante y tan… frío. No sabía lo lejos que podías llegar.

Su expresión no revela nada.

—¿Ibas a dejarme llegar al orgasmo? —pregunto con la voz apenas un susurro y siento que me sonrojo, pero le sostengo la mirada.

—No —confiesa por fin.

Maldita sea.

—Eso es… cruel.

Me roza la mejilla suavemente con los nudillos.

—Pero efectivo —murmura. Me mira como si intentara ver mi alma y los ojos se le oscurecen. Después de una eternidad dice—: Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

—¿En serio?

Sus labios forman una sonrisa triste.

—Sí. No quiero hacerte daño. Me dejé llevar. —Se acerca y me da un beso—. Me perdí en el momento. —Vuelve a besarme—. Me pasa mucho contigo.

¿Oh? Y por alguna extraña razón la idea me gusta… Sonrío. ¿Por qué me hace feliz eso? Él también sonríe.

—No sé por qué sonríe, señora Shields.

—Yo tampoco.

Me envuelve con su cuerpo y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. Ahora somos una maraña de extremidades desnudas, con vaqueros y sábanas rojas de satén. Le acaricio la espalda con una mano y el pelo con la otra. Suspira y se relaja en mis brazos.

—Eso significa que puedo confiar en ti, en que me detendrás. Nunca he querido hacerte daño —murmura—. Necesito… —se detiene.

—¿Necesitas qué?

—Necesito control, Sere. Igual que te necesito a ti. Solo puedo funcionar así. No puedo renunciar a eso. No puedo. Lo he intentado… Y bueno, contigo… —Sacude la cabeza por la exasperación.

Trago saliva. Ese es el núcleo de nuestro dilema: su necesidad de control y su necesidad de mí. Me niego a creer que son mutuamente excluyentes.

—Yo también te necesito —le susurro, abrazándole más fuerte—. Lo intentaré, Darien. Intentaré tener más consideración contigo.

—Quiero que me necesites —susurra.

¡Dios!

—¡Pero si te necesito! —digo con mucha pasión. Lo necesito tanto… Lo amo tanto.

—Quiero cuidarte.

—Y lo haces. Siempre. Te he echado mucho de menos cuando estabas fuera…

—¿En serio? —Suena sorprendido.

—Sí, claro. Odio que te vayas y me dejes sola.

Noto su sonrisa.

—Pudiste haber venido conmigo.

—Darien, por favor. No resucitemos esa discusión. Quiero trabajar.

Suspira y yo lo peino suavemente con los dedos.

—Te amo, Sere.

—Yo también te amo, Darien. Siempre te amaré.

Y los dos nos quedamos acostados, disfrutando de la calma después de la tormenta. Y escuchando el latido rítmico de su corazón, me dejo llevar por el sueño, exhausta.

.

.

Me despierto sobresaltada y desorientada. ¿Dónde estoy? En el cuarto de juegos. Las luces todavía están encendidas e iluminan tenuemente las paredes color rojo sangre. Darien gime otra vez y me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que me ha despertado.

—No —lloriquea. Está echado a mi lado, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los párpados apretados y la cara contraída por la angustia.

Maldita sea, está teniendo una pesadilla.

—¡No! —grita.

—Darien, despierta. —Me incorporo con dificultad, apartando la sábana de una patada. Me pongo de rodillas a su lado, lo agarro por los hombros y lo sacudo. Se me saltan las lágrimas—. Darien, por favor, ¡despierta!

Abre los ojos de golpe, azules y salvajes, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. Me mira distraídamente.

—Darien, era una pesadilla. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo.

Parpadea, mira a su alrededor muy nervioso y frunce el ceño al ver dónde está. Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos.

—Sere —jadea y sin más preámbulos me toma la cara con las dos manos, me acerca a su pecho y me besa con pasión. Su lengua me invade la boca y sabe a desesperación y a necesidad. Sin darme apenas un momento para respirar, rueda sin separar sus labios de los míos hasta quedar encima de mí, apretándome contra el duro colchón de la cama de cuatro postes. Con una de las manos me agarra la mandíbula mientras con la otra me sujeta la cabeza para mantenerme quieta. Me separa las piernas con la rodilla y se recuesta, todavía con los vaqueros puestos, entre mis muslos—. Sere —repite como si no pudiera creer que estoy allí con él. Me mira durante una fracción de segundo, lo que me da un momento para respirar, pero de nuevo sus labios se fusionan con los míos, saqueándome la boca y quedándose con todo lo que tengo para dar. Gime fuerte y flexiona la cadera para acercarla a la mía. Su erección cubierta por la tela de los vaqueros presiona mi carne suave. Oh… Gimo y toda la tensión sexual reprimida durante los anteriores intentos fallidos resurge con fuerza, llenando mi sistema de deseo y necesidad. Todavía controlado por sus demonios, Darien me besa con pasión la cara, los ojos, las mejillas y la línea de la mandíbula.

—Estoy aquí —le susurro intentando calmarlo mientras nuestras calientes y jadeantes respiraciones se mezclan. Me agarro a sus hombros y muevo la pelvis contra la suya para animarlo.

—Oh, Sere —jadea con la voz baja y ronca—. Te necesito.

—Yo también —le susurro con urgencia, con el cuerpo desesperado por sentir su contacto. Lo deseo. Lo deseo ahora. Quiero curarlo. Quiero curarme a mí… lo necesito. Baja la mano y se ocupa de los botones de la bragueta. Los desabrocha en un segundo y libera su erección.

Dios mío. Y eso que hace menos de un minuto estaba dormido…

Se levanta y me mira fijamente durante un segundo, suspendido en el aire sobre mí.

—Sí. Por favor —le pido con la voz ronca y llena de necesidad.

Y con un movimiento rápido se entierra dentro de mí.

—¡Ah! —grito, no de dolor, sino de sorpresa por su rapidez.

Gruñe y vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos mientras me empuja una y otra vez, su lengua poseyéndome con la misma intensidad. Sus movimientos son frenéticos por culpa del miedo, la lujuria, el deseo y… ¿el amor? No lo sé, pero yo voy a su encuentro en todas las embestidas, una tras otra, recibiéndolo agradecida.

—Sere —dice con dificultad y alcanza el orgasmo con mucha fuerza, derramándose en mi interior, con la cara tensa y el cuerpo rígido antes de caer con todo su peso sobre mí jadeando… y me deja a mí muy cerca… otra vez.

Maldita sea. Esta no es mi noche, definitivamente. Lo abrazo y respiro todo lo hondo que puedo, casi retorciéndome por la necesidad debajo de su cuerpo. Sale de mí y me abraza durante unos minutos… demasiados. Finalmente sacude la cabeza y se apoya sobre los codos, quitándome de encima parte de su peso. Me mira como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Oh, Sere. Por Dios… —Se acerca y me da un beso tierno.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto acariciándole su adorable rostro. Asiente, pero parece agitado y muy asustado. Mi pobre niño perdido. Frunce el ceño y me mira intensamente a los ojos como si acabara de registrar por fin dónde está.

—¿Y tú? —me pregunta con voz preocupada.

—Mmm… —Me retuerzo un poco debajo de él y un segundo después sonríe, una sonrisa lenta y carnal.

—Señora Shields, veo que tiene necesidades —murmura. Me da un beso rápido y se baja de la cama.

Se arrodilla en el suelo al borde de la cama y extiende las manos, me agarra justo por encima de las rodillas y tira de mí hacia él hasta que mi trasero queda justo al borde de la cama.

—Siéntate. —Me esfuerzo para hacerlo y el pelo me rodea como un velo, cayéndome hasta los pechos. Sus ojos azules no se apartan de los míos mientras me separa las piernas todo lo posible. Yo me apoyo en las manos porque sé muy bien lo que va a hacer. Pero… él solo… mmm…

—Eres tan hermosa, Sere —me dice y veo como baja la cabeza de pelo negro y empieza a subir por mi muslo derecho sin dejar de darme besos.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa por la anticipación. Levanta la vista para mirarme y advierto que los ojos se le oscurecen detrás de las largas pestañas.

—Mírame —dice y al segundo siguiente siento su boca sobre mi carne.

Oh, Dios mío. Grito y siento que todo el mundo se concentra en el punto donde se unen mis muslos. Mierda, es tan erótico mirarlo, ver su lengua acariciando lo que parece la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. No tiene clemencia a la hora de provocarme, excitarme y adorarme. Siento que mi cuerpo se tensa y los brazos empiezan a temblarme por el esfuerzo de mantenerme erguida.

—No… ¡Ah! —Es lo único que puedo decir. Darien introduce lentamente el dedo corazón en mi interior y ya no puedo aguantar más; me dejo caer sobre la cama y disfruto del contacto de su dedo y de su boca por dentro y por fuera de mi cuerpo. Empieza a masajearme ese punto tan dulce de mi interior lenta, suavemente. Y un segundo después, me atrapa el orgasmo. Exploto gritando su nombre en una rendición incoherente cuando el intenso orgasmo me hace arquearme tanto que me separo de la cama. Creo que llego incluso a ver las estrellas. Es una sensación tan primitiva, tan visceral… Soy vagamente consciente de que me está acariciando el vientre con la nariz y dándome besos suaves. Extiendo la mano y le acaricio el pelo.

—No he acabado contigo todavía —me asegura. Y antes de que me dé tiempo a volver del todo a Seattle, planeta tierra, me agarra por las caderas y tira de mí hasta sacarme de la cama, arrastrarme hasta donde él está arrodillado, y colocarme en su regazo sobre su erección que me espera.

Doy un respingo cuando siento que me llena. Por Dios…

—Oh, nena… —jadea a la vez que me rodea con los brazos y se queda quieto. Me acaricia la cabeza y me besa la cara. Mueve la cadera y siento relámpagos de placer calientes y poderosos que surgen de lo más profundo de mí. Él me agarra del trasero y me levanta. Después proyecta su sexo hacia arriba.

—Ah —gimo y siento sus labios sobre los míos otra vez mientras sube y baja muy despacio, oh, tan despacio… arriba y abajo. Le abrazo el cuello y me rindo al ritmo cadencioso. Me dejo llevar a donde quiera que él me lleve. Flexiono los muslos y cabalgo sobre él… Me hace sentir tan bien. Me echo hacia atrás y dejo caer la cabeza. Abro la boca todo lo que puedo en una expresión silenciosa de mi placer y disfruto de esa forma tan dulce que tiene de hacer el amor.

—Sere —dice en un jadeo y se acerca para besarme la garganta. Me agarra con fuerza y sigue entrando y saliendo lentamente, acercándome… cada vez más y más… con ese ritmo tan exquisito; una fluida fuerza carnal. Un placer delicioso irradia desde lo más profundo mientras él me abraza tan íntimamente—. Te amo, Sere —me susurra al oído con voz baja y ronca y vuelve a levantarme… Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Le rodeo la nuca con una mano y deslizo los dedos entre su pelo.

—Yo también te amo, Darien. —Abro los ojos y lo encuentro mirándome, y todo lo que veo es su amor que brilla con fuerza en la tenue luz del cuarto de juegos. Parece que su pesadilla ha quedado olvidada. Y cuando empiezo a sentir que mi cuerpo se está acercando a la liberación, me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que quería: esta conexión, esta demostración de nuestro amor.

—Córrete para mí, nena —me pide en voz muy baja. Cierro los párpados con fuerza y mi cuerpo se tensa al oír el sonido de su voz. Entonces me dejo llevar por el clímax y me corro en una espiral poderosa e intensa. Él se queda quieto con la frente apoyada contra la mía y susurra mi nombre muy bajito, me abraza y también se abandona al orgasmo.

Me levanta con cuidado y me echa en la cama. Me quedo acostada en sus brazos, agotada y al fin satisfecha. Darien me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.

—¿Mejor ahora? —me pregunta en un susurro.

—Mmm.

—¿Nos vamos a la cama o quieres dormir aquí?

—Mmm.

—Señora Shields, hábleme —pide divertido.

—Mmm.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes articular?

—Mmm.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cama. No me gusta dormir aquí.

Me muevo a regañadientes y me giro para mirarlo.

—Espera —le digo. Me mira y parpadea, los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. Se le ve satisfecho—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto.

Asiente sonriendo travieso como un adolescente.

—Ahora sí.

—Oh, Darien. —Frunzo el ceño y le acaricio su hermoso rostro —. Te preguntaba por la pesadilla.

Su expresión se tensa un instante, después cierra los ojos y me abraza con más fuerza, escondiendo la cara en mi cuello.

—No —dice en un susurro ronco.

Me da un vuelco el corazón y yo también lo abrazo fuerte y le acaricio la espalda y el pelo.

—Lo siento —digo alarmada por su reacción. Maldita sea, ¿cómo puedo saber cómo va a reaccionar con estos cambios de humor? ¿De qué trataba la pesadilla? No quiero causarle más dolor haciéndole revivir los detalles—. No pasa nada —murmuro suavemente, deseando que vuelva a ser el niño juguetón de hace un momento—. No pasa nada —repito tranquilizadora.

—Vamos a la cama —me dice en voz baja un momento después.

Se aparta de mí, dejándome vacía y necesitada de su contacto, y se levanta de la cama. Yo también me levanto, envuelta en la sábana de seda, y me agacho para recoger mi ropa.

—Déjala —me dice, y antes de que me dé cuenta me toma en sus brazos—. No quiero que tropieces con esa sábana y te rompas el cuello. —Lo rodeo con los brazos, asombrada de que ya haya recobrado la compostura, y le acaricio con la nariz mientras me lleva a nuestra habitación.

.

.

Abro los ojos de par en par. Algo no está bien. Darien no está en la cama, aunque aún es de noche. Miro el despertador y veo que son las tres y veinte de la madrugada. ¿Dónde está Darien? Entonces oigo el piano.

Salgo rápidamente de la cama, agarro la bata y corro por el pasillo hasta el salón. La melodía que está tocando es muy triste, un lamento acongojado que ya le he oído tocar antes. Me paro en el umbral y lo contemplo en medio del círculo de luz mientras la música dolorosamente lastimera llena la habitación. Termina de tocar y vuelve a empezar la misma pieza. ¿Por qué una melodía tan triste? Me abrazo el cuerpo y escucho lo que toca embelesada. Darien, ¿por qué algo tan triste? ¿Es por mí? ¿Yo te he provocado esto? Cuando termina y va a empezarla una tercera vez, ya no puedo soportarlo más. No levanta la cabeza cuando me acerco al piano, pero se aparta un poco para que pueda sentarme a su lado en la banqueta. Sigue tocando y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Me da un beso en el pelo, pero no deja de tocar hasta que termina la pieza. Lo miro y descubro que él también me está mirando cautelosamente.

—¿Te desperté? —me pregunta.

—Me despertó que no estuvieras. ¿Cómo se llama esa pieza?

—Es Chopin. Es uno de sus preludios en_ mi_ menor. —Darien se detiene un momento—. Se llama_ Asfixia_…

Estiro el brazo y le tomo la mano.

—Todo esto te ha alterado mucho, ¿no?

Resopla.

—Un imbécil trastornado entra en mi apartamento para secuestrar a mi esposa. Ella no hace nunca lo que le dicen. Me vuelve loco. Utiliza la palabra de seguridad conmigo. —Cierra los ojos brevemente y cuando vuelve a abrirlos su mirada es dura y salvaje—. Sí, todo esto me tiene un poco alterado.

Le aprieto la mano.

—Lo siento.

Él apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Soñé que estabas muerta —me susurra.

—¿Qué?

—Tirada en el suelo, muy fría, y no te despertabas.

Oh, Cincuenta…

—Oye… Solo ha sido un mal sueño. —Le rodeo la cabeza con las manos. Sus ojos arden cuando lo miro y la angustia que hay en ellos es terrible—. Estoy aquí y solo estoy fría cuando no estás conmigo en la cama. Vuelve a la cama, por favor. —Le tomo la mano y me pongo de pie. Espero un momento para ver si me sigue. Por fin se pone de pie también. Lleva solo los pantalones del pijama, de esa forma holgada que hace que tenga unas ganas tremendas de meterle los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla… Pero me resisto y lo llevo de nuevo al dormitorio.

.

.

Cuando me despierto, Darien está acurrucado junto a mí, durmiendo plácidamente. Me relajo y disfruto de su envolvente calor, piel contra piel. Me quedo muy quieta porque no quiero perturbar su sueño.

Dios, qué noche. Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren; el tren de mercancías que es mi marido. Es difícil de creer que el hombre que yace a mi lado y que parece tan sereno y tan joven cuando duerme, era anoche una persona profundamente torturada… y profundamente torturadora para mí. Miro al techo y se me ocurre que siempre pienso en Darien como alguien muy fuerte y muy dominante, cuando en realidad es tan frágil, mi pobre niño perdido… Y lo más irónico es que él me ve a mí como alguien frágil, y no creo que lo sea. Yo soy fuerte en comparación con él.

Pero ¿soy lo suficientemente fuerte para los dos? ¿Suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que me dice y proporcionarle así un poco de serenidad mental? Suspiro. No me está pidiendo tanto. Repaso nuestra conversación de anoche. ¿Decidimos algo aparte de que ambos vamos a esforzarnos más? Lo importante de todo es que amo a este hombre y necesito establecer un rumbo que nos sirva a ambos. Uno que me permita mantener mi integridad y mi independencia, y a la vez seguir siendo lo que soy para él. Soy su más y él es mío. Decido hacer un esfuerzo especial este fin de semana para no darle ningún motivo de preocupación.

Darien se revuelve, levanta la cabeza de mi pecho y me mira adormilado.

—Buenos días, señor Shields —le digo sonriendo.

—Buenos días, señora Shields. ¿Durmió bien? —Se estira a mi lado.

—Una vez que mi marido dejó de hacer ese terrible escándalo en el piano, sí.

Me dedica esa sonrisa tímida y yo me derrito.

—¿Terrible? Tengo que escribirle un correo a la señorita Ángela para hacérselo saber.

—¿La señorita Ángela?

—Mi profesora de piano.

Suelto una risita.

—Me encanta ese sonido —me dice—. ¿Vamos a ver si hoy tenemos un mejor día?

—Está bien —le digo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Después de hacerle el amor a mi mujer y que ella me prepare el desayuno, me gustaría llevarla a Aspen.

Lo miro boquiabierta.

—¿Aspen?

—Sí.

—¿Aspen, Colorado?

—El mismo. A menos que lo hayan movido. Después de todo, pagaste veinticuatro mil dólares por la experiencia de pasar un fin de semana allí.

Le sonrío.

—Los pagué, pero era tu dinero.

—Nuestro dinero.

—Era solo tu dinero cuando hice la puja. —Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, señora Shields… Usted y su manía de poner los ojos en blanco —me susurra mientras su mano recorre mi muslo.

—¿No hacen falta muchas horas para llegar a Colorado? —pregunto para distraerlo.

—En jet no —dice dulcemente cuando su mano llega a mi trasero.

Por supuesto, mi marido tiene un jet, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Su mano sigue ascendiendo por mi cuerpo, subiéndome el camisón en su camino, y pronto se me olvida todo.

.

-.-

.

Artemis nos lleva hasta la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Seattle en donde nos espera el jet de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Es un día gris en Seattle, pero me niego a dejar que el tiempo me estropee el buen estado de ánimo. Darien también está de mejor humor. Está entusiasmado por algo: se le ve tan ansioso como en Navidad y a punto de explotar, como un niño con un gran secreto. Me pregunto qué habrá preparado. Se le ve risueño con el pelo alborotado, la camiseta blanca y los vaqueros negros. Hoy no parece en absoluto el presidente de la empresa que es. Me toma la mano cuando Artemis se detiene al pie de la escalerilla del jet.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —me susurra y me da un beso en los nudillos.

Le sonrío.

—¿Una sorpresa buena?

—Eso espero. —Me sonríe tiernamente.

Mmm, ¿qué puede ser?

Malachite salta del asiento delantero y me abre la puerta. Artemis abre la de Darien y después saca nuestras maletas del maletero. Encontramos a Masanori al final de la escalerilla cuando entramos al avión. Miro a la cabina de mando y veo a la primera oficial Yumeno accionando interruptores en el impresionante panel de mando.

Darien y Masanori se dan la mano.

—Buenos días, señor. —Masanori sonríe.

—Gracias por hacer esto avisándote con tan poca antelación. —Darien le responde también con una sonrisa—. ¿Ya llegaron nuestros invitados?

—Sí, señor.

¿Invitados? Me doy la vuelta y me quedo con la boca abierta. Mina, Armand, Rei y Nicolas me sonríen desde los asientos color crema. ¡Wow! Me vuelvo para mirar a Darien.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclama.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? —murmuro incoherente, intentando contener el placer y el júbilo que siento.

—Me dijiste que no veías a tus amigos todo lo que querías. —Se encoge de hombros y me dedica una media sonrisa de disculpa.

—Oh, Darien, gracias. —Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le doy un buen beso delante de todos. Él me pone las manos en las caderas, engancha los pulgares en las trabillas para el cinturón de mis vaqueros y hace el beso más profundo.

Oh, Dios…

—Sigue así y terminaré arrastrándote al dormitorio —me avisa Darien.

—No te atreverás —le susurro junto a los labios.

—Oh, Serena… —Sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Me suelta sin previo aviso, se agacha, me agarra los muslos y me levanta en el aire para colgarme después de uno de sus hombros.

—¡Darien, bájame! —le digo dándole un azote en el trasero.

Veo la sonrisa de Masanori un instante mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en la cabina de mando. Artemis está de pie en el umbral intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Ignorando mis súplicas y mis forcejeos, Darien cruza la estrecha cabina pasando junto a Nicolas y Rei, que están sentados uno frente a otro, y después junto a Mina y Armand, que está matándose de risa.

—Si me disculpan —dice dirigiéndose a nuestros cuatro invitados—. Tengo que hablar con mi mujer en privado.

—¡Darien! —grito de nuevo—. ¡Bájame!

—Todo a su tiempo, nena.

Veo un segundo a Rei, Mina y Armand riéndose. ¡Maldición! Esto no es divertido, es vergonzoso. Nicolas nos mira fijamente con la boca abierta y totalmente asombrado mientras desaparecemos por la puerta del dormitorio.

Darien cierra la puerta detrás de él, me suelta y me baja pegada a su cuerpo lentamente de forma que puedo sentir todos sus músculos y tendones. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa de adolescente, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eso fue todo un espectáculo, señor Shields. —Cruzo los brazos y lo miro con fingida indignación.

—Fue divertido, señora Shields. —Su sonrisa se amplía. Oh, Dios. Se le ve tan joven…

—¿Y piensas seguir con esto? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja, no muy segura de cómo me hace sentir eso; los demás nos van a oír, por todos los santos… De repente me siento tímida. Miro nerviosa la cama y siento que me ruborizo al recordar nuestra noche de bodas. Hablamos tanto ayer e hicimos tantas cosas… Siento como si hubiera superado un obstáculo desconocido. Pero ese es precisamente el problema: que es desconocido. Mis ojos encuentran la intensa pero divertida mirada de Darien y no soy capaz de mantener la expresión seria. Su sonrisa es demasiado contagiosa.

—Creo que sería de muy mala educación dejar a los invitados esperando —me dice dulcemente acercándose a mí. ¿Desde cuándo le importa lo que piense la gente? Doy un paso atrás y me encuentro con la pared del dormitorio. Me aprisiona y el calor de su cuerpo me mantiene en mi lugar. Se inclina y me acaricia la nariz con la suya.

—¿Fue una buena sorpresa? —me pregunta con un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.

—Oh, Darien, fue fantástica. —Le subo las manos por el pecho, las entrelazo en su nuca y le doy otro beso.

—¿Cuándo organizaste esto? —le pregunto separándome de él y acariciándole el pelo.

—Anoche, cuando no podía dormir. Les envié correos a Armand y Rei, y aquí están.

—Fue muy considerado de tu parte. Gracias. Seguro que la vamos a pasar bien.

—Eso espero. Pensé que sería más fácil evitar a la prensa en Aspen que en casa.

¡Los paparazzi! Claro, tiene razón. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el Escala, tendríamos que estar encerrados. Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda al recordar los disparos de las cámaras y los fogonazos de los flashes de los fotógrafos que Artemis consiguió esquivar esta mañana.

—Vamos. Será mejor que nos sentemos. Masanori despegará dentro de poco. —Me tiende la mano y los dos volvemos a la cabina.

Armand nos aplaude al entrar.

—Eso sí que fue un servicio a bordo rápido —bromea.

Darien lo ignora.

—Damas y caballeros, por favor, tomen asiento porque en breves momentos comenzará el despegue. —La voz de Masanori resuena, tranquila y autoritaria, a través de los altavoces de la cabina.

La mujer de pelo castaño, mmm… ¿Kimiko?, que nos atendió durante el vuelo en nuestra noche de bodas aparece por el pasillo y recoge las tazas de café vacías. ¡Kiriko! Se llama Kiriko.

—Buenos días, señor y señora Shields —dice con voz melosa.. Darien le dedica a Kiriko una sonrisa educada y se sienta frente a Armand y Rei. Yo les doy un breve abrazo a Mina y a Rei, y saludo con la mano a Nicolas y a Armand antes de sentarme al lado de Darien y abrocharme el cinturón. Él me pone la mano en la rodilla y me da un apretón cariñoso. Parece relajado y feliz aunque estamos acompañados. Sin darme cuenta me pregunto por qué no puede ser siempre así, nada controlador.

—Espero que hayas metido en la maleta las botas de escalar —me dice con voz cariñosa.

—¿No vamos a esquiar?

—Puede que eso resulte un poco difícil, dado que estamos en agosto —me explica divertido.

Oh, claro.

—¿Sabes esquiar, Sere? —nos interrumpe Armand.

—No.

Darien me suelta la rodilla y me toma la mano.

—Seguro que mi hermanito puede enseñarte. —Armand me guiña un ojo—. Es bastante rápido en las pendientes, también.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Miro a Darien, que está mirando a Armand impasible, pero creo que es para no demostrar que le hace gracia. El avión empieza a moverse y se dirige hacia la pista de despegue.

Kiriko nos explica las instrucciones de seguridad del avión con voz clara y resonante. Lleva una bonita camisa azul marino de manga corta, una falda lápiz a juego y el maquillaje impecable. Es muy bonita, sí. Mi subconsciente levanta una ceja perfectamente depilada dirigida a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Mina—. Es decir, después de todo el asunto de Black.

Asiento. No quiero hablar de Black, ni siquiera pensar en él, pero Mina parece tener otros planes.

—¿Y por qué se volvió loco? —pregunta yendo directamente al grano con su inimitable estilo. Se aparta el pelo, preparándose para indagar más a fondo.

Mirándola con frialdad, Darien se encoge de hombros.

—Porque lo despedí —dice directamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? —Mina ladea la cabeza y veo que acaba de ponerse en modo reportera.

—Porque me acosó sexualmente e intentó chantajearme —le digo con un hilo de voz. Intento darle una patada a Mina por debajo de la mesa, pero fallo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Cuándo? —me pregunta Mina mirándome fijamente.

—Hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Nunca me lo dijiste! —me dice ofendida

Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—No puede ser sólo por eso… Su reacción ha sido demasiado extrema —prosigue Mina, pero ahora se dirige a Darien—. ¿Es mentalmente inestable? ¿Y qué pasa con la información que tenía de los miembros de la familia Shields? —Que esté interrogando a Darien de esta forma me está poniendo los pelos de punta, pero ya sabe que yo no sé nada y por eso no puede preguntarme a mí. Qué irritante.

—Creemos que hay alguna conexión con Detroit —dice Darien en voz baja. Demasiado baja.

Oh, no, Mina, por favor, déjalo por ahora…

—¿Black también es de Detroit?

Darien asiente.

El avión acelera y yo le aprieto la mano a Darien. Él me mira tranquilizador. Sabe que odio los despegues y los aterrizajes. Me aprieta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, algo que me calma.

—¿Qué sabes tú de él? —pregunta Armand, ajeno al hecho de que estamos dentro de un pequeño jet, acelerando en la pista y a punto de subir al cielo, e igualmente ajeno a la creciente exasperación que ya le ha creado Mina a Darien. Mina se inclina hacia delante para escuchar con toda su atención.

—Les cuento esto extraoficialmente… —dice Darien dirigiéndose directamente a ella. La boca de Mina se convierte en una fina línea muy sutil. Yo trago saliva. Oh, mierda—. Sabemos poco sobre él —continúa Darien—. Su padre murió en una pelea en un bar. Su madre se ahogó en alcohol para olvidar. De pequeño no hizo más que entrar y salir de casas de acogida… Y meterse en problemas. Sobre todo robos de coches. Pasó un tiempo en un centro de menores. Su madre se rehabilitó con un programa de servicios sociales y Black volvió al buen camino. Al final consiguió una beca para Princeton.

—¿Princeton? —Ha despertado la curiosidad de Mina.

—Sí, es un tipo listo. —Darien se encoje de hombros.

—No tan listo si lo atraparon… —murmura Armand.

—Pero de seguro que no ha podido hacer todo esto solo… —aventura Mina.

Siento que Darien se tensa a mi lado.

—Todavía no lo sabemos —responde en voz muy baja.

Maldita sea. ¿Podría haber alguien más por ahí colaborando con él? Me volteo y miro a Darien horrorizada. Él me aprieta la mano otra vez, pero no me mira a los ojos. El avión sube con suavidad y empieza a surcar el aire, y yo siento esa horrible sensación en el estómago.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —le pregunto a Darien, acercándome a él para que no nos oiga nadie. Por muchas ganas que tenga de saber lo que está pasando, no quiero animar a Mina a que siga haciendo preguntas porque sé que eso está poniendo nervioso a Darien. Además sé que él no le tiene mucha simpatía desde la noche que me arrastró al bar a tomar cócteles.

—Treinta y dos, ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad, nada más.

Veo tensión en la mandíbula de Darien.

—No quiero que tengas curiosidad por Black. Solo alégrate de que ese hijo de puta esté encerrado. —Es casi una reprimenda, pero decido ignorar su tono.

—¿Crees que lo estaba ayudando alguien? —La idea de que puede haber alguien más implicado me asusta. Significaría que esto no ha terminado.

—No lo sé —responde Darien y vuelvo a ver esa tensión en su mandíbula.

—Tal vez sea alguien que tenga algo contra ti —le sugiero. Demonios, espero que no sea la bruja—. Como Beryl, por ejemplo —continúo en un susurro. Me doy cuenta de que mencioné su nombre un poco más alto, pero solo lo ha podido oír él; tras mirar nerviosamente a Mina, compruebo que está enfrascada en una conversación con Armand, que parece enojado con ella. Mmm…

—Te gusta demonizarla, ¿no? —Darien pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza disgustado—. Es cierto que podría tener algo contra mí, pero ella no haría algo así. —Me atraviesa con su mirada fija y azul—. Y será mejor que no hablemos de ella. Sé que no es tu tema de conversación favorito.

—¿Te has visto de nuevo con ella? —vuelvo a susurrarle, pero no estoy segura de querer saberlo.

—Sere, no he hablado con ella desde mi cumpleaños. Por favor, déjalo ya. No quiero hablar de ella. —Me toma la mano y me roza los nudillos con los labios. Sus ojos echan chispas, fijos en los míos, y veo que es un mal momento para seguir con este tipo de preguntas.

—Búsquense una habitación, chicos —bromea Armand—. Oh, es verdad, si ya la tienen. Pero Darien no la ha necesitado hasta ahora.

Darien levanta la vista y fulmina a Armand con una mirada gélida.

—Vete al diablo, Armand —le responde sin mala intención.

—Hermano, solo digo las cosas como son. —Los ojos de Armand brillan divertidos.

—Como si tú pudieras saberlo —murmura Darien irónicamente, arqueando una ceja.

Armand sonríe, disfrutando del intercambio de bromas.

—Pero si te casaste con tu primera novia… —dice señalándome.

Oh, mierda. ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar con esto? Me sonrojo.

—¿Puedes culparme? —continúa Darien dándome otro beso en la mano.

—No —ríe Armand y niega con la cabeza.

Me ruborizo aún más y Mina le da un manotazo en el muslo a Armand.

—Deja de ser tan idiota —lo regaña.

—Escucha a tu chica —le dice Darien a Armand sonriendo. Parece que su preocupación de antes ha desaparecido.

Se me destaponan los oídos cuando ganamos altitud y la tensión de la cabina se disipa cuando el avión se nivela. Mina mira a Armand con el ceño fruncido. Mmm… ¿Les pasa algo? No estoy segura.

Armand tiene razón. Resoplo ante la ironía. Es verdad que soy —fui— la primera novia de Darien y ahora soy su esposa. Las quince anteriores y la maldita señora Robinson… no cuentan. Pero es obvio que Armand no sabe nada de ellas y que Mina no se lo ha contado. Le sonrío y ella me guiña el ojo cómplice. Mis secretos están a salvo con Mina.

—Bien, damas y caballeros, vamos a volar a una altitud de unos diez mil metros aproximadamente y el tiempo estimado de duración de nuestro vuelo es de una hora cincuenta y seis minutos —anuncia Masanori—. Ahora ya pueden moverse libremente por la cabina, si lo desean.

Kiriko sale inmediatamente de la cocina.

—¿Alguien quiere un café? —pregunta.

.

.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

.

Aterrizamos suavemente en el Sardy Field a las 12:25, hora local. Masanori detiene el avión un poco alejado de la terminal principal y por las ventanillas veo una minivan Volkswagen grande esperándonos.

—Buen aterrizaje. —Darien sonríe y le estrecha la mano a Masanori mientras los demás nos preparamos para salir del jet.

—Todo tiene que ver con la altitud de densidad, señor —le explica Masanori sonriéndole también—. Mi compañera Yumeno es muy buena con las matemáticas.

Darien le sonríe a la primera oficial de Masanori.

—Has dado en el clavo, Yumeno. Un aterrizaje muy suave.

—Gracias, señor. —Ella sonríe orgullosa.

—Disfruten del fin de semana, señor y señora Shields. Nos veremos mañana. —Masanori se hace a un lado para que podamos desembarcar y Darien me toma la mano para ayudarme a bajar por la escalerilla del avión hasta donde Artemis está esperándonos junto al vehículo.

—¿Una minivan? —le pregunta Darien sorprendido cuando Artemis desliza la puerta para abrirla.

Artemis lo mira con una sonrisa tensa y arrepentida y se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Cosas del último minuto, lo sé —se responde a sí mismo Darien, conforme.

Artemis vuelve al avión para sacar nuestro equipaje.

—¿Quieres que nos metamos mano en la parte de atrás de la minivan? —me pregunta Darien con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Suelto una risita. ¿Quién es este hombre y qué hizo con el señor No Puedo Estar Más Furioso de los últimos dos días?

—Vamos, ustedes dos. Adentro —dice Rei detrás de nosotros. Se nota que está impaciente. Subimos, nos dirigimos como podemos al asiento doble de la parte de atrás y nos sentamos. Me acurruco contra Darien y él me rodea con el brazo apoyándolo en el respaldo del asiento detrás de mí.

—¿Cómoda? —me pregunta mientras Nicolas y Rei se sientan adelante.

—Sí —le digo con una sonrisa y él me da un beso en la frente. Por alguna razón que no logro entender, me siento tímida con él hoy. ¿Por qué será? ¿Por lo de anoche? ¿Porque tenemos compañía? No logro comprenderlo.

Armand y Mina se nos unen finalmente, cuando Artemis abre el maletero para cargar las maletas. Cinco minutos después ya estamos en camino.

Miro por la ventanilla. Los árboles todavía están verdes, pero se nota que el otoño se acerca porque aquí y allá las puntas de las hojas han empezado a adquirir un tono dorado. El cielo es azul claro y cristalino, aunque se ven nubes oscuras que se acercan por el oeste. En la distancia y rodeándonos se ven las Rocosas, con su pico más alto justo delante de nosotros. Las montañas están frondosas y verdes y las cumbres cubiertas de nieve; parece un paisaje montañoso sacado de un dibujo infantil.

Estamos en el parque de invierno de los ricos y famosos. Y yo tengo una casa aquí. Apenas puedo creerlo. Y de repente resurge en lo más profundo de mi mente esa incomodidad familiar que aparece siempre que intento acostumbrarme a lo rico que es Darien, y que me provoca dudas y me hace sentir culpable. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este estilo de vida? No he hecho nada, excepto enamorarme.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Aspen, Sere? —me pregunta Nicolas girándose, y eso interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—No, es la primera vez. ¿Y tú?

—Mina y yo veníamos a menudo cuando éramos adolescentes. A papá le gusta mucho esquiar, pero a mamá no tanto.

—Yo espero que mi esposo me enseñe a esquiar —digo mirándolo.

—No cuentes con eso —dice Darien entre dientes.

—¡No soy tan mala!

—Podrías caerte y romperte el cuello. —Su sonrisa ha desaparecido.

Oh. No quiero discutir ni estropear su buen humor, así que cambio de tema.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esta casa?

—Desde hace unos dos años. Y ahora es suya también, señora Shields —me dice en voz baja.

—Lo sé —le respondo. Pero no estoy muy convencida de mis palabras. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mandíbula y me recuesto a su lado escuchándolo reírse y bromear con Nicolas y Armand. Rei participa en la conversación a veces, pero Mina está muy callada y me pregunto si estará meditando la información sobre Diamante Black o si será por alguna otra cosa. Entonces lo recuerdo. Aspen… La casa de Darien la rediseñó Haruka Tenoh y la reconstruyó Armand. Me pregunto si eso será lo que tiene a Mina preocupada. No puedo preguntarle delante de Armand, dada su historia con Haruka. Pero ¿conocerá Mina la relación de Haruka con esta casa? Frunzo el ceño, todavía sin saber qué le pasa, y decido que ya lo averiguaré cuando estemos solas.

Cruzamos el centro de Aspen y mi estado de ánimo mejora cuando veo la ciudad. Los edificios son bajos y casi todos son de ladrillo rojo, como casitas de estilo suizo, y hay muchas casas de principios del siglo XX pintadas de colores alegres. También se ven muchos bancos y tiendas de diseñadores, lo que da una idea del poder adquisitivo de la gente que vive allí. Darien encaja perfectamente en este ambiente.

—¿Y por qué Aspen? —le pregunto.

—¿Qué? —me mira extrañado.

—¿Por qué decidiste comprar una casa aquí?

—Mi madre y mi padre nos traían aquí cuando éramos pequeños. Aprendí a esquiar aquí y me gustaba. Espero que también te guste a ti… Si no te gusta, vendemos la casa y compramos otra en otro sitio.

¡Tan simple como eso!

Me coloca un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

—Estás preciosa hoy —me susurra.

Me sonrojo. Solo llevo ropa típica de viaje: vaqueros y una camiseta con una chaqueta cómoda azul marino. Demonios… ¿por qué me hace sentir tímida?

Me da un beso, uno tierno, dulce y con mucho amor.

Artemis sigue conduciendo hasta salir de la ciudad y después asciende por el otro lado del valle, por una carretera de montaña llena de curvas. Cuanto más subimos, más entusiasmada estoy. Pero noto que Darien se pone tenso a mi lado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto al girar una curva.

—Espero que te guste —me confiesa—. Ya llegamos.

Artemis reduce la velocidad y cruza una puerta hecha de piedras grises, beige y rojas. Sigue por el camino de entrada y al final aparca delante de una casa impresionante. Tiene la fachada simétrica con tejados puntiagudos y está construida con madera oscura y esas piedras mezcladas que vi en la entrada. Es espectacular: moderna y sobria, muy del estilo de Darien.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —me dice Darien mientras nuestros invitados empiezan a salir del coche.

—Es bonita.

—Ven a verla —me dice con un brillo a la vez entusiasmado y nervioso en los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de enseñarme su proyecto de ciencias o algo así.

Rei sube corriendo los escalones hasta donde está de pie una mujer en el umbral. Es diminuta y su pelo negro azabache está entreverado de canas. Rei le rodea el cuello con los brazos y la abraza con fuerza.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunto a Darien mientras me ayuda a salir de la minivan.

—La señora Onno. Vive aquí con su esposo. Ellos cuidan la casa.

Oh Dios, ¿más personal?

Rei está haciendo las presentaciones, primero Nicolas y después Mina. Armand también abraza a la señora Onno. Dejamos a Artemis descargando las maletas y Darien me da la mano y me lleva hasta la puerta principal.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Shields —le saluda la señora Onno sonriendo.

—Violeta, esta es mi esposa, Serena —me presenta Darien lleno de orgullo. Pronuncia mi nombre como una caricia, haciendo que casi se me pare el corazón.

—Señora Shields. —La señora Onno me saluda respetuosamente con la cabeza. Le tiendo la mano y ella me la estrecha. No me sorprende que sea mucho más formal con Darien que con el resto de la familia—. Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo. Se espera que el tiempo sea bueno todo el fin de semana, aunque no hay nada seguro —dice mirando las nubes grises cada vez más oscuras que hay detrás de nosotros—. La comida está lista y puedo servirla cuando ustedes quieran. —Vuelve a sonreír y sus ojos oscuros brillan.

Me cae bien inmediatamente.

—Ven aquí. —Darien me coge en brazos.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —chillo.

—Cruzar otro umbral con usted en brazos, señora Shields.

Sonrío mientras me lleva en brazos hasta el amplio vestíbulo. Entonces me da un breve beso y me baja con cuidado al suelo de madera. La decoración interior es muy sobria y me recuerda al salón del apartamento del Escala: paredes blancas, madera oscura y arte abstracto contemporáneo. El vestíbulo da paso a una gran zona de estar con tres sofás de cuero de color hueso alrededor de una chimenea de piedra que preside la habitación. La única nota de color la aportan unos cojines esparcidos por los sofás. Rei toma la mano de Nicolas y tira de él hacia el interior de la casa. Darien mira con los ojos entornados a las dos figuras y frunce los labios. Niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia mí.

Mina deja escapar un silbido.

—Bonito lugar.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Armand ayudando a Artemis con el equipaje. Vuelvo a preguntarme si Mina sabrá que Haruka colaboró en la reforma de este lugar.

—¿Quieres un tour? —me pregunta Darien. Lo que fuera que estuviera pensando acerca de Rei y de Nicolas ha desaparecido; ahora irradia entusiasmo, ¿o será ansiedad? Es difícil saberlo.

—Claro. —Otra vez me quedo impresionada por lo rico que es. ¿Cuánto le habrá costado esta casa? Y yo no he contribuido con nada. Brevemente me veo transportada a la primera vez que me llevó al Escala. Estaba tan abrumada entonces. _Ya te acostumbrarás_, me recuerda mi subconsciente.

Darien frunce el ceño pero me toma la mano y me va enseñando las habitaciones. La cocina muy moderna tiene las encimeras de mármol de color claro y los armarios negros. Hay una bodega de vinos increíble y una enorme sala abajo con un gran televisor de plasma, sofás muy cómodos… y mesas de billar. Las observo boquiabierta y me ruborizo cuando Darien me mira.

—¿Te gustaría jugar una partida? —me pregunta con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Niego con la cabeza y él vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Me toma la mano otra vez y me lleva hasta el primer piso. Arriba hay cuatro dormitorios, cada uno con baño incorporado.

La suite principal es algo increíble. La cama es gigantesca, más grande que la que tenemos en casa, y está frente a un enorme ventanal desde donde se ve todo Aspen y a lo lejos las frondosas montañas.

—Esa es Ajax Mountain… o Aspen Mountain, si te gusta más —dice Darien mirándome cauteloso. Está de pie en el umbral con los pulgares enganchados en las trabillas de sus vaqueros negros.

Yo asiento.

—Estás muy callada —murmura.

—Es preciosa, Darien. —De repente solo quiero volver al Escala.

En solo cinco pasos está justo delante de mí, me agarra la barbilla y con el pulgar me libera el labio inferior que me estaba mordiendo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, examinándolos.

—Tienes mucho dinero.

—Sí.

—A veces me sorprende darme cuenta de lo rico que eres.

—Que somos.

—Que somos —repito de forma automática.

—No te agobies por esto, Sere, por favor. Es sólo una casa.

—¿Y qué hizo Haruka aquí, exactamente?

—¿Haruka? —Arquea ambas cejas sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿no fue ella quien remodeló esta casa?

—Sí. Diseñó el salón de abajo. Armand se ocupó de la construcción. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Haruka?

—¿Sabías que Haruka tuvo una aventura con Armand?

Darien me mira durante un segundo con una expresión impenetrable.

—Armand se ha follado a más de medio Seattle, Sere.

Me quedo boquiabierta y suspiro.

—Sobre todo mujeres, por lo que yo sé —bromea Darien. Creo que le divierte ver mi expresión.

—¡No…!

Darien asiente.

—Eso no es asunto mío —dice levantando las manos.

—No creo que Mina lo sepa.

—Supongo que Armand no va por ahí divulgando esa información. Además Mina tampoco es ninguna inocente…

Me quedo alucinada. ¿El Armand el chico dulce y sencillo? Lo miro con incredulidad.

Darien ladea a cabeza y me examina.

—Pero lo que te pasa no tiene que ver con la promiscuidad de Armand o de Haruka.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Después de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, es solo que… —Me encojo de hombros y me siento de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

Darien baja los hombros, aliviado. Me rodea con los brazos y me estrecha con fuerza, a la vez que entierra la nariz en mi pelo.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Vamos a relajarnos y a pasarla bien, ¿sí? Aquí puedes leer, ver la espantosa televisión, ir de compras, de excursión… incluso pescar. Lo que tú quieras. Y olvida lo que te dije de Armand. Fue una indiscreción de mi parte.

—Eso explica por qué siempre está bromeando contigo sobre eso —dijo acariciándole el pecho con la nariz.

—Él no sabe nada de mi pasado. Ya te lo dije, mi familia creía que era gay. Célibe, pero gay.

Suelto una risita y empiezo a relajarme en sus brazos.

—Yo también pensé que eras célibe. Qué equivocada estaba. —Lo abrazo y pienso lo ridículo que es pensar que Darien podría ser gay.

—Señora Shields, ¿se está riendo de mí?

—Un poco —reconozco—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes este lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta dándome un beso en el pelo.

—Tienes el barco, eso lo entiendo, y el apartamento en Nueva York por cosas de negocios, pero ¿por qué esta casa? Hasta ahora no tenías a nadie con quien compartirla.

Darien se queda quieto y en silencio unos segundos.

—Te estaba esperando a ti —dice en voz baja con los ojos azules y luminosos.

—Es… es tan bonito lo que acabas de decirme.

—Es cierto. Aunque cuando la compré no lo sabía. —Sonríe con timidez.

—Me alegro de que esperaras.

—Valió la pena esperar por usted, señora Shields. —Me levanta la barbilla, se inclina y me besa tiernamente.

—Y por usted también. —Sonrío—. Pero siento como si hubiera hecho trampa porque yo no tuve que esperar mucho para encontrarte.

Sonríe.

—¿Tan buen partido soy?

—Darien, tú eres como el premio gordo de la lotería, la cura para el cáncer y los tres deseos de la lámpara de Aladino, todo al mismo tiempo.

Levanta una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso? —lo regaño—. Eras un soltero muy deseado. Y no lo digo por todo esto. —Agito la mano señalando todo el lujo que nos rodea—. Yo hablo de esto. —Pongo la mano sobre su corazón y sus ojos se abren mucho. Ha desaparecido mi marido confiado y sexy y ahora tengo delante al niño perdido—. Créeme, Darien, por favor —le susurro y agarro su cara con las dos manos para acercar sus labios a los míos. Gime y no sé si es porque estaba escuchando lo que le he dicho o es su respuesta primitiva habitual. Profundizo el beso moviendo los labios sobre los suyos e invadiéndole la boca con la lengua.

Cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aliento, él se aparta y me mira dubitativo.

—¿Cuándo te va a entrar en esa cabeza dura el hecho de que te amo? —le pregunto exasperada.

Él traga saliva.

—Algún día —dice al fin.

Eso es un progreso. Sonrío y él me recompensa con su sonrisa tímida en respuesta.

—Vamos. Comamos algo. Los demás se estarán preguntando dónde estamos. Luego hablamos de lo que queremos hacer.

.

-.-

.

—¡Oh, no! —exclama Mina de repente.

Todas las miradas se centran en ella.

—Miren —dice señalando el mirador. Afuera ha empezado a llover a cántaros. Estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera oscura de la cocina después de haber comido un festín de entremeses italianos variados preparados por la señora Onno y haber acabado con un par de botellas de Frascati. Estoy más que llena y un poco achispada por el alcohol.

—Nos quedamos sin excursión —murmura Armand y suena ligeramente aliviado. Mina lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda les pasa algo. Se han mostrado relajados con los demás, pero no el uno con el otro.

—Podríamos ir a la ciudad —sugiere Rei. Nicolas le sonríe.

—Es un clima perfecto para pescar —aporta Darien.

—Yo me apunto a pescar —dice Nicolas.

—Hagamos dos grupos —dice Rei juntando las manos—. Las chicas nos vamos de compras y los chicos que salgan a la naturaleza a hacer esas cosas aburridas.

Miro a Mina, que observa a Rei con indulgencia. ¿Pescar o ir de compras? Por Dios, vaya elección.

—Sere, ¿tú qué quieres hacer? —me pregunta Darien.

—Me da igual —miento. La mirada de Mina se cruza con la mía y vocaliza la palabra «compras». Veo que quiere hablar—. Me parece bien ir de compras —digo sonriéndoles a Mina y a Rei.

Darien sonríe burlón. Sabe que no me gusta ir de compras.

—Yo me quedo aquí contigo, si quieres —me dice y algo oscuro se despereza en mi interior al oír su tono.

—No, tú ve a pescar —le respondo. Darien necesita pasar un tiempo con los chicos.

—Parece que tenemos un plan —concluye Mina levantándose de la mesa.

—Artemis las acompañará —dice Darien y es una orden que no admite discusión.

—No necesitamos niñera —le responde Mina sin rodeos, tan directa como siempre.

Yo le pongo la mano en el brazo a Mina.

—Mina, es mejor que venga Artemis.

Ella frunce el ceño, después se encoge de hombros y por una vez se muerde la lengua. Le sonrío tímidamente a Darien. Su expresión permanece impasible. Oh, no… Espero que no se haya enojado con Mina.

Armand frunce el ceño.

—Necesito ir a la ciudad por una pila para mi reloj de pulsera. —Le lanza una mirada a Mina y se ruboriza un poco, pero ella no se da cuenta porque lo está ignorando a propósito.

—Llévate el Audi, Armand. Nos iremos a pescar cuando vuelvas —le dice Darien.

—Sí —responde Armand, pero parece distraído—. Buen plan.

.

-.-

.

—Aquí. —Rei me agarra del brazo y me arrastra al interior de una boutique de diseñador con seda rosa por todas partes y muebles rústicos envejecidos con aire francés.

Mina nos sigue mientras Artemis espera afuera, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el toldo. Se oye a Aretha Franklin cantar «Say a Little Prayer» en el hilo musical de la tienda. Me encanta esta canción. Tengo que ponerla en el iPod de Darien.

—Este vestido te quedaría genial, Sere. —Rei me enseña una tela plateada—. Toma, pruébatelo.

—Mmm… es un poco corto.

—Te verás fantástica. Y a Darien le va a encantar.

—¿Tú crees?

Rei me sonríe.

—Sere, tienes unas piernas para morirse, y si esta noche vamos a la discoteca —sonríe antes de dar el golpe de gracia—, con esto volverás loco a tu esposo.

La miro y parpadeo un poco, perpleja. ¿Vamos a ir de discoteca? Yo no voy a discotecas.

Mina se ríe al ver mi expresión. Parece más relajada ahora que no está Armand.

—Deberíamos salir a bailar esta noche, sí —apoya Mina.

—Ve y pruébatelo —me ordena Rei y yo me encamino al probador a regañadientes.

.

.

Mientras espero a que Mina y Rei salgan del probador, me acerco al escaparate y miro hacia afuera, al otro lado de la calle principal, sin prestar mucha atención. Las canciones de soul continúan: ahora Dionne Warwick canta «Walk on By», otra canción fabulosa y una de las favoritas de mi madre. Miro el vestido que tengo en la mano, aunque «vestido» tal vez sea demasiado decir. No tiene espalda y es muy corto, pero Rei ha decidido que es ideal y que es perfecto para bailar toda la noche. Al parecer también necesito zapatos y un collar llamativo, que buscaremos después. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me alegro una vez más por la suerte que tengo de contar con Michiru Kaio, mi asesora personal de compras.

De repente veo a Armand a través del escaparate. Ha aparecido al otro lado de la arbolada calle principal y sale de un gran Audi. Entra en una tienda como para refugiarse de la lluvia. Parece una joyería… tal vez sea esté buscando la pila para su reloj. Sale a los pocos minutos. Pero ya no está solo: sale con una mujer.

¡Mierda! Es Haruka. ¡Está hablando con Haruka! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?

Mientras los observo, se dan un breve abrazo y ella echa atrás la cabeza para reírse animadamente de algo que él ha dicho. Armand la besa en la mejilla y después corre al coche que lo espera. Ella se da la vuelta y baja por la calle. Yo me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta. ¿Qué fue eso? Me giro nerviosa hacia los probadores, pero todavía no hay señales de Mina ni de Rei. Después me fijo en Artemis, que sigue esperando en el exterior de la tienda. Ve que lo estoy mirando y se encoge de hombros. Él también ha presenciado ese breve encuentro. Me ruborizo, avergonzada porque me atraparon espiando. Me volteo, y Mina y Rei emergen del probador, ambas riendo. Mina me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Sere? —me pregunta—. ¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca del vestido? Te ves sensacional con él.

—Mmm… No.

—¿Estás bien? —Mina abre mucho los ojos.

—Estoy bien, ¿pagamos? —Me encamino a la caja, donde me uno a Rei, que ha elegido dos faldas.

—Buenas tardes, señora. —La joven dependienta (que lleva más brillo en los labios del que yo he visto en mi vida reunido en un solo sitio) me sonríe—. Son ochocientos cincuenta dólares.

¿Qué? ¿Por este trozo de tela? Parpadeo y le entrego dócilmente mi American Express negra.

—Gracias, señora Shields —canturrea la señorita Brillo de Labios.

Durante las dos horas siguientes sigo a Mina y a Rei totalmente aturdida, manteniendo todo el tiempo una lucha conmigo misma. ¿Debería decírselo a Mina? Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza firmemente. Sí, debería decírselo. No, mejor no. Pudo haber sido simplemente un encuentro inocente. Mierda. ¿Qué debo hacer?

.

.

—¿Te gustan los zapatos, Sere? —Rei tiene los brazos en jarras.

—Mmm… Sí, claro.

Termino con un par de zapatos Manolo Blahnik increíblemente altos y con tiras que parecen hechas de espejos. Quedan perfectos con el vestido y le cuestan a Darien más de mil dólares. Tengo más suerte con la larga cadena de plata que Mina insiste en que me compre: solo cuesta ochenta y cuatro dólares.

—¿Acostumbrándote a tener dinero? —me pregunta Mina sin mala intención cuando vamos de camino al coche. Rei se ha adelantado un poco.

—Ya sabes que no soy así, Mina. Todo esto me hace sentir incómoda. Pero si no me han informado mal, es parte del paquete. —La miro con los labios fruncidos y ella me rodea con un brazo.

—Te acostumbrarás, Sere —me dice para animarme—. Te verás muy bien.

—Mina, ¿cómo les va a ti y a Armand? —le pregunto.

Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos. Oh, no… Niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —dice señalando a Rei con la cabeza—, pero las cosas están… —Mina deja la frase sin terminar.

Esto no es propio de la Mina tenaz que yo conozco. Mierda. Sabía que estaba pasando algo. ¿Le digo lo que vi? Pero ¿qué vi? Armand y la señorita Depredadora-Sexual-Bien-Arreglada hablando, dándose un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Seguro que no es más que un encuentro de viejos amigos. No, no se lo voy a decir. Al menos no ahora. Asiento con una expresión que dice «lo entiendo perfectamente y voy a respetar tu privacidad». Ella me toma la mano y le da un apretón agradecido. Veo un destello de sufrimiento y dolor en sus ojos, pero ella lo oculta rápidamente con un parpadeo. De repente me siento muy protectora con mi mejor amiga. ¿A qué demonios está jugando Armand, el gigolo, Shields?

.

-.-

.

Cuando volvemos a la casa, Mina decide que nos merecemos unos cócteles después de nuestra tarde de compras y rápidamente nos prepara unos daiquiris de fresa. Nos acomodamos en los sofás del salón, delante del fuego de la chimenea.

—Armand ha estado un poco distante últimamente —me susurra Mina, mirando las llamas. Mina y yo por fin hemos encontrado un momento para estar a solas mientras Rei guarda sus compras.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Creo que tengo problemas por haberte metido en problemas a ti.

—¿Te enteraste de eso?

—Sí. Darien llamó a Armand y Armand a mí.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta…

—Lo siento. Darien es muy… protector. ¿No has visto a Armand desde el día que salimos a tomar cócteles?

—No.

—Oh.

—Me gusta mucho, Sere —me confiesa. Y durante un horrible momento creo que va a llorar. Esto no es propio de Mina. ¿Significará esto el regreso del pijama rosa? Mina me mira—. Me he enamorado de él. Al principio creía que era solo el sexo, que es genial. Pero es encantador y amable y tierno y divertido. Nos veo envejeciendo juntos con, ya sabes… hijos, nietos… todo.

—El «fueron felices para siempre» —le susurro.

Asiente con tristeza.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él. Busca un momento para estar solos y descubre qué le preocupa.

_O quién lo está preocupando_, me recuerda mi subconsciente. La aparto de un manotazo, sorprendida de lo rebeldes que son mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo mañana por la mañana?

—Ya veremos.

—Mina, no me gusta nada verte así.

Me sonríe un poco y me acerco para abrazarla. Decido no contarle lo de Haruka, aunque puede que le pregunte directamente al gigolo. ¿Cómo puede estar jugando con los sentimientos de mi amiga?

Rei vuelve y pasamos a hablar de cosas menos comprometidas.

.

.

El fuego crepita y chisporrotea cuando le echo el último tronco. Casi nos hemos quedado sin leña. Aunque es verano, el fuego se agradece en un día húmedo como este.

—Rei, ¿sabes dónde se guarda la leña para el fuego? —le pregunto. Ella le da un sorbo al daiquiri.

—Creo que en el garaje.

—Voy por unos cuantos troncos. Y así tengo oportunidad de explorar…

La lluvia ha disminuido cuando salgo y me dirijo al garaje para tres coches que hay junto a la casa. La puerta lateral no está cerrada con llave, así que entro y enciendo la luz. El fluorescente cobra vida con un zumbido.

Hay un coche en el garaje; es el Audi en el que vi a Armand esta tarde. También hay dos motos de nieve. Pero lo que realmente me llama la atención son dos motocicletas de motocross, ambas de 125 cc. Los recuerdos de Nicolas intentando valientemente enseñarme a conducir una el verano pasado me vienen a la mente. Me froto inconscientemente el brazo donde me hice un buen hematoma en una caída.

—¿Sabes conducirlas? —oigo la voz de Armand detrás de mí.

Me volteo.

—Volviste.

—Eso parece. —Sonríe y me doy cuenta de que Darien me respondería con las mismas palabras, pero no con esa enorme sonrisa arrebatadora—. ¿Sabes?

¡Gigolo!

—Más o menos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

Resoplo.

—Mmm… no. No creo que Darien esté de acuerdo con que lo haga.

—Darien no está aquí. —Armand muestra una media sonrisa. Oh, parece que es un rasgo de familia, y señala a nuestro alrededor para indicar que estamos solos. Se acerca a la moto más cercana, pasa una pierna enfundada en un vaquero por encima del asiento, se acomoda y toma el manubrio.

—Darien tiene… preocupaciones por mi seguridad. No debería.

—¿Siempre haces lo que dice? —Armand tiene una chispa traviesa en sus ojos azules y puedo ver un destello del chico malo… el chico malo del que se ha enamorado Mina. El chico malo de Detroit.

—No. —Arqueo una ceja reprobatoria en su dirección—. Pero intento no complicarle la vida. Ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones como para que yo le dé una más. ¿Ya regresó?

—No lo sé.

—¿No fuiste a pescar?

Armand niega con la cabeza.

—Tenía que resolver algunos asuntos en la ciudad.

¡Asuntos! ¡Al diablo! ¡Asuntos rubios y muy bien arreglados! Inspiro bruscamente y lo miro con la boca abierta.

—Si no quieres conducir, ¿qué haces en el garaje? —me pregunta Armand intrigado.

—Estoy buscando leña para el fuego.

—Oh, allí estás… ¡Armand! Ya volviste. —Mina nos interrumpe.

—Hola, nena —la saluda con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Pescaste algo?

Me quedo pendiente de la reacción de Armand.

—No. Tenía que hacer unas cosas en la ciudad. —Y durante un breve momento veo un destello de inseguridad en su cara.

Oh, mierda.

—Salí a ver qué había entretenido a Sere. —Mina nos mira confusa.

—Estábamos tomando el aire —dice Armand y se ven saltar chispas entre ellos.

Todos nos giramos al oír un coche aparcando afuera. ¡Oh! Darien ha vuelto. Gracias a Dios. El mecanismo que abre la puerta del garaje se pone en funcionamiento con un chirrido que nos sobresalta a todos y la puerta se levanta lentamente para revelar a Darien y a Nicolas descargando una camioneta negra. Darien se queda parado cuando nos ve a todos allí de pie en el garaje.

—¿Van a formar una banda de garaje? —pregunta burlón cuando entra directo hacia donde estoy yo.

Le sonrío. Me siento aliviada de verlo. Debajo del cortavientos lleva el mono que le vendí yo cuando trabajaba en Osaka's.

—Hola —me dice mirándome inquisitivamente e ignorando a Mina y a Armand.

—Hola. Me gusta tu mono.

—Tiene muchos bolsillos. Es muy útil para pescar —me dice con voz baja y sugerente, solo para mis oídos, y cuando me mira su expresión es seductora.

Me ruborizo y él me sonríe con una sonrisa enorme, toda para mí.

—Estás mojado —murmuro.

—Estaba lloviendo. ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí en el garaje? —Al fin habla teniendo en cuenta que no estamos solos.

—Sere vino por leña —dice Armand arqueando una ceja. No sé cómo pero ha conseguido que eso suene como algo indecente—. Yo intenté tentarla para dar un paseo. —Es un maestro del doble sentido.

A Darien le cambia la cara y a mí se me para el corazón.

—Me dijo que no, que a ti no te iba a gustar —responde Armand amablemente y sin insinuaciones.

Darien me mira con sus ojos azules.

—¿Eso dijo? —pregunta.

—Vamos a ver, me parece bien que nos dediquemos a hablar de lo que Sere hizo o no hizo, pero ¿podemos hacerlo dentro? —interviene Mina. Se agacha, toma dos troncos y se gira para encaminarse a la puerta. Oh, mierda. Mina está enojada, pero sé que no es conmigo.

Armand suspira y, sin decir una palabra, la sigue. Yo me quedo mirándolos, pero Darien me distrae.

—¿Sabes conducir una motocicleta? —me pregunta incrédulo.

—No muy bien. Nicolas me enseñó.

Sus ojos se convierten en hielo.

—Entonces tomaste la decisión correcta —me dice con la voz mucho más fría—. El suelo está muy duro y la lluvia lo hace resbaladizo y traicionero.

—¿Dónde dejo los aparejos de pescar? —pregunta Nicolas desde el exterior.

—Déjalos ahí, Nicolas… Artemis se ocupará de ellos.

—¿Y los peces? —vuelve a preguntar Nicolas con voz divertida.

—¿Atrapaste un pez? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Yo no. Aino sí. —Y Darien hace un puchero encantador.

Suelto una carcajada.

—La señora Onno se ocupará de ellos —responde.

Nicolas sonríe y entra en la casa.

—¿Le resulto divertido, señora Shields?

—Mucho. Estás mojado… Te voy a preparar un baño.

—Solo si te metes conmigo. —Se inclina y me da un beso.

.

-.-

.

Lleno la enorme bañera ovalada del baño de la habitación y vierto un poco del caro aceite de baño, que empieza a hacer espuma inmediatamente. El aroma es maravilloso… jazmín, creo. Vuelvo al dormitorio y me pongo a colgar el vestido mientras se termina de llenar la bañera.

—¿La pasaste bien? —me pregunta Darien cuando entra en la habitación. Solo lleva una camiseta y el pantalón de chándal, y va descalzo. Cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Sí —le respondo disfrutando de la vista. Lo he extrañado. Es ridículo porque ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿unas cuantas horas…?

Ladea la cabeza y me mira.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba pensando en cuánto te he extrañado.

—Suena como si hubiera sido mucho, señora Shields.

—Sí, mucho, señor Shields.

Se acerca hasta quedar de pie justo delante de mí.

—¿Qué te has comprado? —me pregunta y sé que es para cambiar de tema.

—Un vestido, unos zapatos y un collar. Me gasté una buena cantidad de tu dinero —confieso mirándolo culpable.

Eso le divierte.

—Bien —dice y me coloca un mechón suelto detrás de las oreja—. Y por enésima vez: nuestro dinero.

Me toma la barbilla, libera mi labio del aprisionamiento de mis dientes y me roza con el dedo índice la parte delantera de la camiseta, bajando por el esternón entre mis pechos, después por el estómago y el vientre hasta llegar al dobladillo.

—Creo que no vas a necesitar esto en la bañera —susurra, agarra el dobladillo de la camiseta con ambas manos y me la va quitando lentamente—. Levanta los brazos.

Obedezco sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos y él deja caer mi camiseta al suelo.

—Pensé que solo íbamos a darnos un baño. —El pulso se me acelera.

—Quiero ensuciarte bien primero. Yo también te he extrañado. —Y se inclina para besarme.

.

.

—¡Mierda! ¡El agua! —Intento sentarme, todavía aturdida después del orgasmo.

Darien no me suelta.

—¡Darien, la bañera! —lo miro.

Está acurrucado sobre mi pecho.

Ríe.

—Relájate. Hay desagües en el suelo. —Rueda sobre sí mismo y me da un beso rápido—. Voy a cerrar el grifo.

Baja de la cama y camina hasta el cuarto de baño. Mis ojos lo siguen ávidamente durante todo el camino. Mmm… Mi marido, desnudo y pronto muy mojado. La diosa que llevo dentro se lame los labios lujuriosa y me ofrece una sonrisa de recién follada. Salgo de la cama de un salto.

.

.

Nos sentamos cada uno en un extremo de la bañera, que está demasiado llena, tanto que cada vez que nos movemos el agua se sale por un lado y cae al suelo. Esto es un placer. Y un placer mayor es tener a Darien lavándome los pies, masajeándome las plantas y tirando suavemente de mis dedos. Después me los besa uno por uno y me da un mordisco en el meñique.

—¡Aaaah! —Lo sentí… justo ahí, en mi entrepierna.

—¿Así? —murmura.

—Mmm… —digo incoherente.

Empieza a masajearme de nuevo. Oh, qué bien se siente. Cierro los ojos.

—Vi a Haruka en la ciudad —le digo.

—¿En serio? Creo que también tiene una casa aquí —me contesta sin darle importancia. No le interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Estaba con Armand.

Darien deja el masaje; eso sí le ha llamado la atención. Cuando abro los ojos tiene la cabeza ladeada, como si no comprendiera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba con Armand? —me pregunta más perplejo que preocupado.

Le cuento lo que vi.

—Sere, solo son amigos. Creo que Armand está bastante entusiasmado con Mina. —Hace una pausa y después añade en voz más baja—. De hecho sé que está muy entusiasmado con ella —dice aunque pone una expresión de «no puedo entender por qué».

—Mina es bellísima —le respondo defendiendo a mi amiga.

Él ríe.

—Aún me alegro que fueras tú la que se cayó al entrar en mi despacho. —Me da un beso en el pulgar, me suelta el pie izquierdo y me agarra el derecho para empezar el proceso de masaje otra vez. Sus dedos son tan fuertes y flexibles… Me vuelvo a relajar. No quiero discutir sobre Mina. Cierro los ojos y dejo que sus dedos vayan haciendo su magia en mis pies.

.

-.-

.

Me miro boquiabierta en el espejo de cuerpo entero sin reconocer a la zorra que me mira desde el cristal. Mina se volvió loca y se puso a jugar a la Barbie conmigo esta noche, peinándome y maquillándome. Tengo el pelo liso y con volumen, los ojos perfilados y los labios rojo escarlata. Me veo… sexy. Soy todo piernas, sobre todo con los Manolos de tacón alto y el vestido indecentemente corto. Necesito que Darien me dé su aprobación, aunque tengo la sensación de que no le va a gustar que exponga tanta piel. Como estamos en esta_ entente cordiale_, decido que lo mejor será preguntarle. Agarro mi BlackBerry.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 27 de agosto de 2011 18:53**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: ¿Se me ve el trasero gordo con este vestido?**

_._

_Señor Shields:_

_Necesito su consejo con respecto a mi atuendo._

_Suya_

_._

_Señora S x_

.

* * *

.

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 27 de agosto de 2011 18:55**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Como un melocotón**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Lo dudo mucho._

_Pero ahora voy y le hago una buena inspección a su trasero para asegurarme._

_Suyo por adelantado_

_Señor S x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente e inspector de traseros de Shields Enterprises Holdings Inc._

.

* * *

.

Justo mientras estoy leyendo el correo, se abre la puerta del dormitorio y Darien se queda petrificado en el umbral. Se le abre la boca y los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

Maldición, eso podría significar algo bueno o algo malo…

—¿Y bien? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Sere, te ves… Wow.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Suena un poco ronco. Entra lentamente en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Lleva unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra. Él también está fabuloso. Se acerca poco a poco a mí, pero en cuanto llega a mi altura, me pone las manos en los hombros y me gira hasta que quedo de frente al espejo con él detrás de mí. Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya en el espejo y después lo veo mirar hacia abajo, fascinado por mi espalda al aire. Me la acaricia con los dedos hasta que llega al borde del vestido, donde la piel pálida se encuentra con la tela plateada—. Es muy atrevido —murmura.

Su mano desciende un poco más, siguiendo por mi trasero y bajando por el muslo desnudo. Se detiene y sus ojos azules brillan. Lentamente sus dedos ascienden de nuevo hasta el dobladillo de mi vestido.

Observo sus dedos largos que me rozan levemente, acariciándome la piel y dejando un cosquilleo a su paso, y mi boca forma una O perfecta.

—No hay mucha distancia desde aquí… —dice tocando el dobladillo de mi vestido— hasta aquí —susurra subiendo un poco el dedo. Doy un respingo cuando sus dedos acarician mi sexo, moviéndose de forma provocativa sobre mis bragas, sintiéndome y excitándome.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —le susurro.

—Quiero llegar a explicar que esto no está muy lejos… —Sus dedos se deslizan sobre mis bragas y en un segundo mete uno debajo, contra la carne suave y humedecida—… de esto. —Introduce un dedo en mi interior.

Doy un respingo y gimo bajito.

—Esto es mío —me susurra al oído. Cierra los ojos y mueve su dedo lentamente dentro y fuera de mí—. Y no quiero que nadie más lo vea.

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y mis jadeos se acompasan con el ritmo de su dedo. Lo estoy viendo en el espejo mientras me hace esto… y es algo más que erótico.

—Así que si eres buena y no te agachas, no habrá ningún problema

—¿Lo apruebas? —le pregunto.

—No, pero no voy a prohibirte que lo lleves. Te ves espectacular, Serena. —Saca de repente el dedo, dejándome con ganas de más, pero él se mueve para quedar frente a mí. Me coloca la punta de su dedo invasor en el labio inferior. Instintivamente frunzo los labios y le doy un beso. Él me recompensa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se mete el dedo en la boca y su expresión me informa de que le gusta mi sabor… mucho. Me sonrojo. ¿Siempre me va a impactar verlo hacer eso?

Después me toma la mano.

—Ven —me ordena con voz suave y me tiende la mano para que vaya con él. Quiero responderle que estaba a punto de conseguirlo con lo que me estaba haciendo, pero en vista de lo que pasó ayer en el cuarto de juegos, prefiero callar.

.

-.-

.

Estamos esperando el postre en un restaurante lujoso y exclusivo de la ciudad. Hasta ahora ha sido una cena animada y Rei está decidida a que sigamos con la diversión y vayamos de discoteca. En este momento está sentada en silencio, escuchando con atención mientras Nicolas y Darien charlan. Es evidente que Rei está encaprichada con Nicolas, y Nicolas… es difícil saberlo. No sé si son solo amigos o hay algo más.

Darien parece relajado. Ha estado conversando animadamente con Nicolas. Parece que han estrechado su amistad mientras pescaban. Hablan sobre todo de psicología. Irónicamente, Darien parece el que más sabe de los dos. Me río por lo bajo mientras escucho a medias la conversación, dándome cuenta con tristeza de que sus conocimientos son resultado de su experiencia con muchos psiquiatras.

«Tú eres la mejor terapia.» Esas palabras que me susurró una vez cuando hacíamos el amor resuenan en mi cabeza. ¿Lo soy? Oh, Darien, eso espero.

Miro a Mina. Está hermosa, pero ella siempre lo está. Ella y Armand no están tan animados. Él parece nervioso; cuenta los chistes demasiado alto y su risa es un poco tensa. ¿Habrán tenido una pelea? ¿Qué le estará preocupando? ¿Será esa mujer? Se me cae el alma a los pies al pensar que puede hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga. Miro a la entrada, casi esperando ver a Haruka pavoneándose tranquilamente por el restaurante en dirección a nosotros. Mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada. Creo que es por el alcohol que me he tomado. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

De repente Armand nos sobresalta a todos arrastrando la silla, que chirría contra el suelo de baldosas, para ponerse de pie de golpe. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo. Él mira a Mina un segundo y de repente planta una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella.

Oh. Dios. Mío…

Armand le toma la mano a Mina y el silencio se cierne sobre el restaurante; todo el mundo deja de comer y de hablar e incluso de andar y se queda mirando.

—Mi preciosa Mina, te amo. Tu gracia, tu belleza y tu espíritu ardiente no tienen igual y han atrapado mi corazón. Pasa el resto de tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

¡Por Dios!

.

.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

.

Ahora todo el mundo en el restaurante está concentrado en Mina y Armand, esperando y conteniendo la respiración. La expectativa es insoportable. El silencio se está extendiendo demasiado, como una goma elástica ya demasiado tensa. El ambiente es agobiante, aprensivo, pero esperanzador.

Mina se queda mirando a Armand como si no entendiera lo que está pasando mientras él no aparta la vista con los ojos muy abiertos por la necesidad e incluso por el miedo. ¡Por Dios, Mina, deja ya de hacerlo sufrir, por favor! La verdad es que podría habérselo pedido en privado…

Una sola lágrima empieza a caerle por la mejilla, aunque aún permanece inexpresiva. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Mina llorando? Entonces sonríe, una lenta sonrisa de incredulidad, como si acabara de alcanzar el Nirvana.

—Sí —susurra en una aceptación dulce y casi sin aliento, nada propia de Mina. Se produce una pausa de un nanosegundo cuando todo el restaurante suelta un suspiro colectivo de alivio y después llega el ruido ensordecedor. Un aplauso espontáneo, vítores, silbidos y aullidos, y de repente siento que me caen lágrimas por la cara y se me corre todo el maquillaje de "Barbie a lo Joan Jett" que llevo.

Ajenos a la conmoción que se está produciendo a su alrededor, los dos están encerrados en su propio mundo. Armand saca del bolsillo una cajita, la abre y se la enseña a Mina. Un anillo. Por lo que veo desde aquí, es un anillo exquisito, pero tengo que verlo más de cerca. ¿Es eso lo que estaba haciendo con Haruka? ¿Escoger un anillo? ¡Mierda! Cómo me alegro de no habérselo dicho a Mina.

Mina mira la sortija y después a Armand y por fin le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Se besan de una forma muy discreta para sus estándares y todos en el restaurante enloquecen. Armand se levanta y agradece los vítores con una reverencia llena de gracia y después, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, vuelve a sentarse. No puedo apartar los ojos de ellos. Armand saca con cuidado el anillo de la caja, se lo pone a Mina en el dedo y vuelven a besarse.

Darien me aprieta la mano. No me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba agarrando tan fuerte. Lo suelto, un poco avergonzada, y él sacude la mano con una expresión de dolor fingido.

—Auch

—Lo siento. ¿Tú lo sabías? —le pregunto en un susurro.

Darien sonríe y está claro que sí. Llama al camarero.

—Dos botellas de Cristal, por favor. Del 2002, si es posible.

Lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué?

—El del 2002 es mucho mejor que el del 2003, claro —bromeo.

Él ríe.

—Para un paladar exigente, por supuesto, Serena.

—Y usted tiene uno de los más exigentes, señor Shields, y unos gustos muy peculiares. —Le sonrío.

—Cierto, señora Shields. —Se acerca—. Pero lo que mejor sabe de todo eres tú —me susurra y me da un beso en un punto detrás de la oreja que hace que un estremecimiento me recorra toda la espalda. Me ruborizo hasta ponerme escarlata y recuerdo su anterior demostración de los inconvenientes de la breve longitud de mi vestido.

Rei es la primera que se levanta para abrazar a Mina y a Armand y después todos vamos felicitando por turnos a la feliz pareja. Yo le doy a Mina un abrazo muy fuerte.

—¿Ves? Solo estaba preocupado porque iba a hacerte la proposición —le digo en un susurro.

—Oh, Sere… —dice medio riendo, medio llorando.

—Mina, me alegro mucho por ti. Felicidades.

Darien está detrás de mí. Le estrecha la mano a Armand y después, para sorpresa de Armand y también mía, lo atrae hacia él para darle un abrazo. Apenas consigo oír lo que le dice.

—Así se hace, Almand —murmura.

Armand no dice nada, por una vez se queda sin palabras; solo le devuelve cariñosamente el abrazo a su hermano.

¿Almand?

—Gracias, Darien —dice Armand con la voz quebrada.

Darien le da a Mina un breve y un poco incómodo abrazo manteniendo las distancias dentro de lo posible. Sé que Darien en el mejor de los casos solo soporta a Mina y la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente le es indiferente, así que esto es un pequeño progreso. Al soltarla le dice en un susurro que solo podemos oír ella y yo:

—Espero que seas tan feliz en tu matrimonio como yo lo soy en el mío.

—Gracias, Darien. Yo también lo espero —le responde agradecida.

El camarero ha regresado con el champán, que abre con una floritura.

Darien levanta su copa.

—Por Mina y mi querido hermano Armand. Felicidades a los dos.

Todos le damos un sorbo. Bueno, yo vacío mi copa de un trago. Mmm, el Cristal sabe muy bien y me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo tomé, en el club de Darien, y de nuestra excitante bajada en el ascensor hasta la primera planta.

Darien me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —me susurra.

—En la primera vez que bebí este champán.

Su ceño se vuelve inquisitivo.

—Estábamos en tu club —le recuerdo.

Sonríe.

—Oh, sí. Ya me acuerdo —dice y me guiña un ojo.

—¿Ya elegiste fecha, Armand? —pregunta Rei.

Armand lanza a su hermana una mirada exasperada.

—Se lo acabo de pedir a Mina, así que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso todavía…

—Oh, que sea una boda en Navidad. Eso sería tan romántico y así nunca se te olvidaría tu aniversario —sugiere Rei juntando las manos.

—Tendré en cuenta tu consejo —dice Armand sonriendo burlonamente.

—Después del champán, ¿podemos ir de fiesta? —pregunta Rei volviéndose hacia Darien y dedicándole una mirada de sus grandes ojos violeta.

—Creo que habría que preguntarles a Armand y a Mina qué es lo que les gustaría hacer.

Todos nos volvemos hacia ellos a la vez. Armand se encoge de hombros y Mina se pone algo más que roja. Lo que estaba pensando hacer con su recién estrenado prometido está tan claro que por poco escupo el champán de cuatrocientos dólares por toda la mesa.

.

-.-

.

Zax es la discoteca más exclusiva de Aspen, o eso dice Rei. Darien se dirige hacia el principio de la corta línea rodeándome la cintura con el brazo; nos dejan pasar inmediatamente. Me pregunto por un momento si también será el dueño de este local. Miro el reloj; las once y media de la noche y ya estoy un poco achispada. Las dos copas de champán y las varias de Pouilly-Fumé que me tomé en la cena están empezando a hacer efecto y me alegro de que Darien me tenga agarrada con el brazo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Shields —lo saluda una morena atractiva con largas piernas, unos pantaloncitos de satén negros muy sexis, una blusa sin mangas a juego y una pequeña pajarita roja. Muestra una amplia sonrisa que revela unos dientes perfectos entre sus labios de color escarlata, a juego con la pajarita—. Ned se ocupará de sus chaquetas.

Un hombre joven vestido todo de negro, por suerte no de satén esta vez, me sonríe a la vez que se ofrece a llevarse mi chaqueta. Sus ojos oscuros son amables y atractivos. Yo soy la única que lleva chaqueta porque Darien insistió en que me pusiera un_ trench_ de Rei para taparme el trasero, así que Ned solo tiene que ocuparse de mí.

—Bonita chaqueta —me dice mirándome fijamente.

A mi lado Darien se pone tenso y atraviesa a Ned con una mirada que dice a gritos: «_Apártate de ella ahora mismo_». Él se sonroja y le da apresuradamente el tícket de mi chaqueta a Darien.

—Los llevaré hasta su mesa —dice la señorita Minishort-de-Satén a la vez que pestañea al mirar a mi marido y mueve su larga melena oscura. Después se dirige a la entrada caminando seductoramente. Yo agarro a Darien con más fuerza y él me mira extrañado un momento, y después sonríe burlón mientras sigue a la chica de los pantaloncitos cortos hacia el interior del bar.

Las luces son tenues, las paredes negras y los muebles rojo oscuro. Hay reservados en dos de las paredes y una gran barra con forma de U en el centro. Hay muchas personas, teniendo en cuenta que estamos fuera de temporada, pero no está muy lleno de la típica gente rica de Aspen que sale un sábado por la noche a pasarla bien. La gente viste de manera informal y por primera vez me siento demasiado vestida… mejor dicho, demasiado poco vestida. El suelo y las paredes vibran por la música que llega desde la pista de baile que hay detrás de la barra y las luces giran y parpadean. Tal como siento mi cabeza ahora mismo, todo me parece la pesadilla de un epiléptico.

La señorita Minishort-de-Satén nos conduce hasta un reservado situado en una esquina que está cerrado con un cordón. Está cerca de la barra y tiene acceso a la pista de baile. Sin duda es el mejor sitio del local.

—Ahora mismo viene alguien a tomar sus pedidos. —Nos dedica una sonrisa llena de megavatios y con una última sacudida de pestañas en dirección a mi marido, se va pavoneándose por donde vino.

Rei no hace más que cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, muriéndose por lanzarse a la pista de baile, y Nicolas se apiada de ella.

—¿Champán? —les pregunta Darien mientras se dirigen a la pista de baile tomados de la mano.

Nicolas levanta el pulgar y Rei asiente con energía.

Mina y Armand se acomodan en los asientos de suave terciopelo con las manos entrelazadas. Se les ve muy felices, con las caras relajadas y radiantes a la suave luz de las velas que hay en unos portavelas de cristal sobre la mesa baja. Darien me hace un gesto para que me siente y me sitúo al lado de Mina. Él se sienta a mi lado y examina ansioso la sala.

—Enséñame el anillo. —Tengo que elevar la voz para que se me oiga por encima de la música. Voy a estar ronca cuando acabe la noche.

Mina me sonríe y levanta la mano. El anillo es exquisito, un solitario con un engarce muy finamente trabajado y pequeños diamantes a ambos lados. Tiene cierto aire retro victoriano.

—Es hermoso.

Ella asiente encantada y estira el brazo para darle un apretón al muslo de Armand. Él se acerca y le da un beso.

—Búsquense una habitación —les digo.

Armand sonríe.

Una mujer joven con el pelo corto y oscuro y una sonrisa traviesa, que lleva los mismos pantaloncitos de satén sexis que debe de ser el uniforme, viene a tomar nuestro pedido.

—¿Qué quieren beber? —pregunta Darien.

—No se te ocurra pagar la cuenta aquí también —gruñe Armand.

—No empieces con esa mierda otra vez, Armand —dice Darien sin acritud.

A pesar de las protestas de Mina, Armand y Nicolas, Darien pagó la cena. Simplemente rechazó sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano y no dejó que nadie hablara de pagar. Lo miro con adoración. Mi Cincuenta Sombras… siempre ejerciendo el control.

Armand abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla, sabiamente creo.

—Yo quiero una cerveza —dice.

—¿Mina? —pregunta Darien.

—Más champán, por favor. El Cristal está delicioso. Pero estoy segura de que Nicolas prefiere una cerveza. —Le sonríe a Darien con dulzura, sí, dulzura. Irradia felicidad por todos los poros. Puedo sentir su alegría y es un placer compartirla con ella.

—¿Sere?

—Champán, por favor.

—Una botella de Cristal, tres Peronis y una botella de agua mineral fría. Seis copas —dice con su habitual tono autoritario y firme.

Me parece tan sexy.

—Sí, señor. Ahora mismo se lo traigo. —La señorita Minishorts-de-Satén número-dos le dedica una amplia sonrisa, pero esta vez no hay pestañeo, aunque se ruboriza un poco.

Niego con la cabeza, resignada. Es mío, amiga.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta.

—Esta no agitó las pestañas. —Sonrío burlonamente.

—Oh, ¿se supone que tenía que hacerlo? —me pregunta intentando ocultar su sonrisa, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Las mujeres suelen hacerlo contigo. —Mi tono es irónico.

Sonríe.

—Señora Shields, ¿está celosa?

—No, en lo más mínimo —le digo con un puchero. Y me doy cuenta justo en ese momento de que estoy empezando a tolerar que el resto de las mujeres se coman con los ojos a mi marido. O casi. Darien me toma la mano y me da un beso en los nudillos.

—No tiene por qué estar celosa, señora Shields —me susurra cerca de la oreja. Su aliento me hace cosquillas.

—Lo sé.

—Bien.

La camarera vuelve y unos segundos después ya estoy bebiendo champán otra vez.

—Toma —dice Darien y me pasa un vaso de agua—. Bebe esto.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y veo, más que oigo, que suspira.

—Tres copas de vino blanco durante la cena y dos de champán, después de un daiquiri de fresa y dos copas de Frascati en el almuerzo. Bebe. Ahora, Sere.

¿Cómo sabe lo de los cócteles de esta tarde? Frunzo el ceño de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que tiene razón. Tomo el vaso de agua y lo bebo de un trago de una forma muy poco femenina para dejar claro que no me gusta que me diga lo que tengo que hacer… otra vez. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Muy bien —me felicita sonriendo—. Ya vomitaste encima de mí una vez y no tengo ganas de repetir la experiencia.

—No sé de qué te quejas. Conseguiste acostarte conmigo.

Sonríe y su mirada se suaviza.

—Sí, es cierto.

Nicolas y Rei vuelven de la pista.

—Nicolas ya ha tenido bastante por ahora. Arriba, chicas. Vamos a romper la pista, a mover el trasero y a dar unos cuantos pasos para bajar las calorías del mousse de chocolate.

Mina se pone de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Vienes? —le pregunta a Armand.

—Prefiero verte desde aquí —dice, y yo tengo que mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente porque la mirada que le lanza hace que hasta yo me sonroje.

Ella sonríe mientras yo me pongo de pie.

—Voy a quemar unas cuantas calorías —digo y me agacho para susurrarle a Darien al oído—: Tú puedes quedarte aquí y mirarme.

—No te agaches —gruñe.

—Está bien —digo levantándome bruscamente. ¡Wow! La cabeza me da vueltas y tengo que agarrarme al hombro de Darien porque la sala gira e incluso se inclina un poco.

—Tal vez te vendría bien tomar más agua —murmura Darien con una clara nota de advertencia en su voz.

—Estoy bien. Es que los asientos son muy bajos y yo llevo tacones muy altos.

Mina me toma la mano y yo inspiro hondo. Después sigo a Mina y a Rei, que abre la marcha, hasta la pista de baile.

La música retumba por todas partes, un ritmo tecno con el sonido repetitivo de un bajo. La pista de baile no está muy llena, así que tenemos un poco de espacio. Hay una mezcla ecléctica de gente, mayores y jóvenes por igual, bailando para consumir la noche. Yo nunca he bailado muy bien. De hecho empecé a bailar desde que estoy con Darien. Mina me abraza.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —grita por encima de la música y empieza a bailar.

Rei está haciendo esas cosas que hace Rei, sonriéndonos a las dos y lanzándose a bailar por todas partes. Vaya, está ocupando mucho espacio en la pista de baile. Miro hacia la mesa; nuestros hombres nos están observando. Comienzo a moverme. Es un ritmo muy pegadizo. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a él.

Abro los ojos y veo que la pista se está llenando. Mina, Rei y yo nos vemos obligadas a juntarnos un poco más. Y para mi sorpresa descubro que la estoy pasando bien. Empiezo a moverme un poco más, valientemente. Mina me mira levantando los dos pulgares y yo le sonrío.

Cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué pasé los primeros veinte años de mi vida sin hacer esto? Prefería leer a bailar. Jane Austen no tenía música muy buena para bailar y Thomas Hardy… Dios mío, él se hubiera sentido tremendamente culpable por no haber bailado con su primera esposa. Me río al pensarlo.

Es por Darien. Él es quien me ha dado esta confianza en mi cuerpo y en cómo puedo moverlo.

De repente siento dos manos en mis caderas. Darien ha venido a unirse al baile. Me contoneo y las manos bajan hasta mi trasero para darle un apretón y después vuelven a mis caderas.

Abro los ojos y veo que Rei me mira con la boca abierta, horrorizada. Mierda, ¿tan mal lo hago? Bajo las manos para tomar las de Darien. Pero son peludas. ¡Maldición! ¡No son sus manos! Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a un gigante rubio con más dientes de lo normal y una sonrisa lasciva que muestra todos y cada uno de ellos.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —chillo por encima de la música fuerte, a punto de sufrir una apoplejía por la furia.

—Vamos, caramelito, solo la estamos pasando bien. —Vuelve a sonreír, levanta sus manos peludas como las de un mono y sus ojos verdes brillan por las luces ultravioleta que no dejan de parpadear.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, le doy una fuerte bofetada.

¡Ay! Mierda, mi mano… Ahora me arde.

—¡Apártate de mí! —le grito. Me mira cubriéndose la mejilla enrojecida con la mano. Le pongo la mano que no ha sufrido daños delante de la cara y extiendo los dedos para enseñarle los anillos—. ¡Estoy casada, idiota!

Él se encoge de hombros de una forma bastante arrogante y me mira con una sonrisa de disculpa a medias.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, nerviosa. Rei está a mi derecha, mirando fijamente al gigante rubio. Mina por el momento, está perdida en sus asuntos. Darien no está en la mesa. Oh, espero que haya ido al baño. Doy un paso atrás para adoptar una postura defensiva que conozco muy bien. Oh, mierda. Darien me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me acerca a su lado.

—Aparta tus jodidas manos de mi mujer —dice. No ha gritado, pero no sé cómo se le ha oído por encima de la música.

Dios mío…

—Creo que ella sabe cuidarse sola —grita el gigante rubio mientras se toca la mejilla donde lo he abofeteado. De repente, sin previo aviso, Darien le da un puñetazo. Es como si lo estuviera viendo todo a cámara lenta. Un puñetazo perfectamente dirigido a la barbilla y a tal velocidad, pero con gasto mínimo de energía, que el gigante rubio ni siquiera lo ve venir. Aterriza en el suelo como un saco de arena.

¡Demonios!

—¡Darien, no! —chillo asustada, poniéndome delante de él para frenarlo. Mierda, es capaz de matarlo—. ¡Ya lo golpeé yo! —le grito por encima de la música.

Darien ni siquiera me mira; tiene la vista clavada en el hombre rubio con una maldad que nunca antes había visto en su mirada. Bueno, tal vez una vez: cuando Diamante Black se propasó conmigo.

Las otras personas de la pista de baile se apartan como las ondas de un estanque, abriendo un espacio a nuestro alrededor y manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. El gigante rubio se pone de pie en el mismo momento en que llega Armand para reunirse con nosotros.

¡Oh, no! Mina está a mi lado, mirándonos a todos con la boca abierta. Armand agarra a Darien del brazo y Nicolas aparece también.

—Tranquilos, ¿sí? No tenía mala intención. —El gigante rubio levanta las manos derrotado y se retira apresuradamente. Darien lo sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la pista de baile. Continúa sin mirarme.

La canción cambia: pasa de la letra explícita de «Sexy Bitch» a un tema de baile tecno y repetitivo, con una mujer que canta con una voz vehemente. Armand me mira a mí, después a Darien, y decide por fin soltarle el brazo y llevarse a Mina para bailar con ella. Yo rodeo el cuello con los brazos a Darien y él por fin establece contacto visual conmigo, con los ojos todavía ardiendo de una forma primitiva y feroz. Un destello de adolescente con ganas de pelea. Mierda…

Me examina la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta por fin.

—Sí. —Me froto la palma intentando que desaparezca el escozor y le acaricio el pecho.

Me palpita la mano. Nunca antes le había dado una bofetada a nadie. ¿Qué me pasó? Que alguien me toque sin permiso no es un crimen contra la humanidad, ¿no?

Pero en el fondo sé por qué le di la bofetada; instintivamente supe cómo iba a reaccionar Darien al ver a un extraño poniéndome las manos encima. Sabía que eso le haría perder su valioso autocontrol. Y pensar que un don nadie cualquiera puede sacar de quicio a mi esposo, a mi amor, me puso hecha una furia. Una verdadera furia.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —me pregunta Darien por encima del ritmo pulsante.

Oh, vuelve a mí, por favor.

—No. Baila conmigo.

Me mira impasiblemente y no dice nada.

_Tócame…_ canta la mujer.

—Baila conmigo —repito. Sigue furioso—. Baila. Darien, por favor. —Le tomo las manos.

Darien vuelve a mirar al sitio por donde se fue ese chico, pero yo empiezo a moverme contra su cuerpo y a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

La multitud ha vuelto a rodearnos, aunque sigue habiendo una zona de exclusión de algo más medio metro a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Le pegaste? —me pregunta Darien aún de pie e inmóvil. Le tomo las manos, que tiene cerradas en puños.

—Claro que lo hice. Creí que eras tú, pero sus manos eran más velludas. Baila conmigo por favor.

Mientras me mira, el fuego de sus ojos va cambiando lentamente para convertirse en otra cosa, en algo más oscuro, más excitante. De repente me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí hasta pegarme contra él, agarrándome las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Quieres bailar? Bailemos —gruñe junto a mi oído y traza un círculo con las caderas contra mi cuerpo. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo. Sus manos agarran las mías justo sobre mi trasero.

Oh… Darien sabe moverse, moverse de verdad. Me mantiene cerca sin soltarme, pero sus manos se van relajando y por fin me suelta. Voy subiendo las manos por sus brazos hasta los hombros, sintiendo sus músculos fuertes a través de su chaqueta. Me aprieta contra él y yo sigo sus movimientos cuando empieza a bailar conmigo de forma lenta y sensual, al ritmo cadencioso de la música de la discoteca.

Cuando me toma la mano y me hace girar, hacia un lado y después hacia otro, sé que por fin ha vuelto a mí. Le sonrío y él me responde con otra sonrisa.

Bailamos juntos. Es liberador… y divertido. Su furia ya está olvidada, o reprimida, y ahora se divierte haciéndome girar en el pequeño espacio que tenemos en la pista de baile, sin soltarme en ningún momento y con una habilidad consumada. Él hace que yo parezca grácil, es una de sus habilidades. Hace que me sienta sexy, porque él lo es. Me hace sentir querida, porque a pesar de sus cincuenta sombras, tiene mucho amor para dar. Al verlo ahora, pasándolo bien, uno podría pensar que no tiene ninguna preocupación ni ningún problema en su vida… Sé que su amor a veces se ve empañado por sus problemas de sobreprotección y de exceso de control, pero eso no hace que yo lo quiera ni un poco menos.

Cuando la canción cambia para pasar a otra, ya estoy sin aliento.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —le digo jadeando.

—Claro. —Él me saca de la pista de baile.

—En este momento estoy caliente y sudorosa —le susurro cuando volvemos a la mesa.

Me atrae hacia sus brazos.

—Me gustas caliente y sudorosa. Aunque prefiero ponerte así en privado —dice en un susurro y aparece brevemente una sonrisa lasciva en los labios.

Cuando me siento, es como si el incidente en la pista de baile nunca hubiera ocurrido. Me sorprende vagamente que no nos hayan expulsado. Lanzo un vistazo al resto del local. Nadie nos mira y no veo al gigante rubio. Tal vez se haya ido o lo hayan echado. Mina y Armand están siendo bastante indecentes en la pista de baile, Nicolas y Rei no tanto. Le doy otro sorbo al champán.

—Bebe. —Darien me sirve otro vaso de agua y me mira fijamente con una expresión expectante que dice: «Bébetelo. Ahora».

Hago lo que me dice. Pero porque tengo sed.

Darien saca una botella de Peroni de la cubitera que hay en la mesa y le da un largo sorbo.

—¿Y si hubiera habido prensa aquí? —le pregunto.

Darien sabe inmediatamente que me refiero al incidente que ha protagonizado al noquear al gigante rubio.

—Tengo unos abogados muy caros —me dice con frialdad; la arrogancia personificada.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pero no estás por encima de la ley, Darien. Ya tenía la situación bajo control.

El azul de sus ojos se congela.

—Nadie toca lo que es mío —me dice con una rotundidad gélida, como si no me estuviera dando cuenta de algo obvio.

Oh… Le doy otro sorbo al champán. De repente me siento abrumada. La música está muy alta, todo late, me duele la cabeza y los pies, y me siento un poco mareada.

Darien me toma la mano.

—Vámonos. Quiero llevarte a casa —me dice.

Mina y Armand vienen a la mesa.

—¿Se van? —pregunta Mina con la voz esperanzada.

—Sí —responde Darien.

—Bien, pues nos vamos con ustedes.

.

.

Mientras esperamos en el ropero a que Darien recoja mi_ trench_, Mina me interroga.

—¿Qué pasó con ese tipo en la pista de baile?

—Se estaba propasando conmigo.

—Cuando abrí los ojos te vi darle una bofetada.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Es que sabía que Darien se iba a poner como una central termonuclear y que eso podía estropearles la noche a los demás.

Todavía estoy procesando lo que siento acerca del comportamiento de Darien. En ese momento pensaba que su reacción sería peor.

—Estropear nuestra noche —especifica Mina—. Es un poco impetuoso, ¿no? —pregunta con sequedad mirando a Darien, que está recogiendo la chaqueta.

Río entre dientes y sonrío.

—Sí, algo así.

—Creo que lo sabes manejar bastante bien.

—¿Que lo sé manejar? —Frunzo el ceño. ¿Yo sé manejar a Darien?

—Toma, póntela. —Darien me sujeta la chaqueta abierta para que pueda ponérmela.

.

-.-

.

—Despierta, Sere. —Darien me está sacudiendo con suavidad.

Ya llegamos a casa. Abro los ojos, reticente, y salgo tambaleándome de la minivan. Mina y Armand han desaparecido y Artemis está esperando pacientemente de pie junto al vehículo.

—¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —me pregunta Darien.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Voy a recoger a la señorita Shields y al señor Aino —dice Artemis.

Darien asiente y se dirige a la puerta principal llevándome de la mano. Mis pies están adoloridos, así que voy detrás de él trastabillando. En la puerta principal él se agacha, agarra mi tobillo y suavemente me quita primero un zapato y después el otro. Oh, qué alivio. Vuelve a erguirse y me mira con mis Manolos en la mano.

—¿Mejor? —me pregunta divertido.

Asiento.

—He estado viendo en mi mente imágenes deliciosas de estos zapatos junto a mis orejas —murmura mirando nostálgicamente los zapatos. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a tomarme la mano para guiarme por la casa a oscuras y después por las escaleras hasta nuestro dormitorio.

—Estás muerta de cansancio, ¿verdad? —me dice en voz baja mirándome fijamente.

Asiento. Él empieza a desabrocharme el cinturón del_ trench_.

—Lo haré yo —murmuro haciendo un intento poco entusiasta de apartarlo.

—No, déjame.

Suspiro. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansada.

—Es la altitud. No estás acostumbrada. Y el alcohol, claro. —Sonríe, me quita la chaqueta y la tira sobre una de las sillas del dormitorio.

Me toma la mano y me lleva al baño. ¿Por qué vamos ahí?

—Siéntate —me dice.

Me siento en la silla y cierro los ojos. Lo oigo rebuscar entre las botellas del lavabo. Estoy demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos y ver qué está haciendo. Un momento después me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y yo abro los ojos sorprendida.

—Cierra los ojos —me ordena Darien. Tiene en la mano una bolita de algodón… Me la pasa suavemente sobre el ojo derecho. Yo permanezco sin moverme mientras me va quitando metódicamente el maquillaje.

—Ah… Ahí está la mujer con la que me casé —dice después de unas cuantas pasadas del algodón.

—¿No te gusta el maquillaje?

—Me gusta, pero prefiero lo que hay debajo. —Me da un beso en la frente—. Tómate esto. —Me pone unas pastillas de ibuprofeno en la palma y me acerca un vaso de agua.

Miro las pastillas y hago un puchero.

—Tómatelas —me ordena.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero hago lo que me dice.

—Bien. ¿Necesitas que te deje un momento en privado? —me pregunta sardónicamente.

Río entre dientes.

—Qué tímido, señor Shields. Sí, tengo que hacer pis.

Ríe.

—¿Y esperas que me vaya?

Suelto una risita.

—¿Quieres quedarte?

Ladea la cabeza con expresión divertida.

—Eres un hijo de puta pervertido. Fuera. No quiero que me veas hacer pis. Eso es demasiado.

Me pongo de pie y lo echo del baño.

.

.

Cuando salgo del baño ya se ha cambiado y solo lleva los pantalones del pijama. Mmm… Darien en pijama. Hipnotizada, le miro el abdomen, los músculos, el vello que baja desde su ombligo. Me distrae. Él se acerca a mí.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —me pregunta divertido.

—Siempre.

—Creo que está un poco borracha, señora Shields.

—Creo que, por una vez, tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted, señor Shields.

—Déjame ayudarte a salir de esa cosa tan pequeña que llamas vestido. Debería venir con una advertencia de seguridad…

Me da la vuelta y me desabrocha el único botón que tiene en el cuello.

—Estabas tan furioso… —susurro.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Conmigo?

—No. Contigo no —me dice dándome un beso en el hombro—. Por una vez.

Sonrío. No estaba furioso conmigo. Eso es un progreso.

—Es un buen cambio.

—Sí, lo es.

Me da un beso en el otro hombro y tira del vestido para bajarlo por mi trasero hasta que cae al suelo. Me quita las bragas al mismo tiempo y me deja desnuda. Levanta la mano y me la tiende.

—Sal —me ordena y yo doy un paso para salir del vestido, agarrándole la mano para mantener el equilibrio.

Se agacha, recoge el vestido y lo tira junto con las bragas a la silla donde ya está el_ trench_ de Rei.

—Levanta los brazos —me dice en voz baja.

Me pone su camiseta por la cabeza y tira hacia abajo para cubrirme. Ya estoy lista para ir a la cama.

Me atrae hacia sus brazos y me da un beso. Su aliento mentolado se mezcla con el mío.

—Por mucho que me gustaría enterrarme en lo más profundo de usted, señora Shields… Ha bebido demasiado y estamos a casi dos mil quinientos metros. Además no dormiste bien anoche. Vamos. A la cama. —Retira la colcha para que pueda acostarme, luego me arropa y me da otro beso en la frente—. Cierra los ojos. Cuando vuelva a la cama, espero que estés dormida. —Es una amenaza, una orden… es Darien.

—No te vayas —le suplico.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, Sere.

—Es sábado y es tarde. Por favor.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Sere, si me meto en la cama contigo ahora, no vas a poder descansar nada. Duerme. —Es categórico. Cierro los ojos y sus labios vuelven a rozar mi frente—. Buenas noches, nena —dice en un susurro.

Las imágenes del día pasan a toda velocidad por mi mente: Darien colgándome sobre su hombro en el avión. Su ansiedad por si me gustaría la casa. Haciendo el amor esta tarde. El baño. Su reacción ante mi vestido. Noqueando al gigante rubio… Me arde otra vez la palma de la mano al recordarlo. Y ahora Darien preparándome para ir a la cama y arropándome.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Sonrío de oreja a oreja y la palabra «progreso» resuena en mi cerebro mientras me voy dejando llevar por el sueño.

.

.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de E.L James.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar y cambiar nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

.

Tengo mucho calor. Es el calor que desprende Darien. Tiene la cabeza sobre mi hombro y respira suavemente contra mi cuello mientras duerme. Sus piernas están enredadas con las mías y con el brazo me rodea la cintura. Permanezco un rato en el límite de la consciencia, sabiendo que si me despierto del todo también lo despertaré a él, y Darien no duerme lo suficiente. Mi mente repasa perezosamente todo lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Bebí mucho… cielos, bebí demasiado. Estoy asombrada de que Darien me dejara beber tanto. Sonrío al recordar cómo me preparó para meterme en la cama. Fue algo dulce, muy dulce, e inesperado. Hago un rápido inventario mental de cómo me siento. ¿Estómago? Bien. ¿Cabeza? Sorprendentemente bien, pero un poco atontada. Todavía tengo la palma de la mano roja por la bofetada de anoche. Vaya… Distraídamente, pienso en las palmas de Darien las veces que me ha azotado. Me remuevo y él se despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sus adormilados ojos azules examinan los míos.

—Nada. Buenos días. —Le paso los dedos de mi mano sana por el pelo.

—Señora Shields, te ves preciosa esta mañana —me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla. Una luz se enciende en mi interior.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí anoche.

—Me gusta cuidar de ti. Eso es lo que quiero hacer siempre —susurra con aparente tranquilidad, pero sus ojos lo traicionan cuando una chispa de triunfo se enciende en sus profundidades zafiro. Es como si hubiera ganado algún campeonato mundial.

Oh, mi Cincuenta…

—Me hiciste sentir muy querida.

—Eso es porque es lo que siento por ti —murmura y el corazón se me encoge un poco.

Me toma la mano y yo hago una mueca de dolor. Me la suelta inmediatamente, alarmado.

—¿El puñetazo? —me pregunta. Sus ojos se convierten en hielo mientras me observa y su voz está llena de una furia repentina.

—Le di una bofetada, no un puñetazo.

—¡Ese imbécil! —Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso anoche—. No puedo soportar que te haya tocado.

—No me hizo daño, solo se comportó de forma inapropiada. Darien, estoy bien. Tengo la mano un poco roja, eso es todo. Pero seguro que sabes cómo es eso… —Le sonrío pícara y su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa divertida.

—Oh, señora Shields, esa sensación me resulta muy familiar. —Curva los labios en una sonrisa—. Y puedo volver a experimentar esa sensación ahora mismo, si usted quiere.

—No, gracias, guarde esa mano tan larga, señor Shields.

Le acaricio la cara con la mano enrojecida y paso lentamente los dedos sobre una de sus patillas. Le tiro de los pelitos. Eso lo distrae y me toma la mano para darme un suave beso en la palma. Milagrosamente el dolor desaparece.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que te dolía la mano?

—Mmm… Anoche apenas y lo sentí. Ahora está bien.

Sus ojos se suavizan y eleva la comisura de la boca.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor de lo que merezco.

—Tiene usted una buena derecha, señora Shields.

—Será mejor que no se le olvide, señor Shields.

—¿Ah, sí? —De repente rueda para quedar completamente encima de mí, apretándome contra el colchón y sujetándome las muñecas sobre la cabeza mientras me mira—. Podemos tener una pelea cuando usted quiera, señora Shields. De hecho, traerte por la fuerza a la cama es una fantasía que tengo. —Me da un beso en la garganta.

¿Qué?

—Creo que eso ya lo hiciste alguna vez. —Doy un respingo cuando me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Mmm… Pero sería mejor si opusieras más resistencia —susurra mientras me acaricia la mandíbula con la nariz.

¿Resistencia? Me quedo quieta. Él se detiene, me suelta las manos y se apoya en los codos.

—¿Quieres que me resista? ¿Aquí? —le susurro intentando ocultar la sorpresa. Bueno… el shock. Asiente con los ojos entrecerrados pero cautos mientras intenta evaluar mi reacción—. ¿Ahora?

Él se encoge de hombros y veo que la idea pasa fugazmente por su cabeza. Me dedica su sonrisa tímida y asiente otra vez, muy despacio.

Oh, Dios mío… Está tenso, encima de mí, y su creciente erección se está clavando tentadoramente en mi carne suave y necesitada, distrayéndome. ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Peleas? ¿Fantasías? ¿Va a hacerme daño? La diosa que llevo dentro niega con la cabeza… _No lo haría. Nunca_.

—¿Era eso lo que querías decir con lo de hacerte pagar el enojo en la cama?

Asiente otra vez; su mirada sigue siendo precavida.

Mmm… Mi Cincuenta quiere pelea.

—No te muerdas el labio —me ordena.

Obedientemente mis dientes sueltan el labio.

—Creo que me tiene en situación de desventaja, señor Shields.

Agito las pestañas y me retuerzo provocativamente bajo su cuerpo. Esto puede ser divertido.

—¿En desventaja?

—Ya me tienes donde querías.

Sonríe burlón y aprieta su entrepierna contra la mía otra vez.

—Cierto, señora Shields —susurra y me da un beso en los labios.

De repente se mueve, arrastrándome con él, y rueda hasta que quedo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Le agarro las manos, sujetándoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza, e ignoro el dolor de mi mano. Mi pelo cae formando un velo rubio a nuestro alrededor y yo muevo la cabeza para que las puntas le hagan cosquillas en la cara. Aparta la cara pero no intenta detenerme.

—Así que quieres jugar rudo, ¿eh? —le pregunto rozando mi entrepierna contra la suya.

Abre la boca e inhala bruscamente.

—Sí —dice entre dientes y yo lo suelto.

—Espera. —Extiendo la mano para tomar el vaso de agua que hay junto a la cama. Darien debe de haberlo puesto allí. El agua aún está fresca y burbujeante, demasiado para llevar mucho tiempo ahí… Me pregunto en qué momento habrá venido Darien a la cama.

Mientras le doy un largo trago, Darien va trazando pequeños círculos con el dedo por mis muslos, dejándome un hormigueo en la piel a su paso, antes de rodearme con las manos y apretarme el trasero desnudo. Mmm…

Utilizando un truco de su impresionante repertorio, me inclino y lo beso a la vez que vierto el agua fresca en su boca.

Él bebe.

—Delicioso, señora Shields —murmura y esboza una sonrisa juvenil y juguetona.

Vuelvo a poner el vaso en la mesita y le quito las manos de mi trasero para agarrárselas de nuevo junto a la cabeza.

—¿Así que se supone que yo no quiero? —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—No soy muy buena actriz.

Él sonríe.

—Inténtalo.

Me inclino y le doy un casto beso.

—Bueno, entraré en el juego —le susurro mordisqueándole la mandíbula y sintiendo su incipiente barba bajo mis dientes y mi lengua.

Darien emite un sonido grave y sexy desde el fondo de su garganta y se revuelve, tirándome sobre la cama a su lado. Grito por la sorpresa. Ahora está encima de mí y yo empiezo a resistirme mientras él trata de agarrarme las manos. Bruscamente, le planto las manos en el pecho y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, intentando moverlo, mientras él se esfuerza por separarme las piernas con su rodilla.

Sigo empujándole el pecho —Dios, ¡cómo pesa!— pero él ni se inmuta ni se queda petrificado como le pasaba antes. ¡Está disfrutando con esto! Sigue intentando agarrarme las muñecas y por fin consigue atraparme una, a pesar de mis feroces esfuerzos por liberarla. Es la mano que me duele, así que no forcejeo, pero con la otra lo agarro del pelo y tiro con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —Mueve la cabeza bruscamente para liberarse y me lanza una mirada feroz y carnal—. Salvaje… —me susurra. Su voz tiene un tono de placer lujurioso.

Mi libido explota como reacción a esa palabra susurrada y dejo de fingir. Vuelvo a luchar en vano para que me suelte la mano y a la vez intento entrelazar los tobillos y tirarlo para que ya no esté encima de mí. Pero pesa demasiado. ¡Arrrggg! Es frustrante. Y excitante.

Con un gruñido, Darien me atrapa la otra mano. Me agarra las dos muñecas con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha desciende por mi cuerpo, lenta, casi insolentemente, acariciando y sintiendo según baja, dándole un pellizco a uno de mis pezones a su paso.

Chillo en respuesta y relámpagos de placer breves, agudos y calientes viajan desde mi pezón a mi entrepierna. Hago más intentos infructuosos de quitármelo de encima, pero él se mantiene demasiado firme sobre mí.

Cuando trata de besarme, giro la cabeza a un lado para que no pueda hacerlo. Su mano insolente pasa del dobladillo de mi camiseta a mi barbilla para sujetarme la cabeza mientras me mordisquea la mandíbula como yo hice antes con él.

—Oh, nena, sigue resistiéndote —murmura.

Me retuerzo y me revuelvo, intentando liberarme de su sujeción despiadada, pero no sirve de nada. Es mucho más fuerte que yo. Ahora me está mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior mientras su lengua trata de invadir mi boca. Y me doy cuenta de que no quiero resistirme. Lo deseo… Ahora igual que siempre. Dejo de forcejear y le devuelvo el beso apasionadamente. No me importa no haberme lavado los dientes. Ni que se suponga que estamos jugando a algo. El deseo, caliente y duro, llena mi torrente sanguíneo y ya estoy perdida. Separo los tobillos y le rodeo la cadera con las piernas. Uso los talones para bajarle el pijama por el trasero.

—Sere… —jadea y me besa por todas partes.

Y ya dejamos de pelear, para ser todo manos y lenguas, sabor y contacto rápido, urgente.

—Piel —susurra con voz ronca y la respiración trabajosa.

Me levanta y tira de mi camiseta para quitármela en un solo movimiento rápido.

—Tú —le digo yo mientras estoy erguida.

Eso es todo lo que soy capaz de articular. Desato la parte delantera del pantalón del pijama y se la bajo de un tirón para liberar su erección. Se la agarro y se la aprieto. Está muy duro. Suelta el aire entre los dientes e inhala bruscamente y yo disfruto al ver su respuesta.

—Mierda —susurra.

Se echa hacia atrás, levantándome los muslos e inclinándome un poco hacia la cama mientras yo tiro y lo aprieto con fuerza, subiendo y bajando la mano. Siento una gotita de humedad en la punta y la esparzo con el pulgar. Cuando me baja hasta el colchón me meto el pulgar en la boca para saborearlo mientras su mano asciende por mi cuerpo acariciándome las caderas, el estómago y los pechos.

—¿Sabe bien? —me pregunta cuando se cierne sobre mí con los ojos en llamas.

—Sí, toma.

Le meto el pulgar en la boca y él lo chupa y me muerde la yema. Gimo, agarro su cabeza y tiro de él hacia mí para poder besarlo. Lo envuelvo con las piernas y le bajo el pijama por las suyas empujando con los pies. Después vuelvo a rodearle la cintura con ellas. Sus labios pasan de mi mandíbula a mi barbilla y ahí me da un mordisco suave.

—Eres tan hermosa… —Baja la cabeza hasta la base de mi garganta—. Tienes una piel tan bonita…

Su respiración es suave y sus labios se deslizan hasta mis pechos.

¿Qué? Jadeo, confundida. Estoy necesitada, pero ahora me hace esperar. Pensé que iba a ser rápido.

—Darien… —Oigo la suave súplica de mi voz y bajo las manos para enterrárselas entre el pelo.

—Shhh… —me susurra y me rodea un pezón con la lengua antes de metérselo en la boca y tirar con fuerza.

—¡Ah! —gimo y me retuerzo, inclinando un poco la pelvis para tentarlo. Sonríe contra mi piel y pasa a centrarse en el otro pecho.

—¿Impaciente, señora Shields? —Vuelve a chuparme el pezón con fuerza. Yo lo tiro del pelo. Él gruñe y levanta la vista—. Te voy a atar —me amenaza.

—Tómame —le suplico.

—Todo a su tiempo —dice contra mi piel.

Su mano baja a una velocidad insultantemente lenta hasta mis caderas mientras sigue ocupándose del pezón con la boca. Gimo con fuerza, mi respiración es rápida y poco profunda e intento volver a animarlo a entrar en mí moviendo la cadera y apretándome contra él. Él está duro, muy cerca y pesa, pero se está tomando su tiempo conmigo.

¡Maldición! Me pongo otra vez a pelear y me retuerzo, decidida a quitármelo de encima.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Darien me agarra las manos y me las aprieta contra la cama con los brazos totalmente abiertos y apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, dominándome completamente. Estoy sin aliento y como loca.

—Querías resistencia —le digo jadeando.

Él se levanta sobre mí y me mira, con las manos todavía agarrándome las muñecas. Le coloco los talones en el trasero y empujo. No se mueve. ¡Arrrggg!

—¿No quieres que juguemos con calma? —me pregunta asombrado, con los ojos encendidos por la excitación.

—Solo quiero que me hagas el amor, Darien.

¿Cómo puede ser tan obtuso? Primero peleamos y luchamos, y después todo es ternura y dulzura. Es confuso. Estoy en la cama con el señor Temperamental.

—Por favor… —Vuelvo a ponerle los talones en el trasero y a empujarlo un poco.

Sus ojos azules ardientes examinan los míos. Oh, ¿en qué estará pensando? Parece perplejo y confuso momentáneamente. Me suelta las manos y se sienta en los talones. Tira de mí para subirme a su regazo.

—Está bien, señora Shields, lo haremos a su manera. —Me levanta y me baja lentamente sobre su erección de forma que quedo a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Ah!

Eso es. Eso es lo que quiero, lo que necesito. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y enredo los dedos en su pelo, saboreando la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí. Empiezo a moverme. Tomo las riendas, lo llevo a mi ritmo, a mi paso. Él gime, sus labios encuentran los míos y los dos nos perdemos.

.

.

Paso los dedos por el vello del pecho de Darien. Está tumbado boca arriba, quieto y en silencio a mi lado mientras los dos recuperamos el aliento. Su mano me acaricia rítmicamente la espalda.

—Estás muy callado —le susurro y le doy un beso en el hombro. Se gira y me mira, pero su expresión no revela nada—. Fue divertido.

Mierda, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Me confunde, señora Shields.

—¿Te confundo?

Se mueve para que quedemos cara a cara.

—Sí. Me confunde. Tomando las riendas. Es… diferente.

—¿Diferente para bien o diferente para mal?

Le paso los dedos por los labios. Él arruga la frente como si no comprendiera la pregunta. Me da un beso en el dedo distraídamente.

—Diferente para bien —dice, pero no suena muy convencido.

—¿Nunca antes habías puesto en práctica esta fantasía?

Me sonrojo al decirlo. ¿De verdad quiero saber más cosas sobre la colorida y… um… caleidoscópica vida sexual que mi marido ha tenido antes de mí? Mi subconsciente me mira precavida por encima de las gafas de media luna como diciendo: _«¿En serio quieres pisar ese terreno?»._

—No, Serena. Tú puedes tocarme. —Es una explicación muy simple pero que dice muchísimo. Claro, las quince anteriores no podían…

—La señora Robinson también podía tocarte —digo en voz baja antes de que mi cerebro registre lo que he dicho. Mierda. ¿Por qué la mencioné?

Se queda muy quieto. Abre mucho los ojos y pone esa expresión que dice: _«Oh, no, ¿a dónde querrá llegar con esto?_».

—Eso era diferente —susurra.

De repente quiero saberlo.

—¿Diferente para bien o diferente para mal?

Me mira fijamente. La duda y algo que se acerca al dolor cruzan por su cara de manera fugaz; por un instante parece alguien que se está ahogando.

—Para mal, creo. —Apenas se oyen sus palabras.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Pensé que te gustaba.

—Y me gustaba. En ese momento.

—¿Y ahora no?

Me mira con los ojos como platos y lentamente niega con la cabeza.

Oh, Dios …

—Oh, Darien…

Estoy abrumada por los sentimientos que me inundan. Mi niño perdido. Me lanzo sobre él y le beso la cara, la garganta, el pecho y las pequeñas cicatrices redondas. Darien gruñe, me atrae hacia él y me besa con pasión. Y muy lenta y tiernamente, a su ritmo, vuelve a hacerme el amor.

.

-.-

.

—¡Aquí viene Sere Tyson, tras la pelea con un peso superior!

Nicolas me aplaude cuando entro en la cocina a desayunar. Está sentado con Rei y con Mina en la barra del desayuno mientras la señora Onno cocina unos gofres. A Darien no se le ve por ninguna parte.

—Buenos días, señora Shields —me dice sonriendo la señora Onno—. ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?

—Buenos días. Lo que esté haciendo estará bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está Darien?

—Afuera. —Mina señala con la cabeza al patio.

Me acerco a la ventana que da al patio y a las montañas que hay más allá. Es un claro día de verano de un azul muy pálido y mi guapísimo marido está a unos seis metros, enfrascado en una discusión con un hombre.

—El hombre con el que está hablando es el señor Onno —me dice Rei desde la barra del desayuno.

Me giro para mirarla, atraída por su tono de mal humor. Mira venenosamente a Nicolas. Oh, vaya… Me pregunto una vez más qué es lo que hay entre ellos. Frunzo el ceño y devuelvo mi atención a mi esposo y el señor Onno.

El marido de la señora Onno tiene el pelo claro, los ojos oscuros, es delgado y fibroso, y va vestido con pantalones de trabajo y una camiseta del Departamento de Bomberos de Aspen. Darien lleva vaqueros negros y una camiseta. Cuando los dos hombres empiezan a caminar por el césped hacia la casa, sumidos en su conversación, Darien se agacha para recoger lo que parece una caña de bambú que debe haber sido arrastrada allí por el viento o desechada de algún parterre. Se detiene y distraídamente examina la caña como si estuviera sopesando algo y después corta el aire con ella, solo una vez.

Oh…

Parece que el señor Onno no ve nada raro en ese comportamiento. Siguen con su discusión, esta vez más cerca de la casa, después se detienen otra vez y Darien repite el gesto. La punta de la caña golpea el suelo. Darien levanta la vista y me ve en la ventana. De repente siento como si lo estuviera espiando. Se queda quieto y yo lo saludo un poco avergonzada, luego me giro para volver a la barra.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —me pregunta Mina.

—Solo miraba a Darien.

—Te ha dado fuerte… —dice riendo entre dientes.

—¿Y a ti no, futura cuñada? —le respondo sonriendo e intentando apartar la imagen perturbadora de Darien blandiendo la caña.

Me quedo perpleja cuando Mina se levanta de un salto y me abraza.

—¡Cuñada! —exclama, y es difícil no dejarse arrastrar por su alegría.

.

-.-

.

—Oye, dormilona. —Darien me despierta—. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Abróchate el cinturón.

Agarro el cinturón de seguridad medio dormida e intento abrochármelo torpemente, pero Darien tiene que hacerlo por mí. Me da un beso en la frente antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento. Yo apoyo la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro y cierro los ojos.

Una excursión imposiblemente larga y un picnic en la cima de una montaña espectacular me han dejado exhausta. El resto del grupo también está en silencio. Incluso Rei. Parece algo abatida y lleva así todo el día. Me pregunto cómo estará yendo su campaña con Nicolas. Ni siquiera sé dónde durmieron anoche. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y le dedico una sonrisa que dice: «¿Estás bien?». Ella me responde con una breve sonrisa triste y vuelve a su libro. Miro a Darien con los ojos entrecerrados. Está trabajando en un contrato o algo parecido, leyéndolo y haciendo anotaciones en los márgenes. Pero se le ve relajado. Armand está roncando suavemente al lado de Mina.

Todavía tengo que arrinconar a Armand y preguntarle por lo de Haruka, pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible atraparlo sin Mina. A Darien no le interesa el asunto tanto como para preguntar, lo que me parece irritante, pero no lo he presionado; lo estábamos pasando demasiado bien. Armand tiene la mano descansando posesivamente sobre la rodilla de Mina. Ella está radiante y cuesta creer que ayer por la tarde estuviera tan insegura con respecto a él. ¿Cómo lo llamó Darien? Almand. ¿Tal vez un apodo familiar? Es dulce, mucho mejor que «gigoló». Armand de repente abre los ojos y me mira. Me sonrojo porque me sorprendió observándolo.

Él sonríe.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Sere —bromea mientras se estira.

Mina me dedica una sonrisa satisfecha, como la del gato que se comió el canario.

La primera oficial Yumeno anuncia que nos estamos aproximando al aeropuerto de Seattle y Darien me toma la mano.

.

-.-

.

—¿Qué tal su fin de semana, señora Shields? —me pregunta Darien cuando ya estamos en el Audi de camino al Escala. Artemis y Neflyte van en la parte delantera.

—Bien, gracias. —Le sonrío y de repente me siento tímida.

—Podemos volver cuando quieras. Y llevar a quien quieras.

—Deberíamos llevar a Kenji. Le gusta pescar.

—Es una buena idea.

—¿Y qué tal lo pasaste tú? —le pregunto.

—Bien —me dice un momento después, sorprendido por mi pregunta, creo—. Muy bien.

—Parecías relajado.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sabía que estabas segura.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Darien, estoy segura la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya te lo dije, acabarás muriendo antes de los cuarenta si mantienes ese nivel de ansiedad. Y quiero hacerme vieja contigo.

Le tomo la mano. Me mira como si no comprendiera lo que estoy diciendo. Después me da un suave beso en los nudillos y cambia de tema.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Mejor, gracias.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, señora Shields. ¿Está lista para volver a ver a Haruka?

Oh, no… Se me había olvidado que tenemos que verla esta tarde para revisar los planos finales. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Será mejor que te mantengas fuera de su alcance para que tú también estés seguro —le digo sonriendo burlona.

—¿Me estás protegiendo? —Darien se está riendo de mí.

—Como siempre, señor Shields. De todas las depredadoras sexuales —le susurro.

.

-.-

.

Darien se está lavando los dientes cuando me meto en la cama. Mañana volvemos a la realidad: al trabajo, a los paparazzi y a Diamante en la cárcel, pero con la posibilidad de que tuviera un cómplice. Mmm… Darien ha sido poco claro sobre ese tema. ¿Sabrá algo? Y si lo sabe, ¿me lo dirá? Suspiro. Sacarle información a Darien es peor que sacarle una muela, y hemos pasado un fin de semana tan hermoso… ¿Quiero arruinar este momento de bienestar total intentando arrancarle algo de información?

Ha sido una revelación verlo fuera de su ambiente normal, fuera del apartamento, relajado y feliz con su familia. Me pregunto vagamente si se deberá a que estamos en este apartamento, con todos esos recuerdos y asociaciones que le vienen a la cabeza. Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos.

Me río entre dientes. Nos mudaremos. Estamos reformando una casa enorme en la costa. Los planos de Haruka ya están terminados y aprobados, y el equipo de Armand empieza la reforma la semana que viene. Ahogo una risita al recordar la expresión sorprendida de Haruka cuando le dije que la vi en Aspen. Por lo que parece no fue más que una coincidencia. Ella estaba en su casa de vacaciones para poder trabajar tranquilamente en nuestros planos. Durante un horrible momento creí que había ayudado a Armand a escoger el anillo, pero aparentemente no. Pero aún no confío en Haruka. Quiero que Armand me cuente su versión. Al menos esta vez mantuvo las distancias con Darien.

Miro el cielo nocturno. Echaré de menos esta vista, esta panorámica: Seattle a nuestros pies, tan lleno de posibilidades y a la vez tan lejano. Tal vez ese sea al problema de Darien: ha estado demasiado aislado de la vida real durante mucho tiempo por culpa de su exilio autoimpuesto. Con su familia alrededor es menos controlador, sufre menos ansiedad… en definitiva es más libre y más feliz. Me pregunto qué pensará Furuhata de eso. ¡Maldición! Tal vez esa sea la respuesta. Tal vez lo que necesita es su propia familia. Niego con la cabeza: somos demasiado jóvenes, todo esto es demasiado nuevo. Darien entra en la habitación con su habitual apariencia impecable, pero está pensativo.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunto.

Asiente distraído y viene a la cama.

—No tengo muchas ganas de volver a la realidad —murmuro.

—¿No?

Niego con la cabeza y le acaricio su delicado rostro.

—Fue un fin de semana maravilloso. Gracias.

Sonríe un poco.

—Tú eres mi realidad, Sere —me susurra y me da un beso.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¿Extrañar qué? —me pregunta perplejo.

—Los azotes y… esas cosas, ya sabes —le digo en un susurro, avergonzada.

Se me queda mirando con ojos inescrutables. Entonces una duda cruza su cara y aparece su expresión de: _«¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?»._

—No, Serena, no lo extraño. —Su voz es firme y tranquila. Me acaricia la mejilla—. El doctor Furuhata me dijo una cosa cuando te fuiste, algo que ha permanecido conmigo. Me dijo que yo no podía seguir siendo así si tú no estabas de acuerdo con mis inclinaciones. Y eso fue una revelación. —Se detiene y frunce el ceño—. Yo no conocía otra cosa, Sere. Pero ahora sí. Y ha sido muy educativo.

—¿Que ha sido educativo para ti? —me burlo.

Sus ojos se suavizan.

—¿Tú lo extrañas? —me pregunta.

Oh…

—No quiero que me hagas daño, pero me gusta jugar, Darien. Ya lo sabes. Si tú quisieras hacer algo… —Me encojo de hombros y lo miro fijamente.

—¿Algo?

—Ya sabes, algo con un látigo y una fusta… —Me interrumpo y me sonrojo.

Darien levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Bueno… ya veremos. Por ahora se me antoja un poco del clásico sexo vainilla.

Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar y me da otro beso.

.

-.-

.

* * *

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011 09:14**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Buenos días**

_._

_Señor Shields:_

_Solo quería decirle que lo amo._

_Eso es todo._

_Siempre suya_

_A x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011 09:18**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Adiós a la depresión del lunes por la mañana**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Qué palabras más gratificantes en boca de la mujer de uno (descarriada o no) un lunes por la mañana._

_Puede estar segura de que yo siento exactamente lo mismo._

_Lamento lo de la cena de esta noche. Espero que no sea muy aburrida para usted._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Oh, es verdad. La cena de la Asociación Americana de Astilleros… Pongo los ojos en blanco. Más camisas almidonadas. Darien me lleva a unos eventos de lo más fascinantes.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011 09:26**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Barcos que pasan en la noche**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_Estoy segura de que se le ocurrirá alguna forma de condimentar la cena…_

_Suya anticipadamente._

_La señora S. x_

_._

_Serena (nada descarriada) Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 29 de agosto de 2011 09:35**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: La variedad es la sal de la vida**

_._

_Señora Shields:_

_Tengo algunas ideas…_

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc. y ahora impaciente por que llegue la cena de la AAA, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

Se me tensan todos los músculos del vientre. Mmm… Me pregunto qué estará planeando. Janelyn llama a la puerta e interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Podemos repasar la agenda de esta semana, Sere?

—Claro, siéntate.

Le sonrío, recupero la compostura y minimizo mi programa de correo.

—Tuve que mover un par de citas. El señor Fox a la semana que viene y la doctora…

El timbre del teléfono nos interrumpe. Es Stevenson que me pide que vaya a su despacho.

—¿Podemos retomar esto dentro de veinte minutos?

—Por supuesto.

.

-.-

.

* * *

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 30 de agosto de 2011 09:24**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Anoche…**

_._

_Fue… divertido._

_¿Quién habría pensado que la cena anual de la AAA podía ser tan estimulante?_

_Como siempre, nunca me decepciona, señora Shields._

_Te amo._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Asombrado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 30 de agosto de 2011 09:33**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Siempre me ha gustado jugar con bolas…**

_._

_Querido señor Shields:_

_Echo de menos las bolas plateadas._

_Usted nunca me decepciona._

_Eso es todo._

_Señora S x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

.

* * *

.

Janelyn llama a la puerta e interrumpe mis recuerdos eróticos de anoche. Las manos de Darien… Su boca…

—Adelante.

—Sere, acaba de llamar la ayudante del señor Stevenson. Quiere que vayas a una reunión esta mañana. Eso significa que vamos a tener que volver a cambiar algunas citas. ¿Te parece bien?

Su lengua…

—Seguro, lo que haga falta —murmuro intentando frenar mis rebeldes pensamientos.

Ella sonríe y sale de mi despacho, dejándome con los deliciosos recuerdos de anoche.

.

-.-

.

* * *

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011 15:24**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Black**

_._

_Serena:_

_Para tu información, a Black le han negado la fianza y permanecerá en la cárcel. Lo han acusado de intento de secuestro y de incendio premeditado. Todavía no se ha puesto fecha para el juicio._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011 15:53**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Black**

_._

_Esas son buenas noticias._

_¿Significa eso que vamos a reducir la seguridad?_

_Es que Akane no me cae muy bien._

_Sere x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011 15:59**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Black**

_._

_No. La seguridad va a seguir como hasta ahora. Eso no es discutible._

_¿Qué tiene de malo Akane? Si no te cae bien, podemos sustituirla._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Frunzo el ceño al leer ese correo tan prepotente. Akane no está tan mal.

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011 16:03**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Que no se te pongan los pelos de punta aún**

_._

_Solo preguntaba (ojos en blanco)._

_Ya pensaré lo de Akane._

_¡Y guárdate esa mano tan larga!_

_Sere x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011 16:11**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: No me tiente**

_._

_Señora Shields, puedo asegurarle que mi pelo está perfectamente en su sitio, cosa que ha podido comprobar usted misma en multitud de ocasiones._

_Pero sí que siento ganas de utilizar mi mano larga._

_Puede que se me ocurra algo que hacer con ella esta noche._

_x_

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc. que aún no se ha quedado calvo_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 2011 16:20**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Retorciéndome**

_._

_Promesas, promesas…_

_Y deja ya de distraerme, que estoy intentando trabajar. Tengo una reunión improvisada con un autor y no puedo distraerme pensando en ti._

_x_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

.

-.-

.

* * *

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2011 09:18**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Navegar, volar y azotar**

_._

_Esposo:_

_Tú sí que sabes hacer pasar bien a una chica._

_Por supuesto, ahora espero que te ocupes de que todos los fines de semana sean así._

_Me estás mimando demasiado. Y me encanta._

_Tu esposa._

_xox_

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Editora de SIP_

_._

* * *

_._

**De: Darien Shields**

**Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2011 09:25**

**Para: Serena Shields**

**Asunto: Mi misión en la vida…**

_._

_… es mimarla, señora Shields._

_Y mantenerte segura porque te amo._

_._

_Darien Shields_

_Locamente enamorado presidente de Shields Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

.

* * *

.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Podría ser más romántico?

.

* * *

.

**De: Serena Shields**

**Fecha: 5 de septiembre de 2011 09:33**

**Para: Darien Shields**

**Asunto: Mi misión en la vida…**

_._

_… es permitir que lo hagas porque yo también te amo._

_Y ahora deja de ser tan cursi._

_Me estás haciendo llorar._

_._

_Serena Shields_

_Igualmente enamorada con locura editora de SIP_

.

-.-

.

* * *

Al día siguiente miro el calendario de mi escritorio. Solo quedan cinco días para el 10 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños. Sé que vamos a ir a la casa nueva para ver cómo evolucionan los trabajos de Armand. Mmm… Me pregunto si Darien tendrá otros planes… Sonrío solo de pensarlo. Janelyn llama a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Akane está afuera. Qué raro…

—Hola, Sere —saluda Janelyn—. Hay una mujer llamada Rubina Amethyst que quiere verte. Dice que es personal.

—¿Rubina Amethyst? No conozco a… —Se me seca la boca de repente y Janelyn abre mucho los ojos al ver mi expresión.

¿Rubina? Mierda. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

.

.


End file.
